Her daughter, his daughter
by bymak
Summary: Sam and Jack had a summer affair that ended up with a divorce and two kids. Eleven years and nine months later, their identical twins met and discover the other one exists, and they start to plot to reunite their parents. (Yup, loosely based on the parent trap)
1. 1990

**Okay, by now you all probably know how my mind works. And yes, it's by not letting me finish one fic without having one already on the work. So, here we go again… Family ties is still ongoing; I hope to have a chapter ready soon. :D**

 **Things I should clarify for this, this is based on the parent trap movie ( a guilty pleasure that I just found on Netflix again…) I've never been on a cruise or to Europe. I was a camp counselor for one summer. And nope, I don't own anything from Stargate. I wish I did; a zat would come quite handy …**

 **Anyhow, this is me shutting out again …**

 **Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **Chapter One - 1990**

Jack O'Neill reached home after a long while out; his mission took him too long, six months long to be exact. And he couldn't wait to get home to his wife and to that cruise they finally were going to be able to go to.

He smiled dumbly as he parked his truck in front of his home. Then he noticed, the lights were off, and it was only 1900. He frowned, Sarah was supposed to be there. He decided that maybe, she had gone and visited her father grabbing his duffel back he walked towards the entrance and tried to open the door before raising his eyebrow when he found it locked. They never locked the house, but there was always a key hidden under the carpet. He took the key and slid it in, unlocking the house and entering in.

The first thing he noticed was the letters piling on the floor, then the smell of the old trapped air. He looked around wondering about the whereabouts of his wife. He walked around the house and reached their room. And the first thing that he saw was the brown envelope sitting in the middle of the bed. He took the contents out, and he was shocked to find out divorce papers.

He read the papers carefully until he had learned the words by heart. Disheartened and confused he walked towards the phone. And dialed the number of his father-in-law.

"Hi, Mr. Thompson. It's Jack…. Yeah, it's Sarah there? Tomorrow? Ok. I'll see you then."

He stood up way until the night gave space to the day. And before he noticed, a car was parking outside his home. He didn't bother to stand up from the couch as much as he hadn't bothered to change since getting home.

"Jack." Sarah's voice called him.

"Sarah." He raised his eyebrows just to notice she wasn't alone.

"This is my lawyer Mr. Orwell."

"Nice to meet you, Mister O'Neill."

"Major O'Neill…" Jack grimaced when he noticed Sarah's expression.

"Major O'Neill. I'm here because my client thought it was for the best. The agreement is as it follows, Sarah Thompson will remain with the house, while you Jack O'Neill remain with the cabin in Minnesota."

"Hey, that's inherited! It's been in my family for ages!"

"Yes, and she is willing to allow you to keep it. Also, she resigns to an allowance if you are willing to accept to cancel the mortgage."

"Sarah…" Jack said. "Can we talk?"

"Mister O'Neill."

"Major!" Jack growled.

"It's okay Patrick; I'll talk with him." He pointed the doors to the garden. "What is it, Jack?"

"Come on, Sarah. A divorce? Don't you think you are overreacting?"

"I'm over reacting? How would you know? You are never around, Jack!"

"You know how this was going to be, Sarah. You married a military man!"

"Yes, but now I want an out before my life is over and I'm stuck with a man I don't know for the rest of it."

"But you know me…" He added.

"Do I?"

"Yes! Come on, give us a chance. Let's take that cruise I booked for us; it's in three months, and it's all paid for…"

"No, Jack. I won't, I don't want to spend one extra minute with you, I love you, but I need to let you go," she said a tear escaping her eyes. "I'm sorry, you must let me go," she pleaded. He bit his lower lip.

"Is that really what you want?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"Then, call him. I will sign the papers. I'll move out to the cabin as soon as I can pack my things." He said clenching his jaw.

Sarah called the lawyer back in, and he was surprised to see Jack had signed the papers. He had never experienced a man who had signed them so quickly.

"Major O'Neill," Patrick said. "I know this might seem sudden…"

"No, it isn't. We've been married for six years, Mrs. Orwell. And she is right; she has spent more of those years by herself. She deserves better." Jack told him.

"Okay, since you both agreed on this, the divorce should be completed during the week. Let me tell you, Major; I've never met a man who thought on their partner before taking this decision. It's a fresh view."

"Yeah, well… You know what they say right if you love them let them go…"

"Right, it was a pleasure to meet you, Major O'Neill. Sadly it wasn't the best circumstances, anyhow here is my card, feel free to contact me if you ever need a lawyer."

"Sure."

He watched them go and sighed. He was completely devastated and had no idea what to do with himself. He plopped on the couch and decided he needed to vent.

"Charlie?" He said when he heard the voice on the other side of the line. "I've just been dumped."

Two hours later, his front door was opened and someone called "Honey, I'm home."

"Bedroom!" Jack barked.

"What the hell happened, Jack?" was the next thing Jack heard. Turning around he found his friend Charlie Kawalsky on the threshold of his former master room.

"I'm not too sure, Charlie."

"Beer?" He offered, raising the six pack on his hand. Jack nodded, and they walked to sit on the porch. "So, she left you?"

"She started the divorce…" he said sipping his beer.

"Oh. And what are you going to do?"

"I already signed the papers, Charlie."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't be; I guess it was long overdue. She told me she wanted to find a way to spend more time with me, and I went and took this last mission instead of taking the position in the Academy. I screwed it up." He shrugged. "the funny thing is, I bought a package for a cruise, we were supposed to leave in three months for a 27 night's cruise around this luxury places, starting in Venice."

"Venice, huh? That's romantic."

"Yeah. And now, I'm stuck with it and wifeless."

"You should go, maybe you find someone to keep your mind out of her." Charlie wriggled his eyebrows. "You know, one of those hot women who have no tan lines."

"You are disgusting!"

"No, really. I think you should go. What do you have to lose? I mean, you said it yourself it's already paid for, three months is enough time to mourn for a marriage that wasn't working, we both know it. And your leave is already accounted for, which is the most complicated part of being a USAF member."

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think, just take it. Vacations never hurt, Jack. It will help you move on. I'm sure of it."

She was ecstatic and a little sad. She was going out of the country alone for the first time in her 22 years of life. But, it was all due to a promise she had with her grandmother who had passed away barely a week before.

A month earlier she was finishing her thesis for her Doctor's degree when her grandmother had decided she deserved a vacation. She tried to convince her grandma that it wasn't true but she was tired, and her mind could use a short break.

"You have earned it, Samantha. I mean it. You invested your time on getting yourself to college early, and now you have reached to the scholar point you wanted. You might not be joining the Air Force for NASA, but at least, you have plenty of jobs offers you can take any one of them when you return."

"Can I least think about it, Gram?"

"Sure, but don't doubt it too much, Samantha. It's twenty-seven nights on a cruise; there's not much for you to lose."

"I don't have any money to spend there," She sighed.

"You won't need to, or you don't need much of it. It's an all-inclusive cruise, stop giving me excuses and take my offer already."

"I'm not sure that I can."

"Samantha, promise me you will. I already booked your place, and I'm only waiting on my bank to cancel it."

"Grandma…" Sam bit her lower lip.

"It's in a month time. That's plenty of time for you to finish and deal with everything before you must go. Then you will have 27 nights to find yourself while visiting the most enchanting places you will meet. And knowing you, this will be the only vacations you will be willing to take."

"I'm not that bad."

"Sammie, you've spent the last 20 minutes trying to convince me that it's a bad idea. Any other in your place would've jumped on it before I finished asking."

"Okay, I promise I will go."

Two weeks ago, she presented her thesis and successfully passed the exam, she was a Doctor in Theoretical Astrophysics. And the moment she announced it to her grandmother, everything turned out wrong. The happiness of it caused her grandmother to have a heart attack. Sam spent the better part of that week taking care of her grandmother until she had finally collapsed. The last thing Sam heard before she passed away was 'remember your promise.'

So, that was the reason why she was now standing in the airport waiting for the plane that would take her to Italy. And then, she had to get herself to the train that would take her to Venice from where her cruise was supposed to sail.


	2. Bumping souls

And as it is a classical…. 2x1 for this :P

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter Two – Bumping souls**

She was running; she had no idea why. Or well, she did … kind of. Her plane got delayed by four hours, and she had to get to the train station. And with the little Italian she knew and the broken English he spoke she understood that the cab driver was telling her to hurry up. And she ran.

And then she saw it, the collision course was set, and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it. Her mind provided her with all the numbers and possibilities, and she either bumped the man with the heavy looking duffel back and a cigar in hand. Or the woman with the two kids… The cart of ice cream wasn't an option... with a sigh and slowing down as much as she could, she chose. And then, someone stopped her.

If she weren't so desperate, she would probably have slapped the person before having a chance to see who it was, thinking it was some sort of burglar or something. But the deep voice of the man and the way her body reacted to being touched by him made her completely wordless.

"Mi scusi tanto, Signorina," he started, letting her go. And she had to shook her head because the words that followed made no sense to her. And the fact that she was missing the warmth of his hands on her shoulders was completely unsettling, whatever he was saying he stopped as words filled the train station. It didn't take much for her to understand that it was her train being called. She gasped, and her eyes widened in despair.

"I'm sorry!" She threw over her shoulders, not looking back before running to the train.

Jack shook his head as he saw the girl running towards the same train he was supposed to be catching. He walked calmly to it, after all, they just announced a ten minutes' delay for it. Giving his ticket to the man in the boarding area, he jumped inside thinking to himself that at least Kawalsky would be thrilled to hear that he had, in fact, touched another woman after Sarah.

And he could also hear all the mocking words when he explained that it was an innocent gesture to save a man or a woman with two kids of being run over a blonde girl who was running as if she just saw the devil.

He sighed, he probably was doomed anyway. Or maybe it was the fact that she was blonde and young and what his friend would point as 'his type.' Perhaps Charlie was right, and he had a type, and it was Sarah-like. Or maybe he was still attached to her too much, and this girl had a similar hair style, and that was enough to his body to react. He couldn't find another explanation because the moment he had touched her shoulders and pulled her towards him, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Longer than the year since he last touched Sarah.

The way his skin prickled all over with such a silly gesture, hands on her shoulders and bodies apart enough that they weren't even touching but sharing a space. It made him remember his first encounter with Rachel Jackson when he was a dumb boy, and she just turned sixteen.

"Oh boy, you are getting old, O'Neill. You are back to thinking of your first teenage love," He mumbled to himself.

He took his seat and accommodated himself; the almost four hours trip should serve him to get some sleep he didn't catch on the plane thanks to loud teenagers. It wasn't his first time in Italy, he had backpacked through it when he was still at the Academy, and his Italian skills came from a summer love.

Well that, and a large enough number of slaps for things he wanted to say but wasn't exactly what he meant. But this girl had taken pity on him and had taught him enough to survive and when he returned he decided to keep it alive in his mind at least to distract him on boring meetings. Not that anyone on his team knew he spoke it.

On the other end of the train, Sam was giddy. Yes, she had flown before, but she had never gotten the chance of riding on a train. When they moved from a place to the next one, it was always by car, and living in base housing meant school bus would pick her and drop her at the same time every day. When she moved to college, she was in the dorms. Transport wasn't a priority, and if it was, it was all in the range of getting there by bicycle.

She couldn't help but look up and down and around. People smiled at her, and soon she felt awkward. Apparently, she was the only one who found the experience as an adventure while they considered it something common. With a sigh, she plopped herself on her seat and watched out towards the view.

Truth to be told, she never knew what a train was like because she never needed to go further out. Yes, she had a very dark period after the death of her mother, but her father political solution fixed it quite quickly. He had sent her to live with her grandmother, and she was all Sam had needed to straighten up. Two years later, she was graduating with a full scholarship. And since she entered college, she devoted herself to learn all she could and make her grandma proud. Therefore, her days were spent in the classrooms, library, labs and her room. Sometimes she had even skipped more than one meal because she was so absorbed in what she was doing.

And even if she considered herself pretty, she only had one boyfriend, and the guy turned out to be a complete sicko. She had found some kind spirits around her time in college, but they had quickly faded away when they noticed she outsmarted them and sex was not exactly part of her priorities.

After a couple of failed dates, Sam understood that even well-prepared men decided to go for the easy way out. And she wasn't that.

She looked at the sights and inhaled deeply. How she had agreed to not packing a decent book to bring with her was beyond explanations. She shook her head, she had promised her only friend she was going to return with all the juicy details and descriptions of the place, and Daniel grabbed the book she was about to pack.

"Oh no, missy. I know you well enough to know that if you get this with you, you won't be seeing anything else than this book. And trust me you want to see and enjoy Italy."

She had rolled her eyes at him, and he had mussed her hair. Daniel became like a brother to her since they found each other at the library over the weekends. He had arrived at college a year before she had and he was older too, but they had hit off. Probably due to their young age in a place full of oldish and more immature people.

Daniel was also the one who had pushed her to go, even when it was so close to her grandma's death. "Look, I know what is like to lose someone that you love, Sammie. I lost both of them in one swift motion. But you can't stop living just because they did. And you promised her, and knowing her, she will be back to haunt you if you don't go. So, if you won't go for you, go for me. Remember that I'm staying until you get back and I certainly don't want to deal with your grandma's ghost." He joked.

"And don't even think on try and smuggle a book into your luggage!" he added loudly walking towards the kitchen.

She did try anyway; she had prepared a book she was going to hide in her luggage when Daniel wasn't looking, and she ended up leaving it home along with all the snacks she was supposed to bring with her.

She was regretting it now, how could she keep herself awake bookless, snack less and with so many trees out there? The sight was trees, no trees, trees, more trees, some trees. And even with all her will power, she couldn't bring herself to enjoy it any longer. Her stomach growled then, and she smiled.

"Saved by the growl," she muttered to herself with a smile and standing up, she walked towards the other side of the train to find the restaurant wagon.


	3. Food for thought

Hey, Lucky you! I made it ?

Enjoy!

M.

 **Food for thought**

His sleep had given space to hunger, and he walked towards the restaurant cart. To his amusement, he found the girl from before there. She was standing by the bar, and he noticed her Jean was a size or two too big and so was her shirt which was tied up around her waist, her blond hair was cut in a short fashion, and it was sticking oddly in some places as if she was ruffling it before.

He shook his head as he noticed the attendant was trying to flirt with her and she was all but oblivious. He noticed then she was not concentrated but frowning confused at the menu and he, for some unknown reason, felt drawn towards her.

"Well, espresso! There's a word I know!" she muttered victoriously to herself, and she heard someone chuckling behind her back. The deep low notes made her body shudder, and automatically she straightened her back.

"They do have an English menu, you know?" he told her as he peered at the carte in her hands, and she blushed.

"Ah, no. I didn't," she grimaced and sighed. "Do you know how to ask for one perhaps?"

"Hey, can you hand me an English menu?" he said to the now partially glaring attendant. She snorted

"I should have known that. Thanks." she smiled, taking the menu he gave her.

She knew he was the man who had stopped her from colliding from the way her body was acting on her. But she didn't quite know how to ask him without embarrassing herself any further. She bit her lower lip as she kept pretending to be reading the menu.

"Have you picked or you are going to try and burn that thing by looking at it?" he asked with a smile. He didn't know from where this behavior of his was coming.

"Well, I had just found the espresso on the other menu, I guess I should just go for it." She shrugged

"Sure you want that? It is like this big…" he said making a small measure with his fingers. "It's good, very strong. I'll go with the americano, don't get me wrong I'll love a good espresso, but I'm certainly not very fond of its price."

"Yeah, I guess the americano sounds like the best option for now. Oh, this sandwich looks nice," he grinned at her and ordered for both. "Where did you learn?" she asked, giving him the money which he rejected.

"Here, actually. Well, not here, here. I backpacked through the other side of Italy a long time ago. And let me invite you." He said as she pushed the money once more towards him, she squinted.

"I shouldn't. You know, the don't take things from strangers and all." He chuckled.

"Okay. Then pay me by telling me why were you in such a hurry before? A history sounds a fair price for a coffee and a sandwich," he offered. She looked at him for a couple of seconds as he grabbed their order. She pointed to a table that had just emptied, and they walked to it.

"You saw me before?" she blushed, knowing he was her savior.

"Yes, well I was the one who stopped you. I'm sorry by the way. I didn't intend to be rude or something by pulling you like that."

"Don't be. I should be thanking you. I can't imagine how bad that could've ended if you didn't stop me. I don't know how I would explain myself to them. I'm Samantha Carter by the way," she said extending her hand

"Jonathan O'Neill, two l's," he said grabbing her hand. They both took their hands away quickly, trying not to look so shocked with the current they felt when their hands made contact. "Everybody calls me Jack," he offered just to try and avoid the awkwardness.

"Then I'm Sam."

"And now we aren't stranger any longer, which means you can take them." she smiled.

"Well, the history is still on if you want it?" she offered, and then nodded. "Well, I thought I was getting there too late, I showed my ticket to the cab driver, and he told me to hurry up." She shrugged. "So, I ran. I guess it's not that much of a history."

"No, not really." He chuckled, and she giggled. "Whatcha doing here taking the obvious out?"

"Ah, you mean I can't answer going to Venice?" she smiled, and he shook his head no. "Well, I'm actually here because I promised someone I would."

"Oh," he said tried not to sound so disappointed on that fact.

He kicked himself; he should know someone as beautiful as the girl was obviously meeting someone. Not that he had approached her with any intention, and what was wrong with him to be having that kind of thoughts?

"What about you?" she asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"My friend kicked me out to get here." She raised an eyebrow surprised, and he scrubbed his face tiredly. "It's a long story. I actually did plan to come for a whole year."

"Did you now?"

"Yup."

"And how come your friend had to kick you to get here?"

"Ah, it's complicated. Short history, I was supposed to come with my wife but..."

"She couldn't make it?" She bit her lower lip sadly, feeling disappointed. He was married!

"Nope," he grimaced. He didn't understand why he was about to tell her all about his sucky marriage and this divorce. He didn't know her, and they probably wouldn't see each other again, so why he felt compelled to pour his soul out to her? "Vacations?" he asked trying to kick the ball over her court.

"Yup, the first ones… ever."

"Ever? Are you a workaholic or something?"

"I guess I must go with the or something." She grinned. "I just finished college, and I guess this is my prize."

"College? What's your major?"

"I'm," she grimaced. "promise me you won't laugh or leave." He frowned.

"I promise." He said raising his hand.

"I'm a theoretical astrophysicist."

"Wow, so you are smart then," she chuckled.

"Thank you." She added.

"What for?" He asked frowning.

"Not mocking me?"

"Why would I? I mean, you must be smart if you are a theoretical astro…that!" She giggled.

"Astrophysicist. Basically, means that if I sucked during college, I could be unemployed and working at McDonalds' forever. But thankfully I'm decent enough and got some offerings. That's plenty for me, what about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Major. In the USAF."

"Cool, my dad is a General, USAF."

"Really?"

"Yup, I guess that makes me a military brat, right?"

"Only if you are a brat, which I would say you aren't."

"You are saying that to be nice."

"No really. You look like a nice girl for real."

"I'm not a girl. I'm a woman." She frowned. "I'm twenty-two that means I'm old enough to be legal in all but three countries."

"Right." He agreed. "You are still way too young compared tough. I'm sixteen years older than you."

"Really? It doesn't show, Major." She grinned. And tried not to look shocked at her poor attempt of flirting. But she knew she had blushed furiously.

They spent a while longer talking and but soon, the attendant was glaring at them for occupying a table without using it anymore.

"Oh well, we probably should leave." She grimaced.

"Yeah, we should. So, it was nice to meet you Samantha Carter, Sam."

"Same here, Major, sir." She grinned, saluting him as she saw people doing most of her life. He shook his head and saluted her back. And then, they each went to their side of the train feeling a little more lightheaded that they were supposed to after just a conversation with a stranger on a train.


	4. The Serena

Hey, don't raise your hopes. You know how it goes with me and speed-writing ? It's not that much of an advance anyway.

Enjoy!

M.

 **The Serena**

The train had stopped, finally. Jack was more than ready to leave the space and especially the family of four who apparently hadn't much to do but to bicker between them, loudly since they joined them in the Florence stop. So, when he saw Venice's station approaching he already grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. As soon as the train stopped, he jumped down. He waited for ten minutes to see if he had a chance to bump into the girl. No woman, he had met before.

"Where are you Samantha Carter?" he whispered looking around. But after what seemed forever, he walked around the station. Not before stopping to buy a map of the place. With his nose deep in the map, he kept the store door opened for the next client and he walked out after. And once he was sure where he was going he left confidently.

Once he reached his destination, the port. Finding the 11-decker ship was a piece of cake. Well, not that much difficult a number of ships of that size was large. But the name of each ship was easily spotted from far away. Reading them, he smiled when he reached the Serena. He plopped his bag on the floor and searched for the piece of paper that was going to grant him access to the vessel. Then, shouldering his bag, he walked over it and presented his paper to the crew member.

"Major O'Neill. You have a PH2 room, 8th deck. Room 8032. Do you need some help with your luggage?" He said looking at him and giving him the key his home for 27 nights.

"Nope, just point me the way to the stairs. I need the exercise." He smiled, and the young man nodded giving him instructions.

"Well, we leave tomorrow at 6 AM, Major O'Neill. You can enjoy your day on land once you are settled."

"Excellent, thank you."

On another part of Venice, Sam was blushing. She was in an uncomfortable red skin tone from being lost again. She was pretty sure she was never this awkward before, and Daniel's voice in her head told her that of course she wouldn't since she had never left the security of campus or had a life before.

She pinched the bridge of her nose; her travel had started off with some bad feet. She woke up late, the thing that never happened to her, then she ran around the house finding her things. And by the time she reached the airport, it was with barely enough time to go through all the complications of an international flight. Which finished with her running through the airport it as if the devil was chasing her soul. Then, she arrived at the gate only to find out that her flight was delayed.

Four hours later, after having a breakfast that took way too long to be ready, she was finally entering the plane. She lowered her backpack and then she discovered she had forgotten to check for her book or Daniel had found it. And without it, she sat for the longest time without something to do with her mind. She ended up on the back of the plane with the smokers and flight attendants and finally enjoyed herself a little.

Then, they asked them to go to their seats because they were going to sever food, and she rushed there, she was starving. And when she offered her choice of chicken, she found something that not even her father could do worse. It tasted awful, and she understood why everyone told her to carry snacks with her. Which, she also forgot. Breakfast wasn't that much better.

Then, she arrived in Rome, and she ended up on what she called the bad migrations line, everyone took forever, and most of them were sent to another room. When her turn was finally there, she was terrified. She managed to control herself and pass it mostly because the officer saw her train ticket and he noticed she wasn't going to make it if she didn't hurry.

Of course, by then only her luggage was still on the belt, and she grabbed it before running out of the airport and into the most crazed cab ride in her whole life. She was pretty sure she had toured Rome without knowing as he explained ancient history in a very closed Italian. And then, when she was completely nauseated by the fast movement, he screeched to halt in front of a building and told her to hurry up. Or wouldn't make it.

And she ran towards the platform, and the almost collision happened. Improving her day with the way her body reacted to the touch of the stranger who had stopped her, only to hear the speakers mentioning her train. She ran not even turning to see who her savior was, only to notice that what they announced before was a delay.

She smiled then since once her stomach announced itself, she walked towards the restaurant wagon and as she was fighting with the menu, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing. And she thought her luck was improving because his voice was so close to her, so tantalizing. That now she blushed only by remembering it.

Surprisingly, he wasn't Italian as she first thought, and he wasn't a jerk which to her was a plus. He seemed like a regular nice guy who had to happen to be in the right place and the right time and saved people from her. Who was she kidding? She shook her head, her body felt ablaze under his gaze, and most of the time during their conversation about every nonsense she could think about she wanted him to touch her. She wanted to know how those lips felt over hers and she had never felt that sort of reaction before. And then, when they went apart… She didn't ask for his information nor gave him hers.

Of course, searching for a man in a train seemed a little too slutty for her upbringing, so she didn't. And hoped that when the train reached the station she would be able to find him or he would search for her. But then, she went and fell asleep. She opened her eyes to the worried look of a couple of cleaning people, and they attempted to explain to her in their broken English that they were trying to wake her up for at least five minutes before she finally did. And blushing hard she apologized and grabbed her bags and went out.

She did a quick search and sighed, of course, he wasn't there anymore. And who was she kidding the man was married! Of course, he wouldn't wait for a passenger on a train; he had met while eating, right? She shook her head and noticed a store; she was in need of a map so with her head down to avoid tripping or something equally dumb, she walked. She thanked the person who kept the door open for her before walking inside; the shop vendor tried to explain to her how to get to the port and armed with her bags and map she started to move.

Of course, just her luck she took the wrong way only to notice it when she was already half way through the city. With a tired sigh and a long list of swear words running through her mind, she stopped remembering the issues of her trip because she had finally found the port. Smiling brightly, she started to walk searching for her ship, and she spotted it. Walking towards it, she frowned and blinked a couple of times, doubting of her mind and her luck at the same time.

But, no. After pinching herself, he was still walking towards her.

"Samantha Carter," He left out when he stopped right in front of her.

"Uhm, hi?" She offered shyly and almost kicked herself for doing it. "Major O'Neill, funny finding you here."

"You never mentioned you needed to reach the port; I would've shared a cab with you." He told her, and she couldn't manage to get words to form, not after all her adventure getting there. He frowned, "Which one are you taking? Or you boyfriend has a boat?"

"Boyfriend?" She chuckled shaking her head. "No boyfriend. I mean, I'm on the Serena," she blushed. His eyes widened.

"I'll be damned," he muttered before he could avoid it.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, and he shook his head. 'He is married, Samantha. Stop it' she thought.

"Ah… Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that. It's just…." He rubbed his face. "That's the cruise I'm taking."

"Really?" she smiled brightly at him and his heart started to race faster than he thought possible.

"Yup, so ... I guess… Let me help you with your luggage and then we can go sightseeing? We don't need to be back until morning. I mean, boat sails at 6 am not that we should... you know…"

"Well, thank you, Major." She grinned, and he nodded.

"You should stop calling me Major."

"Should I call you sir?" she grinned and something inside him melted.


	5. First Walk

Hey, sorry it took me so long, I'm juggling several things at the moment. So everything is taking longer than supposed. Anyhow,

Enjoy!

M.

 **First Walk**

Jack cleared his throat as they reached the registration desk, the man that had welcomed before turned around and raised his finger before lowering the phone and walking towards them.

"Major O'Neill, I thought you mentioned something about hoping the suite wouldn't be too big for you. I guess your wife managed to catch you?" He grinned, and Jack's eyes widened.

"Ahm, not exactly." Jack told him, and the man blushed, "I just told the lady I was going to help her with her luggage."

"Hi," Sam waved passing him her passport. "I have a reservation," she grinned awkwardly.

"Oh! I'm sorry," he checked her name on her passport. "Miss Carter. I apologize I shouldn't have gotten to such conclusions. Please, forgive me."

"No problem, just an honest mistake." She shrugged. And when she noticed he was going to continue apologizing she stopped, "I've had a long day, I would love to get to my room?"

"Oh, of course." He typed quickly. "Very well, Miss Carter, you have room 6016, deck 6. Let me help you with your luggage."

"Don't worry; I got it." Jack said, "And I already know the way." He gave Sam her key, and she signed the final details.

"Thank you," she said to the man at the front desk before she turned to Jack. "Lead the way, Major."

"Well, this way to the elevators. That way to the stairs," he pointed as they walked away from the desk. There was a crowd gathering in front of the elevators, and Sam grimaced.

"Let's take the stairs if you are okay with that?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll need the exercise anyway." He told her "Good thing your luggage isn't as heavy as one would think."

"I'm sorry," she blushed. "I forgot you were dragging my things around! We should wait for the elevators."

"Don't worry; I'm just quite surprised with the lightweight it has. I mean, you women tend to pack half of the house with you, and the other half takes space in your purses." She chuckled.

"I don't really own that much. However, your description may be quite on point." She blushed. "I think I brought all my nicest things."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"You didn't. The truth is Daniel told me I should pack light anyway," she shrugged, and he raised an eyebrow with interest. "He said I would always have laundries when on land, so I should take enough clothes to survive the sailing period and I will be fine."

"Daniel?" Jack asked as his curiosity peaked and she didn't explain. "Your brother?"

"No, Daniel is my best friend. He's like a brother to me or maybe more than a brother considering a do have one..." she trailed looking at him. "Are you sure you don't want to stop? I mean, this floor looks emptier."

"Nope, it's only one set more. It's better than mine. I took the stairs for mine too, and I'm on the 8th."

"Oh," she bit her lower lip. They reached her floor and went searching for her room, she found it and opened the door moving aside to let him place her bags on the floor inside. "Hum, I got here today and I…" she bit her lip.

"Hey, if you are tired I completely understand, you don't have to join me."

"No!" she stopped him, "I mean, I was going to ask you if you mind giving me twenty so I can freshen up a bit? I'm dying for a shower." She smiled and inside she was kicking herself.

"Oh, sure." He nodded. "See you by the entrance in half an hour? Whatcha say?"

"That I'll be forever in your debt." She grinned making him chuckle.

"Okay, I'll go to mine then. I'm in 8032 if you finish earlier." He said, and she nodded. And they stared at each other for a few moments before they noticed they were awkwardly staring at each other. "Right, see you."

"Thank you, Major," she told him, and he waved before she closed the door. Turning around and sliding against the door, she couldn't help but groan.

"I'm dying for a shower? What kind of stupid girl are you, Samantha Carter?" she asked to herself before shaking her head and moving to get ready. Twenty minutes later she was picking the phone anxiously, she marked 8032 and bit her lower lip as if that would stop her for not hanging the phone.

"O'Neill." He said more out of custom than necessity. She fought with the reflection of hanging the phone just by hearing his voice.

"Hum, hi?" Sam managed to let out.

"Miss Carter," he chuckled watching the clock and shook his head. "Will you need more time?"

"No, but I'm ready if you are?"

"You are?" He asked surprised; he was sure she was going to take her sweet time to get ready.

"Yup... military brat, remember?"

"That you are not. Okay, I'll see you at the entry as soon as I get myself there." She nodded before she remembered he was on the phone.

"Sure. Bye." She placed the phone back in its cradle.

Then she shook herself and moved to the entry floor. Surprisingly he was already there when she arrived; she noticed he too had used the time to get a shower, he had a different shirt, and his hair looked damp.

He smiled when he spotted her, her short hair, like his, was still damp from the shower. And now her overall jeans looked her size, and her shirt ended way too soon showing a lot of creamy white skin he wasn't complaining about seen. He gulped. She looked hot, and his body was reacting to it.

"It's something wrong?" she asked looking at her attire, hoping she wasn't adding anything else to her list of embarrassing situations for that day.

"Nope, shall we go?" he said shaking his head managing to bring himself back in control at the same time. She nodded at him, and they walked out and to the port. "Well, Miss Carter, what do you want to do?"

"First, stop it with the Miss Carter, please. It reminds me too much of school and college."

"Well, only if you are back to calling me, Jack. The last thing I want to be remembered at this point is work."

"Fine, Jack." She grinned. "And to answer your question, I have no idea, I mean, Daniel mentioned a piazza, a bass…something and something schiavoni. Among plenty of other things. However, I'm not sure if I want to visit everything he pointed, he is an archeologist," she grimaced.

"Well, he probably was pointing you to the touristic sites. I mean, the Piazza and the Bassilic probably are the San Marco ones. And the Schiavoni, it's probably the Riva Degli Schiavoni, it's a waterfront walk. Alas, we are in Venice, according to what I know most of it is near a waterfront walk."

"Okay… so, what are our options?" She asked, and he took his map out.

"Well, I guess we don't have enough time to see everything today, we still have tomorrow morning. I checked with the front desk, and they messed up with the departure time, they were going to announce tomorrow at breakfast that our real departure time is 6 PM."

"Oh, so that leaves us tonight and tomorrow. Good."

"It's already 1600, aka 4 PM. I guess we can get ourselves to the Piazza and walk around the waterfront. And have a nice dinner somewhere we find. And check around to see if we find what to do tomorrow."

"That sounds good." She said, "So, any idea of how we get there?"

"There's a cab there, I can ask?" he offered.

"What about public transportation that can take us near?"

"Public transportation?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, you know, bus? I mean, I thought we could take the bus to somewhere and then walk around, or something." He looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Did I say something wrong? Or did just managed to embarrass myself in front of you again?"

"Neither actually."

"Then?" She frowned and stopped walking.

"Well, I guess this is the first time a woman tells me she wants to take a bus and walk."

"But you said there was a waterfront." She added bracing herself.

"Oh, no. There's a water-front, tourists mostly stroll in waterfronts." He looked at her and sighed. "I'm not making myself clear, right?" She shook her head no. "Sarah… well, she hates walking around, we probably would've taken a cab everywhere."

"Ah, I see. Well, if you want to take a cab we can share, but seriously, I love trekking."

"You do?"

"Yes. I promise I will explain but can we start moving? I don't like to be still."

"Okay, let's ask the cab driver I'm sure they will be able to explain to us how to get there." He pointed and spoke to the cabbie for a while, Sam just looked from one to the other not getting anything of what they were saying. Jack nodded once and then he said something Sam did understand. "Grazie, signore."

"Do we know what to do?" She asked hopefully.

"Yup, we have a few options. We can buy a ticket and board a ferry that will take us straight to the waterfront we were looking for, and from there we can walk to the Piazza. Everything is at a walkable distance there. Or we can walk straight to the end of this street and find a different ferry station, which also has a stop at the same waterfront. Or we can do a tour around here, and get to the bridge a walk to the Piazza. He said that walking the whole thing should take us more than an hour if we are slow walkers."

"Are you up for the walk? I mean, I don't want to impose my preferred idea if you don't want to do it." She offered, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, it sounds like an adventure, and there's been a while since the last time I've been in a harmless one." He said, and she smiled brightly at him, and for some reason, his heart skipped a beat.

"Lead the way then."

"You were about to tell me why you love trekking?" He asked as they started walking.

"Well, I was in college for a long time. I went there when I was fifteen and stayed there until I came here."

"That's a long time. I don't mean to sound rude, I just don't know how to ask it," she nodded, "why were you there for so long?" she chuckled. "I know you are a theoretical Astro something but you are the first one I know."

"Well, I have a BS, and a couple of MS and then a Ph.D. So, I guess it is a long college career before you can try and see if you will be something more than the receptionist on a corporate building. Although, from what I've been said getting one of those is pretty complicated too nowadays…" she finished with a smile, and he chuckled.


	6. Venice

Hey there, welcome to insomnia 101 (again). :P

Enjoy!

M.

 **Venice**

Along with her love for walking around because it helped to untangle her mind. He found out she actually enjoyed nature and looking around. Her eyes marveled with the buildings no one else was paying attention to.

When they reached the piazza, it was with great delight that he found himself Samgazing, it was incredible the way her eyes widened and tried to take in all the information, from how the buildings looked to how they reflected on the water that formed after a light rain. She laughed and joked with kids as if she was the freest spirit on Earth.

He didn't know much about her, but he didn't need to. He found out she was a walking paradox; she was so mystical and transparent, fun and extremely serious. Dumb and so freakily smart. He watched her as she played with some kids running with them or from them. And his heart felt alive in ways it didn't before. And then, she stopped by his side, panting a little from the exertion and he figured out that he hadn't ever found such a perfect moment with someone as unknown to him as she was until then.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked him, noticing he lost in his own world. He shook his head using the movement to take a look at her. Her smile was radiant, and her cheeks were still a bit flushed, and her chest was still going up and down a bit faster than usual.

"Are you hungry?" He asked to keep his mind out of his wandering thoughts.

She smirked the precise moment she figured she changed subjects, wondering where on God's Earth his mind was when she had caught him with his walls down. But she didn't pressure him; she didn't want to. For some reason, she wanted him to tell her everything, and yet, she was willing to wait for him. It felt like the way her relationship with Daniel had grown after an awkward bump in the library all those years earlier. But with something utterly different too… At least, she knew Daniel wouldn't ever pass from being her best friend while by standing inches away from Jack, her skin vibrated and her thoughts ran rampant.

"I'm not starving yet, but sure, I can eat." She grinned.

"Want to stay around here or want to walk some more?" He offered. "I'm ready for a meal, but I'm not starving either." He added patting his stomach, making her giggle with joy.

"We can walk I guess. You've been here before and yes by here I mean Italy, not Venice." She added with a knowing eyebrow raised.

"And that comment is due to…" He trailed.

"Did you learn how to spot a nice place to eat around here?"

"Well, I overheard someone saying the coffee by the Garden was excellent. I checked the map while you were running around and I know how to get there. I think we can go there, and then walk to the ferry station and grab the one the cabman mentioned back to the port."

"Sounds like a plan, Jack." She smiled, placing a strand of hair behind her ear, although she realized all her hair was probably a big messy thing with all the wind. A surge of something went through his body as she called him by his name with that way, added with the contact of her skin on his when she took his arm, and they started walking.

'Come on, Jack. Get a grip; she's a kid!' he berated himself on his mind. 'but she took your arm!'

"Huh, this feels so weird." He left out before he noticed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't notice I was doing it. Daniel and I walk like this everywhere," she blushed. It was true, but only partially, she was used to holding into Daniel's arm for walking around, but Daniel never made her feel what he could just by being there. And she clenched her jaw and berated herself because he was after all, happily married.

"My ex-wife, whenever we had to walk for a long distance… She would make me go first and bring the car. And she waited for me. If there were no parking spot close to where we were going, I would take her to the door and then go and park. It's what I think is the chivalrous way."

"Well, as I said, I love walking. And I disagree with you; I believe that if you are both going, you should be a good companion and walk with them. Unless you are late for a reservation, or something." She grinned, and he chuckled. "Wait, did you said ex-wife? So, that makes Sarah your second wife?" She asked, and he frowned. They both spotted the place they were searching for and continued walking.

"How did you get to such conclusion?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Well, you said your wife couldn't make it. Then you mentioned Sarah a couple of times, so I assume she's the wife that couldn't make it and thus, now that you've mentioned the ex-wife…"

"I see…" he said then he stopped walking, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess, your assumption is my fault. Sarah is my ex-wife, we got divorced three months ago, and that's the reason why she couldn't make it." He whispered, and her eyes widened. Her heart beat faster, and her conscience was lifted off the weight she had placed there because she thought she was a bit too friendly with a married man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You talked to her with such fondness that I thought you … Well, it doesn't matter now, right?" She said holding her breath.

"No, it doesn't." He said, looking at her as if he hadn't seen her the whole afternoon. "Just so you know, Sam. Sarah and I are really over," she left out her breath slowly, trying not to be that much obvious. Thankfully he had chosen that moment to open the door for her. "I mean it, we loved each other and all, and I will always appreciate those fond moments we spent together, but we are finished." He said placing his hand softly on hers. She didn't take it.

"I see… I mean, we can't help but cherish the good moments in our lives, right? The only thing we must have in mind is that if we hold to them too hard, we might lose sight of what is ahead." He looked at her surprised by her maturity.

"Whoa, you've sound older than you are," he added. She snorted.

"That was actually my grandma's favorite words. She said that the worst thing that could happen to you is having someone who won't stay but won't leave either."

"Is this the same grandma you lived with?" he asked carefully, and she nodded, her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Yeah, can we not talk about it?"

"Sure. Just remember one thing, will ya? Not all of us had that chance. Some of us, or never met them. Or had the nasty ones who didn't want us."

"I'm sorry," she said giving his hand a light press. "So, I've been talking about me non-stop. Tell me something about you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"I'll take whatever you want to share with me, Jack."

"Uh, okay." He doubted for a while, and then, he started talking. And he didn't stop until what seemed like hours later; it was a weird quality of hers he supposed, the way in which she looked at him and listened as if she really cared about what he was telling her.

And then, they were on the ferry back to the port. They found a couple of free seats and sat with enough space between them, then someone sat next to Sam, and she moved closer to him. He held his breath as her perfume reached his nostrils and not quite knowing what to do with his arm mostly due to the lack of space, he placed it behind her. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder as the movement lolled her.

"It doesn't bother you?" she asked.

"The what?" he inquired not knowing what she was talking about. She chuckled.

"My head on your shoulder, of course?"

"Ah, nope. Not at all."

"Okay," she added tiredly, she sighed and closed her eyes. "Wake me up if I fall asleep?"

"Sure," he added, using his hand to take a strand of hair from above her eyes and as he did he felt the weight of someone's eyes staring at him. He raised his eyes and found himself looking at a senior woman. She said to him 'you are in luck, that's exactly how love is supposed to look like' in thick Italian, he smiled back at her. Before they noticed, they arrived, and he woke Sam up, she took his arm again and leaned her head on her shoulder mostly due to the tiredness she was feeling, the hours of her trip finally caught with her. This time they took the elevator to her room, and he waited for her to open her door before turning around.

"Jack?" she called as he was walking a few steps. "What did the woman say?" She asked curiously. He smiled at her. He looked at her, she had her eyes barely opened, and her hair was all over the place, and he hadn't seen something so adorable ever. He gulped.

"I have no idea, Sam." He managed to say.

"Breakfast at 7?"

"Sure, good night," he waved

"Sweet dreams, Jack." She winked at him before the door finally closed, and he was left with his wandering thoughts.


	7. Realizations

Hey, I hope you still like it. I could do one stop by chapter but getting to the breaking point would take me forever, so… You get this. :D Anyhow,

Enjoy!

M.

 **Realizations**

Somehow Jack knew that the whole trip would've been a different history altogether if the woman at his side was Sarah. Samantha had made him walk around Venice and enjoy so many things that would've been lost to him in any other situation. And then, they had returned at the Serena for dinner. He had noticed she was beautiful before, with her baggy clothes and her youthful appearance, and then he picked her up for dinner, and he found out she was stunning.

He was left speechless for a few seconds while he looked at her tight-fitting dress, it was simple really, a black number with long sleeves, v neck that ended a few inches above her knee. But for some reason, she felt incredibly self-conscious when he didn't speak.

"I guess now I know why Daniel told me to bring it." She chuckled

"What?"

"The dress… he said it was the ability to render anyone speechless." She shrugged. And he remembered he had shaken his head at how completely ignorant she was of how perfect she was. Somehow, he had managed to find his voice and tell her she looked adorable and that he was sure every other man in the room was going to try and conquer her. And then, he spent the rest of the night trying to make her laugh while glaring at every man who dared to come close.

Then, at 7 AM the next morning, they were having breakfast together as they tried to decide what they would do in Zadar. He thought he was in for a day of laying on the beach next to her and keeping men out of her, but no, somehow, they found themselves inland and walking around the Krka National Park, where she pushed them to try swimming at the foot of seven cascades. Then, they ended up rushing back to the port getting barely on time to depart.

Next morning, they rushed out of the Serena to get the most out of their hours in Kotor. Including hiking up 200 meters above the city to a small fortress. They reached the top panting and ready to collapse, but the view was totally worth it. And once again they found themselves racing to the boat.

On the fourth morning of their trip, they reached Corfu. And somehow, he agreed to climb to another fortress. Angelokastro or something like that. They walked up and just like during the previous ascension, she stopped every time someone seemed in need of help, and he found that, extremely endearing.

Before day six reached them, he was completely sure she was someone special. And he was also quite certain that he hadn't ever spoken that much to someone about himself. But yet, she managed to get him to talk in a way no one could before. And then, they stopped in Taormina.

At that point, the front desk people were pretty used to point them to the weirdest and more adventurous paths of the destination they just arrived, and someone pointed them to Mount Edna. They rented a car and got as close as they could before they started their trek up.

While stopping so she could give her water bottle to a girl that clearly was having trouble walking up, he realized that even if he wasn't a fan of all those things about destiny and fate, he could be wrong. He understood why she was there and not Sarah. And he shook his head, as they started walking up again, and considered that if someone told him before that he would fall so deeply in love by sharing time with someone for less than a week, he would have laughed.

Yes, he believed in love and commitment. But not in that magical bond that came out of nowhere because someone said it was your destiny like the movies were so keen on showing. And yet, as they reached as high as they were allowed and watching how she congratulated happily a recently engaged couple, while she too threw rose petals at them, he understood he might have been wrong the whole time.

If things hadn't happened the way, they happened…he thought.

If he had decided to push this trip to Sarah as a clause for the divorce as it had run through his mind, or if he didn't listen to Charlie and didn't come… Then he would've never feel what he was feeling, the way his heart raced when she turned around with the brightest of the smiles and happy tears in her eyes. Or how his body longed to get her in a tight embrace or the way his lips tingled with the need of tasting hers. And somehow, for some Divine intervention or something magical that was supposed to work only in movies, when he opened his arms she ran to him, and she kissed him as his arms entangled around her.

And as they parted with panting breaths and racing hearts he knew that no matter how it was called: fate, destiny, karma, soul mate… He knew she was the part of him he just realized he had been missing this whole time.

"Hi," he whispered when he saw her searching his eyes, and she chuckled.

"Hi," she answered biting her lower lip, he groaned. Claiming the swollen lip again and if it weren't because someone asked the time behind them, they wouldn't stop the kiss so abruptly.

"Oh shit!" they said at once when they heard the time, and they rushed down the mountain. Jack drove as fast as he was allowed and they were grateful the man on the other side of the counter was quick on collecting from them. Once the car was returned, they ran all the way to the port where they hoped the boat was still expecting them. The captain chuckled when he spotted the two of them running towards the boat as only people who know that can be left behind does.

"You know? I have the feeling I will need to place some sort of alarm, so you get on time." He told them as they came to a stop in front of him. "This is the fourth stop since we sailed and it's the fourth time you almost get stranded. Don't worry we always have pier runners; it's nice to see you are at least trying," he told them nodding to them to jump on the boat.

"Sorry, we were a bit distracted, Green," Jack breathed out reading his name tag, and noticed how Sam was blushing fiercely.

"As I said, don't worry, we always have people running down. This never left my mouth, but we never leave on time, we wait for at least ten minutes if the ship isn't complete. Well, at least I do. It's way less inconvenient than finding in which cabin you are and getting your things off."

"Cool, so we will keep searching for you," Jack added, and the man chuckled as he noticed, how Jack's hand now rested on Sam's hip. Something he noticed wasn't happening before.

"You do that. Anyhow, the view here is breathtaking up the Edna, I take that's where you went?" They nodded. "Being up there can make you forget so many things and point you to others." He said, and they exchanged a glance, soon they were embarking again on the Serena.

"Hey! Pier Runners!" They turned around and walked back to Green. "Just so you are prepared, in case you don't get in time, make sure you take your documents or copies of your documents and at least a change of clothes. And make sure you are on time for the ones we really go sailing, getting back to the ship now that we are relatively close is one thing, getting back once we are halfway through the Pacific is a completely different history."

"Thank you for the advice," Sam grinned.

"No problem, have a nice evening."

"Yeah, you too." Jack nodded.

"Good night!" Sam smiled, and soon they were walking upstairs, and Jack walked her to her room as he always did.

"I wonder if we will be ever awkwardness free," Sam smiled as she blushed. She was standing inside her room with the door still opened after looking at Jack for what seemed forever. He didn't move but chuckled.

"I hope so," he checked his watch. "Dinner in half an hour?"

"Please." They looked at each other awkwardly once more, but then she bit her lower lip, and he had to kiss her. She didn't pull him in, nor he pushed her backward, they simply kissed softly savoring each other, and they broke the kiss quickly noticing where they were standing. "Ah, half an hour?" she asked again, and he nodded placing a soft kiss on her hair he walked away.


	8. First Date(?)

Here we go, one more it's out.

Enjoy!

M.

 **First date(?)**

When she closed her door that night, the first thing she did was caressing her lips with her fingers and giggling like a love-struck teenager. And she then realization hit her. She kissed him out of sheer will.

Yes, she still felt that tingly sensation when they were close. Yes, her skin filled with goosebumps when his always warm hands touched her skin. And yes, she wanted to kiss him since day one. But she never was one of those extremely bold women who would just jump ahead and kiss the man she liked just because she could; she had never dared.

Before that afternoon, all she wanted was to know him better, to see where whatever they were having went. And then, she was up that mountain, and she felt his eyes on her; she turned around, and she saw him. And he was looking at her in a way she recognized; it was the same look she had just witnessed on the eyes of the couple who got engaged.

When he gave her that small crooked smile and opened his arms in such unawarded way, just for her, and she couldn't stop herself. She ran to him. And yes, she had hanged from his arm and placed his head on his shoulders, and he had acted with such tenderness with her, but it wasn't until she was fully against him, with his arms around her that she noticed how perfectly they fitted together. And she raised her face, and his lips were just at the perfect angle and she, for once, gave the first step.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked her when they were having dinner and she was somewhere in space. She smiled.

"I was just thinking; I like the person I am when you are around."

"Really? And how are you when you are not around me?"

"I don't know… I'm a bit nerdy and awkward."

"Let's not forget clumsy…" she punched him on the shoulder, "oh! That's true; you are clumsy around everyone." He joked, and she snorted.

"I'm not clumsy... I was late and tired."

"Well, if you are not clumsy, then I dare you to dance with me and not step on my feet."

"Deal" She grinned. He stood up and stretched his hand towards her.

She took it, and they walked towards the dance floor. There was a slow song none of them understood playing in the background. It was the first time they danced, and they both gasped when once again they fitted perfectly together, even with her using heels.

"You should wear heels more often," he grinned, her acquired height making her lips a few inches closer to his. He placed a soft kiss on the corner of them. He noticed that she grinned when the curve of her lips raised a bit higher. "What?" She shook her head.

"Well, you are the first man who thinks that I should wear them."

"I guess not all of us can be tall guys." He shrugged, linking his left hand with her and placing them both at his heart level. "But seriously, that wasn't it, or you would've snorted."

"You are going to laugh…" she sighed.

"Never." She moved her head backward and squinted at him. "I swear."

"Okay, I was thinking how you don't seem the type for PDA's."

"No, I'm not." He agreed with her.

"Well, I'm not one of those either…."

"I don't think I'm following your mind, Samantha," he shook his head as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Man! You need to explain every single point to them, or they are clueless," she joked. "Well, I mean, this kiss you gave me now, well, it felt more like… us, I guess."

"And the ones we shared earlier didn't?"

"No, I mean. They both felt perfect… I guess they are right, and the location does affect your actions."

"If it makes you feel better, I wanted to kiss you since day one." He whispered in her ear making her shiver. "I simply didn't know how you would react." She giggled and blushed.

"Oh, Jack. You should've tried."

The song came to an end then, and she took a step back and walked to their table, leaving a dumbfounded Jack behind. After shaking his head, he walked back to the table they were sitting at, a frown on his face.

"Sam? Are you really saying what I think you just said?" he asked confused. She blushed.

"If you deduced I would've kissed you back before, then yes."

"Then, why didn't you?" He asked surprised.

"Can we not talk about this here?" she asked looking around.

"Sure, want to walk out to the deck?" She nodded, and they stood walking away. The moment they stepped out of the restaurant they picked for the night, the sound of the music became a bit softer and their ears ringed. Automatically, they both reached for their ears and shook their head and then, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Ringing ears?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"So," he started as they started to walk, the veranda was still empty for the night. "Why didn't you?" They walked further away, and she still didn't answer him. Then, Jack heard her take a deep breath, untangling herself from his arm, Sam walked to the veranda and looked at the sea. After a moment, she turned around to find him observing her, she looked up and saw the boats hanging on top of them.

"Impressive, isn't it?" she said as he followed her line of sight. "How engineers can come up with solutions as these and yet, I find myself unable to find words to explain something so simple to you." She said looking at him.

"Well, you can try and confuse me with your words, or I can't tell you why I didn't, well, if you want to listen to my reasons," He shrugged, walking to stand beside her. Then Jack looked up, "Is it safe here?" She chuckled.

"Yes, if you don't feel safe we can always walk a little further," Sam said.

"You know my friend Charlie pushed me to be here, right?" she nodded. "Well, he told me I should go and find someone to get Sarah out of my system. And … well, this might not sound good to you, but Sarah is a little shorter than you, but she's blonde, short hair and blue eyes."

"You considered me as a rebound chance?" She frowned.

"No, yes. I told myself I should've kissed you on that train, you know? But then, something stopped me. You stopped me, with your wit and charming ways. Before I knew we talked most of the way and I couldn't just do it. Then, we met again in the port, and I must say, I don't remember enjoying a trip with someone else as much as I am enjoying our adventures."

"Oh," she bit her lower lip.

"Don't take me wrong; you are awfully attractive. But spending time getting to know you looked like a far better option than banging you and never talk to you again. Pardon, my French." He added excusing himself for his bluntness, she chuckled.

"I didn't because I would never dare to come up to someone like that, it's just not something I would do. But I would've returned it if you kissed me. Trust me, I thought about it; you were going to be my stranger on the train or something. And then, you mentioned being married so even if I wanted to, I wouldn't."

"Well, it's nice to know there are still people with values out there." He grinned.

"People with values or not, do you intend on kissing me or should I do it?" she asked biting her lower lip and soon, his lips were pecking hers.

"You should really use high heels more often," he added making her chuckle before he claimed her mouth fully.

"So, was this our first date?" she whispered raising her eyes to meet his.

"It depends, do you want it to be?" He asked, and she bit her lower lip. "I mean, if you want to label it as first date, we can. We can call it: the night when we learned we both wanted to kiss before, but we didn't… but first date is shorter, don't ya think?" he asked, and she snorted.

"And here I thought all military men should be serious," she sighed. "I mean, my father is… all the time. And his friends are all grumpy too."

"How far above is he?"

"General"

"Oh, hell. I'm dating the General's daughter. I'm a dead man." She punched him in the chest. "I don't know, maybe that's something they'll teach as one moves forward. Or maybe that's the reason why all me CO's say I won't get that far up."

"Hmm… I believe they are wrong and you are going to get very far." She smiled against his lips before adding, "but I guess I might be biased." And then, his lips claimed her, and everything else was forgotten for a while.


	9. Kisses and baths

Hello! Sorry, I'm late :D . I had the awful flu; I couldn't stand to watch my laptop it was too bright on the lowest setting. But hey! I'm back.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Kisses and baths**

It took them a while to unlatch themselves from each other, and they did because someone opened the door to the veranda and the music got louder to them. Sam's face was covered of a faint blush, and Jack smiled at how adorable she looked. And as steps and conversation got closer to them, she hid her face on the crook of Jack's neck.

"Good evening," the people said to them, and they answered back.

"You know there's nothing wrong with kissing out in public, right?" He whispered to her, and she nodded.

"It doesn't make me feel less uncomfortable by knowing people know what we've been doing." She theorized, and Jack chuckled. She chose that moment to yawn.

"Come, let me get you to bed." Her eyes widened comically, and he shook his head. "Get your head out of the gutter, Carter." He grinned, caressing her cheek.

"My head isn't in the gutter, O'Neill."

"Yeah, and I was born yesterday." He said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm only walking you to your room; I don't want to screw whatever this is because we didn't give it time." He explained looking at her eyes.

"Thank you, Jack. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"As I said, something stopped me from kissing you on that train. Now that I know you, I will try not to screw this up. I care for you, Sam. More than I should in what? A week? We have enough time left to find out more about each other and decide what we will do with this." He said waving between them.

"I like the way you think, sir." She added with a smile. "Okay, let's go, Knight in a black suit, walk me to my chambers."

They walked slowly to the stairs, only one set separating them from her room. Once again, she found herself reaching for his arm, and his eyes sparkled as she did. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and soon they were back to her door. She let go of his hand to open it, she turned around to watch him, and he kissed her good night.

"We are getting to Sorrento at 8, breakfast at 7?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan." She answered and then he walked away.

The next morning, they were walking towards the transfer boat when they heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"Hey! Pier runners! Good morning" Green told them as they reached the boat he was taking to the shore. He smiled as he noticed his linked hands.

"Good morning," they both answered.

"I just thought to give you a heads up; there will be a wedding today in Sorrento. So, I'm scheduled to take the guest back. Therefore, Martin will be in charge of the last ship back, be on time or you might need to find a way to Civitavecchia by yourselves."

"Thanks for the heads up," Jack told him, and Sam nodded gratefully.

"Jump in; we are leaving for two more minutes."

They found a spot and sat. Sam pointed him the time on a watch on the boat that was adjusted every day with the time of the stopping port. Jack nodded and changed his wristwatch time and set the alarm for 17hs. Which would give them half an hour to get themselves to the port.

Once on the port, they found their way to Il Vallone dei Muline, and they were delighted with the way nature had taken over the old mill. Then they found their way to Villa comunale where they were impressed by the view, to finally walk around town and finding their way to a couple of museum. Back on the Serena, they chose the bar by the pool as their dinner spot and enjoyed a carefree "second date."

"You know, if you count each dinner as a date, then we should be at date seven, and we will end up twenty-seven dates. Well, that's if you don't kick my ass to the curb by date ten," Jack grinned.

"I don't think I will." She smiled back at him.

"I don't know, Sam. You might be smarter than Sarah and just run before it is too late."

"Haven't you check, Jack. There's not enough space to run away from you." She added, and he kissed her.

"I hope there isn't, Sam. I sure do." He whispered in her ear giving her hand a light squeeze.

Civitavecchia found them at 8 AM, by 8:30 they were already in port and ready to walk around.

"Where do you fly from? On your last day?" He asked her as they considered what to do with their day.

"Rome, why?"

"Well, because if you didn't fly from there, then we could've rent a car and go to Rome. But as you do, and I do too…" he grinned.

"Confident, aren't we?" she asked remembering their previous night conversation.

"You know, I'm not." He added seriously. "But a guy can only hope. Anyhow, if you fly from there then you will have time to check it so we should stay around here."

"Okay, have you been here before?" He nodded. "Then show me around, airman." And that was exactly what he did. They walked to the Corso centocelle a pedestrian shopping area. He led her to the Ghetto and told her all he knew about the area. And he took her to the taurine bath, after lunch, he wiggled her eyes at her.

"What?" she squinted at him

"What do you mean by saying you've never been on thermal baths?" she sighed.

"Easy, if a pool or a jacuzzi at the Centre doesn't count as a thermal bath. Then, I've never been to one."

"Then, I'm definitively taking you to it," he smiled wriggling his eyebrows.

"Haven't we just been there?" She asked amused, and he rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I'm taking you to a working one." She eyed him carefully.

"You only want to see me in a bathing suit," Sam pointed.

"Oh well, what can I say if bathing in thermal waters come with benefits." Jack grinned mischievously. Before he checked his watch. "Come on, if we go now we will make it on time."

"Dear lord, she plans on killing me slowly," he muttered to himself as he spotted her coming out of the changing rooms.

She had told him her bathing suit was far from what he would expect from someone of her age, but it was the only one she had. And true, it was far from what the women around were wearing, since while most chose to show off their bodies on their two pieces. Sam's was a black one-piece bathing suit with a small triangle cut below her breast, and he thanked God for that, he wasn't sure he would be ready to see much more skin. Somehow, he managed not to screw it up and make her uncomfortable.

He had seen how all the men looked at her and then at him with a 'how did you score someone like her?' Written all over their faces and he wanted nothing more than finding a way to cover her from the prying eyes. But he didn't.

"Jack? What's wrong?" she asked after a while.

"Huh? Nothing." She raised her eyebrow, and he sighed. "You know, I'm not generally the jealous type. But I'm finding a hard time seeing all the eyes on you." She snorted.

"Eyes on me? Jack, it is at you who they are looking at." Sam laughed. He looked at her amazed, wondering how oblivious one could be of their own attractiveness.

"No, Sam. They look at you; you are beautiful. No, you are gorgeous." He added and kissed her cheek. He noticed the blush coming from up. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You… I mean, I'm not." He raised his eyebrow in turn. "Okay, I'm not used to hear compliments directed at me."

"Then people around you are blind. But as I said, I don't want to make you uncomfortable and, we should get ready to return." He added knowing that getting back on her clothes would make her feel secure.

Soon they were out of the baths and on their way back to return the car they rented. They smiled when they noticed they didn't have to rush to the pier and walked slowly to the ship that was still waiting for the passengers to arrive.

"So, are you ready to pull out your fancy clothes? Tomorrow we reach to Monte Carlo. Who knows maybe we can meet someone famous."

"Or maybe, we can spend another day sightseeing and enjoy ourselves." Sam grinned. "Either way, I think I will like this stop too."


	10. Bad day?

Hey there! Thank you for the reviews! I always post this so late at night that I keep forgetting I haven't thanked you all.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Bad day?**

"Hey, I didn't catch you at breakfast," he told her as soon as she opened her door. Then, he looked at her, "do you feel alright? Do you want me to accompany you to the infirmary?" She smiled tiredly at him.

"Don't worry; I'm alright." Sam sighed.

"You don't look alright, Sam. It's something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, actually it's pretty common." She blushed, and he frowned. "You are going to make me say this, aren't you?" she sighed rolling her eyes. "It's PMS, Jack. Not the end of the world. Or rather, MS."

"MS?" She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, OH! Well, I must admit this is my first one, Sarah never complained about it at least," he added thoughtfully making Sam chuckle at him.

"Yeah, well… There's nothing much you can do about it, Jack. You should go, I've been told that Monte Carlo is beautiful. Who knows? Maybe you bump into someone famous."

"It might be, won't be half as fun if you aren't there with me. Also, you are the one who trips and bumps, so…" he trailed.

"Just go, Jack. I took some ibuprofen, and I'm going back to bed, I'll probably be out or sulking in bed all morning."

"Well, we aren't there yet, Sam. I was really worried about you, I asked the waiter if she saw you and they didn't, and you without breakfast… Anyhow, I wouldn't mind taking care of you. If you allow me, that's it."

"Are you serious?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Dead serious, actually."

"Okay, come on in then." She said moving away from the door and giving him space to enter. "I warn you; it isn't as nice as movies make it."

"I think I can live with it. What were you doing?" Jack asked once he was in and she was walking back to her room, clenching her jaw in pain.

"I was in bed, and I was planning on remaining in there," Sam said exhaling tightly.

"So, yours got a tv?" She nodded, "then what about we watch something until you fall asleep."

"Sure." Sam pointed towards the room with her head, and Jack followed her, she strolled to the bed and entered under the covers. Jack looked around amazed. "What's wrong?"

"You are really tidy. I guess I wasn't expecting that, not with the rhythm we've been keeping, I mean." He sat over the covers beside her and turned the tv on.

"Well, I guess military men can train their kids well enough." She shrugged then she whimpered, controlling her breathing.

"Is it painfully?" She glared at him. "Okay, wrong question. What can I do to help?"

"At this point, there's nothing much, as I said before. Just pick something to watch, I'll try to sleep."

"You'll let me know if I'm bothering you, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry. You are reminding me of Daniel." Jack frowned. "He stays around when I don't feel well. I guess we developed a routine of sorts."

"Anything I need to know?"

"Ahm, no. Just this, actually." She said waving her hand to them. "Well, he also caresses my hair until I fall asleep. Not that I'm asking you to do it. Then, he leaves while I take a scolding hot bath and in the afternoon, we have some dinner. By that time, I'm back to myself, or at least the cramps aren't wild." She clenched her jaw.

Jack hummed and lowered himself a little bit more comfortable before he patted his stomach, Sam frowned at first and then she understood.

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Come on; I won't bite." She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "See, nothing wrong there." Jack smiled.

"Do you even see the tv with my head here?" She whispered, and he patted her hair.

"Now, I do," Jack answered caressing her hair under the pretense that it was to see the tv better.

"mkay." Soon she fell asleep.

Once he noticed, Jack tried not to move and kept the slow motion of his hand. He watched her face contort and whimper in pain a few times until she finally fell into a quiet sleep. Once she looked calm, Jack turned off the tv, and after untangling himself, he walked out of the room. He found the pen and paper that sat on the desk and wrote her a note in case she woke up before he returned and grabbed her key.

Not quite knowing what to do with himself, he decided to walk around the ship and maybe find something they could do. He found the infirmary and entered. At first a bit uncomfortable, he asked the nurse on shift if she could give him some pointers on how to help a woman in distress and to his surprise, the nurse was very helpful with him. She gave him a few pointers and told him he was a true gentleman to worry about something most didn't.

He checked his watch and only an hour had gone since he left, so he decided to go to the shopping area and find something she would like. For some reason, he was yet to understand himself; he walked inside a jewelry.

"How may I help you, sir?" the attendant asked him as soon as she spotted him.

"I'm just looking, I guess." He shrugged, and she smiled.

"Well, if you are here either you screwed it up badly, or she's a very special lady." He chuckled.

"Do I look like the type of guy who buys jewel out of penitence?" The woman smiled. "You better don't answer that." He chuckled, and then something caught his eyes. "Can I see that?"

"This? It's an eternity ring." She said pulling the ring out. "Well, an infinity eternity ring."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he frowned.

"Ah, history says that eternity rings symbolize never-ending love and it's often given as an anniversary gift." Jack grimaced. "It could work for a wedding or engagement ring, especially if the woman in your heart doesn't like anything big or likes to do work with her hands. You know, like I paint, or knit. It won't get stuck every time, like the other ones."

"She likes to take things apart." The woman frowned. "I mean, she's an engineer. Or one of her degrees is in engineering."

"Wow. Then this one won't disturb her while working. She won't need to take it out to work, and with that, there are fewer chances she loses it."

"And you said is an infinity ring?"

"Infinity eternity ring, it's eternity because of this band of diamonds goes around the whole ring. And infinity by the way this second plain platinum band twists over the diamonds making it look like many little infinity signs. See?" she said showing him it. "I love this one is one of the rarest I've seen on board, sadly it only came in one size."

"Can you… save it for me for a few hours? I just need to check if it is the right size." He asked although his gut told him it was.

"Sure. I'm on shift until 18hs after that; it first comes first serves." Jack nodded, "So she is a very lucky lady." The woman told him as he started to walk away.

"Maybe, I am the lucky one."

He stopped by the pharmacy to buy something he could use to measure her finger along with the things the nurse suggested. Then, he returned to her room. Taking a deep breath, he knocked the door to make sure she wasn't already awoken when he didn't hear any noise coming from the inside he used the key and left himself in. He walked to the room and found her still asleep. He smiled, apparently, everything was going to work in his favor, he took a thread and tied it around her finger and then he slid it out carefully not to wake her.

He looked at the thread with a smile and checked his watch. According to him, Sam was going to be wake up soon, so he walked to her bathroom and started to run the hot water to fill the tub. Following the nurse instructions, he placed a lavender bath salt and some bubbly soap when he was out, she was stirring.

"Hey," he smiled as she rubbed her face embarrassed.

"Hey… you are still here," she whispered.

"I was preparing you a bath. So, whenever you are ready, it is ready. I do hope the scolding hot you said isn't that much too hot." Sam bit her lower lip, overwhelmed by the things she was feeling over him staying on her worst day when he could be walking outside enjoying his holiday. "What's wrong?" he asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"Nothing… thank you, Jack," she smiled brightly.

"Don't thank me until you are out of there with your skin still on." He chuckled. "No, really, please come and test it, it the hottest bath I've ever drawn." She stood up, and walked to the bath; she touched the water already amazed by the smell and the bubbles.

"It's perfect, Jack. I'll kiss you, but I still need to brush my teeth." She blushed, and he chuckled. He kissed her cheek not wanting to make her tear up again.

"Well, I leave you to your bath. What do you want to eat? I'll go and find us something to eat while you become a human raisin." She laughed.

"I can eat a whole cow right now."

"Then a whole cow coming in … an hour?" She nodded. "Well, I'll take your key, so you don't have to come and open the door for me."

When Jack left Sam stood up looking at the bathtub for a while thinking she couldn't have been saved by anyone kinder than Jack. Outside the room, Jack grinned taking the thread out of his pocket he walked confidently to the jewelry. Apparently, the destiny he didn't believe in before had big plans for his holidays in store.


	11. Monte Carlo

I'm sorry people; a complicated, stressful week followed a painful week of stress-related headaches which turned writing on a computer into the most unwanted thing to do in your free time. (Well, as I was I had trouble even with thinking straight.)

Anyhow, enough about me, enjoy!

M.

 **Monte Carlo**

Sam sighed as she entered the tub and her skin flushed red due to the hot water, finally seating fully in she sighed and enjoyed it for the few moments her mind would allow her. Then, her mind started with the process she always did when in such relaxing situations and that, sadly, was overthinking.

She thought about the weeks before her trip and all the pending things she had to do when getting back home. There was a lot of stuff she placed on hold due to her Grandma's request, and she thought and organized everything in her head. Then, she moved on to different things she had to do and moved to pro and cons of every position she was offered but soon, no matter how much she tried not to, there was only one topic left.

She was missing only dissecting the blossoming relationship she was having with Major Jack O'Neill. She sighed. Things were moving fast, too fast it seemed. Yet, they hadn't done more than share some kisses. And she frowned when she considered that Jack was the first man who hadn't tried to get in her pants as soon as they started talking.

Yes, she was no prude, and it wasn't her first time at the rodeo. Yes, her relationships sucked and never went beyond date three, but she had needs and despite she really wanted to lose her v-card to a worthy night. She had ended up not even naked and panting on the back of a car. No everlasting bond, no fireworks, and no panning to the sunrise as in the movies. Just an unpleasant experience with a guy who had awoken her in ways others hadn't.

A knock on the door alerted her of the time she had spent sitting in there and brought her back to the present. Outside her cabin, Jack knocked the door. As he didn't hear movement, he used the key and opened the door slowly. He entered the lounge part of the cabin and looked around smiling.

"Sam?" he called over, knocking the door of the room.

"I'm still here." He heard and chuckled. He walked inside the room and stood by the bathroom door.

"Is it even still hot?" He asked loud; he heard her chuckled inside.

"No, just lukewarm. Give me five! I'll be right out."

"Sure! Food will be here soon. I'll wait for you and them outside." He walked away and noticed the door to the veranda. Opening it, he sat in there waiting for whichever came first.

"Here you are," Sam told him a few minutes later just when there was a knock on the door.

"Good timing," Jack grinned walking towards the door and opening it.

"Hi, Jack O'Neill?" the guy asked, and Jack nodded. "Should I leave it on the table?"

"Yeah, thank you." Jack winked at Sam before he walked the man outside and paid him. Sam peaked under the tray and grinned. "So? What's your verdict?"

"Excellent pick, Jack." He grinned. "Shall we eat out there? At least, we can see Monte Carlo from there." She bit her lower lip.

"Sure. You look much better, by the way. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. It only sucks for the first 12 hours, sometimes a bit longer," she shrugged.

"Cool, so you think you will be up to a trip to the shore? The last boat back returns at 10:30 PM."

"I think so."

"Then, we have a date." He grinned. "The ninth one, if you are still keeping count." She chuckled. They ate slowly and talked about nothing in particular.

"It's two pm," Jack said after checking his watch. She raised her eyebrow, and he chuckled. "I've been around the boat; I changed it to the right time if you must know."

"I guess some things do change," Sam chuckled.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Anyhow, if you are feeling alright we can go to Monte Carlo on the next boat out?"

"Sure." She agreed quickly. They convened to find each other at the reception in twenty minutes, after that, they packed their trip bags, and when Jack reached the reception, he spotted Sam waiting for him by the desk. By the way she was grinning, he knew she had found something she wanted to see.

"I don't mean to sound like an overly worried mother, but are you sure you want to walk all that?" Jack asked showing her the map at the entrance of the Jardin Exotique du Monaco, once they reached it.

"Yes, Jack. I'm sure. I'm not dying." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay! As the lady wishes." They walked towards the ticket booth, where he got them two tickets and looked at the seller confused. "I have no idea what you just said, but thank you." Sam chuckled.

"She said have a nice tour, Jack," Sam said as they walked towards the entrance.

"In what? Aramaic?" Jack wondered.

"No, French. It's the official language of Monaco."

"How on Earth you know that?" He asked squinting at her. "Don't tell me… Daniel!" he pointed, and she chuckled.

"No," Sam blushed. "The Grand Prix of Monaco, actually."

"The Grand Prix?" Jack asked confused.

"Formula One…" she winced.

"Oh, I like it. I don't follow it, but I like the cars. So, you like the cars or the speed?" Jack asked making her blush even further.

For the next hours, they walked around the garden and managed to get themselves to the grotto on the last tour down. Once they finished, the garden was already closing, and they took the bus back to the Casino but remained in it until it came to its final stop at La Rocher. They walked around the town looking fascinated at the vintage small town looks until they found a place to eat. Le petit resto had a lovely view, and they enjoyed not only great food but a magnificent sunset before they headed to the port.

"Thanks, Jack," Sam told him placing her head on his shoulder.

"It was a great date, wasn't it?" He joked, and she chuckled.

"The best one so far." She agreed. "I'm sorry you didn't explore it more," Sam sighed.

"Are you kidding? I walked enough to count for two trips to Monte Carlo." He commented, and she chuckled.

"But you didn't find any famous people." She pointed.

"Oh well, we will always have Cannes."

"How do you know about it?" She asked. "I find weird you know about places to find famous people, but you don't know about F1." Jack blushed.

"Ah, can't you guess?"

"Charlie?" She offered, and he nodded.

"He told me I should find myself and conquer a famous model in Monte Carlo or Cannes since apparently, they are here during the summer."

"What do you think he will say if he knows about me?" She whispered he frowned. "I'm not a model by far."

"Are you kidding? He will love you, Sam." She smiled. "What do you think Daniel will say?"

"That you are old and that I have daddy issues," Sam said, and he coughed.

"Wh..what?" he stammered, and she found endearing he was worried about what her friend would think of him after barely a week of knowing each other.

"Relax, Jack. I was kidding. Daniel is like a brother to me, and with that, I can tell he will be protectively annoying, but he will be happy if I'm."

"Okay. SO tomorrow?" Jack asked as they strolled back to her room.

"Well, I for once wouldn't mind if we find a laundry. I really could use one," she grinned.

"In Cannes? That's what you are going with? Laundry in Cannes?" He asked surprised.

"Well, I told you I didn't bring that many clothes," She shrugged.

"Sure, we can do laundry in Cannes. You know there's laundry service in here, right?"

"Yeah, but have you peaked on the prices."

"Okay, we have a laundry date tomorrow then. I guess we can go early and find one do laundry. I think it's a shortstop, but if you don't mind carrying your clothes around, I guess we can still do something else." She grinned

"Not exactly what you were planning right?"

"Me? I told you, I planned to bump into someone called Cindy… Cra…Crow…"

"Crawford?"

"That one! and become her boy toy." She laughed.

"Yeah, I can't imagine it."

"Like I can. Anyhow, good night Sam. I hope you do feel better now."

"I do," they looked at each other before kissing. "Night, Jack." She whispered against his lips. And he sighed.

"Night Sam. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," she shouted before, Sam closed her door and frowned. "Samantha Carter, you are getting weirder and weirder, now you miss him already? He just left!"


	12. Warm fuzzy feelings

Hey people, sorry it took me so long! I'm swamped with work and things, and along with it, my muse decided to give a step back to allow a mild depression to enter. Now, I kicked it back and grabbed the muse again… sooo, providing everything goes back to normal I'll be posting sooner the next one.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Warm fuzzy feelings.**

The next morning, Jack knocked Sam's door at 7 am. She opened with a bright smile and looking way better than the previous day.

"Morning, you look better. How are you feeling?" He asked

"Hey, I'm feeling way better. So, breakfast?" She said, pocketing her key before taking his arm. When the ship anchored in the next destination, they were ready to jump into the first ship out. Their first stop was at a Lavomat.

"Well, I can't say I was thinking of this when I read the roadmap." Jack smiled as they both filled washing machines with their clothes. She chuckled

"Believe it or not, I kind of like to do this."

"Laundry?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. She nodded while grinning brightly, "you are weird."

"Yup. Well, there's not much to do when you are stuck here. But normally, I would pick a book and just sit and read." She explained.

"Tourists?" An old lady asked from the back of the shop. They nodded. "You should go and check the city. I'll take care of your clothes, no extra charge."

"Don't worry, ma'am. We can wait."

"Go to Marche Forville; you won't take long to get there. Check it out and then come back to place your clothes in the dryer."

"You can trust in Madame Dupuis. She won't allow anyone to get even close to your machines." A customer said. "I once forgot my laundry for a whole night, and the next day it was all there."

"I might be many things, but a robber that I'm not. Go! Return in forty-five minutes to dry." They exchanged a glance and nodded.

"Thanks, ma'am. We will be back, which way to the ..."

"Marche Forville," Sam added.

After Madame Dupuis explained to them how to get to it, they went to the market. They strolled around and even bought some fruits and chocolate before walking back to the laundry and placing their things in the dryer.

"French? Any of you?" Madame Dupuis asked them. "My English is decent, but I can't tell you my history of it, it's not that good."

"I understand quite a bit," Sam nodded, and the woman started to tell them her history.

"I came here when I was sixteen," Sam translated to Jack, "I was in love, escaped home and came following him, Alexander. But he needed to work and took the only job he could find, and that was as a helper in a ship. When he returned, he was married and had a kid. And she was devastated and ran away through Le Suquet…. She was running, and she noticed between her tears," Sam frowned and blushed.

"What did she say?" Jack asked as Sam had stopped her translation.

"She was running and noticed that her way was blocked and there was no way to stop herself from knocking either a man, a woman and her children or a vendor." Jack's eyes widened. "But then, she was stopped by a hard body and the safety of a male embrace."

"Sounds familiar…" He whispered.

"Shh…" she punched him.

"What?"

"He proposed to her a few days later, and they will be getting to their 50 years wedding anniversary at the end of the month."

"Whoa."

"Incredible, isn't it?" Madame Dupuis said, "one moment you think you found it, love. And then it breaks your heart. Then boom! You get knocked out of your socks in the warmest of the embraces and you are gone. You marry, you have children, and your children have children…"

"Oh no! Is she telling you how she met my father?" A man entered the room from behind.

"Shh, I thought I raised you well, Aldric. To respect your elders," she squinted at him but with a loving smile on her face.

"Since you already listened to her history and obviously are tourists, let me repay for your troubles by keeping your laundry bags safe for the day. I will give you a ticket, and you can use it to get them later."

"Cool, thanks. It was no trouble by the way."

"So, how did you two meet?" Madame Dupuis asked and squinted at them.

"Ah, we bumped into each other sort to speak."

"Bumping… that's good." The old lady grinned knowingly since they both blushed. "Go, now. Or you are going to waste all your day." They Dupuis watched them go.

"What was that about, mom?" Aldric asked her.

"It was obvious, Aldric. They have… how was that your daughter put it? Oh, yes… warm fuzzy feelings for each other."

"And there's no better place than Cannes to make them last."

"See, I knew I taught you right."

Outside and by recommendation of the small tourism office they found, they took a tour to the surrounding isles before returning to walk around the old city and hurrying to get their bags. They didn't found Madame Dupuis or Aldric but a teenager girl who gave them their bags. Then, they walked to the port and got back to the ship.

"So, dinner?" Jack asked her, and she nodded before opening her door. She moved forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Pick me in half an hour? I could use a shower."

"Sure, shall we try the restaurant by the pool?" Sam nodded, as he leaned forward to kiss her again. She bit her lower lip when he let her go. "See you soon."

They had walked the whole day hand in hand like two lovebirds taking the sights, and found themselves enjoying some public displays of affection even if they both were mostly against them. They couldn't help themselves, the attraction was too much, and the views only seemed to push them to kiss or embrace while drinking the image of the French Riviera Summer.

Something had changed that day even more than the other days, something brought them even closer, and that night, she opened her door, and they walked in for a more private goodbye. When they finally managed to separate from each other's lips and were about to say their goodnights something clicked inside of Sam's head as she bit her swollen lower lip.

"Jack?"

"Hmm…"

"Will you stay for the night?" He took a step back, and she blushed. "You know, to sleep sleep. I just… you know what, it doesn't matter."

"Wait, slow down. If you want me to get on your bed to sleep, we can do that. "

"Yes?" she blushed.

"Yup, I promise I won't do much more than sleep… maybe snore and cuddling you in my sleep…." He grimaced.

"That's okay."

"Snoring or cuddling?" He frowned.

"Well, I'll go with cuddling. But if you snore, and I'm already asleep then there won't be much of an issue."

"Okay. But nothing more than that, you hear me, Miss Carter."

"I hear you. I don't want to screw up whatever this is because we hurried to have sex."

"It's good to know that I'm not the only one afraid of screwing it up." They chuckled. "I'll go up to get my sleeping clothes and clothing for tomorrow; I don't want to be the cause of us getting late to the ship to Palamos."

"Uh, take the key, I'll start my night routine."

"Aha, you don't want me to know your beauty secrets!"

"A Lady has to have some mystery to keep her man interested."

"Am I yours?'

"My what?"

"Your man?" he said

"Only if you'll have me."

"Then you are my lady, and I'm your man." He leaned towards her

"I think that's a song," she chuckled against his lips. Before they moved forward once more.

Using a lot of self-control, they separated, and Jack walked to his room while she moved in hers getting ready for the night. When Jack got to the room, Sam was already on the bed.

"Either your routine is too short, or you are the flash." He joked.

"Maybe you are just too slow," she added with a mischievous smile looking straight at his eyes.

"Oh, don't you want to know." He answered wriggling his eyebrows.

"I actually do, Jack." She answered him feeling a little bit bolder by the way his eyes roamed the bed. He whimpered.

"You are going to be the death of me, Samantha Carter." He added throatily before entering the bathroom. Sam frowned for the time he took she was pretty sure he had completed whatever he did on the nights and then she heard it. The shower was running, and her mind went wild.

"Holy Hannah, control your thought, Carter. Thank goodness taking a step further today is not going to happen."

She felt a bit hot and was thinking she was going to be unable to sleep, but by the time Jack had turned off the shower she was already out for the night. Jack smiled softly at the image before making himself comfortable on her bed. He too was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to sleep, but as soon as his head felt the pillow, his eyes got heavier and heavier until he too was profoundly asleep.


	13. Hot Day

Hey there, hopefully, this isn't that bad as I think it is.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Hot Day.**

Around four am, a zombie-like Sam strolled to the bathroom and back before getting back to bed. Jack, who was a light sleeper due to his work, opened his eyes and found the image of Sam dragging herself out and into bed amusing. But once she was back on the bed and her breath evened out, he too repeated her actions. He opened his eyes almost an hour later when he felt the weight of her head on his chest, he smiled and got back to sleep.

Barely two hours later, she inhaled deeply as she woke up. She sighed happily rubbing her face against the warm surface before she blushed profusely remembering how or rather who she was slobbering over. She sat quickly on the bed, and the quick bouncing movement was enough to wake Jack. He opened his eyes slowly, and found her seating on the bed with widened eyes and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Morning," he rasped out, "something wrong?" she shook her head no unable to find words. "are you sure? I mean, it looks like you've seen a ghost or something."

"No…" she blushed.

"Sam?" he asked carefully. And she giggled uncomfortably.

"It's just… this is very weird." She whispered, scratching her head with a hand.

"What?" he asked even more confused.

"This…" she waved between them, Jack frowned, and she sighed. "I've never found myself in this situation before…"

"Oh!" he said then his eyes widened when he got to something that might be the source of her status. "Oh. Sam? I don't know how to ask this without sounding like a douche, but… are you a virgin?"

"What?" She blushed. "Ah, no. No! What made you think that?" she giggled nervously

"You? I mean, you just said you've never found yourself in this situation. And I was, well, I was younger when I lost it but you are a girl, and I've heard it's more complicated on the people talking on your backs and…" she raised her hand to interrupt him. "Babbling, right?" She nodded.

"I guess this is making it even weirder, right? Just, let me tell you I've never woke with anyone on my bed. Safe for Daniel but he sleeps over the sheet."

"Sam."

"I did it too, right?"

"Yup." She sighed.

"I'm not…" she pinched the bridge of her nose, before squaring her shoulders. She thought the best way to get out of the uncomfortable place she had put them was explaining things upfront. " I'm not a virgin, anymore. I mean. I've had…hum…. urgencies …. and I've taken care of them before, just I've never actually found myself sharing a bed with a man other than Daniel, and this isn't sounding any better. Just let me assure you I'm not a slut."

"Don't worry, I understand," he frowned. "Well, or at least I think I understand. Do you want me to leave? I can get changed quickly and leave, and I can come search for you in." she kissed him efficiently silencing him. He pulled her on top of him as she deepened the kiss.

In one swift movement, he turned them around. Moans and groans were heard, and hands started traveling down the thin fabrics keeping skins apart. And then, the air became a necessity, and with that, Jack's eyes widened, and he planked over her effectively separating their bodies.

"Sam…" he whispered, her usually bright blue eyes had a dark hue he hadn't seen before, and her lips were swollen and glistening, just asking him to kiss them more to see how red they could become under his ministrations. Sam's breathing was elaborated and her chest raised and lowered with an uncontrolled speed. And looking at her sprawled under him, fully dressed and yet wholly tempting, he wanted nothing more to make love to her until he could find out how she looked when she reached heaven by his hands.

She looked at him; he looked glorious under the light shades of the barely there morning filtering through the curtains. His eyes were dark, almost black and she felt exhilarated with the knowledge that she could make him go to such lengths. She felt observed and wild. She bit her lower lip and launched forward, her lips colliding forces with his. She wrapped her leg around his hip to bring him closer, and he fell full force on top of her. She used the slight disadvantage that the fall had given him and turned them around.

"Oh, Sam." He said as he observed her on top of him, taking control. And he remembered, he didn't want the thing to be like this, not with her. He had managed to screw up enough relationships before just by answering his natural instincts. He turned them around again. "Sam, if I don't stop now. I won't be able to stop, even if you ask me too." She gulped and nodded once.

"I understand," she bit her lower lip, and he groaned. "It's not that it does not cost me too," she whispered.

"I want you, Sam." He said bringing his body a little closer to her so she could feel exactly how much she was affecting him and she gasped. "But I want you to enjoy it and right now, that won't be possible." She nodded. Sam closed her eyes for a few seconds trying to control herself and her breathing.

"So, since this isn't happening, how about getting ready for breakfast?"

"You just want to see how awkwardly will be for me to get to the bathroom without embarrassing myself any further," he squinted. She giggled.

"I can shower first, but…" she said bringing their hips together. "I'm under the impression that you need the cold shower more than I need it."

"You are mean…." He pecked her lips. "Evil even, but I take the shower." He added rolling out of bed. She laughed as he walked with his back towards her and disappeared into the bathroom grabbing his bag in the way.

A bit over half an hour later, they were having breakfast and talking about nothing in particular. The awkwardness of the morning gone. Once they were done, Jack walked with her to her room before going to his.

They touched Palamos floor once the first ferry touched port. After walking away from the port and closer to the beaches, even that it was still early and there was an ocean breeze, the sun seemed to be shinning with all its strength.

"Holly Hannah, when Daniel mentioned that summer could be hot. I wasn't exactly expecting this." Sam said as she stopped under the first shade she found.

"Well, we can always remain close to the beach," Jack said, passing the back of his hand through his forehead.

"We could, but they said the panoramic view was close to the ocean, so it shouldn't be that bad."

"As the lady wishes," Jack said.

"Well, if you mean me, then what I want is to get out of these pants and into shorts first." She grinned. "There's only one issue I see so far." She frowned.

"What?"

"I don't see any changing rooms." She pointed towards the beach where people seemed to carelessly get rid of their clothes to remain on their bathing suits.

"Then, let's find some restaurant or something. We can order something cool to drink and as we wait we can use their bathroom to get changed."

"Sounds like a plan."

They walked for a while before they found a place that seemed to work. By then, they not only wanted the cold drink but needed it and the shade the place provided. Once they cooled off for a while, Sam shouldered her backpack and went to get changed. Soon the loud noise of the laid-off bar they were in stopped and Jack turned around to find out why.

"Jesus, she's trying to kill me." He muttered to himself. When she said shorts, he wasn't expecting her to be talking about running ones. Miles and miles of creamy white skin were out on display; she also changed her short sleeves shirt for a tank top. All in all her body had covered only a few more inches of skin that she would on that bathing suit of hers.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as she walked past him.

"Uh, nothing…. I go get changed, and we can go."

"Cool," she grinned as he raised from his seat and towards the place she came from. On his way, he got several nods of encouragement, and or approval. He didn't know for sure if he had to beat those men for their reactions, or simply tell them he didn't know how she had picked him from the crowd. When he opened his backpack to get his shorts out, he found he had brought the ring with him. Maybe, just maybe, that meant something, right?

"So, the waiter said we should rent a bike; it will be faster. But that there's a place with stairs that we will not be able to take the bikes." Sam said when he was close to her. Jack nodded his mind didn't stop giving him ideas since he spotted the box.

After spending their day riding around and walking, they found a restaurant by the beach that didn't mind their touristy attire. They had dinner on a terrace that overlooked to the ocean and the sunset. And Jack thought once more of the box in his backpack, but that moment, even with how beautiful the setting was it didn't fully suit them.

They returned to their cruise around 10 PM when both of them were fighting their tired eyelids. Once they reached Sam's room, she kept the door opened for him.

"We need to make it less awkward," she grinned before yawning, "so, are you coming?" And Jack didn't doubt.

A/N: Yeah, I know. But really, I couldn't find a place that was memorable enough for a J&S proposal. Also, yes, it's the 90s, and the world was supposedly already open-minded, yet, it's 2017, and here, there are still some bad concepts related to girls and women who have their sexuality under their reigns. (For what I read, that still happens everywhere :/ )


	14. Failing to propose

Hey people, sorry it took me so long, I had tons of work, and I even ended up working on the weekend which sucks because it's when I write. Anyhow, I'm scaping from work for a few and posting this one for you.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Failing to propose**

It took him another six "dates" to find the right moment. He had learned that finding a moment that was undeniable them was a tricky thing to do since regular things could hardly define them, they definitively weren't a lay down on the beach to burn couple or a let's go shopping and then dinner in a fancy restaurant couple either. Nope, they strolled, walked, climbed around and sat in a variety of places including nice restaurants, bars and even laundries taking each moment as it came and took full advantage of the time.

After Palamos, they arrived in Barcelona. And yes, the city was beautiful and enchanting. The Sagrada Familia was inspiring, and there were many places in which anyone could've popped the question. In fact, they saw on the corner of his eye how a man kneeled. Yet, it was her, the something in the way everything marveled her in the same way what had made him unable to bend his knee and simply ask away. After visiting what most would consider nice and romantic places he felt slightly frustrated. She noticed he was getting increasable uncomfortable with something as the day was starting to wan out.

"Jack? There's something wrong?" she asked that night once they reached her room and he doubted entering with her. He shook his head and took a step inside, Sam smiled. "Hey, if you don't want to stay with me tonight, I completely understand it, Jack." She offered him an out and was her anyone else he would've taken it.

"Nah, I'm just…" he shrugged. She bit her lower lip feeling a bit weird with the whole situation. "Hey, I'm just tired… I'm an old man." He whispered bringing her into his arms and kissing her. They let go when they were both out of air, and she giggled.

"You don't feel like an old man," she grinned mischievously, sucking her lower lip. "But, really, Jack. I know that not answering to the urges of your body can take a strain on anyone."

"The urges of my body, huh?" he chuckled getting a punch in his arm for joking

"You should know by now that I'm awkward when I speak about … you know." Sam blushed, and he kissed her softly.

"I know, for some reason, you can say sex without becoming a tomato." He grinned as she blushed again. "I want to stay tonight if you have me?"

"Do you?" He nodded.

"Yup, don't look so surprised. Anyhow, I do need to grab something else to wear. See you in twenty?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, and he moved to grab her key and walked out of the room.

"There's always Cartagena," he muttered to himself shaking his head.

But then, they arrived at Cartagena the next day. They walked through the Calle Mayor, went to the Roman Forum and theater before they found their way to the Conception Castle. And after all that walking and sightseeing, he went to his room, grabbed another change of clothes and went back to her bed to sleep, still proposal-less.

"It might be something with Spain," he muttered to himself after their days in Malaga and Seville. In Malaga, well, Malaga was busy, there was too much to see and less than twelve hours to see it all. From the port, they walked to the Park and the Cathedral. The Picasso Museum and another roman theater followed. They found a place to rent a bike before they stopped for a late lunch. Once they ate, they rode to the Alcazaba before ending their day at the Gibralfaro Castle. They lost themselves trying to find the place where they had rented the bikes and had to run back to the shuttle. When Jack spotted the ring box that night, he glared at it.

"Seville will be," he thought then, after all, two days in it should give him enough time to find a place to propose, right? But no, it didn't. They went to the Alcazar, the Cathedral, the Giralda and the Tower of Gold. They visited the Maria Luisa Park and the Spain Park. They walked around the museum and the Metropol Parasol. And they lost a lot of time on lines.

By the sixth day, they were stuck on the cruise. And he considered making a typical ring in the dessert fancy dinner proposal, but that was too cliché for his own anti-cliche likes. So, that morning he forgot all about the ring as they went to the tracks, they ran for a while, and they walked around the ship, finding what things were there to do. It was only a day in the ship, but after the next stop, they would have five days to spend inside the tin can and not going insane.

And they touched port in Funchal. By then, Jack was pretty sure that waking next to her was the best thing in the world and something he could live with every day urges sated, or not as it still was their case. Now, he only needed her to think the same and say yes to his still not asked question.

Since it was the last stop for a few days, they started their trip with laundry. This time no one would keep their things safe and ended up losing a good amount of time inside the room.

"This is nice," Sam said, placing her head on his shoulders and even if he was bored beyond means he couldn't help but nod.

'Oh, I have it bad.' He thought.

"So, we should be finished before noon. Whatcha say if we take the noon ferry back to leave this behind and come back to have some lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan," she grinned. Just then, their laundry machines stopped, and they started the process of drying them. In the afternoon, they went to the market and up the mountain. Someone mentioned that they couldn't leave without having a go with the Carreiros do Monte.

Due to the time, they took a cab up the mountain without knowing what to expect. Certainly, it didn't sound anything like what they found. On the place, they bought a ticket and were pointed to a basket like cart. Frowning in confusion, they did what the men beside it asked and sat inside. Soon, they were on a wild journey down the mountain in a toboggan fashion being kept in the right direction by two sturdy guys; they were laughing hard by the trip and awed by the view.

He turned towards her, and her hair was sticking in every possible direction, her eyes were sparkly with wind made watering, and some tears were falling down her cheeks, and she was laughing. Her face was alight with delight. She was gorgeous.

"Marry me?" Jack asked without even thinking, and Sam turned towards him.

"Yes!" she answered just as a curve send them closer together.

Jack kissed her, and the man cheered at them, making them laugh again. When they reached their stop their face muscles ached from laughing that much, they had a wild hairstyle, and their cheeks had remains of happy windy tears, something that would make both them highly embarrassed be that another situation or origin. But it didn't matter as they walked out of the cart. Jack spotted a small viewpoint and pulled her towards it.

"Wha?" she said as she was being pulled and then he started to rummage inside his backpack. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I should do this right," Jack said.

"Do what right, Jack?" she asked, trying to tame her hair.

"I know it's sudden and we've meet only 17 days ago. I hope your answer is still the same." He said kneeling down.

"You weren't joking?" She whispered looking at his eyes, and he shook his head no.

"Samantha Carter, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Surprising her even more, he took the box out and opened it. She gasped and nodded. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Still a yes!" she said launching herself to him. People cheered at them, and they couldn't care less because they were wrapped in their own little bubble. "Jack… it's beautiful…" she whispered looking at the ring. He took it out of the box and slid it on her finger.

"Now, this is the most beautiful thing I've seen today."

"Well, you did choose it." She pointed, and he laughed.

"I didn't mean the ring, Sam."

"Oh?"

"I meant you wearing it." A happy tear fell from her eye, and he cleaned it before she hid her face in the cradle of his neck. "Sam, I know we are in a very public environment and that this might be the most awkward situation we have manage to put each other so far…"

"Yes?" she nodded.

"But we need to get up; my knees are hurting." She chuckled and stood up. Before she helped him up, pulling him close to her.

"If I didn't love you so much, I would kill you for doing this so publicly," she whispered in a low tone in his ear. For some reason, Jack knew that was a truth and gulped. "Relax, Major, as I said I like you too much to fulfill that." Jack laughed, and they started walking away.

"Well, nobody knows us, and we probably won't ever see them again, right?"

"Right."

"Besides… I've been trying to do this for days!"

"That was what had you so frustrated?"

"Yes!" She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"You could've just asked last night when we were seating on the veranda looking at the sea, you know?"

"Are you complaining about my way?"

"No, I especially loved the first one."

"Good… It was exactly us, a rollercoaster of fun, laughter and magnificent views."

"Indeed, it was." She smiled. Then her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Look at the time! We better run" and so they did.


	15. Plans

Hello there, one more… I'm guessing one or two more chapters before I fast forward. Let's see how it goes! Enjoy!

M.

 **Plans**

They got to her room both still smiling brightly. He kissed her as they backed her into the room. Breathless, they pulled apart, and he gave her a quick peck.

"I need to go grab a change of clothes." She groaned against his lips.

"Are you sure you want to keep waiting?" Sam asked in a low whisper

"No, not really, but it won't kill us, right?" Jack added trailing her lips with his thumb. "Anyhow, we can try to convince each other otherwise," he kissed her softly. "After, I get back from grabbing clothes from my room. Watcha say?"

"Hurry up, airman." Sam smiled patting his backside.

Even if there was a lot of almost convincing moments, they found themselves kissing, caressing and talking until the sun rose. They watched the sun come up and brighten the room before Jack stood up to close the curtains.

"Huh, who knew I could talk this much?" He said bouncing back in bed, Sam chuckled.

"Well, you haven't been exactly the quietest man with me, Jack. So, I don't know why you are so surprised," she planted a soft kiss on his lips. And he moved his hand to place a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe you have some magical mystery in your eyes that makes me unable to shut." She laughed.

"That's so silly."

"Who said that big bad Air Force Majors couldn't be silly?"

"I love you, you know?" Sam whispered with soft eyes.

"I love you more if that's even possible."

"Jack, I was thinking…" she trailed looking at the stubborn ray of light that was coming from on side.

"Like that's a rare occurrence." He joked, and she rolled her eyes at him. "What were you thinking, love of my life?" she giggled.

"I like how that sounds coming from you… but you are distracting me, I was thinking that I need to know where are you stationed at, so I can see if I can take on of my job offer s."

"Well, I'm special ops I was working of Grand Forks base, in North Dakota. Sarah and I had a house in the suburbs in Minneapolis. Since the divorce, I moved to my grandfather's cabin in Silver Creek, also Minnesota. It's a quick flight or a nice drive from there to the base. But due to my career choice, I had some offers. Two of them quite nice."

"Really? In what?"

"Well, I was asked to take the lead of a course at the academy in Colorado Springs. Or two take a position at Patrick base in Cocoa Beach, Florida."

"Cocoa Beach, you said?"

"Yup."

"Well I had one proposal coming from there, which truth to be told is one of the most attractive ones on my list."

"So, are you saying that we could find a home in Cocoa Beach?"

"Yes. Then we could set a date, and start the beginning of our new lives together." Sam added biting her lower lip, "that sounded way too much like a soap opera or something."

"It did. But hey, we can start .. how did you put it? The beginning of our new lives together, whenever you want to."

"I've tried, but for some reason, you are still not allowing me." She added mischievously. "Nah, speaking seriously, we could ask the Captain, and maybe we can get married here and avoid all the complications of a wedding, watcha say?"

"I like it. But not only you are the bride, but you are the one who's getting married for the first time. Are you sure you don't want your father walking you down the aisle?"

"All I need is you, Jack… and maybe Daniel, but if he can't be there, he can't be there. I'm pretty sure he will understand. How about you? Don't you want your parents? Or your sisters?"

"Oh Lord, no. Trust me, unless you want a wedding for three hundred guests."

"That bad?"

"Yup. They mean well, but they can be overwhelming." He said remembering quite well how Sarah had accepted everything his two sisters said and then, ended up angry at him because her wedding wasn't what she wanted. "Let's get ready to grab some breakfast and then we can check with the Captain or something on how getting married on a ship works."

"Sounds like we have a plan."

Later that day they had managed to find all the information they needed but not exactly the one they expected. It turned out that the marriage license had to come on board before the ship gets out of port. However, the Captain told them that their next stop had fewer complications with hosting weddings for aliens and pointed them to the reception to speak with one of the hostesses.

"Well, Miss Carter, Mr. O'Neill. As the Captain explained, there's not much we can do for you. I called to St. George port, and they explained to me that you would need to have a license and that takes two working days," she grimaced.

"But we are staying two days there." Sam frowned pointing to the itinerary on her desk.

"Yeah, but it's 48 hours to be processed, Miss. That means that once you've presented the papers, they need that time to check you are legally okay." Sam sighed.

"I guess we don't get married until Miami?" She turned towards Jack.

"Unless " Jack frowned. "Does Daniel have access to your birth certificate and the other papers we need?"

"I guess so. My grandma kept extra copies of everything."

"Ma'am. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure, but if it's not called to collect, then it will be charged as an international call to your room, Mr. O'Neill."

"It doesn't matter." He answered. The woman passed him the sat phone and left the room to give them privacy.

"Just call me when you are ready, I'll be outside."

"What?" Sam started, but Jack was already marking a number.

"Pick up, pick up."

"Kawalksy."

"I was wondering how long it could take you to pick the darn phone."

"Jack?"

"Yup."

"I thought you were on a cruise, man. Why are you calling? Are you in trouble? Do I need to save your ass again?" Sam giggled. "Hey, who's that?"

"Charlie, focus will you?"

"How can I focus if I hear a distinct female giggle and you are not telling me a word?"

"How can I gave you a word if you don't let me?" Jack countered. "I need I favor."

"I'm listening…"

"I need you to arrange me a marriage license."

"A marriage what? Come on, man! When I told you to enjoy your holidays and find a hot girl to spend some time with I didn't mean: go and find a new wife!"

"Charlie! Will you help us or not?"

"Us? That's the giggle? Oh, she has a hot giggle. Is she hot? Are you hot?"

"Charlie!" Jack growled, not able to look into Sam's eyes.

"I guess I will need to wait for that answer. Give me a time frame and tell me what you need." Jack explained to him that he needed to get his documents and Sam's moved to St George, with enough time for them to be processed. Sam gave him Daniel's phone and agreed that she was going to call him first so it won't look that bad. "Well, Samantha, you have a lovely voice, and I'm sure you are as beautiful as you sound. And please cover your ears?" Sam looked at Jack before doing what Charlie asked. "Jack, are you sure you want to do this?" Jack grabbed Sam's hands and lowered them; he looked into her eyes.

"I do Charlie; I love you more than I can put into words."

"Then I'll be damn if I don't manage to comply what you asked me. Check up in two days if you can, and I'll tell you how it goes." Jack passed the phone to Sam.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" He offered, and she shook her head no. But her hand trembled as she pushed the well-known numbers.

"Daniel?" she said to the sleepy voice on the other side, "did I wake you?"

"Almost, I was about to fall asleep over the most boring book about quantum physics. How did you manage to read that?" Sam chuckled.

"Insomniac again?"

"Yeah, wait. You are on a cruise; you are on the cruise, aren't you?"

"Yes, Daniel. I …" she blushed. "I followed your advise, and thank you; it paid off."

"What do you mean, Sam?" Sam nodded towards Jack asking him without words to intervene.

"Hi, Daniel. My name is Jack O'Neill, and I'm Sam's…"

"Boyfriend? You got yourself a boyfriend! Sam.. that's… I have not enough words in 22 languages to express my happiness."

"Jack's my fiancé, Daniel. And that's why I'm calling you."

"Fiance?"

"Yup, I proposed, she said yes." Jack offered.

"Whoa, don't you think is a bit too quick?"

"Maybe, but…" she chewed her lower lip. "I'm in love with him Daniel, we've been time together since I arrived at the train station in Rome."

"Your grandmother always said you had a great head on your shoulders, Sam. And she also said that the day you'd found him it would be quick. So, did you guys settled a date?"

"That's exactly why we are calling, Daniel. A man, called Charles Kawalsky will be contacting you to get copies of my documents. We want to get married at the next stop."

"Congratulations, Sam! I only wish I could be there with you."

"I know, I wish that too."

"I'm very happy for you, Sam. And Mr. O'Neill?"

"Yes?"

"Sam's like a sister to me, if you ever hurt her I will find a way to hunt you down and trust me I might not be the bulkiest man alive but I know several ways of momify a body."

"Noted. Don't worry; I'll try my best not to hurt her." Sam jumped to his neck as soon as she lowered the phone.

"I can't believe you might have found a workaround."

"As you said, it might be a workaround… we won't know until we are there."

"You know, my mother used to say that there's no biggest act of faith than setting the alarm clock every night, and I'm willing to set the alarm clock with you, Jack."

"Then, Miss Carter… In five more days, you will be Mrs. O'Neill."


	16. The best day in forever

Hello there, I hope you are still with me on this trip, If you've you got to this one… yey, you!

Enjoy!

M.

 **The best day in forever**

Four days went out in a breeze, between worrying about their license and finding clothes to wear. They had managed to organize a small dinner to celebrate their wedding (if Charlie managed to get their documents on time).

Along with the planning and searching with the help of two members of the crew, they managed to find things to do. They went running in the mornings and walked around the vessel. In the nights, they went for dinners and dancing. With their conversations growing seriously towards their future together.

"Well, I have a proposal for you." Sam grinned over the rim of her glass on the night of the 22nd cruise day.

"I'm listening."

"Well," she bit her lower lip. "From all the offers I got, there was one I liked the most."

"Go on…"

"And it might work with your options."

"Really?" She nodded. "Which one?"

"Kennedy Center?"

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "I mean, I'm pretty sure we can find a way to work around any of your options, Sam." He said grabbing her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze.

"I know," Sam blushed. "Iwantedtobeanastronaut."

"You wanted to what?"

"Be an astronaut," she whispered.

"Didn't we all at some point?" He grinned, and she punched his shoulder. "Okay, what's the history?" Jack asked raising his arms in surrender.

"I was too young." He frowned. "To join the academy," she explained. "My grandma and I talked a lot about this, I wanted to go to the academy, but I was too young. They told me I could do ROTC or something since I already was on my way to earning a degree. And here I am, Doctor in theoretical astrophysics and the closer I will ever be to Cape Canaveral will be the Kennedy Center."

"I always heard that Cocoa Beach was a paradise."

"You really think that's possible?"

"Well, I've seen pictures." He shrugged, and she giggled.

"No, you being transferred to a place you want vs. to wherever the Air Force wants you."

"Technically they wanted me there. So … if they haven't filled the position, we will be good." They dance a few hours more before Jack walked her to her room.

"Are we really going with that not seeing each other for the day thing?" She smiled

"I don't know you, but I don't like the idea of starting our day with that woman screaming at me for not following her instructions." He grinned at her lips. She smiled at him.

"You've got a point there. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be at the end of the aisle." He answered before he pecked her lips.

"If there's an aisle."

"It doesn't matter; I'll still be at the end."

The knock on her door was what woke her up that morning, Jackless she had tossed and turned until she fell into an anxious slumber.

"Good Morning Ma'am! We've got word from the port, and your license came through without any issues. My partner is informing your fiancé as we speak."

"It did?"

"Yes! So, I'm bringing you to the spa, and we will get you ready for this afternoon."

"This afternoon?"

"All the best of the best with a predefined expense account."

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" Sam grinned.

"You will, as soon as you get dressed and follow me, Miss Carter."

"Come on in, you said spa, right?"

"Yes, Miss." Sam got changed, and then, she followed Miss Keen to the spa. "Your dress will be back in your room by 14hs, and the girl from the saloon will be joining us around that time for hair and makeup."

"Hair and makeup? I mean, there's not much you can do with my hair."

"But we are still going to try."

On another part of the ship, Jack was going around trying to get himself together. He had gone through a wedding before, but he hadn't felt so nervous as he was feeling at that moment. After having a quick lunch, Mrs. Moses found him and guided him to a shuttle to the port.

He was marveled at what those two women had put together for their little wedding. There was a flower arch placed on a beach and a few white chairs for the witnesses needed. And a small bar that held champagne for them to toast before returning to the Serena.

"Thank you, Mrs. Moses, this is … perfect"

"You wait and see what we have planned for your room, Mr. O'Neill." She grinned brightly. "Oh, and that little business that you asked us to solve. Well, it was confirmed to be solved, we are just picking him from the airport. Now, we need to get you changed."

She pushed him towards a tent he hadn't seen before when occupied with being awed by the setting. Turns down there were two of those, and Mrs. Moses made sure he didn't peek out until someone coughed behind him. Jack turned slowly to find a boyish-looking guy in a black suit behind him.

"Ah, hi… you must be him? Jack O'Neill, right?"

"Daniel Jackson, I presume?"

"The one and only."

"Thank you for being here; I'm sure Sam will be very pleased with your presence."

"Thank you for bringing me here. I couldn't afford it otherwise," Daniel grinned.

"She speaks a lot about you, you know? So much that at first, I thought you were in love with each other and in deep denial."

"Woah, nope. Sam's the sister I've never had. No, now how I manage to get rid of those mental images. I think you've just managed to scold me for life. Let's change subjects, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Major. Air Force." Daniel grimaced. "What?"

"Well, she wanted to be one, and her dad wanted her brother to be one… and her brother hates her dad and everything related to the Air Force, so don't mind me if I don't join thanksgiving this year."

"That bad, huh?"

"They don't see each other that much, nope. In fact, I've been around Sam since she was sixteen and I haven't met her brother. I've seen her father once. So where is she?"

"Back at the boat. With Miss Keen, she was in charge of pampering her for the day."

"I can't imagine Sam being pampered," he frowned. "Actually, until the day she called, I couldn't imagine Sam getting married either. Anyhow, she chose you for a reason, and I've come to know that she has a strong will. Bringing me here does gives you an extra point with me, and I hope we can get along, be friends even."

"If anything we will have her in common." Silence sat for a couple of minutes that seemed forever but soon, he heard voices coming loud and people cheering.

"You better be dressed, Mr. O'Neill." She said opening the tent with her eyes covered.

"I am."

"Well, your bride to be is in her tent. Oh, you must be her friend, Daniel Jackson, right?"

"Yes."

"Then come along," she said nodding to the outside. "Major you should go to your position so we can start." Jack walked out of the other side of the tent, and Mrs. Moses dragged Daniel to a second tent not far away from the first. When he entered it, he got a sight of Sam's back. He smiled brightly.

"I was told that I bride shouldn't walk alone down the aisle." He whispered. And sam turned around with widened eyes.

"Daniel! What are you doing here?"

"Walking you down the aisle?" he offered with a shrug. Before looking at her for real: her dress was quite simple, but it hugged her in the right places and flowed in others. She was barefoot, although there was a pair of nice white shoes standing by her side. Her hair was out of her face and perfectly styled, with some glittering things on it, to keep it in place, he figured. Her earrings were a simple line of stones that had belonged to her grandmother, and in a thin chain, a pear-shaped pearl pendant got a bit above her cleavage. He noticed how her eyes looked even bluer with a smoky glint on the corners. "Whoa, you look stunning."

"You say that because you are my friend," Sam added with a raised eyebrow.

"I say that because I have a pair of working eyes," he pointed. "Your father is going to kill us; you know that, right?"

"It doesn't matter; I'll be happy." She added biting her lower lip.

"Then, by all means, let's go make you happy."

"You might want to lose the shoes," she pointed. "And maybe the jacket too." Daniel nodded, remembering the Major O'Neill was wearing cream pants and shirt without a tie, a bit too informal he thought. "Don't wrinkle it, you will need it for dinner."

The music started, and Sam inhaled deeply.

"Ready?" Daniel asked offering her his arm. She nodded and took it… and they took a step out. Sam gasped, she had seen what they had done before, but know with the sun setting in the background, and small torches lightening the aisle, it was more than she had hoped and then she saw him, looking at her as he hadn't seen anything so wonderful and worth it before. And Daniel by her side smiled and kissed her cheek before going to one of the chairs close to them. Soon, they exchanged the legal words, and Jack was kissing his wife.

That night, Daniel joined them on the trip back to the Serena taking over Sam's previous accommodations. And after dinner, Jack walked her to his room… their room. He unlocked the door before turning towards her, with a swift motion he picked her from the ground and carried her through the threshold as they kissed.

Once they stopped for air, Jack managed to turn on the lights just to be awed by the decorations the two women had placed around his room. There were flowers and candles and white and red rose petals making the way to the bed. Soon, Sam's dress was on the floor decorating it along with Jack's clothes.

"You are beautiful," he whispered against her lips before she cried in ecstasy after his expert hands had made her body sing songs it never had before. With one final kiss, he collapsed on top of her and rolled them both to the side.

The next time Jack new was that awful feeling of being observed; he hummed slowly relaxing in the perfect feeling of a wonderfully sore body. He heard her giggle and he turned towards the sound without opening his eyes.

"I'm feeling observed," he added with a hoarse voice.

"Maybe because you are?" she offered in an equally rasped voice.

"What time is it?"

"Let me check," she said stopping first to kiss him thoroughly. "Holy Hannah!" she exclaimed when her eyes spotted the clock. "I haven't slept like this in… ever. I guess this is a wonderful start for a wonderful life," she grinned pointing the clock to him.

"It might be, Mrs. O'Neill. It might be the start of the most wonderful years in our lives."

"I love you, Jack. Always"

"I love you, Sam. For eternity," and with those words they knew that nothing could break them apart until the day they died.

Or that was what they thought.


	17. Time flights

Hey there, sorry for the lack of update. Don't worry I won't make it angsty. If you have seen the movie I mentioned as inspirations, then you know that we are on a fluff ride. (or so I hope)

Enjoy!

M.

 **Time flights**

Things not always go as planned and Jack was right about his take on relationships before Sam appeared in his life. Yes, she was perfect, the love of his life, and destiny might have been pushing them a bit too hard and all that fluff. But even if love was still there strong as day one, marriage still needed time and effort.

They tried, they really did.

As hard as too strong headed people could. They rationalized, they scheduled, they made their best effort to keep together. Yet, works and careers were too complex, and then one event at the time, they simply got tired of trying, so they stopped.

They weren't giving 100% to either career or love, and they couldn't keep it like that without falling in one… with Jack stationed in Washington State and Sam stuck with her contract in Florida, it made sense their marriage was the one to suffer. Flights were too expensive to keep living like that, and there were so many leave days one could take.

After a long discussion, Jack called the only divorce lawyer he knew, and with two quick signatures coming from two ends of the same country, they got divorced. Both vowing internally not to search each other due to the pain the decision brought to them and the complexity of their best solution.

Things got even more complex when both disappeared from the face of the Earth.

 **2002 (aka several years later)**

 **Colorado Springs**

"Sami O'Neill!" He called, and she turned slowly around guiltily, blue eyes looking at him with a sparkle of mischief.

"Yes, daddy?" Samia said with the enchanting tone of a girl who knew she had her dad tied to her little finger.

"Are you really sure you want to go to this camp?" Jack asked from the entrance. She rolled her eyes at him

"Yup, it's not the space camp that I wanted," She sighed. "But, hey, we all need to learn how to compromise, right?" She smirked

"When did you became so smart, huh?"

"Well, uncle Daniel did tell you that taking me to the SGC daycare was a bad idea," she grinned. "Anyhow, I love you dad." She hugged him and patted his shoulder. "Are you reassured now? Can we go?" Jack snorted and nodded, shouldering her bag.

He moved away to give her space to walk out and enter in the SUV. She jumped in the seat beside him, and they started their way to the Airport. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and held a sigh. His baby had grown so much since the day he got her home with him.

"What are you looking at me like that?" She asked squinting at him

"I wasn't looking."

"Come on, dad. Just tell me you are going to miss me. It's okay for a big bad Colonel to miss his only daughter. I'll bet my week alimony that you won't be the only one holding tears. Besides, you've made sure that Cassie ended up in the same camp that I'm going." She added with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't have a thing to do with that," Jack argued.

"Yeah, sure." Samia chuckled. "I don't mind, you know? Even if she's there, she will be on the other side of the camp. And I know you'll feel better knowing that she's there."

"Couldn't you stay a toddler forever?"

"Well, for what I've heard it was way worse when I was two. We've got this, daddy. It's the best way that you can do your work without having to worry about me."

"I'll still worry."

"I know, but truth to be told…" she whispered conspiratorially. "I need new poker rivals. The Reynolds might be many, but they are not quite the challenge."

They spent the rest of the way separating them from the airport speaking of their plans after she returned in six weeks' time. Samia mocked her dad for being fluff, and Jack had to keep reminding himself that his baby wasn't that little anymore. Soon, he observed her flight departed, and he stood there watching the sky until he managed to shake himself out and return to his now empty home.

 **Washington DC.**

 **Same day.**

"Jac Carter, you'll better hurry up!" Sam called from the ground level.

"Mom, why should I go to this?" Jacqueline Carter pouted, her blue eyes were full of tears she was not shedding.

"You wanted to go, Jac. Don't you want to go anymore?"

"I wanted to go to the Spy camp," she pouted, her brown bangs falling over her eyes. "I wanted to learn how to be stealthy and get a chance to use some cool gadgets. But now I'll be stuck playing sports and doing girly things." She huffed. "Pottery, and knitting… who even does that anymore?"

"I'm sorry, Jac," Sam caressed her daughter's cheek. "The one you wanted was already booked, and I've barely managed to secure you a spot one on this one. "Sam looked at Jackie, and her daughter lowered her eyes. "What's the real reason behind this, honey?" Jac huffed, her mother knew her too well.

"What if nobody likes me, mom? I'm a lit nerd gamer. What if I don't fit in this all-girl camp?"

"Oh, Jacqueline." Sam embraced her. "Don't worry, you will fit perfectly, there's no one out there that can't love you."

"Are you sure?" Jac bit her lower lip.

"Tell you what, give it a chance, two weeks. Then if you are still not comfortable there, call me, and I will pick you up."

"And your complicated schedule?" Jac frowned feeling that she was going to be complicating what already looked like a complicated life.

"Well, some things are more important than others, don't you agree?" Jac nodded. "Besides, when was the last time I managed to screw it up badly for you?"

"I can't remember…" Jac added after thinking for a while.

"I thought so, shall we go?"

"Yeah," she sat on the front seat as Sam placed her luggage in the trunk. "You know? This is going to be weird." Jac commented securing her seat belt as Sam did the same.

"What will?"

"Not seeing my friends… I mean, we rotate a lot. But this is the first place where I go that no one I know will be there." She whispered, Sam noticed the fear in her voice. She found Jac's hand and squeezed it.

"Then, Jac, you will have a chance of making new ones and surprise them with your charm."

The drive to Dulles wasn't as long as Sam wanted it to be and Jac hadn't let go of her mother's hand. But by the time the farewell moment came, it was Sam's hand the one having issues to let go. Somehow, the flight assistant managed to reassure Sam's insecurities about her eleven years old daughter flying alone for the first time in her life. And with one last hug and a soft smile, she had let Jac go…

"This is the second Jac you let go, Sam." She muttered to herself before shaking her head. "This one will return to you." Squaring her shoulders, she went to her car and drove back straight to the Pentagon.

 **Camp Victoria,**

 **Montecito, California.**

Jac left DC alone on a 6 hours flight to LAX, feeling tired and a bit grumpy she arrived at terminal six. She easily spotted the group of kids, and those she imagined would be camp counselors waiting due to the Camp Victoria t-shirts. She inhaled deeply and moved forward to meet them waving to the caring flight attendant that had kept an eye on her.

"Hi, I'm Jac Carter." She said to one of the Counselors who smiled brightly at her.

"Hi there, I'm Anna. Let me check your name." The young woman checked the list and frowned. "Jacqueline Carter?" she asked, and Jac nodded once and marked her name. Before looking up smiling. "Well, welcome to the shuttle to Camp Victoria. We will be leaving shortly; you can go an seat with the girls and start your camp experience." Jac nodded trying not to huff at the chirpiness of the girl. Another group came out of the gates, and one more girl stopped in their way. 'Cassandra Frasier' Jac heard and thought it was a beautiful name that went pretty well with the teenager owning it.

"Well girls, we are complete, follow Anna and Tess to the van," another girl pointed, and they did.

Samia O'Neill, Sami for her friends, landed three hours later on terminal seven of LAX. She read the information on where to find the shuttle group and sighed. They were expecting people on terminal 6. She huffed while she waited for her luggage. The woman who was in charge of taking care of her, helped her arrive at the right terminal only to notice that there weren't any kids there. Squaring her shoulders up, as she saw her father doing several times, she put a brave face, and they walked towards the woman in a bright purple shirt with Camp Victoria logo in it.

"Hi, are you from Camp Victoria?" Melany grinned pointing the shirt. "Yeah, dumb question. I have one Samia O'Neill."

"Yup, here she is. Hi Samia, please take a seat. You just missed the shuttle so you will have to wait with us for the next group." Sami nodded. It really was a while longer, almost an hour of waiting. Melany explained to her that they were working in shifts, but there was only one shuttle to take them.

Two young women with colorful Camp Victoria shirts entered the terminal and waved to Melany. They exchanged instructions before they girls were pointed to follow Melany. As Samia walked towards the exit, Anna frowned.

"I'm pretty sure I just left that girl in camp," she muttered.

"Relax, Anna. It's day one; they still look all the same. It takes time."

"Huh… maybe…"


	18. Situations

Hello, thanks for all the reviews. As usual, RL is behaving like a 2-year-old child with a tantrum. But, here we are anyway. 😊 Hope you are all still enjoying this!

M.

 **Situations**

Montecito.

Jac was one of the first girls to arrive at the bus; she gave her bag to one of the counselors before she was pointed to go inside. Jac smiled when she noticed the back of the bus was empty and found her way to the last line, taking her hat out of her backpack she placed it on her head and rested her head back. Soon, the minibus was crowded with girls, and they were off to the camp.

"Sorry," she said to the redhead girl she bumped on her way out.

Cassie frowned, she could recognize that voice anywhere and turned around to see the owner of it getting off the bus. She grinned, her mom told her that Sami was going to be there after she arrived but this was sure a coincidence she couldn't let go.

"Sami!" she called, but the girl in the black hat didn't turn. Cassie grabbed her backpack and rushed down. "SAMI!" she tried louder and huffed. Finally, the girl stopped in front of the bags and Cassie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sami! I've been calling you forever! Wow, you cut your hair? I've thought you wouldn't cut your hair unless hell froze over."

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Jac frowned.

"Duh! Course you do!"

"I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Really? Are you going to pretend you don't know me? We should make new friends, right?" Jac nodded. "I can do that for you, but you got to promise that you will know in which cabin I am in case something happens," Cassie grinned offering her hand.

"Okay." Jac agreed to shake the offered hand.

"Man! You really developed a whole character for this. I mean, it's not the science camp you wanted, but you didn't need to create a whole alter ego to survive this."

"Cassandra Frasier!" the counselor with the list called over.

"Over here!"

"You are at Blue, Daisy cabin!"

"See you around Sami!"

"I'll see you around Cassandra…" Jac offered with a confused frown. Cass patted her shoulder before shaking her head and following the Blue Daisy counselor.

"Such a weird girl," Jac muttered to herself.

"Jacqueline Carter!"

"Here!" she called pushing her bag towards the girl calling names.

"Pink, Tulip cabin." Jac looked around and found the counselor for the pink group and walked towards her.

"I hate pink," she muttered to herself.

"You and me both," a girl carrying her bag towards the pink counselor agreed. "Which cabin?"

"Tulip, you?"

"Same. Marguerite Dupuis… Mags for everyone who doesn't want to be murdered." Mags grinned.

"Then Mags, I'm Jac."

"Jac?"

"Jacqueline Carter." She added with a knowing look and Mags nodded in understanding.

"Who knew what they thought when they named us…" Mags sighed dramatically making Jac chuckle. "Come, let's go, we should see if we can pick our beds."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sami sighed when she finally got to the camp; she had waited for over an hour for the shuttle to be filled. But announcing what she was going to do or where she was going to go, was not something she was too used to do, and now she was stuck having to tell or ask because otherwise, they could lose her. She rolled her eyes remembering that experience and hoping it was not something that would happen in the camp.

"Samia O'Neill!"

"Yes?" she turned around towards the counselor that was calling her name

"Pink, carnation."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she muttered to herself.

"Well, I would watch my language if I was you, girl. But yeah, it can be confusing. Pink is the color of your designated area and carnation is your cabin. I'm Tasha; I'm stuck in your cabin."

"Geez, you make it sound like some sort of punishment."

"You are kidding, right? My parents went to Australia, and they left me here." The girl whined. "What's your reason?" Sami placed a string of her long hair behind her ear and grimaced.

"I wanted to come?" She answered doubtfully.

"Really? Oh, well… it happens the first time, then your parents enjoy it more than you do, and off you go every summer. I've been sent here every year since I was 9."

"Is it that bad?"

"No, not really. I mean, the camp is good. You get to know people you wouldn't know otherwise and do things you wouldn't really do at home…."

"But…"

"As I said… Australia…" she said waving her hands. "Come on, let me show you the way," Tasha finished and they started walking towards it.

"Hey!" Mags punched Jac's arm.

"Ouch, what was it for?" She said rubbing her arm.

"Your sister is here," she added pointing towards the next cabin. Jac frowned.

"I don't have a sister. Unless is that weird girl who wanted me to know where she was staying, but she was at a blue daisy." Mags looked at her as she just lost a marble or two. "Really, I'm an only child."

"What? You've got to be joking;" Mags told her, but she just kept writing her letter for her mom. "She was like your twin."

"Huh," Jac shrugged. "There's this theory about twin like people in the world, and we happen to be in the same place at the same time."

"You are weird," Mags told her and Jac grinned brightly.

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I know."

 **Colorado Springs**

Jack got to his home which was extremely silenced; it felt empty. He sighed when he had become such a mush? He shook his head because he wasn't sure. It was somewhere between getting married the first time and raising Samia by himself while trying to keep the world and his daughter safe, he decided.

He went to his room and as he passed in front of Samia's room he peeked inside. It was pristine as usual. He grinned, somehow, his daughter room ended up as a weird combination of a mad scientist lab, a fan of kung fu and a ballet dancer paradise.

The passion for ballet was Samia's best-kept secret; it was something Jack's mother had told him would be good for the girl, a non-male environment where she could develop her girly skills. He shook his head, Samia was as girly as they could come but she avoided pink as if it transmitted some sort of disease he didn't know about, she even complained about her ballet gowns but loved every second she spent dressing in them. He shook his head and walked to his room, and started packing his duffel bag. With that ready, he emptied the contents of the freezer that wouldn't survive and took the garbage out. Shouldering his duffel bag, and grabbing his dress blues hanger, he closed the house and left towards Peterson.

"General Hammond, sir." He saluted his CO who was waiting for him.

"Colonel O'Neill, right on time. How's Sami?"

"On her way to camp or in camp, sir."

"Good."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Care to explain why I'm going? I mean won't this be one of those full of crap conventions that's supposed to be for higher-ups only?" Hammond nodded.

"Yes, Colonel. But you are the head of our flag team and the most seasoned officer in our matter." He whispered the last part. "So, the higher ups want more information about the program and want it from someone who knows what they are talking about."

"Yes, sir. I understand… but…" Hammond looked at him waiting for the question he knew was coming. "Must they do it every six months or so?" Hammond chuckled.

"Relax, son. One day you will understand, and you will be the one leading the meetings and not just convincing people."

"And do I have to go to that party afterward? I mean, isn't enough babbling about things Daniel could sell way better than I can during the day?"

"Daniel went with Teal'c to Chulak, Colonel. And yes, you must attend. It is a direct order."

"But Sir."

"No, buts Colonel, you must attend and so do I."

 **San Diego**

Sam growled she had left her baby at the airport only to be rushed to Anacostia Base minutes after she arrived at her office down inside a top-secret area of the Pentagon. Her partner had the brilliant idea of scheduling a flying test with her as the pilot.

"Damn Rodney! I was supposed to be reaching Colorado Springs by now not stuck here going through paperwork over a fly test that could've waited a couple of days!"

"Sam… Sammie," he tried caressing her cheek, making her even angrier. She glared at him.

"Don't you dare to Sammie me, Rodney! I'm serious; you know full well that I need to upgrade the gate before the schedule becomes impossible again. You know there's only a small window of opportunity to make this happen."

"Oh! Come on, Sam! You are making a huge issue out of nothing. The world won't end because you get there a couple of days later."

"A couple of days?" She glared at him raising her eyebrow. "I'm out of here, now. We can complete the papers after I've upgraded the gate."

"But, Sam!" he whined.

"NO, Rodney. General Hammond called to let us know we have three days to make this happen. Three. And it's all set to happen in two; the third one was there in case something went wrong. Now, thanks to this, I've lost that extra day."

"I didn't schedule this out of a whim! They want to test the X-302 before it becomes a production model."

"Yes, we tested it, it works. It isn't detected easily by regular radars, I'm here sound and safe, and the fly was made in less time than with a usual plane. Now, we can keep testing it ourselves or USAF can finally appoint one of their man to test it. Since they are the ones limiting our testers, I do have a kid Rodney, and I would like to see her grow. Flying test planes aren't exactly the safest work, especially when we are paying expensive pilots, so I'm not the one doing it. The whole benefit of having a crew of test pilots now that we can afford them was me not doing them any longer. Jac went through hell when I had that accident a couple of years ago, can you imagine if I was the one stuck in the X-301 when it malfunctioned?"

"I know, I know… I screwed it up. You were against using their parts from the beginning, but the USAF agreed that it would be for the best."

"And we all know how that ended."

"Look, Rodney. I really got to go. The X-302 is ready. They can test it; there is no part from other 'vendors' so we know it won't backfire as the X-301 did." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You are good sweet-talking them, for once do it in our favor. I'm out of here."

"What about the party?" he called

"Which party?" Sam stopped at the door and turned towards him.

"The one in DC? Tomorrow night? You know… all the top brasses and all the other vendors? You were supposed to join me?"

"That was before this came up, Rodney."

"So, what? Am I supposed to go alone? You are my fiancé."

"I was your fiancée, Rodney… was. Six months ago and I'm still trying to figure out how the hell that happened." She huffed. "Look, you don't need me there; I'm pretty sure you are more than capable of impressing people. I know at some point you impressed even me." She finished, and this time she didn't stop when he called her name. She asked the company driver to leave her at the airport, and she took the jet to Colorado Springs. "He can fly coach to DC." She grinned.


	19. First Days

**I know it is a bit late but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Well, I've been struggling with this chapter for a while. Between my lack of muse and time, it got very complicated in my head. So, if this is bad… I'm sorry! Hopefully, with this one out of the way, I will be able to write the next one.**

 **To syphon01… yup, I know that! I'm planning to explain how that happens whenever I manage to keep my muse restrained enough to write that chapter xD.**

 **Anyway! Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **First days**

 **Cheyenne Mountain.**

As many times before, Sam greeted and saluted all the personnel until she reached her assigned quarters. She left her bag on the bed and took her laptop out of her backpack. She connected herself to the network and using her VPN access she checked her email, without anything else more pressing than the upgrade she closed her laptop and walked towards the lab that was set for her on those weird occasions she or Rodney visited the base.

She turned on the equipment she needed and called to the control room to check who was available. Walter knocked her lab a few minutes later.

"Doctor Carter! We were expecting you earlier."

"Yes, Walter. I know. Something came up with another contract. You know part of the weird things I do to make a living." She grinned. "How have you been?"

"Excellent, ma'am."

"Family?"

"They were excited to know you were around. The kids love when you visit."

"Then I'll make sure to stop by before I leave if that's okay with you and Eileen?"

"Always, ma'am. But I'm pretty sure you didn't call control room to chat or that you aren't here because of some silly code that you could've done remotely and all to do with the boxes that reached a couple of days ago."

"You are right, Walter. Help me with these," she said patting a couple of boxes beside her bench.

"Where do you need them?"

"A need these in the server room. And these two go in the control room." Walter frowned since there was a whole pile of boxes that she hadn't pointed.

"What are the others for, ma'am?"

"Those are for Beta. I'll be going there, as soon as we finish this."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, server upgrades everywhere." Sam grinned. "But this is a priority. I've been told Colonel Reynolds is in charge?"

"Yes, ma'am. General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill." Sam frowned and blanched. "Colonel O'Neill is the base 2IC," he clarified. Sam nodded, it wasn't only that General Hammond a.k.a Uncle George had never mentioned his 2IC, but what the only mention of that last name did to her. "They have a couple of meetings in DC. Or that's what I know." Walter continued unaware of the thoughts on Sam's head. "I'll better get someone to help us."

"Yes, that will be excellent, Walter. Thanks. I'll be an in the server room in," she checked her watch. "Fifteen. Can you meet me there?"

"Sure, Ma'am."

The moment Walter left the room she leaned on the door and slid slowly to the floor. She took several deep breaths and tried to convince herself that he couldn't be the only O'Neill in the USAF.

"Come on, Samantha. That happened years ago; you overcame that a long time ago, right?" With a last inhale, she stood up and grabbed what she needed before heading to the server room.

"I heard it was complicated to get this scheduled," she commented to Walter who was entering the room followed by some airmen. "Over there, please." She pointed.

"Yes, there were a couple of teams scheduled to go out," Walter said as the SFs walked away. "travels were canceled, and teams were recalled. They reached base yesterday an hour before your scheduled arrival."

"Okay, no pressure then." Sam chuckled, and they started working.

 **Washington DC**

Jack huffed for the thousand time, and once more he played with the collar of his dress blues. The meeting wasn't that but a firing squad against the Stargate Program.

"Well, why I don't get is why are you still discussing this if you all seem to have made up your minds around this," Jack commented.

"Colonel O'Neill, we are all aware of your uncontrolled behavior. However, even if some of us have taken a position in favor or against the program, it doesn't mean we don't see the benefits of having external allies. You will have to wait until a decision is reached."

"I'm just saying…"

"Allow me to interrupt you, Colonel. We are all quite tired of this chat around the same subject so we will adjourn the meeting for the day. However, I'll expect all of you to be present at tonight's dinner." There was a couple of nods, and soon the room was empty save for Jack and George.

"I still don't know what I am doing here, General. I mean, they've pretty much decided what they want."

"Well, Jack. I don't know what to say except that I was ordered to bring you with me. And we barely have time to go back to the hotel and back before the dinner."

"What a lovely dinner that will be."

 **Montecito, CA.**

 **Tulip Cabin.**

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Jac asked Mags as they lay in the bunker after dinner.

"Well, we can move in the pink area, but we can't go away from here. Hopefully, someone brought something to play."

"I've got cards. Do you know how to play Poker?"

"Know? I'm the master."

"Let's see about that."

 **Carnation Cabin**

"Did someone bring cards? My mom forbade me to take them." Mary one of the girl of her cabin asked loudly.

"I do," Samia answered with a smile. "Why?"

"Cool, what do you play?"

"Poker. You?"

"Oh, I'll play you."

"I have cards too," Tasha added. "How about we make a tournament?"

Morning came with a trumpet call. The girls in the Carnation and Tulip cabin groaned collectively after a long night of playing around. The counselors had checked them, and by the noise the young girls made they managed to fake being asleep.

"They are joking, right? It's barely …" Samia rubbed her face and checked her watch. "Seven"

"No," Tasha groaned. "At least they gave us an extra half an hour today. The normal schedule starts at 6:30. So we all get time for a morning shower, before breakfast."

"Man at least is later than my usual waking time at home." She said seating on her bed.

"More? You mean you are always awake by 6:30?"

"6:30, it's late morning."

"Whoa, where do you live at? A military boot camp or something?"

"No, but my dad is in the USAF. And we have a tight schedule to fill."

"And your mom?" Tasha asked turning around. Samia turned around to face her friend, she chewed her lip and sighed.

"I never knew my mom. They separated when I was months away from turning one."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My dad is awesome. We should move, I'm starving."

In the other cabin, Jac stood up from bed quickly and sorted her bed while the other girls were barely trying to open her eyes. By the time the girls were standing from their beds, Jac was coming out of her shower.

"Whoa, is there a fire somewhere?" Mags asked scratching her

"Huh?"

"Good morning?"

"Oh, sorry, Mags. Good morning, I just checked my watch, and it's extremely late."

"Late? Girl 's not even eight yet… it's summer camp?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should I even ask what time do you wake up when on vacations?"

"Six… my mom has a very tight schedule." She shrugged. "I don't mind; it gives me enough time to get ready and do all the things I want to do in a day."

"Uh… it makes sense I guess."

"Good morning Pink cabins!" A girl shouted as they entered the mess hall. "Your schedules are posted on the board. So, after you are done with food one member of your cabin can go and pick the one that corresponds to your cabin and there you go."

 **10:05 AM Pink Cabins Climbing wall.**

"Hey, that girl is fast." Mags pointed to Jac as they walked towards their next appointment.

"I guess so. I can barely wait to climb myself. I'm the fastest at school." Jack grinned. The girl on the climbing wall started to lower herself to the floor and turned towards them grinned. Jac's eyes widened.

"Hey! That's the girl I told you about… the one who could be your twin."

"I guess she definitively could. Do you know her name?"

"Nope. But you have enough weeks to learn it." Samia reached the floor and high-fived Tasha.

"Hey, Tash? Does that girl look familiar to you?"

"Huh? Which… oh, you've never mentioned having a sister." Samia frowned.

"I don't have one."

"Come on, Carnation! We are late for archery!" Their counselor called them, and they tried not to roll their eyes to the girl enthusiasm. Samia got rid of the equipment quickly, and they soon were running to catch up with their team.

"So, could you have a sister?" Tasha asked her.

"Tash… for all that I know I could have a whole other family that I don't know about."

"How's that?"

"I told you… I don't know my mom. She could be around there with another family or something. All I know is that she was beautiful and that my dad won't talk about her or anything related to how I ended up with him. Which is extremely rare since he's a combat military and normally that wouldn't happen."

"So, your mom abandoned you with him?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I wish I could ask someone, but everyone I know simply doesn't tell me anything. I know my uncle was a close friend of my mom, but for some reason, he doesn't speak of her. Not even to me."

"Bummer. What would you do if you get a chance to meet her?" Samia bit her lower lip and sighed.

"I'm not sure… Some days I want to meet her, you know? And ask her why did she leave, some days I think I simply would run away from her as she did with me, but there are other days in which I think I will simply hug her and try to remember all the details I can about her."

"O'Neill" they called and Samia smiled walking towards the instructor.


	20. Close Quarters

Hey! I made it fairly quickly! Enjoy!

M.

 **Close Quarters**

"I'm going to reach her at dinner," Jac muttered loudly as they walked towards the mess hall.

"Are you sure, Jac?" Mags asked concerned. "Won't be weird to have a friend who looks exactly like you?"

"Don't know… maybe it's really cool, and we can exchange places in things we don't like." Jac grinned. "There she is."

Tasha and Samia were the last in the line, and Jac rushed towards them reaching them before someone else got the place behind them but bumping against Tasha due to the speed she was using to get to her.

"Hey! Watch out." Samia said turning around, and both sets of eyes widened.

"Oh my God… you are identical." Tasha pointed.

"Yeah, that's what I've been told." Jac shrugged. "I'm Jac Carter."

"Samia O'Neill."

"Tasha Kocheryozhkin."

"I won't even try your last name," Jac grinned.

"She said the same." Tasha pointed.

"Sorry I bumped into you, by the way. I was trying to reach here before someone else got to the line."

"Hungry?"

"No," She blushed. "I actually wanted to talk to you. I don't know how familiar you are with the chances of two people being this much identical…" Jac trailed, Samia frowned.

"Yeah… and your name, you said Jac Carter?"

"Jacqueline," she grimaced. "But I go by Jac."

"Yeah, we should definitively talk."

"Tonight?" Jac asked hopefully

"Sure, I'm at Carnation"

"I'll meet you there when I manage to escape my counselor." They exchanged a grin before walking towards their tables.

Later that night, Samia was pacing inside the cabin. She couldn't concentrate herself, and not even poker held her mind at ease for long. She only wanted to talk with the girl… Jac. It couldn't be that much of a coincidence that the one girl who looked exactly like her and had a name that could be her father's, right?

A rock hit the window of her cabin from the darkest place on the corridor, and she checked the direction of the counselor room; before she snuck out of the cabin.

"Where are you?" Samia whispered.

"Here." Jac turned her flashlight once quickly. "I don't know how to start this…" she trailed as Samia got closer.

"I think we might be sisters." Samia left out without much thought.

"What?" Jac asked in surprise

"What?"

"How did you reach such conclusion?" Jac asked frowning and rolling her eyes at the dumbest question she could've asked. "Nevermind. We are identical, that's the closest to a confirmation that we can get in a camp, right? But still, it's a big assumption. I mean, for all that you know I could have many brothers and sisters and come from a loving family, and that could mean that my mom cheated on my dad to have me. Or something."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Samia apologized lowering her head. "It's just my dad and I back home. He never talks about her…. I guess I'm simply projecting my wishes on you."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Samia. It's only my mom and I back home. She almost got married to her partner a couple of months ago, but she noticed he was a prick before she tied the knot. Thank goodness."

"That bad, huh?" Samia asked, and Jac chuckled

"Maybe even worse," Jac huffed. "When's your birthday?"

"May 14th."

"91?"

"Yup…" Samia nodded, and Jac's eyes widened in realization. "Like yours."

"Yeah. There's more, and I don't think is a coincidence."

"What?"

"My dad's name is Jack."

"Whoa. You are saying that my mom named me after your father?"

"No. I'm saying that my dad is your father."

"You are joking." Samia raised her eyebrow.

"Really? That's what you are going with? We are identical, we share the same birth date, and your short name is the same of my dad. If that's not enough, I don't know what it will." Samia huffed. Jac thought about it for a moment.

"I've never told anyone, but I have a picture of my dad. Half picture, but I guess it should work for you to check if it's him. The letter said it was taken at their wedding."

"In a beach?" Jac nodded. "You've said a letter?"

"Yup. It was a gift I guess. It was in the mail for me when I turned 8. I never dared to show it to my mom in case she wanted to take it from me."

"I have a half picture too; it was also a gift that came in the mail. I guess we can check them tomorrow?"

"Okay, same time?" Samia nodded. "I need to get back to my cabin. See you around."

"Night, Jac."

"Good night Samia."

 **Cheyenne mountain.**

Sam rubbed her face tiredly and leaned back in her chair with a sigh. 90%.

"We are almost there, Ma'am," Walter told her, she checked her watch and grimaced.

"Yeah… six hours and counting late. This wasn't supposed to happen, Walter; I should've been out of here hours ago."

"Don't worry, ma'am. The schedule is empty; there won't be any trips until the boss gets here."

"That's not exactly what worries me, Walter." She grimaced.

"Are you thinking about future issues, ma'am?"

"I'm always are, Walter. But no, it's just the timing. As I said I was supposed to leave six hours ago and I have places to be. But this is more pressing." They both frowned when the internal phone rang.

"Control room. Harriman is speaking." Sam looked up to see the man frowning. "Doctor Carter is still here, sir. I'll let her know."

"Trouble?"

"I don't think so. General Hammond is back and coming down."

"I'm here actually."

"Welcome back, General, sir."

"General," Sam grinned.

"Doctor Carter, I was under the impression that I wouldn't meet you upon return."

"You weren't supposed to, General. And I'll be out of your hair as soon as this," She pointed to the screen without looking at it, "gets to 100% and we can test incoming and outgoing wormholes." A beep made Sam turn to the screen. "Now, we only need to connect with the beta."

"Are you needed during these tests?"

"Only if something goes wrong."

"Then, a word in my office?" Sam nodded. "Can you head start, I'll need to speak with the Sargent."

"Sure," she said with a frown. "Walter, you know where to find me if there's something wrong."

"Yes, ma'am." Sam understood quickly that she was being dismissed. The General waited for her to be on top of the stairs before he stood very close to Walter. "Sir?"

"Sergeant, you do the test, but call security and ask them to let you know if the Colonel comes close to this floor, the control room or my office."

"The Colonel, sir?" Walter frowned. "O'Neill?"

"Yes, Sergeant."

"Something wrong, sir?"

"Nothing of importance, just inform me o what I've asked." Walter nodded and Hammond walked back to his office.

"So, Sam." He said as he entered.

"Uncle George," Sam grinned hugging him. "it's been too long since the last time I could hug you."

"I can say the same, Sam. How's your father?"

"Still not talking to me but I know he's talking to you." Hammond smiled.

"There's nothing you don't know, right?"

"There's plenty I don't know."

"How's your daughter?"

"I hope she's okay." Sam smiled. "Calls aren't allowed, only letters. So, I will need to wait, no matter how nerve-racking that is."

"Well, if she's like her mother she will be more than okay."

"You know my biggest hope is that she isn't like me."

"Sam, one mistake doesn't make you a bad person," Hammond told her.

"No… but mine wasn't a mistake." She added knowingly. "Anyhow, I'm not here to talk about a past that I've already let go."

"Yes, upgrades…"

The moment the elevator door opened and Jack walked out of it, Walter got a call, and the General was quickly informed that the Colonel was walking towards the main entrance of his office. Walter also reported that both gate tests where completed, with a grin he used the last information to walk Sam out his office and towards the stairs.

Jack frowned when he noticed the emptiness of the room; it was just his luck, the first time he managed to finish a report on time and Hammond wasn't there. Something caught his eye and moved towards it in time to see General Hammond kissing the cheek of a blond woman before he turned back to his office. Hammond waved towards him, but Jack's eyes were still glued to the woman walking downstairs.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, report," Jack answered shaking the file he had in his hands.

"Already? That's a miracle." George grinned.

"Empty house, General. Who was that?"

"That's the scientist sent from the corporation that developed the dialing software."

"And? What's she doing here?"

"Upgrades."

"While you weren't here?"

"Well, they don't need me here. Or you, Jack. It's not like we could understand what they do, right?"

"Yeah, right. You know she looked familiar."

"It's not the first time she's around. As you well know upgrades are a constant in the system. You've been told to call alpha or beta several times due to them," Jack nodded. "She probably was here when SG-1 arrived or left. Or you have scientist friends I don't know about?" Hammond chuckled.

'Only Sam Carter,' he thought to himself; but shook his head remembering that no one at the SGC knew how Sam looked or what she did for a living. Not that he knew that any longer, all he knew was that she probably was still in her race to be the next Carl Sagan.

"Walter," Hammond said to the phone. "Let me know when the Doctor leaves so we can start planning the team's schedule."

"When are Daniel and Teal'c back?" Jack asked as soon as the General lowered the phone.

"Well, once she leaves we can start planning."

"What's the point of hiding what we do, if she already knows what the gate does and has seen teams coming and going?"

"Bureaucracy, Jack. You know how it works. They want some things still hiding from the providers."

"Still don't you think there's something off that they sent someone here while we both are away?"

"No, Jack. Don't worry; the tests were done in the presence of Walter and connection with Beta was established successfully. Any news about your daughter?"

"Nope, it's frustrating as hell, but they don't allow calls, only letters. Something about easing up the adaptation process. Supposedly if they call they will remember home, and that will make them sad, I only hope she manages to make at least one friend."

"I know she will," Hammond nodded.


	21. Truth & memories

Hello! I'm alive! If you are still reading this… thank you 3 Hopefully, you still be there for the next one! xD #hopingTooMuch?

Enjoy!

M.

 **Truth & memories**

 **SGC**

Jack was in the gate room when Teal'c and Daniel reached the SGC as couple hours after the upgrades were done. He accompanied them to the infirmary, and Daniel easily noticed that something was going up his mind. When they were released, Jack followed him to his office.

'What possibly could've happened in three days?' Daniel thought to himself while they silently walked to his office. Daniel knew Jack now, more than he ever thought possible when he met him all those years ago, the day they started the path that led them to this future. He knew Jack had to find his words, so he waited until his friend was able to verbalize whatever was eating his brain hoping that Jack and his rock collection could survive whatever it was. Pretending not being concerned about him he simply stated to add more data to his already extensive information about the Jaffa's from Chulak.

"I think I saw Sam at the SGC today," Jack announced all the sudden. Throwing one of the many rocks that polluted the archeologist office into the air and grabbing it again.

"Huh?" Daniel frowned and raised his eyes to look at him, his demeanor, the way he was standing. "You mean?" Jack nodded.

"You bumped her in DC before getting here?" He asked Jack didn't answer. "Jack?"

"Nope. I think I saw her here."

"Here? That's impossible, Jack. After all, you know quite well her dreams had nothing to do with what we do here."

"I don't know, Daniel," he rubbed his face. "I …"

"You what?" Jack huffed.

"Nothing," he waved a hand in dismissal while his memories of Sam ran a rampage in his mind. "Have you seen her?"

"Not since," he whispered, "the fallout, Jack."

"The fall-out. You make it sound like a divorce is the end of the world and not one of the most common ends to marriages. And you know well enough how almost ends of the world look like," he pointed.

"I know, Jack. But should I remind you that you weren't the only one who lost something back then?" Jack clenched her jaw, "and you know I still feel guilty for giving the idea the led to your settlement."

"Daniel…" Jack warned the settlement sounding like he had given up on them. 'Maybe you did, Jack. You agreed to let Sam and Jackie go'. He thought and shook his head.

"Hey, you started this line of questioning," Daniel raised his hands in surrender. "How's Samia?"

"I don't know. I took her to the airport and watched her plane leave. Now, I must wait until a letter from her arrives."

"Oh! That's right, you mentioned it. Want to grab a beer later?" He offered, making Jack chuckle.

"I take you are dismissing me for now." Jack raised his eyebrow. "See you at the usual spot?"

"Yup."

Jack checked his watch and walked away. He reached home minutes later and clenching his jaw walked to his home office. He placed his gun in the safe and took out the photo album he kept inside. He took it out and went through it, pictures of Samia in her different dance presentations, birthday, office parties and a few with his family, pictures of her grinning widely in her grandparent's arms. She even had one with Jacob Carter; she had adopted him as a grandpa. And then he got to it pictures of the time when he had a wife and two girls. How had something that seemed so strong and full of love slip through his fingers like that? He thought, caressing a picture of her holding the girls as she looked at them lovingly. He huffed and closed the album and grabbed his cellphone.

"Daniel, we need to move that beer for sooner."

"In half an hour?" Daniel asked.

"See you there."

"But you are inviting," Daniel added making Jack chuckle.

"I'll buy if you get your arse there in time."

"I'm getting out now. Bye"

 **Montecito**

"What took you so long?" Samia asked exasperatedly; the truth was she was worried about Jac.

"You know, getting a counselor distracted is easy. Crossing up to here in the dark, trying not to make much of a noise, not so much." She grinned and frowned when she saw that Samia was holding something. "It's that it?"

"Yeah, did you bring yours?" She nodded, patting her jacket.

"Let's confirm our suspicions," Samia sighed and waited for Jac to seat next to her on the floor. "Ready?"

"I don't know." She exhaled, "but let's do this."

Looking at each other, they both lowered their pictures for the other to see. Both pieces were cut on what seemed the middle of the photograph. Samia had a piece that showed the mother she didn't know, looking lovingly at something she always supposed it was her father and if it weren't for the letter in which she received the picture she would've never known that was their wedding picture even if her mother was wearing a white dress.

Jac had a picture of her dad. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she used to talk with it. She always wondered if he would look at her with the similar affection. The note that came along with the picture mentioned that was her father. And Jac was quite surprised when she got it, as far as she knew, she knew no one who knew her dad. Well, until now that was.

"Whoa, this makes it so true," Jac said with widened eyes looking at the picture in Samia's hands.

"You mean? It's your mom?" Samia asked, looking at Jac and then at the picture she was holding, "because that for sure is my dad."

"Yup, that's my mom. Our mom, I guess."

"What's her name?"

"Samantha Carter…. Doctor Samantha Carter."

"You mean from Carter & Mckay?" Jac scrunched her nose.

"Yeah, although that's not the only one she has. What about dad? I mean, our dad."

"Jack… Johnathan O'Neill. If we are introducing them formally," Samia grinned.

"But if you know my mom from Carter & McKay, how come you never .. I don't know reach for her or something?"

"I've never seen the picture of Samantha Carter, I only read the books," Samia shrugged.

"Yeah, she doesn't like pictures that much. We barely have a few together," Jac shrugged. "Huh," Jac frowned seating back, "this is such a weird coincidence."

"You mean being here?"

"Yeah, I mean, I wanted to go to another camp, but when I finally told mom, it was already sold-out. And she managed to get me here. I guess I've never thought she would pick the same camp that the sister I didn't know I had picked."

"Oh, I didn't pick this camp."

"Your dad did?"

"No, I mean. The same happened to me, I told my dad I wanted to go, but by the time he had the time to try and book it, it was closed. Then, he came up home with this camp, and it was better than the alternative I guess."

"Weird."

"Indeed. Now tell me everything about mom." Jac chuckled at the eager way Samia was looking at her.

"Only if you tell me all about dad."

"Deal."

 **Washington DC**

Home. She sighed.

When she was younger, the last thing she thought was that home would include a family of her own. And now, the emptiness that surrounded her made her remember the void she was feeling for a long time.

She walked to her room, passing by Jac's room and gulped. Yes, this wasn't the first time she was in a different town than her daughter. However, it was the first time she was home while Jac wasn't. Her eyes filled with tears and she closed the door walking quickly towards her room.

She took out the hard drive in where she kept the upgrades for the Stargate and lowered the painting under which she had her safe. She entered her code and scanned her palm and the safe opened. She placed the hard drive inside and gulped when she touched something inside.

"Come on, keep it together." She said, her lower lip was already trembling. "It's only day one," she closed her eyes but grabbed the envelope she had touched earlier. She took the contents out and saw what she was missing.

They weren't of those who took pictures of everything, and the few pictures she kept were a proof of it, they were also proof of how much the distance separated them. Between the photo of their wedding and the first birthday party of their daughters, the riff was noticeable. The love was there, but there was an awkwardness that wasn't there before. She caressed Jack's face and wondered how the years had changed his features.

A lone tear fell as she lowered the picture and raised the next one. She smiled sadly and grabbed the next one; she was pregnant. She asked Daniel to take it, she was going to give it to Jack when he reached home, but he never did, his orders had changed, and he had to remain on base. There was a picture of him with the girls, and he looked proud and happy, and she loved the picture. She also remembered the void she felt when he had two left two days after their birth and how desperate she fell with the two girls crying at the same time. And then, from their birthday, she chose to keep one of the two girls and her father. She didn't know how but Jack managed to convince Jacob Carter to join them for the party, and she had never seen her father smile so bright before. She also remembered how disappointed he looked when she explained to him and her brother, why Jack was leaving and taking Samia with him. That day, she lost her last connection with her father, but her relationship with her brother and his family improved, making him the support she needed to move forward.

"What a mess," she sighed. "and how badly I miss you all." She picked all the pictures and placed them back where they belonged, in the darkest and safest part of her room. She rubbed her face tiredly and walked to the shower.

 **Colorado Springs**

Hammond sat back in his chair; it was late. He grabbed the phone.

"Can you confirm Colonel O'Neill has left?"

"Yes, sir."

"And Doctor Jackson is still here?"

"He has left half an hour ago, sir."

"Excellent, thanks." He grinned before he took his cellphone out, and searched the number he wanted. Finding it, he pressed call and waited until it the call connected.

"Dad! How have you been?"

"Lily, I'm good. How are you?"

"Great, but I'm pretty sure you aren't calling me on the busiest of the seasons just to know how I am."

"You know me too well."

"Yes, and I must say that this is not part of what we ask from any parent who brings their kid to our camp, dad."

"I know, I know. No phones, no calls, no internet. However," he trailed.

"You are my dad, not theirs?" Lily laughed. "The three girls arrived safely, dad. All three of them have written letters and all letters have been posted today. Now, can I ask a question?"

"You want to know why two of them look so alike."

"Alike? No, they look like twins. Are they?"

"Yes. But they don't know it."

"What are you planning, dad?"

"I believe they should know about each other. I'm just crossing fingers here, hoping things go better than they are."


	22. Exchanges

Hello! I've made it! Well, not as fast but at least is here, right?

Thanks for all the support! Enjoy!

M.

 **Exchanges**

On the course of the three weeks, Samia and Jac went from total strangers to thinking alike. They spent every moment they could glue to each other. Tasha and Mags completed their summer group. It was on one free afternoon that the four of them were laying on the grass just doing nothing when Tasha sat abruptly.

"I was thinking."

"That's new," Jac added with a smile, making Samia snort.

"Ha. Ha. You are very funny. Want to hear me out?" Jac nodded. "Well, you've never met your dad, and you've never met your mom. Right?"

"So?"

"You want to meet the parent that you don't know, right?"

"Of course, but what are you saying, Tasha?"

"You are identical twins," she grinned as if that was the whole explanation.

"What are you talking about?" Mags groaned. "Can you put it simply?"

"That's an awesome idea!" Samia and Jac said at once.

"You got to be kidding as if you know what she's talking about!"

"Well, we should've come up with this sooner," Jac said frowning.

"Will someone, pretty please with a cherry on the top, explain to me what the hell you are talking about?"

"It's obvious, really." Samia smiled at Mags. "We are identical twins; if we want to meet our unknown parent, then we can change places."

"You are joking, you might be identical, but you both have your own quirks, it's quite simple to identify you. There's also a little something else…. Not matter how long six weeks on your own seem, there's no way your hair has grown up that much," she said to Jac, pointing towards Sami's hair.

"Well, if you want to this, Samia. We can try to find a hair salon when we go to town in two days. We ask for the same cut, and we will be okay."

"No matter how much I'll love to meet mom, I wouldn't cut my hair."

"Well, if you don't there's no chance," Jac said and made puppy eyes to her. "Please, I really want to meet dad."

"I'll think about it."

"You will also need to pierce your ears Jac."

"Wait, what?"

"I have pierced ears," Samia said.

"Crap. How will I manage to get those without parental consent?"

"Well, I know someone who made hers," Tasha said with a shrug.

"And you what? Are going to write her a letter hoping she will get to me before I get to your home?" Samia laughed.

"No, she's here. We need to find her."

"Alright, if you can find her, I'm game," Jac affirmed with more confidence than she felt.

"Then, we have a plan?" Tasha grinned.

"Well, it's all up to Samia now."

 **Washington DC**

"Carter," Sam said to her internal line.

"Sam."

"Uncle George," she smiled.

"I've been searching for you for a while now."

"I'm sorry, I've been jumping from one place to another to fit everything before I get Jac back from camp."

"Well, I'm calling to add another trip to your list."

"Should I switch to an extra safety line?"

"No, need. Just get yourself here tomorrow. I know that's not enough time to fix your schedule, but it's the best we could do. We have a team waiting for you, and you've got four days to call back."

"Then I'll better finish what I'm doing asap."

 **SGC**

"SG-1. You have a go," Hammond said as the gate started spinning.

"General," Sam said as she stopped behind him with a grin. George's eye widened, she was there too soon. He cleared his throat.

"Godspeed." He added as the wormhole formed.

"It's still mesmerizing," Sam whispered watching the blue watery surface.

"Doctor Carter, what are you doing here?" he asked turning around. She frowned in confusion.

"I thought I was supposed to be here? You called me, General," she moved one step closer to the controls to have a better view. "Which team is it?"

"SG-1."

"Really? I've heard they are the ones responsible for most of the upgrades I had to do over the years." She frowned as the last member of the team turned around and looked at her. Before he too disappeared through the wormhole and the connection closed. She frowned, she could've sworn she knew him. She shook her head, feeling that maybe she was still oversensitive after all.

"Those would be them, yes. Follow me?" George asked moving them towards the briefing room. "The team that will be taking you to the Beta site should be here in ten minutes for their briefing; you are early."

"I know, but if I didn't come the moment I did, then I would be stuck in another situation, and I'm quite certain beta needs these upgrades by now."

"Yes, the site Commander called to let us know that postponing it could result nefarious for them. That's why you are here."

"And you mentioned a window of opportunity?"

"Yes. You've got three days to finish your upgrades. If you are done earlier, inform the Commander, and he will contact us to bring you back. If you finish later than that, you will need to wait until another week has passed here."

"Why?" She asked confused, "I mean, if they connect to Earth just to let you know that I'm earlier o that I will come through later than expected the cost it's the same than just sending us back."

"Oh, Sam. It's not cost related, is…" He trailed, trying to find words to explain it to her, he knew he couldn't say 'SG-1 related' without getting her to find out what the hell was going on with SG1 and thus, finding Jack. And he couldn't simply make them bump into each other at the gate room without causing a massive issue with both of them at once. "Staffing related. Look, we have enough personnel to cover our regular missions, when they are mostly out we don't bring the complete medical teams to stand by, as we do when people are out there."

"Then, I guess I must get going to start my medical checkup and get it done." She pointed, and Hammond grinned.

"The team should be arriving soon; you can get your medical with them. And now," he said pointing to the chair, "tell me, did you get news about Jac?"

"Yes, two letters by now," Sam grinned, "she's good, she found a group of girls and they have been enjoying the summer. That's something I will do the moment she gets back."

"Where are you taking her this year?"

"Well, we are going to San Diego for a week. Then is her choice."

"General Hammond, sir?"

"Ah, SG-3. You are all familiar with Doctor Carter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please seat, and we'll start this."

 **Three days later.**

 **SGC**

The alarms signaling the incoming wormhole sounded across the SGC. Hammond smiled and walked down to the control room knowing it was going to be from Beta.

"Do we have an ID?" he asked reaching the lower step.

"Yes, sir. It's SG-1."

"SG-1?"

"Yes, sir. "

"Let them in," he said frowning. The trio walked out of the wormhole; surprisingly there was no fire or rush in their steps. "SG-1," Hammond started, and then he remembered, "Infirmary. The briefing will be tomorrow at 0900."

Hammond watched them nod before walk away towards the exit.

"Walter, if beta calls. Check that O'Neill has left before letting them in. If he isn't gone, then tell them that we will call them when we are ready to receive our team back." Walter frowned, not quite understanding the issue with O'Neill being there but nodded nonetheless.

"Jack?" Daniel called walking faster to fall into step with him. "What's wrong?"

"Doesn't seem weird to you that Hammond set the briefing for tomorrow and not now?"

"Huh, it's strange. Yes, but it's General Hammond, and you know how DC has been pressuring him with tons of paperwork."

"Yeah…" he sighed. Janet waved at them and told them to wait a bit while they got ready for their test. "Still too weird, Daniel. I don't know maybe it has to do with the woman that was standing next to him when we went away."

"Which woman, Jack?"

"You didn't see her?" Daniel shook his head no, "She was tall and blond that was all that I could make up from where I was standing. She appeared there as we were leaving."

"Ah, that must be the Doctor that was sent to Beta," Janet told them. "Sorry, I overheard your conversation."

"A Doctor, you said?" Jack asked as they walked with her towards one free bed.

"Yup, Doctor C… something," Jack looked at Daniel. "Carter! That was her name, well the last name."

"It can't be, Jack. Your mind its mixing things up."

"What can't be?" Janet asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Jack believes that this Doctor Carter could be his ex-wife." Daniel blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Daniel," Jack hissed.

"Don't worry, Colonel. I've read your medical file, so I know you are divorced."

"Yes, and she took your last name. Stop thinking about it, Jack. You are only making it worse. Besides, it's been ten years since the last time you saw her. I'm pretty sure she has aged too." Jack rubbed his face tiredly before he nodded.

"Yeah, you are right. I have no idea what's giving me such dumbs ideas."

 **Montecito**

"So, we know all about home plans and offices. I know how to behave being you, and you know how to act like me. Now we need to learn all about close people." Jac said.

"It's a good thing we are still on vacations, I mean, learning lots of names from classmates won't be nice." Samia grinned. "You can start."

"Well, I live with mom." She said sorting through her pictures. "Mom has a brother, Uncle Mark. They get along nicely, and you are going to go to his home after you reach DC. There you will meet his wife Nancy and our two cousins, Colin and Elaine Carter. We have a housekeeper, Anne."

"We have a housekeeper?"

"Yes. Well, when we are in DC. And that's it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, our Grandpa still lives, but mom doesn't get along with him. I don't know why. I haven't met him." "That's sad."

"Yeah, well. Nothing we can do about it. There's Rodney McKay; he comes around trying to convince mom to get back with him. But she told me it was a misunderstanding, and she didn't agree with being his fiancée. But don't worry about it, you won't talk about it with her anymore. She explained it to me when the news came out, and since then we've never talked about it. Your turn."

"Oh well, I live with Dad. His best friends and teammates come by the house often. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c Murray. Uncle Danny is an archeologist, and Teal'c is a warrior from a tribe. I haven't asked much because every time I try, they just look at each other and don't tell me a word about it. Then, there's Janet. She's the CMO at the base, and her daughter Cassandra."

"Cassandra Frasier? I've met her when I arrived."

"Really?" Jac nodded.

"She thought you had cut your hair."

"Cool. Cassie is awesome; Auntie Janet adopted her because her whole hometown was infected with a virus and died. General Hammond or Grandpa George, he's the base commander, and he likes us too much. And then there one General that comes visit every once in a while, I call him Grandpa Jacob. Once you arrive in Colorado, dad will drive you to the Reynolds home. And the next day he will take some days off to go to the cabin in Minnesota."

"Well, I'm happy I'm good with names and faces because otherwise this would be extra complicated."


	23. Meeting mom

**Meeting "mom."**

Six weeks later

 **Montecito**

Samia and Jacqueline looked at each other and inhaled deeply before embracing tightly. They've might never have had a sister before, but now they knew, and that made parting to separate places a hard task. Jac was the first to break the embrace, she took a step back, and with the back of her hand, she cleaned the tears that had fallen on her face. Samia did the same.

"Well, you've got a plane to catch." Jac grinned. "And a mother to meet." Samia chuckled between tears.

"Are you all set for your trip back?" Samia asked her.

"Yup." Jac looked up. "Cassandra Frasier is coming towards us."

"Then I should go if you don't want to complicate things."

"Jacqueline Carter, your car is here." The counselor screamed. They hugged once more.

"Remember, you need to learn why they separated," Jac said.

"Yes, and you need to find out how they meet," Sam added before Jac embraced her tightly.

"Go, Cassie is here." She whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Jac," Sami told her

"I love you too, Sami," Jac said, and Sam broke the embrace walking past Jac before Cassie had time to see her face. Sami ran towards the car waiting for her.

"Geez, Sami. You really know how to make friends with the wealthy." Cassie grinned looking at the limo in which Sami had just entered.

"Yeah, right." Jac smiled. "So, how was your summer, Cass?"

"Well, they weren't any boys, so I guess mom will be happy about it."

"Samia O'Neill, Cassandra Frasier," Cass reported them to the counselor.

"Yes, you need to take the next shuttle to the airport. Go to Hannah to get your tickets sorted then to the line."

"I should've asked Sami to take us," Jac muttered.

"What did you say?"

"That I would love some bacon." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Now you like bacon."

 **DC.**

 **Hours later.**

The driver stopped in front of the house that Jac called home. Sami looked at her feeling somewhat terrified. It was going to be her first time there, and her mom was waiting for her inside. She trembled.

"It's good to be back home, isn't it?" Anne asked looking at her. Sami nodded.

"Yes. It's my mom?"

"Inside? Yes, but you know Doctor Mckay. He has …"

"The worst timing ever."

"As I told you, he organized a teleconference that your mother knew nothing off," Anne said as they grabbed Sami's things from the bag of the car. "Thanks. The Doctor will call you when she needs you."

"Yeah, thanks," Sami told the driver before he jumped in the car and drove away. Inhaling deeply, she followed Anne inside.

"I'm taking your things to your room. Don't worry about it." Samia nodded, looking around as she never saw it before and Anne chuckled. "She missed you, Jac. So much that the two hours of free time she had last Sunday, she reorganized the living room, studio, tv room. You'll see it for yourself. Go, she wanted you to go to the studio the moment you arrived."

"Sure, thank Anne," Sami said looking around as Anne disappeared downstairs towards the rooms. 'Rooms, downstairs. Mine to the left, mom's to the right and my studio and playroom on the other side. Living room, dining room, kitchen ground floor. Guestroom, tv room, gym, and laundry room first floor. Mom's studio, in the attic.' She remembered Jac's words and inhaling deeply she walked towards the stairs.

She slowly made the first leg and stopped to look around, and grinned. Nothing like her home back in Colorado, it was mostly white and full of gadgets that she wasn't sure what they were for.

"Jac?" She heard, and she quickly walked towards the stairs. "Jac is that you?" Sami's heart was pounding in her throat.

"Jac, you are back," Sam left out in an almost whisper. She rushed downstairs to embrace her daughter. Sami saw her mom rushing towards her, and as she had dreamed several times, she too rushed to embrace her mother. Samia hung herself from Sam's neck, and she caught the weight of her daughter and placed a kiss on her hair. And as tears fell from both sets of eyes, Sam lowered her daughter to the floor, and she sat on the stairs to remain on eye leveled with her.

"I can't believe it is you," Sami whispered after a while breaking the embrace to look at her mother.

"And I can't believe it is you," Sam said looking at her and caressing her hair. "Look at you; you look so grown up. And you pierced your ears?" She asked, and Sami chuckled. "Any other surprises I need to know? Tattoos, belly button piercing, a boyfriend?" Sam joked.

"No," Sami said teary-eyed. "It was an all-girls camp, remember?" she said barely holding the tears.

"Jac, darling, what is it?" Sam frowned, she had never seen Jac so teary-eyed before and she traveled a lot.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've missed you so much." Sami said, trying to tell her exactly how much she had missed her.

"I know, Jac." She embraced her daughter tightly. "It seems like it's been forever," Sam whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Tea and cookies?" Sami nodded eagerly. "Come," Sam said and walked downstairs, Sami followed her every movement, she watched as Sam placed water in an electrical heater, and pressed a button on what seemed to be an espresso machine. Then she moved to take a teacup and a coffee mug from one of the kitchen shelves. Sami laughed when she was presented with a rainbow glass with grapefruit juice. Cookies and macaroons followed, and there was even a small cake.

"Cake!"

"I know, your favorite. I couldn't let your return home go by unnoticed, could I?" Sam grinned

"No," Sami chuckled.

"Seat down, Jac. I promise I won't burn the water," Sam chuckled, giving her the box of teas

"Sure?" Sami asked, Jac had told her that she and her mom had this inside joke about Sam burning water, because when they visited Mark, Sam was going to prepare a tea for Jac but got a call and forgot about the water. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be right here making my coffee. That we both know I won't allow myself to burn."

"Never mess up with a woman and her coffee," Sami grinned.

"Exactly. So, tell me, did you enjoy camp?"

"Yes, I met this girl."

"Just one?"

"No, I bunch of them. It's just we enjoyed each other very much."

"Really? What's her name?" Sam said lowering her cup of coffee. Her phone vibrated then, and she sighed. "Hello?" Sam rubbed her face tiredly. "And you are sure you can't fix it without me? Jac has just arrived from camp. Wait, a minute. Jac, will you hate me if we go the test site?" Sami grinned and shook her head no, she had read about the Carter & McKay test site and all the cool gadgets they developed and tested there, and now, she would have a firsthand experience inside it. Sam checked her watch. "Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. Have the chopper ready to take us from WCH to the facilities. Sure. Bye."

"So, we are going?"

"Yes, I need to get somethings ready upstairs. You can have a quick shower before we leave if you want." Sami went to the ground level just as Sam walked downstairs with a backpack on one shoulder. "Ready? Let's go." Sam opened the door for her daughter and waited for her to leave before she locked the door. Then she walked out of the house and out to the street. "Are you coming?"

"Yes!" They strolled to the metro station hand in hand. Sami looked around and followed her mother close since it was her first time in a subway. But even if it wasn't, Sam took care of her daughter allowing her to jump in before she entered.

"Remember, we need to get down on Gallery Pl. And to the green line."

"Yes, mom." Samia grinned. Soon they were exchanging lines and on their wait to Georgia Ave. They surfaced, and Sam spotted the waiting car as soon as they were at ground level. The car took them to the heliport and from there to the test site. "Whoa," Samia exclaimed when she saw the size of the building. Sam smiled, it was her daughter typical reaction to the building. "I can't believe it yours."

"Technically, it's yours too, or it will be when you are older." Samia looked at her with widened eyes.

"Really?"

"That's what the papers say. We are here. Come." They rushed out of the helicopter and into the facilities. Samia was awed by the building and the way people open space for her and her mother to go. And there wasn't one person that didn't know who she was. Or rather, who Jac was.

"Hey Jac, how was camp?" One blonde girl asked, and she was grateful for all the name tags.

"Long, but fun."

"What seems to be the issue?"

"The drone you developed, we can't seem to control it," Barbra said with a grimace.

"Show us the way," Barbra took them to the elevators and pressed the floor 23.

"Security card required for the level," an electronic voice remembered, and Barbra pressed her card. The elevator started moving.

"Want to see the view?" Barbra asked Sami, and she grinned. Pressing another button and inserting her card in the sloth, the previously metal walls folded like thin paper would and allowed them to watch the different levels. When they passed the 14th, they could see several finished 302 lined up ready to be delivered. And between floors 18th and 22nd, the first Earth battle cruise was being built.

"You've made that?" Sam chuckled.

"I designed it. They are making it. Hopefully, I won't be needed to test it." Samia frowned. Jac hadn't mentioned anything about her mother testing ships. The elevator stopped, and they followed Barbra towards one of the rooms. The testing room was two floors high, and they could see what happened from the control room on the same floor, or by themselves on the viewpoint on the second level. "So, you can't control it? What about the software I've made?" Samia frowned she couldn't find the drone they were talking about.

"Where is it?" She asked. Barbra blushed.

"Don't tell me it's cloaked."

"It is." Sam sighed.

"If you go upstairs you will be able to see it, Jac. Just use the googles, and you will find it." Samia nodded and walked upstairs and located the googles. And soon she was able to see the drone flying around the room. "Jac? Can you get a couple of googles downstairs please?" Sam asked from the intercom as she sat on the computer with the code. "What did you do to my code? And why can't you mount a backup?"

"I rewrote some of it, ma'am. But … I uploaded this to the mainframe." Sam grimaced

"And you don't have access to the secondary backup." The tech grimaced.

"I deleted it by mistake."

"Oh. Okay, don't worry we will fix this in no time." She grinned. Jac reached the control room with a couple of googles in her hand.

"What do I do with these, mom?"

"Give them to Barbra and Neal. Can you tell me where the drone is?"

"Me?"

"Yes, Jac. I can't locate it and program it at the same time. I need to land it before it breaks and then, I'll worry about the cloaking."

"Sure." Ten minutes later a drone of the size of a shoe was landed in the middle of the room. A few minutes later, it was uncloaked. "My mom is so cool," Samia muttered to herself, and Barbra couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"That she is. Ma'am, thank you for coming." Barbra said walking to the elevators following Sam and Sami.

"It wasn't a big issue. Now, don't forget I will be on holidays for two weeks. So, no updates to the mainframe. And Barbra, I know Rodney thinks Neal is one of our best programmers for my language, but take him the delete rights to the mainframe."

"Okay, ma'am. Anything else you'll need?"

"Yes, transport back to the city."

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Jac? How do you feel about some shopping?"

"Can we?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you need some summer wear for our trip."


	24. Meeting dad

Hey People! After a long business trip, I'm finally home and hopefully writing more often. So, here it is, the next long overdue chapter.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Meeting "dad."**

Cassie and Jac landed in Colorado Springs, and so far, Jac was feeling pretty confident. Cassie hadn't figure out that she wasn't Sami and she was getting the hang of answering when someone called by her sister's name.

"We are here," Jac whispered feeling her heart in her throat as she saw the flaps and ailerons move to the landing position.

"Geez, Sami. Relax!" Cassie told her noticing how tightly she was holding to her seat.

"I'm sorry… it's just," she said as plane trembled as the landing gears were lowered. Jac remembered all the times she had seen her mother pilot. The memory of the time when she came crashing still fresh in her mind.

"I know," Cassie said, giving a light squeeze to Jac's hand. Effectively, and unknowingly, bringing Jac back to the present. "I've missed them too." The plane landed, and soon people were crowding the hall to get out. "Geez, I'll never understand why they rush up like that, it's not like they will allow us to remain on the plane." Cassie rolled her eyes as they waited for the doors to be opened.

Soon, they were walking towards baggage claim. Jac stopped cold in her steps as her eyes fell on the man that looked exactly like that photo she had stared at every night since she got it. Jack paced for a while waiting for the girls, and then he spotted them. He wanted to run to his girl but for some reason, he didn't. He waved at her and grinned. God, he had missed her. Jacqueline swallowed hard and waved back at her father. Cassie followed her line of sight and spotted Jack and waved at him.

"Come on!" She said grabbing Jac and pulling her towards Jac.

"But our luggage!" Jac said

"It will be there when we reach to it?" Cassie frowned, then she shrugged blaming it to the previous nervous state in which Sami was. She reached Jack and embraced him tightly, "where's mom?"

Jac's eyes widened, for a moment her mind provided her with the image of her father and Cassie's mother together before she finally shook herself.

"I'll explain later," Jack told her breaking the embrace, and then, he kneeled. "What does your old man need to do to get a hug, huh?" he asked and Jac jumped into his arms.

"Dad…" she whispered. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you more," he confessed before he broke the embrace. "You cut your hair? I thought you wouldn't do that ever." Jac blushed.

"You've noticed."

"I've noticed? We've been fighting over your haircuts since you were an elf! It suits you."

"Thanks, dad."

"Well," Jack grimaced as his knees made an awful sound when he stood up. "Shall we get your bags?" He asked, and they walked towards the baggage line. Not too long after that, they were settled on Jack's SUV.

"Why mom didn't come?" Cassie asked once she sat in the back seat.

"We both were coming," Jack said looking at Cassie from the rear mirror. "We were almost out of the base when something went wrong; they recalled all the medical staff. I'm just hoping they won't be recalling me." He added watching his daughter reaction with his words.

"So, what now?"

"Well, now I take you for lunch and then if your mom's back I'll take you home. Otherwise, you are stuck with us until Janet calls." Jac frowned she wanted to get to know her dad and spent all the time she could until they had to change places again, but she never realized that she was going to have to share him with Cassie the first day she met him.

"Okay." Cassie shrugged, and Jack turned to see somewhat of strange behavior on his daughter who hadn't jumped in excitement with the idea of spending more time with Cassie.

"Everything okay, Sami? Sami?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry I was just thinking," she grinned. "dad."

"So, how was camp?" he asked shaking his head, and both girls took turns to tell him their experiences. He hoped they would be too distracted to notice where he was taking them. But soon, his daughter's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! We are home?" Jac frowned looking at her father. "I thought you were going to take us for lunch?"

"Yup." He grinned as he parked in front of their home. "I thought you would like to have a shower first," Jack added. "Let's go." He grabbed both duffel bags with a huff. "What are you carrying here? Rocks?" He joked before walking towards the front door. "So girls, are you coming or not?" The girls rushed to his side, as he opened the door he moved to let them in first. They entered at once talking about where to go for lunch when a loud 'surprise' scared them.

"What?" they both frowned before smiling brightly.

"I thought there was an emergency," Cassie said with tears in her eyes as Janet approached them and engulfed her daughter in an embrace.

"Yes, this was an emergency. You have no idea how much does it cost to organize a surprise welcome party. I've missed you, Cass. And I don't think I'll never let you go camping alone again," Janet grinned a few unshed tears filling her eyes. Then she turned towards Sami, "Sami! It's so good to have you back!"

"Hey Janet," Jac said embracing back, Janet flinched. Before letting her go and allow them to be greeted by all the guests. Jac had found a way to her father, and he grinned.

"Hey, how are you kid?" He asked her, and she embraced him tightly.

"I'm good, dad. I'm excellent." She whispered in his ear.

"Jack, I'm going to bring their backs upstairs. Cassie wants a shower." Jack nodded to Janet. "Want me to unpack for you, Sami?"

"I'll go with you," Jac said walking towards Janet.

"Don't take too long; there's someone I want you to meet!"

"Okay." Jac grinned, but she noticed Janet's frown.

"You know I could swear there's something different about you."

"It must be the haircut." Jac excused passing a hand through her hair.

"It must be." They walked up, and Janet left Cassie's bag in the guest room where Cassie was already showering before they strolled to Cassie's room.

"So, Auntie Janet, why did you frown when dad told me he wants to introduce me to someone?" Jac asked.

"Ah, I think is better if he explains it for himself, Sami." Jac raised her eyebrow. "Okay, I don't think you are going to like this, Sami. But your father met someone."

"Met? Is there a new CO or something?"

"No, a CIA Agent. Kerry Johnson. They met when he traveled to DC the day he left you at the airport; I don't know, Sami. She followed him, and they've been all mushy during the last four weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I could be wrong, but I've known your father for a while. This one has him eating from her hand. And I'm not sure, but she does seem too young and pretty to be following around and foolish with a Colonel with a daughter."

"Hum."

"Who's the girl with uncle Jack?" Cassie asked entering the room after a quick knock.

"I was just telling Sami about her, Cass. It's Jack's girlfriend."

"What? And how did that happen if the man never leaves this house?"

"When he went to DC," Janet said. "Anyhow, we should all get back."

"Go, I'll get ready in a jiffy." Jac entered the bathroom and slid against the door; she waited until she heard the door of her room get closed before she left out a muffled scream. "How is it that I get to meet him, and the girlfriend he never had before on the same day?" she rolled her eyes before she showered.

She left the bathroom quickly and got ready to go down. But out of nervousness, she took out the pictures Sami had given her to try and remember all the names of people that she supposedly knew all her life. Biting her lower lip, she quickly stored everything away and went down. At the bottom of the stairs, she took a deep breath and swore on one of the many differences she and her twin had. While Sami loved parties and crowds, Jac hated them. But she had learned from her mother that once you accept to go, you can't back down. Therefore, she walked towards the door separating her from the garden and looked at it trying to find if her dad was with that girlfriend of his.

"Sami! There you are!" Jac blanched a little and turned around with a guilty expression.

"Uncle George," she grinned before she ran towards the man and hugged him. "Dad mentioned you had something to do with the camp? Thank you so much."

"There's nothing to be thankful for, Sami." He grinned. "So, did you meet interesting people?" He asked, and for a moment she thought he knew she wasn't Sami.

"Yes, a few girls. We exchanged emails and everything," George grinned knowing one of those few girls was her twin sister.

"That's nice, are you ready to go and join the party?"

"Not really," she said looking towards her dad and scrunching up her nose.

"Ah. You could never know her if you don't step outside," Hammond told her, Jac sighed.

"What if …" she trailed looking at George, "I don't want to know her?"

"Sami, your father, would never hurt you if he could avoid it, you know that, right?" Jac didn't know for sure but nodded in agreement nonetheless. "Come on; I'll be there with you if you want." George offered with a smile, but Jac squared her shoulders and shook her head no.

"This is something I must do by myself. Thanks, Uncle George," she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and turned around, opening the door she walked outside. Hammond frowned there was something very odd in the way she prepared to go out; he had seen Sami getting ready to get on stage before and this wasn't anything like that.

Outside, Jac tried not to freeze. The day was warm, the sky was blue, and there was a light breeze, but people keep greeting her, and she kept saying a variation of "hello, hi or hey" to avoid screwing up with the names. For once, she wished she was Sami because she knew the first day with mom would be just with mom and maybe, Anne. She was so distracted by that thought that she ended up bumping into a pair of legs.

"Easy there, kiddo," Jack told her with a crooked smile that made his eyes shine.

Her heart beat faster, and she couldn't speak, her father's expression was so close to the smile and bright eyes she saw in the picture. It was so close to the way she had imagined her father would look when looking at her. An expression just for her that would show her how much he loved her.

"Sami? Are you okay?" Jack asked since his daughter hadn't reacted. She gulped before she could help it a few tears filled up her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked kneeling despite his knee, he had never seen Sami cry just because she bumped into him or anyone.

But Jac couldn't stop herself, even if she tried. She had just realized that any expression of love coming from her father would never be for her but for her twin, he didn't know who she was. And that was heartbreaking for the girl. Jack opened his arms, and she flew into them crying her heart out for the father she never knew and the way he wouldn't know she was there. Jack raised his face to notice several worried faces looking in their way, so he made an effort and stood up carrying Sami in his arms towards his office, to try and see if she would calm down a little and explain to him what the hell was going on because he was lost.

He lowered them both in his chair, and caressed her hair and back softly and reassuringly while rocking back and forth and then, he started to hum a lullaby. The same one her mother sung to her every time she was down, and she realized how much she was missing her mother too. But after a while, the protective embrace of her father and his reassuring voice made her sober up. She finally backed down, and Jack looked at her with a soft smile.

"Hey, will you tell me what happened?" Jac sucked her lower lip and nodded.

"I just missed you so damn much, dad."

"We talked about bad words, Sami," Jack frowned. "But I missed you more," he added.

"It doesn't show," Jac answered.

"How come it doesn't?"

"We haven't had a chance to spend a minute alone until now, dad." Jack noticed that no matter how much she loved parties, her baby girl only wanted to spend some time bonding with her old man and that made his heart melt. He embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would love to see everyone."

"And I do… it's just."

"Too much right now?" he asked, remembering how it was coming home after so long. She nodded. "Alright. Then what do you say if we skip this party and go out for some cake." He wriggled his eyebrow, and she chuckled.

"But what about the guests?"

"They can stay, just let me tell Daniel and Janet that we will be going for a few so people won't worry. And I'll come searching for you to go." Jac nodded, and her father walked out to the garden. She followed his movements from the window and saw him speak with Daniel and Janet before he walked to the woman he was before. The woman frowned and pouted, but her dad simply shook his head no and walked towards the house leaving the woman huffing outside. And Jac, she couldn't help but smirk.


	25. Surviving Day One

**Hey! I'm back… hopefully, this will make my muse move along with this. (Don't kill me if you don't like it)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **Surviving day one**

 **DC**

 **16 PM**

Sami came to a halt in front of a store; the window was showcasing a few wedding gowns. Sam frowned in curiosity at her daughter's display of choice.

"Jac? Why are you stopping here?" Sam asked.

"Huh? I mean, I just thought you would look beautiful on it, mom," Sami grinned.

"Thank you, I guess."

"Haven't you ever thought about getting married again, mom?" Sam chuckled.

"No, honey," She noticed their favorite coffee shop, one they visited once every two weeks if possible. "Do you want ice cream?" Sam asked pointing to the store, and her daughter's eyes widened as she nodded.

"So, mom?" Sami started, once they were seating on the table and their order placed. Sam raised an eyebrow; she hadn't heard Jac call her mom so many times in, well, forever. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. You know I'm always here for any questions you might have," she answered hoping Jac wasn't going to ask *those* questions, she sure hoped *the* conversation was still a few years away.

"Sure? I mean, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, mom." Sami blushed, and the blush on her daughter's face told Sam she wasn't entirely going to like the direction of the conversation after all.

"Jac," Sam grinned. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing you could ask me that would make me feel uncomfortable. Go ahead, and ask already."

"Well," Sami trailed, "when I was on camp," Sam bit her inner cheeks looking at her daughter and trying not to look distressed by whatever question was coming. "I've met a bunch of kids, and I know families come in all size and shapes and yadda yadda…" Sam frowned.

"Jac," she said, placing a hand over her daughter's hand. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Because!" She answered as if made all the sense in the world. Sam gave her hand a little squeeze and looked at her lovingly before she placed a strand of her daughter's hair behind her little ear.

"We need to get you some other earrings," Sam commented, "go on, Jac. Whatever you are holding can't be that bad."

"Well, I guess there's no uncomplicated way to ask this… I need to know more about the f-word?" Sam's eyes widened.

"The f-word?" Sam asked cautiously, trying to know what her daughter already knew about it.

"Yes! Father, duh!"

"Oh, that word."

"Of course, what other f-word could I possibly ask about?" She asked surprised.

"It doesn't matter, Jac." Sam grinned.

"But will you tell me about him? I mean, I know he must exist somewhere and all but why did you divorce him? Does he know about me at all?" Sam closed her eyes and sighed.

"I knew one day you would come up with these questions."

"And you wish I hadn't?" Sami frowned.

"No, Jac. You have right to know things about him," Sam sighed.

"Still makes you sad." Sami pointed looking at how her mother's eyes became sadder. Sam caressed her cheek softly.

"What I feel about that time has nothing to do with your questions, Jac," Sam added softly.

"It does. I don't want to make you sad because I want to know more about him. Was he nice? Or I don't know despicable or something?"

"Despicable?" Sam shook her head. "He was," she blushed remembering him, "truth to be told he was entirely adorable, Jac."

"Really? And where did you meet him?" Sam chuckled at the eagerness that her daughter was showing.

"That's a funny story. I was rushing to a train station, and he saved me from colliding with someone. Then we boarded the same train and found each other at the restaurant cart, and I thought after sharing our lunch we were never going to see each other again."

"Aw, it was love at first sight?" Sam sighed, it was her fault that they didn't have much distraction than her coffee and Jac's ice cream between questions.

"It was charm at first sight; the love came later, I guess." She shrugged and rolled her eyes when her daughter moved forward and looked at her curiously.

"Go on! Where was that?"

"I bumped him in Rome; we took the same train to Venice. We lost each other after the lunch as I said before and then, after getting lost I reached port in time to see him coming out of it. We figured we were on the same cruise and…." Sam blushed, "we spent as much time as we could together since."

"That's so romantic!" Sami sighed, the expression on her face made Sam chuckle.

"I guess in some way it was. Are you almost finished?"

"Yup."

"Okay, then I'll go and settle the bill so we can go. We need to pack for San Diego," Sam explained, and Sami remembered something Jac had mentioned about their mom.

"Are you flying us?" Sami asked making Sam frown.

"No, Jac. We are taking the jet as usual. Why?"

"I guess I wanted to see you inside the cockpit," Sami shrugged.

"Are you sure? I mean, you didn't want to see me near one since the accident."

"The accident?" Sami asked wondering what she was talking about since Jac hadn't mentioned any accident.

"You know, the one we never talk about."

"Oh, the accident. Of course, but we all need to get over our issues, right?" Sam looked at her quizzically.

"Did I send you to some shrink filled camp instead of an all-girls summer camps? Don't answer that; I'll be right back."

 **Same time**

 **Colorado Springs. (1400 hrs)**

"Feeling better?" Jack asked Sami as they waited for their lunches to arrive. He had taken her to their favorite restaurant in town, and he was surprised when she chose a Caesar salad over her regular double cheddar bacon burger with fries.

"Yes! I guess time with one's father and a healthy salad is all a girl needs to feel better," Jac grinned making Jack frown.

"That's so not something I expected to hear from you," he chuckled.

"Why not?" Jac frowned.

"Let's say I am glad that you and salad are getting a lot better than before."

"Oh, oh! Yes, I learned to like it during camp," Jac shrugged.

"Hopefully it will last."

"Yeah."

"Listen, Sami. I wanted to talk you about something," Jack said.

"Really? I wanted to talk to you about something too," Jac answered.

"Then go on."

"You can go first."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Kerry."

"Kerry? The girl that was at the house?"

"Yes, what did you wanted to talk about, Sami?"

"My mother," Jac let out.

"You mother?" Jack frowned, coughing at the surprise.

"Duh! I need to know more about her."

"Jack! There you are," A female voice reached them, Jac turned around to see the woman from the house walking towards them.

"What is she doing here, dad?" Jac asked, and Jack sighed.

"I don't know. But Sami, I want you to get to know her," he whispered as Kerry took the last steps towards them. Jack winced when he noticed Kerry was going to kiss him and turned his face a little. So, the kiss ended on his cheek. "Samia, this is Kerry. Kerry, my daughter Samia."

"Samia, your father talked a lot about you."

"Well, I don't know a thing about you. Dad, I'm not hungry anymore, and I'm ready to get back to the welcome home party."

"Sami," Jack warned.

"What is it, dad?" Jac asked with the smile she always used to get her mom to help her with something. Jack sighed, but Kerry saw thought it instantaneously.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm pretty sure we will get along sooner or later," Kerry said musing his hair. "And she's right; the welcome home party was still in full swing when I left."

"And how did you find us?" Jac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are kidding, right?" she laughed, and Jac winced at the sound of it. "This is our favorite restaurant!"

"Our?" Jack asked, but Kerry pouted at him. "It doesn't matter if you both agree then let's go back home." Both girls nodded, "Ah, Sami, would you mind waiting for me in the car while I settle the bill?"

"Sure, dad." Jack waited for his daughter to be out of hearing range before he turned towards Kerry. "I told you to wait until I spoke with her, Kerry."

"Don't worry, love," she said caressing his chest. "Your daughter and I are going to get along fine."

 **Colorado Springs. 1800hs**

The guys and Janet stood behind to help him clean once the party was done. Daniel took Teal'c back to the base, and Jack asked Janet to stay for a while longer.

"Okay, spit it out, Jack," Janet said once they were alone, he sighed.

"It's Sami and Kerry… I don't think Sami likes her and somehow I feel that Kerry doesn't quite like her either."

"Well, Jack. I don't know what to say. You know quite well I don't like your girlfriend either. However, it's your choice. Whatever you decide, be sure we all be here supporting you and Sami."

"I know, and I appreciate that you all are going to have my back. But what can I do for them to get along?"

"Don't pressure her? She just arrived from being away, give her some time to get used to be back home and then introduce Kerry slowly to her routine." Jack rolled his eyes. "Hey, Kerry must understand that you are a father first, she can't pretend you will be watching her six twenty-four seven, no matter how much she would like that." Jack groaned.

"I guess I really need to talk with Sami."

"Yes. You do. Now, I need to take my daughter home and explain the changes going on in my household."

"You are lucky, at least she likes Daniel." Janet chuckled.

"She does now, but she's a teen and who knows how she's going to react to it. Cass!" She called from the bottom of the stairs. "We are leaving!" Cass and Sami rushed downstairs,

"No, thank you, Janet."

"And remember, whatever they say we are not taking them to camp again."

"I agree. Night Sami!"

"Night!"

"Sami, I'll be watching some hockey. Want to join me?"

"No, thanks! I'll be in my room." She watched him sit on the couch and find his match, and once he was completely immersed in it, she went to the office.

 **DC. 2105hs**

Sam was in the shower when the phone rang since there was no one else at the house, Sami thought it was a good idea to pick it.

"Hello?"

"Sami?"

"Jac! Jac! Our mom is so awesome!"

"I know, so it's dad, but there's an issue."

"An issue? Come on, Sami! I've been here less than a day, and no one figured it out. How could you have an issue if you are clearly the smarter part of this duet?" Sami chuckled.

"Well, firstly, there was a homecoming party," Jac pointed

"Oh man, really? I missed my homecoming party?" Sami pouted.

"Yes, and I barely escaped not screwing it up. There was a ton of people!"

"But no one is the wiser, everything is okay," Sami attempted to calm down her sister.

"No, Sami! It isn't…" Jac sighed. "Dad is in love."

"What? You are kidding; he can't be. He isn't, I'm sure," Sami said in one breath.

"Yeah, but I'm here, and he sure seems like it. ".

"Don't worry; it won't last forever."

"Jac! Are you ready?" their mother's voice reached them.

"I've got to go, Jac. Everything is going to be okay, I'm sure. Bye!"

"Who was on the phone?" Sam asked getting to the upper floor.

"Ah, wrong number. Are we all set, mom?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I'm ready," Sami said pointing towards her suitcase that was waiting by the entrance door.

"Then let's go."

Soon, their DC home was closed, and mother and daughter were on their way to the airport to start their holidays.


	26. Weird behaviors

Hello! Two chapters on the same weekend! Can you believe it?

Enjoy!

M.

 **Weird behaviors**

 **Colorado Springs.**

 **0900hs**

"Good morning, Uncle Daniel!" Jac said entering the kitchen.

"Hey Sami, how was your sleep?" Daniel asked turning around towards the voice. "Whoa, you look very awake." Jac frowned.

"That happens when you manage to sleep, Uncle Daniel," She pointed getting on the bench. Daniel checked his watch and frowned.

"That's great, I guess. I mean, you were never a morning person, and here you are… fully awake."

"Yeah, but three hours can make a world of difference, right?"

"I guess so." He answered as she looked around from her higher point.

"Where's my dad?"

"Oh, he went out with Kerry. I have no idea to where but she insisted it couldn't wait. He called me because he didn't want to wake you up nor leave you alone at the house on your first morning back and as Janet is in the same situation with Cass. So, here I am!"

"Cool."

"Te prepare panqueques," Daniel grinned, and Jac frowned.

"What? Was that Spanish?" Jac frowned.

"Hey, my accent isn't half bad," Daniel huffed lowering a plate of chocolate pancakes in front of her, he was used to Sami's mockery of his poor accent. She scrunched up her nose before she could help it. "What's wrong, Sami? I thought these were your favorites."

"Ah, I guess I had too many of those during camp, and I don't feel quite attracted to them now," she shrugged. Daniel raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, that's a first an O'Neill tired of chocolate pancakes. Are you feeling okay?" He asked placing a hand on her forehead.

"Yes, Uncle Daniel." She chuckled, "Uncle Daniel?"

"Yes, Sami?"

"What do you know about Kerry?"

"Ah, your dad really likes her. I haven't had much time to get to know her, but they have become very close since she was transferred here," he finished.

"She's stationed here?" Jac asked with widened eyes.

"That's what she said."

"Crap."

"Yeah, and you are not supposed to swear, Sami," Daniel warned.

"Okay, okay. I'm officially reprimanded." She grinned, Daniel chuckled and turned around. "Uncle Daniel," Jac called again, and he turned around lowering a glass of milk in front of her. "You have been my dad's friend forever, right?" Daniel winced and grabbed a glass of milk for himself.

"Not quite forever, but for a long time, yes."

"Do you know why he divorced my mom?" She asked, and he choked on his drink.

"Why?" he asked between coughs.

"Well, I was going to ask my dad, but his Kerry interrupted us. And since he's not here and you know him since forever, I thought you might know her too? Did you?" Daniel closed his eyes, and it was easy to remember Sam looking at her daughter.

"Yes, I knew her pretty well," he smiled sadly.

"Really? How was her?" Jac asked trying to figure out the sad eyes on her newly acquired uncle.

"Smart, funny. You look a lot like her. Well, except for the hair color."

"And do you know why they divorced?"

"I don't know all the reasons, Sami. But this is something you should talk to your dad."

"I guess so," she shrugged sadly.

"What does she need to talk to me about?" Jack asked entering the kitchen. By the way, Daniel's eyes widened, he knew he was better off not asking.

"Why you and my mom got divorced?" Jac asked turning around in her chair and looking at him.

"Oh, Sami. There's no need for you to learn that. I guess I can talk to you about her, but you don't need to know things like that. Did you finish your breakfast? I need to talk to you about something." She bit a toast and took a sip of the milk before she grabbed an apple and jumped to the floor nodding. Jack pointed her towards the office, and she sat as he closed the door behind them.

"This is about Kerry, right?" Jac huffed, and Jack nodded taking the seat beside her. "Shoot."

"I know you haven't had a chance to get to know her, but how would you feel if we make Kerry a part of the family?" Jac's eyes widened at the idea, Sami and her wanted to get to know their parents and get them together but having him in love with someone else wasn't part of the plan!

"Sounds like a great idea, dad! I've always wanted a big sister!" she answered with a big grin. Jack frowned in confusion.

"Honey, that's …"

"You are going to adopt her, right? That's so sweet of you since she's alone in this city and all."

"No, honey. I want to marry her." He said placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What?! Marry her?! You are crazy, dad!" she exclaimed jumping to her feet. "She looks old enough to be my big sister! You could be her father! Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas l'épouser. Elle est trop jeune et ce n'est pas ma mère !" She added pacing around the room.

"Sami? Sami!" he said grabbing her.

"You can't marry her! You are going to ruin everything!" she cried out before she ran out of the room. Soon he heard the door to the backyard being slammed.

"I'll take it didn't go well?" Daniel asked as Jack joined him in the kitchen.

"No, she thought I wanted to adopt her." Daniel snorted. "Don't start, Daniel. She's not that much younger."

"No, only what? Twenty-five years?" Jack glared at him, and Daniel raised his hands in surrender. "I have nothing against the age difference, Jack. But haven't you got enough experience with getting married too soon?"

"I know what you are thinking, Daniel. And I have no idea why all the sudden everyone remembers her or wants to know about her. And yes, I wasn't talking about Kerry. All I'm saying is I haven't felt something for anyone since," he sighed frustrated, after all the time he still couldn't say her name, "her."

"And you do now? For Kerry?" Daniel asked with an eyebrow raised. Jack shook his head no and sighed.

"Kerry at least makes me happy," he answered.

"At least?" Daniel asked knowingly, and Jack glared at him. "Hey, you know I'll be there whatever you choose, right?" Daniel asked, and Jack nodded. "Then allow me to say this to you, and this will be the last opinion of sorts that you will get from me, Jack. At least on this subject."

"Go ahead," he nodded clenching his jaw nervously.

"You've been married out of duty, and it didn't work. You've been married out of love, and trust me, I saw you way happier back then that right now with Kerry, and all that love and happiness didn't pan out so well. So, what makes you think that marrying a woman that, and I quote, * at least * makes you happy will be the best choice? Huh? Don't answer me, just think about it." Jack huffed. Daniel turned around to go out to check Sami.

"Sometimes I think I shouldn't have given up so quickly on her," he muttered making Daniel turn towards him.

"What?" Daniel asked looking quite surprised with the statement.

"Honey, I'm home!" Kerry said opening the front door. Jack flinched, and Daniel sighed.

"Kitchen!" He called over.

"This conversation hasn't ended Jack," Daniel muttered before they turned around to face Kerry.

"I'll take the conversation didn't go so well?" She asked noticing the sour look on both faces.

"She ran out almost smashing the back door," Jack pointed as she kissed him.

"I was going to be very surprised if she didn't, love. Let me talk with her," Kerry whispered seductively.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Daniel pointed.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Don't worry about it, honey," she said pecking Jack's lips. "It will be a girl to girl talk." Kerry winked at him and swayed away.

"Daniel?" Jack asked a few minutes later as they both watched the girls talk hoping that the conversation didn't end in a bloodbath.

"Yeah?"'

"I know Sami has spent a lot of time on base, and due to that, she speaks way more languages than I could quote. But, I thought I knew at least which she knew."

"Is there a question there somewhere?" Daniel chuckled.

"Yeah, when did she learn French?" Jack asked.

"Too much like her mom?" Daniel asked, and Jack nodded. "I don't know, Jack. It wasn't me for sure; you know mine is awful." He added frowning, he had only met one person who spoke French correctly, and he had no recollection on anyone on base with that language besides his poor version of it, and so far it wasn't needed. He shook his head, "probably someone who doesn't want to be mocked, you know? Like you with your Italian."

"It might be…"

 **Same time, San Diego.**

"Good morning, sweetheart." Sam shook Jac awake carefully. Her daughter groaned. "Wakey, wakey."

"Go away!" Sam frowned she had been waking her daughter during most of her life, and she had never answered like that before. Jac had fallen asleep on the ride to the mansion and Sam had carried her to her room, hoping she wouldn't wake up. Jac was always a light sleeper, and the last thing she wanted was waking her daughter up when she surely was beaten.

"Jac, your cousins will be here soon." She cooed to no avail.

"I don't care," Sami answered covering her face with the sheets.

"Jacqueline Carter, I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to wake up now." Sami groaned but opened her eyes and unhid her face.

"I'm awake," she answered her eyes barely a thin line. Sam's hand quickly moved to her forehead to check if she had a fever or something because her daughter rarely had issues to wake up. Sleeping was entirely a different matter.

"Good morning, honey. You need to wake up, after brunch we are getting to the beach." Sami grinned with only one eye opened.

"Okay, mom," she yawned. "Don't worry; I'll be there."

"Brunch is ready downstairs when you finish here," Sam said, standing up. As she walked out of the room, Sam shook her head trying to get rid of the odd feeling that something wasn't right with Jac.

"Auntie Sam!" Two voices chorused as she walked downstairs. She smiled brightly as her niece and nephew embraced her.

"Hey, look at you both! You are getting so big!" She said placing her hands on the top of their heads. "Are you hungry? Brunch is served and…" the kids left her and ran towards the dining room. "Then we can all go to the beach," she muttered to no one.

"I guess they were hungry," Mark pointed laughing.

"It seems so," Sam grinned. "How have you been, little brother?"

"Not as good as you, big sister." He grinned back as they embraced each other.

"I still don't get how it was possible for you to go not talking for so long before."

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Sam shrugged. "How have you been, Kate?" she said embracing her sister-in-law.

"No, I guess it doesn't matter especially when you get along so well now. Where are the kids?"

"Embarrassingly," Mark blushed, "they ran to the dining room."

"And Jac?"

"I guess she's still paying the price for a different time zone. I've never seen her not awake this late before."

"Don't worry, she probably needs rest from all the activities she was doing and you more than anyone knows how jet lag works, right?"

"Yeah, still…"

"I can check her before we go to the beach."

"Thanks, Kate. It will take weight out of me."

"Good morning," Sami said walking down the stairs still rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Hey Jac," Mark said opening his arms. But Jac didn't run to him. She strolled to him and then, she embraced him.

"Hi, Uncle Mark," Sami whispered tiredly before she repeated the same with Kate. Sam looked at Kate before they all walked to the dining room. David and Lisa ran to Jac and loudly welcomed her into their group, and soon she found herself comfortable with her newly acquainted cousins.

"What do you think?" Sam asked Kate.

"As her pediatrician. I see a tired girl, Sam."

"And as her aunt?" Kate sighed and turned towards Sam.

"I think there's something off with her." She saw Sam clenching her jaw. "Don't worry, as I said, I'll check her."

 **Colorado Springs.**

"What do you want?" Jac said as she noticed Kerry walking to her.

"A talk?"

"Then talk," Jac said crossing her arms over her chest.

"The news of the engagement was a shock, wasn't it?" She tried.

"That's an understatement," Jac huffed.

"Yeah, I remember what it was being your age. I fell in love for the first time when I was your age, and soon you'll know what it's like to be in love."

"In love?" Jac chuckled.

"Yes, that wonderful feeling that you get once you meet the one. You'll feel the butterflies."  
"I don't mean to sound rude when you are trying to sell yourself as a love-sick teen. But I know what my dad sees in you."

"And what's that?"

"It's quite obvious. You are young, beautiful, sexy and have a way with the grownup stuff and who can blame him, he's human right? But if you ask me, I think a marriage should be more than just sex and answering to your basic instincts." Jac smirked happy that she had a more grownup view of life due to her mother's style of parenting, and, she rolled her eyes internally, the lack of any filter on Rodney McKay when it came to talking with her.

"Wow, your father underestimated you."

"But now you won't, right?"

"No, and just so you know, your father is the kind of man I always planned to marry. And I will marry him in two weeks no matter if you like it or not. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, dear," Jac grinned. Kerry smiled too and turned towards the door where they both knew where being watched. They waved at them each with a completely different thought running through their minds.


	27. Caught

Hello! Can you believe this? So fast, right? Let's hope I manage to keep up the pace.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Caught**

 **Colorado**

 **15hs**

"Pick up, pick up, please pick up," Jac whispered to no one in particular, as she looked around trying not to get caught. "Come on…."

" _Carter residence,_ " a male voice came out on the other side, and Jac's eyes widened when she figured it was her uncle. _"Hello_?"

"Hum, hi," She tried faking her voice as best as she could. "I'm looking for Jacqueline Carter?"

 _"Oh, okay. Let me see if I can find her,"_ Mark said.

 _"Who is it?_ " She heard her mom's voice further away on the other side of the line, and her heart skipped a beat missing her greatly.

 _"A girl searching for Jac."_

 _"Really? That's a first; they are still at the pool. Let me get it to her."_ Jac could picture the exchange and the way her mother would smile at the idea of someone calling her. _"Jac! You've got a call!"_ Jac heard the typical sounds of someone getting out of the pool and slashing her way towards her before there was some shuffling on the line.

 _"Hello?"_ Sami's voice finally said.

"Are you out of hearing range?"

 _"Yeah, what's up?_ "

"Bad news."

 _"What do you mean by bad news? Did someone catch you?"_

"Caught me? No! Of course not!" Jac huffed.

 _"Then, there can't be any bad news."_

"Hey! Listen to me for a sec."

 _"I'm sorry, I've got to go… we are getting ready to go to the movies."_

"But…"

 _"Bye!"_

"Argh! That was a waste of time," Jac threw the phone to the couch and watched it bounce before she groaned and collapsed beside it covering her eyes. "I'm just a kid! I can't carry all this weight around! I just can't; it's too much."

"Sami? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Jac said jumping to her feet. "I mean, nothing Grandpa." She attempted more calmly.

"Really?" Jacob frowned, "It didn't look like nothing."

"Yup, just … what are you doing here?" Sami told her that her Grandpa Jacob rarely was around.

"Can an old man just come and visit? Where's my hug?" Jac walked around and embraced him. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay," Jacob said frowning. "Where's everyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your father told me there was going to be a gathering tonight."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Then, I'll better get ready!" She said disappearing upstairs.

"That was weird," Jacob muttered to no-one.

 **San Diego**

"That was the worse movie ever," Sami said as they left the movie theater. "I didn't get half of it."

"What?" David asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you've been bothering all of us to see the first one for weeks so that we would understand it!" Lisa pointed. Sami's eyes widened, and she blushed. Sam frowned.

"Oh, well… you know what they say sequels are always bad, right? Oh, mom can we have pizza? Please?"

"Pizza?" The three adults looked at each other.

"Yup."

"Sure, pizza sounds okay," Kate agreed.

"Let's go," Mark said moving the kids forward, knowing that his sister needed a bit of reassurance.

"Yes, that was a bit weird. But she's okay, Sam. Maybe it's something she picked up at camp."

"Well, this will be the last camp she goes. She has picked way too many little things from there," Sam added with a smile. Kate chuckled.

"You can't keep her in a glass box her whole life, Sam."

"Don't I know that?"

 **Colorado Springs**

The house was filled with people she supposedly knew when she went back downstairs.

"No wonder she's so extroverted," Jac muttered to herself. She didn't notice Jacob standing behind her.

Jacob frowned, but a pat on his back brought him out of his state. After mingling around the living room with the closest members of SG-1 and the SGC, Jacob found himself wandering towards the kitchen.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here?" Jacob grinned, lowering his glass close to the wine bottle.

"Oh, filling my cup?" Daniel said still not doing that and keeping his eyes fixated in a point on the living room. Jacob followed his line of sight only to find that Daniel was observing Samia as if she was something he had never seen before.

"You've noticed it too," Jacob stated.

"Sorry? Noticed what?" He asked pushing his glasses a little further up.

"That she's different somehow. Selmak told me that right away."

"Selmak?"

"Yup, she says there's something off about the girl."

"She's been acting up strange, Jacob. She woke up bright and happy, didn't touch her pancakes…."

"That could be just a new mindset from camp, Daniel."

"Hey, what are you two doing hiding in the kitchen?" Jac asked as she too needed to fill her glass.

"Drinks?"

"Yeah, right," she snorted looking at the empty glasses they had. "Can you get me some water, Uncle Daniel?"

"Water?" Jac nodded, and Daniel took her glass with a frown, he passed her the water, and she turned around. "It's like she's …"

"Like I am, what, Uncle Daniel?" Jac said turning around to confront him.

"Like you are…" he trailed pushing his glasses again.

"Like I am…." She trailed giving him a time to come up with something, anything. But he didn't, he merely took a mouthful of his drink. 'If he knew my mother, he surely knows I have a twin, right?' she thought.

"A new you?" Jacob added

"A new me, or another me?" Both grownups eyes widened. "Like I am not Samia but Jacqueline?"

"What? How do you know that? When did Jack tell you?" Daniel stammered out.

"He didn't."

"Then how you know that name?"

"Because I am Jacqueline," she admitted, playing with the necklace she was wearing.

"What?" Both asked at once and then, someone clinked a glass and called them to the living room. "You? Oh, God"

"Hey! We are waiting for you three!" Jack said entering the kitchen; he frowned when he noticed how stunned they were looking. "What's up with you two? I didn't give the news yet." Jack whispered as they walked into the living room.

"Oh, it was nothing," Daniel said.

"Your daughter almost caught us talking about Selmak," Jacob commented.

"Well, while she still thinks Selmak's a cool aunt that lives somewhere around where you work, everything is okay, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now I have all your attention," Jack shouted. "I asked you to come today to help us celebrate. A couple of days ago we were welcoming my daughter back to our lives," he winked at Sami. "Now, I want you to open your arms and welcome Kerry to our family. I know it might sound sudden, but… when she tossed the idea, I said yes. We are getting married in two weeks." Jack looked around; admittedly, he didn't expect the silent answer from his friends and family.

"Congratulations!" Daniel was the first to react. "Let's make a toast, for the family."

"To the family!" everyone cheered back.

 **San Diego**

The phone was ringing when the Carter's returned to the San Diego home. Sam sighed thinking it was going to be work but Sami rushed knowing that something was wrong back home. Somehow, all the weird feelings she had grown accustomed to, now made sense. She was feeling her other half.

"I'll get it!" Sami screamed running to the phone surprising the adults.

"I'll better get to the office and check my emails," Sam grimaced.

"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on her. Mark can take care of ours," Kate said winking at Sam.

"Thank you."

"Come, Lisa," Mark said rearranging David who had fallen asleep on the ride back. He winked at his wife before he followed his daughter upstairs. Kate turned herself into the living room that was the direction in which Jac had ran to pick the phone.

"What's wrong?" Sami said before she even said hello.

 _"Oh, Sami… the worst!"_ Jac sighed.

"They found out?"

 _"Yes, no... I mean"_

"Come on, girl. What are you saying? Did they figure it out? Or not?"

 _"Uncle Daniel and Grandpa Jacob know who I am, Sami."_

"Damn"

 _"Well, they couldn't react to my news, so uncle Daniel is picking me up to talk tomorrow."_

"Crap that doesn't look so good," Sami said scrubbing her face.

 _"Yeah, well that's not all."_

"There's more?" Sami asked lowering herself against the wall.

 _"Dad's getting married to female Voldemort!" Jac whined._

"What? It can be! How is that I live with him my whole life and nothing happens, and you move for two days and he's getting married?"

 _"Hey! Don't blame me! I wasn't there when they met. Anyhow, what are we going to do? They marked the date for the second Saturday from today."_

"Shit!"

 _"Will you stop swearing already!" Jac exclaimed. "It makes me nervous!"_

"Well, let's plan something. We need to have our parents meet each other," Sami said, already thinking a plan.

 _"And how exactly are we going to do that? I know mom, and she won't be here longer than she must, and that won't be enough. As far as I know, she's been avoiding him all my life!"_

"I know that! He's the same, we need to take them to a neutral place and force them to stay," Sami commented.

 _"You make it sound so easy."_

"Yeah. I tell you what, you go and figure something out with Uncle Daniel and I'll drop the bomb to her first time in the morning. And we can solve the rest after that, right?"

 _"I guess so, I need to go, I'll call you when I get back from my date."_

"Bye!" Sami said standing from her place on the floor. She lowered the phone on the cradle and started to walk away.

"So, Jac… what's this bomb that you are going to drop?" Kate said turning towards the girl and making her jump in freight.

"I… I…" Kate looked at the way she kept looking around.

"Let's go for a walk?"

"But my bedtime…"

"You are going to say it tomorrow anyway, so consider this a practice," Kate smiled, Sami huffed.

"Where's my mom?"

"She's in the office."

"Oh, okay. Then my room should be enough." They walked upstairs, Sami opened the door and let Kate pass. "Aunt Kate, were you around when I was born?" Kate frowned and shook her head no, but Sami was getting ready for bed.

"Not that much," Kate answered loudly, "your mother and Mark didn't get along quite well. We visited each other rarely."

"Oh, and when did became closer?" Sami frowned. Kate bit her lower lip.

"I'm not sure if I must be the one telling you this."

"If you don't, no one will," Sami called from her bathroom. Kate waited for her to return to the room.

"The day you were born, your father called Mark to announce him your birth, and we went to visit you in Florida. Once they started the divorce, your father called him again. He asked Mark to keep an eye on your mom since he wouldn't be doing it," Kate said with a smile. At the same time biting the sour taste of knowing that he also asked them to be there for the daughter, he couldn't take with him.

"That's awfully nice of someone who just got divorced, isn't it?" Sami said, moving back her covers.

"It was. It also was a tough time for your mom, she had just moved to DC and was starting her own company, while she was under a work contract. And she had you to take care."

"And she wouldn't let anyone help her."

"She worked hard and somehow managed to place you first in her life," Kate explained caressing her cheek. "But yes, she wouldn't allow anyone to help her. But we went, and stubbornly remained there. And after a while, she couldn't help but let us in. So, I answered, and you haven't yet," Sami chewed her inner cheeks and inhaled.

"I learned I have a twin sister, and we decided to change our places to meet our parents. We thought we also could make them fall in love again once they had to get us back to the other," she left out at once with a worried expression. Kate's eyes widened with the news.

"Wait! When you said you've decided to change places?" She looked at her, "that's why you aren't acting quite like yourself! Because you aren't … you?" Sami bit her lower lip and nodded once. "Samia?" she nodded again, and Kate embraced her tightly. "We've always wondered…" There was a knock on the door.

"Everything alright?" Mark asked once Kate opened the door. Sam chose that moment to join them.

"Yes, everything is alright. Night Jac," Kate said pushing Mark out of the door. "Night Sam!" Sam chuckled at her sister-in-law reaction.

"Sometimes I don't know what it gets to her," Sam said closing the door behind her. "It's everything alright, Jac? You seem unhappy."

"You were working," Sami pointed as a defense of sorts.

"I'm sorry." Sam apologized biting her lower lip. "What can I do to make it up?"

"Can you tell me some fairy tales or something?"

"Like when you were little?" Sam asked, and Sami nodded. "Are you sure? We can pick the new book if you like," Sami shook her head no and closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay. She couldn't pick a book and ask her mother to read it to her, because she knew chances were that she wouldn't ever have the chance to hear the end. "Okay, then scoot over, and I'll start." Sami moved away, and Sam dimmed the lights. And as she started her tale, she caressed her daughter's back, and soon her breath was evened out and standing up, Sam kissed her forehead goodnight before she turned the last lamp off and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.


	28. Conversations

**Hi there, I do not quite like how this is written, but if I keep correcting it, you won't have any updates in who knows how long. Therefore,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **Conversations**

 **San Diego**

"Kate, what's going on?" Mark asked as he was shoved into their room.

"That girl isn't Jac," Kate stated.

"Oh, come on Kate. She looks like Jac, talks like Jac, how could she not be Jac?" Mark asked, Kate raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Wait, you aren't not saying what I think you are not saying, right?"

"The girl in Jac's room is not Jac," Kate stated again.

"You mean? Samia?" Kate nodded. "How's that possible?"

"I haven't got a chance to get real deep with that. But for what I got, they met at that camp and decided to switch places."

"Jac's with her father? They know where that is?"

"I bet she does, I mean, she must know where she lives, right?"

"Did she tell you something more?"

"She's going to tell Sam tomorrow."

"Geez, hopefully not too early, Sam has a conference call she couldn't postpone. Did she say anything about her father?"

"No, but she did mention a hope of getting them together," Kate grinned.

"We didn't saw them that much but, despite him being Air Force, he was good for her," Mark acknowledged. "It's a shame that none of them wanted to ask the other to let their dreams behind."

"Yeah, but if they did, who knows where we would be now. You hated his guts the moment you found out he was an air force officer."

"But that is in the past, and I see things differently now," he pointed.

"Not with your father," Kate smiled sadly.

"I have, or I think I have. I wish I could find the old man, but he has all but disappeared on us," Mark frowned. "Do you think it is doable? Getting them together again?"

"I don't know, Mark. Your sister is more stubborn than you are. All I know is that she hasn't searched for someone to move on and there must be a reason behind that, right?"

"Yeah, it must mean something."

 **San Diego**

 **7 AM**

"Hey, Auntie," Sami said as Kate entered her room to wake her up only to find her already awake.

"Good morning, Samia. Are you ready?"

"Nope, but I must do it." She sighed, "It's my mom up?"

"Yes, she had an early meeting. And yes, she's supposedly not working, but it's some sort of emergency, and she's trying to push it until you are back at school. Well, until Jac is …" Sami chewed her lower lip.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"She took the call in her room, so you wouldn't be upset if you woke up at 'your regular time' and found her in the office." They walked to Sam's room, and Sami knocked before she opened the door a little to see if her mom was inside. Sam winked at her and waved her in, with one last look at Kate, Sami took a deep breath and entered the room closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, General. But that's against our agreement. My people already assisted your people in bringing it back to the last restoring point on a secondary placement. The equipment was already secured, and I will be personally retrieving the lost information, but I won't travel there just because your people couldn't keep controlled a new tech." She said sternly, but with a smile, she patted the place next to her on the bed to call her daughter. "No, sir. Well, if you put it like that, I guess I'll have to think about it. If that's all. Yes. Bye." She sighed tiredly as she closed her laptop and used the time that took her to lower it on the floor by the bed to recompose herself. It wasn't the first time that her ROTC was brought on the table and even if before she wasn't worried about it because she had fulfilled all the requirements back then; this General seemed more serious about it. "Good morning, Jac," she grinned. "I'm sorry, honey. You know how some Generals don't like to be said no."

"Thank goodness that I only need to see a Colonel," she whispered, and Sam frowned.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked turning towards her, Sami couldn't take her mother's worried glance and covered her face. "Jac? Jac? What's going on? Jac?" Sam said tickling her to release the sheets.

"You don't understand; I need to see Jack."

"And where she might be?" Sam grinned at her daughter's silliness.

"He is in Colorado Springs," Sami mumbled.

"Oh, and what is he doing there?" Sam followed the game.

"He's taking care of Jac, my sister," Sam frowned, trying harder to get the covers away from her daughter's face.

"Your sister?" Sam asked in concern with her heart beating wildly.

"Yes, Jaqueline Carter who's at Colorado Springs with her father, Jack O'Neill."

"What?" Sam's eyes widened. "You are not Jac," Sam whispered, and by the tone, she said it Sami allowed her to lower the covers out of her face.

"Yup, that would be correct," Sami said with a worried frown.

"Samia? You are Samia?" Sam's eyes filled with tears and her expression turned to one of pure hope.

"I am," Sami said seating on the bed to be at eye's level with her mom. Sam inhaled deeply and covered her mouth with her hand as she noticed the minor differences she should've seen before, but she didn't. "Yeah… Jac and I met at the camp and decided to switch places. I'm sorry, it's just that I've never met you and I dreamt of meeting you my whole life. Jac felt the same about dad, and we decided to switch lives. I couldn't go any longer without meeting you, mom. I'm sorry, and I hope you aren't angry because I love you so much and I only hope that one day you can love me for who I am and not because I'm pretending to be Jac," Sami said all at once without taking a breath. She was about to go on when Sam finally managed to react and simply embraced her daughter. "Do you think you will love me as Sami someday?" She whispered against Sam's hair.

"Oh, Samia. I've loved you your whole life. You have no idea how much I love you," Sam said barely keeping her tears at bay. Sami was the first to break the embrace, after all, there was a reason behind her sudden confession.

"I guess now you will have to switch us again?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"Legally, you are your father's daughter. While Jac's mine," Sam sighed.

"Her daughter, his daughter; this arrangement sucks," Sami huffed.

"I agree, it does," Sam smiled sadly.

"Then, watcha say if we go to Colorado and see Jac and dad and take the chance to solve the whole mess."

"I'll say that even if we can't solve it, we must go." Sam smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything, but I'll need you to call him and ask when we could meet."

"Sure, not a problem," Sami grinned.

"Oh, a fair warning, due to the city we will be at, I'll be needing a day to solve the issue I'm having," she said pointing to the papers that laid on her bedside table.

"Then I'll guess it will be dad's chance to have both of his daughters' all by himself, right?"

"Right. So, Samia?"

"Sami…" Sam frowned. "Everyone I know calls me Sami," she shrugged.

"Ok, Sami. Do you want to have some breakfast?" Sam grinned.

"Yes! I'm starving. I don't know how Jac manages to eat so little!"

"She took after your father," Sam said chuckling as they both stood up from the bed. "You know what?" she asked once Sami was about to reach the door.

"What?" Sami frowned and turned around to watch her mom again.

"I'll treasure every second I'll get to spent knowing you, Sami," Sam confessed with a huge grin, Samia couldn't hold it and ran to hug her mother.

"Right back at ya'" Sami said, and that triggered a full set of memories Sam had repressed from her life with Jack O'Neill.

 **Colorado Springs**

 **9 AM**

"Uncle Daniel," Jac opened the door, she was waiting for him, and Jack had found funny that she was so eager to spend the morning with her uncle.

"Space-monkey, come in," Jack greeted his friend.

"Hey, Jack. I promised Sami I was going to take her for the morning. I hope you don't mind?"

"Mind? This girl has been waiting impatiently for you."

"Yeah, so we better go, right?" Jac grinned eagerly.

"I have no idea what has come up to her," Jack mumbled to Daniel.

"If I found out I'll let you know. So, what will you be doing today? Flower picking? Looking for venues?" Daniel grinned while Jack glared at him.

"I'm taking this chance to go to the SGC. I've heard a load of nerds came by to fix the issue with the gate system. Supposedly it works, but General Jumper won't allow anyone to come back or go out until the lead scientist has come up here and checks the software himself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, from what I've heard from General Hammond, the lead scientist was under ROTC at some point, and now, Jumper is pressuring him with recalling him to active service if he doesn't come soon."

"That's bad."

"Yeah, so I'll see if I can use my time to learn something more, maybe piss off some people to allow us to bring our people back," Jack grinned.

"Cool, so see you around noon?"

"Sure. Bye. Bye Sami!" He shouted since his daughter was already waiting by Daniel's car.

"So? Where are we going?" Jac asked as Daniel started the engine.

"To someplace where we won't be disturbed."

"Okay… and where exactly is that?" She asked again. They stopped around five blocks away, Daniel opened a garage door, and he parked his car inside. "Is this your home?" She asked, and Daniel chuckled.

"You really aren't her." He said.

"Why? What did I say?"

"This is Janet and Cassie's home. I live downtown for now." Jac made an O with her mouth before they went out of the car and towards inside the house. "Janet, we are here!"

"Wait, so she knows?" Jac frowned.

"Not really."

"Living room!" Janet shouted, and Daniel showed her the way. At the living room, her grandpa and Janet were waiting.

"Hi," she said timidly.

"Well, I'll like to introduce Jacqueline Carter to you formally," Daniel said, and Janet frowned.

"Can you give me some context?"

"Sure, eleven years ago, Jack was married to a woman, Sam; and she got pregnant. They had twins, but they decided to get divorced. So, they ended up taking custody of a child each."

"But, how? I mean, Jack has always been an active officer," Janet said. "Legally, that's a huge no when it comes to getting custody. Even when I went to get Cassie's custody, I had some issues with being an active military with no partner."

"Yeah. They presented a solid case, neither could take care of both at once. The judge thought it was a rare vision to have for divorcing parents to try to agree what was best for the children and not use the custody to punish the other," Daniel sighed when he noticed the trio looking at him not quite understanding what he was saying.

"When they got married, Jack was stationed at Florida, and Sam's work was also in Florida. But soon Jack was transferred to Washington state, and as there was no way for Sam to get a job there due to her field, thus she remained in Florida. They were apart more than together because traveling was costly, and they didn't have a lot of leave days either. Every time they had to separate was harder until they both found excuses not to visit each other or for the other not to go visiting. Then, Sam found herself pregnant, and she was so happy with the news that she told Jack, and he applied for another transfer. By the time girls were born, his transfer was still denied, and Sam was bone tired with the twins' schedules and her work."

"Being pregnant with twins is tiring and taking care of two babies at once is energy consuming. Add work to that mix …" Janet winced.

"Yeah. And then there was the money issue; their payments were not enough to keep two houses, two kids, and travel back and forth across the country. And then, there was a moment when one would've thought that someone was playing with them. Because, to be closer, with better pay and hours, she took an offer for work in San Diego. And he, ironically, took an offer to be transferred to North Carolina."

"Wait, to surprise each other they took offers that led them to the same situations than before?" Daniel nodded.

"Sam didn't want to resign because she was making progress in her career and of course the money was better. And she wouldn't ever ask Jack to resign to his commission. And Jack loved them, but he also didn't want to resign to his commission nor ask Sam to leave her career behind. So, the new battleground was set, and then, after trying for a while to get closer again, they decided that they couldn't go on like that, and chose to get divorced. Jack called a lawyer, and they signed the papers. The last time they saw each other was when Jac and Sami turned one after the party Jack went back to North Carolina and Sam to San Diego. By 1993, we didn't know for sure where Sam was, and then, we didn't have the time to search for her either." Daniel explained.

"As I said before, none of them had the time or money to take care of both kids, so they explained the situation to the judge and presented what they agreed was the best scenario for all the involved. Jack was going to get Jackie and Sam was going to get Sami. Both Jack parents and Sam's brother supported them explaining that they would be available should a need to take temporary care of the kid arose. And they both agreed that if something fatal happened to any parent, the kid was to return to the other one. Finally, when the judge gave the custody, Samia was O'Neill and Jacqueline was Carter."

"So, you are saying they didn't hate each other?" Jac asked with a frown, and Daniel shook his head no.

"I think I'll never see anyone love another so much as your parents did to each other, Jac. But the situation they were at wasn't the best. I like to think that if it weren't for how things happened, they would be still together."

"Oh! Thank God!" Jac said placing a hand on her chest and inhaling deeply. Janet squinted at her. "We have a chance that our plan of bringing them back together works."


	29. Partial Planning

Hello, I'm (as per usual now) not entirely happy with this one… but here we go,

Enjoy!

M.

 **Partial Planning**

 **Colorado Springs**

 **17hs**

"Someone looks happy," Jack said after seeing his daughter all but dance in their kitchen when she reached home late in the afternoon. He turned around from his current task of making dinner for them.

"Hey, dad! Yes, of course! Every day there are less and fewer days until we go camping!"

"There's still a whole three weeks until that, kiddo," he shook his head getting back at work.

"I know, but that will mean you and I get to be alone." She grinned.

"Sami," He said turning around to see her. "Kerry and I will be married by then."

"Yeah, about that?" She grinned. "What's up with the rush?" Jack sighed.

"It has to do with timing, relocation, and rules," Jac frowned raising his head to see his daughter expression. "Kerry is going to be relocated because she has no string attached around here. There! I've said it."

"Oh, okay." She shrugged.

"What?" Jack asked lowering the knife and observing her closely.

"Huh?" Jac played the dumb card.

"I know that expression, Samia O'Neill. Shoot, now…" Jac rolled her eyes; she must have supposed that their cat that eats the canary expression was identical to Sami's.

"Well, I was thinking…"

"That's a first," Jack joked. "You should stop rolling your eyes all the time," Sami snorted.

"I'm here trying to let you know that I want us to go and check a hotel that I think will be nice for the wedding."

"What?" He asked surprised.

"I think that if you are really ready to take the big step… the less you could do is doing it in a wonderful place, right? So, I enlisted Uncle Daniel," It was Jack's time to roll his eyes. "And we went around searching for it."

"Kerry and I are getting married here, Sami. There's no point in making a big deal of it, and it's not like many people are crowding out our guest's lists."

"But, dad! Every girl wants to have a wedding! And…. you know what they said, third time is the charm."

"Okay, okay. If this manages to keep you this happy, I'll check the place."

"It's so cool you agreed," she grinned as Jack expression changed noticing there was more to her offering. "Because we have reserved the hotel for the next weekend."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, Uncle Daniel spoke with Grandpa George, and you have the leave days. And before you go saying no, Grandpa Jacob said that if he could make you happy he would help in everything he could. Come on, dad! It will be fun, you, me, Uncle Daniel, Uncle Teal'c, Auntie Janet, Cass, and even Grandpa Jacob, and you won't have to pay for it. What could go wrong?" Jac grinned.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Yes!" Jac said pumping her arm.

"Okay… where is it?"

"Whatever I say you already agreed to it, right?"

"I guess I did," Jac grinned mischievously. "Well?"

"American Hotel…"

"I've never heard of it."

"That's because it's in Utah."

"Sami!" Jack winced as Sami giggled. "Dad, can I use the phone in your office to call a friend from camp now?"

"Sure, but make it short, dinner will be ready in an hour!" He shouted as his daughter already disappeared into his home office.

 **San Diego**

 **Same time.**

"I don't get it, why are we calling Jac Sami now," David said with a frown once they were sitting in the family room after having dinner. Sam chuckled.

"Well, because Sami is not Jac, David."

"Auntie Sam?" Lisa asked with a frown.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hit your head or something? Jac's still exactly the same person," Lisa stated matter of factly.

"I told you," Mark said.

"Good thing that I listen to my little brother sometimes, right?" Sam grinned taking a picture of her rarely seen collection.

"Who are those?"

"Well, see this small baby? That's you, Lisa. You were months old when this one was taken."

"Oh, and the ones in your arm?"

"This one is Jac, and this one is Sami," Sam said pointing to each baby in the picture. "They are twins." Both kids frowned.

"Then how come they don't live together?"

"That's a long adult history, David. But now, Sami is here visiting us while Jac is spending some time with her dad." Sami entered the room at that point with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Sami, I was trying to explain to your cousins why we are calling you by a different name."

"Oh, that's easy, because I'm not Jac. She's back home with my dad," she shrugged.

"Speaking of which?"

"Well," she blushed. Sami was never good at lying. Therefore, she had spent the last minutes of her conversation with Jac trying to convince herself of what she was going to tell her mom. "We should meet them by the weekend on…" Sam frowned, Sami, straightened the paper she had on her hand. "American Hotel in Utah."

"But I thought you lived in Colorado Springs."

"Yeah, well… dad said that if it were okay with us, he would like to spend a few days getting to know Jac. And I wouldn't mind some days getting to know you," she lowered her face mostly to keep her mom from reading the lie on her face. "But if you don't want to I can call him again and tell him we are going to meet him early? I guess there won't be an issue if you leave me at Auntie Janet's home or with the Reynolds. God knows that I'm used to it." Sam exchanged a glance with Kate and Mark feeling terribly guilty with what Sami had just said.

"It's okay, Sami. I will love to spend a couple more days with you too. So, we can go on Saturday morning?"

"We should all go and make it a holiday weekend," Kate said with a grin exchanging a knowing glance with Samia.

After that, they played some games to spend the time before it was the kids' bedtime. Once the three of them were tucked away, Sam, Mark, and Kate got together by the home library.

"So… Samia, huh?" Kate left out as Mark gave her a drink.

"Yes," Sam answered shortly.

"Your other daughter," Kate tried once more.

"Yes."

"And if you have the chance of getting to know your other daughter, why the hell are you pacing worriedly down here?" Sam chewed her lower lip and looked at her Kate and then at her brother.

"It's work related." Mark raised his eyebrow. "Well, kind of…"

"Sam…"

"Remember the reason why we fought?" Sam winced as Mark nodded.

"Yes, what does it have to do with it? It was ages ago, and we've both outgrew that issue," Kate looked from one to the other, after all, she never knew the reason that drove them apart.

"Here's the thing, I must present myself at Colorado Springs as Sam Carter the PM of their project tomorrow," she frowned.

"I'm still not getting it, Sam," Mark added.

"If I don't get my ass there, they will recall me for active duties," she grimaced.

"What the? But you've never? You need to go," he affirmed.

"Yes, but what should I tell Sami? Hey, nice to know you are here, I must leave you behind now? You heard the girl; she's left with other people often. Or, hey Sami, what about I take you to Colorado Springs with me and drop you off at your dad's or Auntie Janet's or the Reynolds for a few while I solve my life for a bit? Or, I don't know, hey Samia, you know what, I need to take you to your father and leave you and Jack behind with him because something I did a while ago, it's coming out to bite me and I didn't want to cut our days short before?"

"Okay… time to calm down." Kate tried. "And maybe explain to me what the hell is going on? I mean, I knew they were twins, and I thought that the revelations of having the other twin home was going to be *the* shocking news of the day, hell, month or year." Mark sighed.

"The reason why I decided not to contact Sam any longer wasn't that she left me behind with dad. I got that, she had a scholarship and she had to use it. But, because I figured out later that her scholarship was due to the little fact that she went for an Air Force ROTC."

"Wait, what?" Kate said looking at Sam.

"Yeah, when I was 17. I guess I could've picked any other scholarship but the Air Force offered the best one I could hope for, so I took it."

"And that's why you know how to fly?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay," Kate accepted readily.

"Okay? She completed the ROTC and was Commissioned for two years!" Mark roared. "That's the best-kept secret from her career!" Sam grimaced.

"But wait, by 17 you already had a degree. Isn't ROTC supposed to be for undergrads?"

"Yeah, and that was the reason why I took it. All the scholarships that were offered to me were for the same path I already was, Physics. However, the Air Force allowed me to go for the aerospace and mechanical engineering."

"But your Doctorate?"

"Astrophysics. I found a loophole when I was commissioned to complete my ROTC," she shrugged. "And there was nothing they could do to stop me from taking those courses."

"So, you fulfilled the duties attached to the scholarship?" Sam nodded but kept biting her lower lip. "But can they recall you?" Kate asked.

"I wish I could say no, but it's not the first time they bring it on," Sam said finally sitting. "I've spoken to my lawyer about this the second time it was brought up. And she concluded that by military laws they could, even against my will."

"Damn."

"Yeah, so… what shall I say to the kid sleeping upstairs?"

"I think you must go with the truth, Sam. She's a military brat, just like you and Mark were… what would've you preferred? Not knowing where your dad was, or that he told you where he was?"

"I'll guess that I will bring it up before breakfast tomorrow. Now, can you take care of her while I'm gone?"

"What kind of silly question is that?" Kate grinned. "So, you had a commission?"

"Yeah, as a Second Lieutenant for a year, they promoted me to First Lieutenant and had that paygrade until I fulfilled my two years."

"Whoa."

 **Colorado Springs**

 **6 AM**

"General Hammond, sir," Jac said when he entered Hammond's office and found it wasn't empty.

"Ah, Colonel O'Neill. The Doctor here was telling me that the PM of the Stargate Project will be arriving today as requested by the Joint Chiefs."

"Oh, and why did you call me?" Hammond sighed.

"I know you'll like to keep yourself as far away from here when the squints are around, so I thought you would like that piece of information."

"Sir?"

"What I'm saying Colonel, is that you are ordered not to disturb the team from the Providing company. Understood?" Hammond said Jack, nodded. "That's all. And thank you, Doctor Parker." George waited until his visitors left the room before he scrubbed his face tiredly. "So much from keeping them apart in here."

 **San Diego**

 **8:40 AM.**

"So, that's it? You are going to work, and I'll stay here?" Sami said tears filling her eyes.

"Listen to me, Sami. I wouldn't do this if it weren't extremely important. You can ask Jac about it. I could take you with me to Colorado Springs, but you would have to find a place to stay because I can't take you with me to my working place."

"Is it super top secret like Cheyenne mountain or something?" Sami asked.

"What do you know about Cheyenne mountain?"

"Uh, they do deep space and radar telemetry. And it's a high-level security facility," she grinned. "I'm being raised by a military man with military friends." She said proudly.

"Oh well. We provide some equipment to the mountain, and that's failing. So, I need to go and fix it before it breaks the other pieces."

"Ok, I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, go, mom. But…. You will owe me a date," Sami grinned.

"A date?"

"Yup, a date."

"I'll guess it's just fair. I should go now," she said somewhat awkwardly. Sami threw herself at her.

"Have a safe flight; I love you, mom!" Sami whispered.

"I love you, Samia. Don't ever doubt about it." Sam whispered back.


	30. Unplanned bumps

We are moving forward! Can you believe it!

Enjoy!

M.

 **Unplanned bumps**

"Pick it up, pick it up…" Sami said hoping Jac answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jac?"

"Sami? It's that you? Did she agree with you?"

"Hum, yeah! I did as you said and played the remorse card and that worked. I wish I knew that worked before, probably could've taken some advantages from it with dad," Sami grinned.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't call for that, though."

"Ah, no. I'll take dad's not around?"

"No, he's not. He went to the base, wherever that is."

"Holy crap."

"What?"

"Mom's on her way there… to Cheyenne mountain. Jac, if they find each other, unsupervised, it could all go to hell very quickly."

"Then I need to go; I'll call Uncle Daniel and see what can we do to make them avoid each other."

 **Cheyenne Mountain**

"Janet!" Daniel rushed to her office.

"What's going on? Where's the fire?"

"Oh! The fire's on its way," Daniel panted.

"What do you mean? The gate is active?"

"No, but that's exactly the reason why I came for you."

"Daniel, I love you. But you are not making any sense now. So, sit, inhale and explain," Daniel did as she asked before he huffed.

"Sami called Jac to let her know that her mom is on the way to the mountain. Jack's here, and they shouldn't bump into each other, or things might go wrong. After all, Sami has managed to convince her mom that Jack wanted to keep Jac with him until the weekend as we agreed."

"And what would Sami's mother come to do here? I mean, we both know how strong our security is."

"Jac mentioned a project."

"Here you are, space monkey!"

"Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Hammond ordered me to keep myself away from the gate floors and any floor that can hold scientist," He rolled his eyes.

"Hum, why?" Daniel asked confused.

"Because the lead scientists from the Stargate Project will be here in a few to fix the issue with the gate. It's about time we will have it working again," Daniel and Janet exchanged a quick glance.

"The guy you told me before?"

"Yup, apparently there was enough pressure from the Joint Chiefs to bring him here on a rush. So, you are stuck with me either at your office, my office or the gym. But that's once the main gate informs Hammond of their arrival, and he will then inform me."

"And why don't just send you home?"

"It beats me."

"Well, I guess you have some time to walk around, and you can meet me at my office once you get the call?"

"Yeah, and what I'm supposed to do now?"

"Reports, it's about time you get your paperwork done."

"You are not fun. I'll be searching for you when the time comes."

"I'll be waiting." Jack squinted looking from Daniel to Janet. "Okay, okay, I'll leave you to keep talking about whatever kinky thing I've interrupted before." He said turning around and closing the door behind him.

"So, the project that Sami's mom is coming to help is the Stargate project," Daniel muttered.

"Daniel? What's exactly her name?" Janet frowned. Trying to remember the names of the women she had attended related to that project.

"Samantha Carter. Why?"

"Oh my God. She's not coming to help on the project. She's the brain behind it."

"Hey, I thought I was the brain behind it."

"Well, yes. You figured what exactly said, but she had the software already was developed. Therefore"

"Whoever developed the software already had an idea of what was going on even without the full transcript," Janet nodded. "Okay, but why you think that's her?"

"Because I've met her?" Janet winced.

"You what?"

"Hey, excuse me if I didn't know that Sami's mother is a regular visitor to this facility. It's not like Jack has pictures of her around the house."

"What do you mean by a regular visitor?"

"Well, she was here the day after the girls were in camp. And a few months before that too."

"And we?"

"I don't know. I can give you the dates she was here, and you can check where were you." Daniel nodded. "Wow, she's … "

"What?"

"Well, she's gorgeous. Way out of Jack's league I would've thought. So, when she's arriving?"

"If my calculations are right and you know I'm not good at them, she should be here around noon."

"What's wrong, Daniel?"

"Well, I've haven't seen her in ten years. And we didn't want a part in the best of the ways." Janet looked at him. "When they were on the talk about getting a divorce, they were trying to figure how they were going to deal with the girls. I jokingly told them 'well, good thing you have two of them, you can get one each.' I still feel guilty about it."

"It's their decision, not yours. Okay, I won't mention it."

"Oh, here you are, Doctor Jackson. I've been looking for you. The head of the Stargate program is coming to check the software and…"

"You don't want Jack to bother her," Daniel affirmed. Hammond frowned. "General, what do you know about Jack's ex-wife? Samia's mother?"

"I…"

"You know her?" Janet asked with widened eyes.

"I do. And you?"

"I don't know Jack's ex-wife, sir."

"But you do," Hammond grinned. "As you did, Dr. Jackson. Before you start with the questioning line, I must confess you something. Doctor Samantha Carter, daughter of Jacob Carter is my goddaughter."

"What?"

"As you heard. So, I've known Samantha for most of her life."

"And she's on her way here that's why you ordered Jack to stay away."

"That's part of her contract with the Air Force. When she was first contracted with the Air Force, yes, to develop the Stargate software, she had one request. We needed her so that request didn't seem crazy."

"What did she ask?" Daniel wondered.

"That wherever she was going to work, she shouldn't be close to Johnathan Jack O'Neill. It didn't seem something impossible until Jack was the only man we could call for that mission."

"So, you've been taking care of her all this time?" Hammond snorted.

"She doesn't need my help with anything. I didn't know where in the world she was until I was stationed here and the program reinstated. They told me that rule once the base was operational."

"And you have seen her since."

"Not really, I've seen her sporadically. Whenever there's a change or upgrade to the systems, she informs us of the schedule, and we arrange the best possible timing."

"And you divert all the teams to Beta or Gamma sites."

"Or take Jack to Washington with me."

"How come we never noticed this?"

"Well, for me this is easy, I've never met her as Jack's ex-wife, but now it makes sense all the work she did to bring him back from Edora."

"What?"

"Sam was here to get all the details of the situation when she was informed that Jack went MIA. Samantha developed the beam that was used to make the tunnel that allowed Teal'c to go through."

"But the day we used it she wasn't here."

"She sent Doctor McKay, her partner in case something went wrong with it; she trusted he could fix it. I need to go back to my office. Please, for her sake and Jack's keep him away from the server room, the gate levels and her office on level 18th."

"Wait? She has a lab on my floor? The closed room at the back?" Hammond nodded. Before he turned around and walked away.

 **14hs**

 **Level 18.**

"So, how come you out of all the people don't have coffee for his coffeemaker?" Jack said as he pressed the elevator button.

"Well, it's a rare occurrence, but it does happen." Daniel shrugged as Jack entered the elevator.

"Daniel?" someone called him as he rushed to catch the lift. He turned around and saw her on the corridor, far away enough that she was out of Jack's line of sight.

"Head up, I'll catch you in a few," Daniel said to Jack and moved away towards the voice. "Sammie? It's that you?"

"Yes, although no one calls me Sammie anymore." She grinned. Daniel didn't know if he was supposed to shake her hand, kiss her cheek or engulf her on an embrace. "I was heading up to the server room. If you are still capable of keeping your hands in check, care to join me for a few?" He nodded.

"So, funny finding you here?" Daniel tried.

"Well, I could've said the same. Couldn't I? However, I already mentioned going to the server room. Thus you could've deduced that I'm here either for software or hardware which you know is part of my skill set. Now, you and deep space and radar telemetry don't work so well."

"Uhm, I…"

"Don't worry, they should've come up with better coverage," she winked at him as they entered the elevator. "But let's get that one of the hooks for now. How have you been?"

"Good, you? It' been what? Ten years since the last time I saw you?" Sam grinned walking to the server room.

"Nine years, eleven months, fifteen days and some hours since the moment you left my last Sam O'Neill house after telling me that you were going to go with him and Samia," Daniel looked at her guiltily. "Don't look at me like that, you know I'm awful bad at forgetting things." She passed her card in the reader and the eye scan activated.

"About that…" he grimaced, but she didn't notice because she had her eyes fixed on the monitor she had attached earlier to work. However, after working silently, she turned towards him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Sam looked at Daniel, really looked at him. "Oh, why do you feel guilty about anything? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't? I never visited you."

"Yeah, well shit happens. And I've changed homes way too fast around that time. I can pretend to be angry at you because certainly there's this small improvement called the Internet. But, hey! I could've tried to find you too, right? So, care to call it a tie and blame it on life. No guilt or blame?"

"Are you serious?" He asked, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Why?" She looked at him. "Daniel? What are you not saying?"

"The twins, Sam. I gave you the idea of keeping just one."

"Wait, you feel guilty about that?" Sam asked surprised; Daniel couldn't look up. "Daniel," she started walking towards him and grabbing his hands. "That Jack and I got divorced had nothing to do with you. You joked about us having twins, and it was us who transformed it into a solution for our dilemma. You aren't guilty of giving up on what it was our family. We couldn't live the way we were living any longer, and we were stubborn. We were both more career-focused than family focused. And we, Jack and I, together decided to follow our dreams even if it was against us being together. That's not your doing," Daniel whimpered. "Please, tell me that during the time you helped him with our daughter you did talk to him about this," Sam said worriedly.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you still blaming yourself for it?"

"I convinced myself that you hated me. I told you not to get married; I told that he could've left you for his career any day, I was the one who said 'good thing you've got twins' when you were seriously discussing the kids' future. And then, I was the one who walked away from you."

"I must confess that the last one hurt. But then I had the girls for an entire year, while Jack had them for a few weekends during their first year. I understood you did it for Samia. After all, it was the logical thing to do. I was going from trying to raise two kids with limited time and income to only one; while he was going from zero to one on a military schedule. You were my best friend, and you were looking out for my daughter. I will always be grateful that you did."

"All these years thinking you hated me." He whispered. Sam embraced him, and he returned it.

"So that's why you never search for me?" Sam whispered, and he nodded. "Well, with that gone, I should give you my card or something so that we can meet up one day."

"I would like that, yes."

"Then I'll leave you a card with General Hammond if I don't see you around. Now, I need to get back to work before I freeze here, and I'm pretty sure someone was waiting for you somewhere."

"Oh crap, yeah! I should go." He hugged her one last time before he went out of the server room.

 **17hs**

"Come in," Hammond said. "Hey Sam, how is it going?"

"Well, I came to say goodbye."

"Already?"

"Yes, as I told the Generals your team did a wonderful job following the recovery procedures. I only needed to add some extra protocols, so it doesn't happen again. But they were adamant on my involvement. Anyhow, it's ready. You can start recalling your people."

"Excellent news. Are you staying long in town?"

"No, I have a daughter back home that wants to spend some time with me."

"Give Jac my regards."

"I will, oh and can you give this one to Doctor Daniel Jackson?" she said giving him her card. Hammond nodded before they exchanged a farewell hug and Sam walked to the elevator. "One day I might tell you I spent a whole week meeting Samia," she thought, and then the lift stopped. She grinned when she noticed it was the mess hall floor.

"Samantha," Jack whispered. Her eyes widened, and she thought her heart was beating in her throat.

"Jack," she answered in the same way, and he felt he couldn't move. That was until the door was about to get closed and he jumped to stop it.

"You look…" They both said at once as the doors closed behind him.

"Go ahead," Jack offered.

"You look great."

"Yeah, you too. What are you doing here?"

"Fixing a project that went wrong. You are stationed here?"

"Yup. Leaving already?" He asked as they stopped on the floor that she chose.

"Yeah, got to get home. You?" Sam asked as she signed the documents.

"I guess we will share the ride up again," he said getting the papers from her. "Ready?"

"I guess I am," she smiled as they entered the small space again. They looked at each other and quickly looked away, all those feelings bubbling up almost ready to get out. They locked their eyes, and they were as lost as the first days, he turned towards her, and she did the same. They took a step closer to each other, and the elevator stopped. The doors opened, and both managed to bring their walls up in record time. Sam left the entrance desk faster and hurried to her rental car.

"What are you going to do having a weekend close to him?" she whispered to herself as she sat on the driver's seat.

"Samantha…" he said knocking her window, she lowered it. "I…," he noticed her troubled look. "How is she?"

"She's good. How's?"

"Great. I…"

"Dinner? I mean, can I invite you to dinner?"

"I would love to," she answered honestly surprising both. "But I have two hours of traveling before I can get home."

"And here I was complaining about my commuting," he joked before he sighed. "I should let you go, Samantha."

"I need to go, Jack." She said, he took a step back and let her go away.


	31. After Bumps

Another one, I'm feeling a bit prolific with this history. Now do take into account that prolific and good are not necessarily synonyms.

Enjoy!

M.

 **After Bumps.**

After watching the empty spot where Samantha Carter's rental car was parked for around ten minutes, Jack could still feel his heart beating wildly. He shook his head and decided that during his return home he was going to forget everything about her… again.

"As if it's the easiest thing to do," he muttered to himself while parking his SUV in the driveway. He grabbed his things and went to the front door only to find it already opened with and smiling Sami waiting for him. 'Dear God, that smile' he shook his head before he entered the house

"Hey, dad! How did it go?" was the first thing Jac asked, Daniel had called to let her know that her father was leaving and that their parents didn't cross paths that day. Jack looked at Jacob who answered with a shrug.

"What did you break?" Jack asked squinting at his daughter.

"Me? Can't a daughter be interested in how her Father's Day was?" Jac grinned sweetly.

"A daughter can, but she won't be receiving any benefits from it," Jack told her.

"Seriously, I didn't break or want anything except to know how was your day," she added with an innocent look.

"Good, nothing out of the ordinary. Just the usual boring stuff."

"Oh, ok. So, two more days before we go to check the hotel, huh?" Jac asked. Her father looked at her grandfather.

"Jacob, Sami mentioned to me what you want to do. I can't allow you to do such thing for me."

"I might agree with you, Jack. But this isn't for you. I promised my granddaughter that I was going to help her with her planning and that I intend to do," Jacob grinned.

"But Jacob," Jack started, and a raised hand stopped him from continuing.

"Do you have a real motive behind don't wanting to go?" Jacob asked, and Jack's mind provided him with Sam's waving goodbye earlier that day. "Because it's all paid for with no return policy. And we've taken care of your leave. However, if there's some reason why…." He added with a knowing look.

"I guess I have no reason," Jack sighed, pretending he hadn't seen his former father-in-law expression.

"Good. Take a piece of advice from an old man, treat this as a holiday. It might be the last one you get as a single man, right?" Jacob said with tranquility, but for some reason, Jack had mixed feelings about it.

 **San Diego.**

 **8 PM**

When Sam finally parked in front of the San Diego home, she sighed. She had spent the last couple of hours trying to control her train of thought. But it seemed to be colliding with one image: Jack.

She remembered how handsome he was before and now, with some silver in his head and his well-aged face he was stunning. At least her legs were having issues on remaining straight with him so close to her. And she was supposed to go and meet him in two days eagerly? She shuddered.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sam screamed once she entered the house, mostly because she could hear the loud noises made by the three children that were currently living in the house.

"Family room!" Kate's voice called loudly. Sam walked there, and soon she almost tripped by the force in which Sami embraced her.

"Mom! How was your day? Did you fix the issue? Off course you did, duh! Was it a nice day? Summer days are usually nice and warm in Colorado. Any trouble at all?" Sami said all at once making Sam chuckle.

"It was good, I did fix the issue and some other things," She smiled remembering her conversation with Daniel. "How were things around here?"

"Cool, we went to the waterfront. Are we still up for sea world tomorrow?" Sami grinned eagerly, and two extra pairs of little eyes looked pleadingly at her.

"Yes, of course. However, it's way past bedtime," Sam trailed.

"Will you tuck me in?" Sami smiled and nodded before she disappeared through the doors. "Are you all coming?"

Sam shook her head and grabbed the bag she traveled with before they all walked upstairs. Sami was already on the bed, so Sam lowered her bag beside the bed and grinned, taking a book out of it. Sami frowned.

"Don't worry, we will finish this one," Sam said knowingly, and Sami embraced her tightly.

"Okay, come down," Sam said before she found a spot to seat. She started reading with Sami eagerly following every word. But soon, her lids were heavy, and she fell asleep. Sam got up from her position and checked her daughters' covers, before placing a kiss on her forehead and walking to the door. With one last look towards the bed, she closed the door behind her.

"So, what happened?" Kate whispered making Sam jump. Her hand found her chest as she inhaled deeply.

"Geez, Kate. You startled me."

"Sorry," her sister in law said with a sheepish grin. Sam nodded towards her bedroom and Kate followed her.

"I saw him earlier," Sam confessed quickly.

"Who's him?" Kate asked, but a simple look at Sam explained that to her. "Oh! What happened?"

"Nothing!" She answered a bit too quickly for that to be the answer.

"Yeah, right. And I'm the President," Kate snorted. Sam squinted at her. "Come on, Sam. A) You got divorced from him because you loved him too much. B) It pained you that you had to be separated from him after only seeing him for a few days. And C) You haven't moved on since." Kate stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That got to mean something!"

"I moved on; I was engaged, remember?" Sam waved.

"Yeah, to Rodney! Still, don't know how did he manage to make you agree on that," Kate rolled her eyes. "But it lasted what. Three days?" Sam pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What do you want me to say, Kate? Huh? That my knees went weak, and I was almost a puddle on his feet when the elevator doors opened, and he called me Samantha? That he looks sexier than I remember and his voice still managed to give me goosebumps? Or that his eyes showed to me how much he was feeling the moment we locked our gazes, and it wasn't hate but quite the contrary? That the only thing I wanted was to push him against the back of the damn elevator and have my way with him? Is that what you want to hear?" Kate blinked several times unable to utter a word. "Tell me, Kate, what is that you want to hear?" Sam finished in a whisper.

Biting her lower lip, Sam collapsed on one of the chairs she had in the room. Kate followed her action and took a seat in front of her. After a moment of silence, Kate whistled.

"You are in deep, Sam." Her sister in law affirmed. Sam groaned.

"And you are telling me?"

"Well, thankfully you are smart enough and noticed the most important thing, right?"

"What thing?" Sam frowned in confusion.

"Is he married? Did he have a ring or a non-tanned wedding line?" Sam frowned.

"I didn't see either," Kate grinned. "That doesn't mean he's single, Kate. "

"Yes, but no ring. Means that you can get better at your game during the exchanging daughters' weekend." Kate added wriggling her eyebrows. "And don't worry, I checked the hotel as you asked before you left. And I already set the reservation. Good luck that I was smart enough to get a second suite for Mark, the kids and I," Kate smirked.

"You did what?"

"We are coming on that holiday with you, Sam. There's no way we were letting you go without a backup before, after this confession of yours I've confirmed that leaving you alone there would be a terrible idea."

"But"

"No buts, Sam. And Goodnight! We have an early morning tomorrow! Sleep tight."

 **9 PM**

 **Colorado Springs.**

"Hum? Why exactly am I here?" Daniel asked as Jack allowed him to enter the house and looked towards the first floor to check nothing was disturbed.

"Hi Daniel, long time not seeing you," Jack rolled his eyes and entered a couple of steps, still more worried about the upper floor than with his new arrival.

"Yes, it's nine, so that mean four hours? But hi again."

"Shh! Can you wait for me at the office? I'll be with you as soon as Sami is asleep. If she sees you, she won't want to go to bed." Daniel sighed.

"Okay, I'll wait for you," he accepted before he remembered something. "And Jacob?"

"He's tucking her in; I just need to give her the goodnight kiss and then I'll get back to you."

"Go ahead then. I'll be in the office." Daniel said.

Daniel was looking at the office ceiling wondering what was going on in Jack's mind when the door opened and he turned around to check who it was.

"Okay," Jack said closing the door behind himself. But didn't say anything else.

"Jack? If you don't tell me why am I here, then I will leave," Daniel said with an amused smile after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Sam." Jack let out.

"What? What about Sam, Jack?"

"I saw her…. Today," Jack affirmed nervously.

"You saw her? Today?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"Yes, at the SGC"

"At the SGC?"

"Will you stop asking the same thing I'm already affirming?"

"Okay," Daniel said clapping his hands, "so? Where did you see her? I mean, where at the SGC did you," Jack raised his hand to stop Daniel continuous rambling.

"We bumped to each other at the elevators."  
"You bumped…"

"Yes! That's what I said, Daniel!"

"And?"

"And what?!" Jack asked exasperatedly, nervously passing his hand through his hair.

"What did she say? How did you feel? What happened?" Daniel said all at once, making Jack plop in his chair and sigh.

"Nothing much, actually. Elevator rides are short."  
"But?"

"I don't know, Daniel! I guess I felt," he gestured, "things." Daniel frowned.

"You felt things. Good things or bad things?"

"Good things."

"Okay," Daniel accepted easily. "In a scale of 1 to 10, one being 'oh, look that's the mother of my children that I get to see after ten years, and for that, I don't want to kill her.' And ten being 'I want to marry her on site.' … where exactly your good feelings land?"

"What would a five be?" Jack frowned in confusion. "Take her on several dates and get to know her again?"

"Sure, why not?" Daniel shrugged. "So? Where is it?" Daniel pushed, and Jack grimaced.

"An eight or nine … ish?"

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed, and Jack groaned scrubbing his face tiredly. "Really?" Jack nodded looking concerned.

"What about Kerry?"

"What about her?"

"You are going on holidays to check a venue to get married to her, so, what about Kerry?"

"You scale has to change, she's not the mother of my children," Jack affirmed, and Daniel rolled his eyes at him. "Oh! You mean, if I will continue with the wedding? Sure, I will."

"Sure? Jack, you just have confessed that you would most likely marry Sam again if you manage to date! How is it possible that you will consider marrying another woman?"

"Daniel, let's be a little realistic around here. Shall we? I saw Sam today, and we didn't even manage to maintain a conversation longer than ten minutes. There was a lot of silence in between. I don't know where she lives, what she does or why she was at the SCG, for all that I know she was visiting her Godfather while on the town. Why would I cancel my plans because we bumped into each other on our way out?" Daniel groaned.

"You can be so thick sometimes," Daniel sighed. "Was it an uncomfortable silence?"

"No," Jack said with a thoughtful but happy smile.

"Then, you could find a way to make that happen! Don't you see, you are in way better position than the one you were when you called it a quit."

"Leave it, Daniel. It's not going to happen. It's not like I will bump into her at the SGC every once in a while."

"You could actually," escaped Daniel mouth before he could stop it.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack frowned. "Daniel, why weren't you surprised when I mentioned I saw Sam at the SGC?"

"Well, I…" Daniel winced.

"You knew she was there and you didn't tell me?"

"It's not like that, sort of, remember when we were going to grab a coffee, and someone called me?"

"And you stood me up at the cafeteria for a good half an hour, yes. I remember."

"I stood you up because I was talking with her."

"What? How? Did she?" Jack started several attempts at questioning Daniel.

"She told me she was working for a program."

"For NORAD," Jack affirmed. But Daniel shook his head.

"No, Jack. It turns out; she's the reason why we never are around when changes occur on the gate program."

"I'm not getting it, Daniel."

"Sam's the head of the Stargate Project Jack. She has been there since 1993. Hammond was ordered to take all the precautions, so you and she never met at the SGC."

"Well, he failed. Wait, why? Hammond doesn't know I married his goddaughter. I knew about him, but we never found where he was stationed and when I was transferred it didn't make sense to tell him," Jack explained.

"It was a request Sam placed when she started the program."  
"Then, more reason to avoid her."

"What do you mean?"

"You said it, Daniel. She didn't want to see me."

"Jack, she placed that request in 93, and it simply was never removed. For all, you know she could've forgotten all about it." Jack groaned.

"Daniel, it means she doesn't want to see me, she's probably moved on and has several kids of her own by now."

"If she had," Daniel said standing up and getting ready to leave. "Then why she did a hell of a work inventing a way to go through Edora's gate only to save you? Huh? Explain that one to me and I won't bother you about Kerry anymore," Daniel said walking out of the office.

"Daniel! Daniel, wait!" Jack said rushing to the front door. "Explain."

"That's all that I know, Jack. She was notified you went MIA for longer than supposed and she went all McGiver into saving you. That must mean something, right? Just do me a favor and even if you decide to postpone the wedding, do check the hotel. You need the time off, we all do. Good night Jack."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Danny-boy."


	32. Hello, again

Hi there, I hope this isn't too lame, and I also wish I get my muse and time to write back. Anyhow, that's just a minor detail, right?

Enjoy!

M.

 **Hello, again.**

 **Two days later**

"It can't be, can it?" Sam whispered.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Mark said stepping beside her.

"What can't be but is?" Kate frowned at the siblings. Sam turned towards her sister in law waving at the building in front of them.

"This hotel." She said as if that made sense. "When we were kids we passed in front of it."

"And Sam was enamored with it, so much, that mom convinced dad to pull over and take her throughout the golden doors," Mark chuckled.

"Aww! That's so cute!"

"Yeah, it gets better," Mark wriggled his eyebrows and Sam blushed.

"Oh! She reacts! It must be delicious," Kate giggled rubbing her hands mischievously.

"Sam. She." Mark attempted between chuckles. "She told mom that this place was surely where Princesses found their Prince," Mark said as he got their bags out of both cars.

"How come you have such an amazing memory for those kinds of things but can't remember to sign the documents you submit?" Sam rolled her eyes, picking her suitcase and telling Sami to grab hers.

"We all have this super cute side, Sam. I was worried you didn't have one," Kate grinned as she organized her own little family. "How come you never came back?"

"I was at most nine years old; I didn't know for sure where were we. I guess I never thought about it," Sam shrugged and with all the suitcases in the right hands and all the kids paired with an adult, they walked towards the entrance.

"Well, who knows? Maybe this time you do get to meet your Prince," Kate joked.

"As that will happen," Sam rolled her eyes.

"No one said that the Prince couldn't be a known one!" Kate whispered as the receptionist welcomed them.

"Carter for five?" Sam grinned and soon the keys were given. Kate had arranged a double executive suite for the kids, a single suite for them and Sam, she winced. "What the hell I'm supposed to do with a Presidential Suite?" She sighed. "It's not like I need that much room when we all get over 700 square feet by room."

"Maybe find that Prince of you and use every available square foot," Kate wriggled her eyebrows. "Besides, we are all on the same floor, most likely we will be jumping on your room to watch tv or something."

"TV? In a hotel with spa, shops, restaurants, kids store and not one but two pools?" Sam asked raising her eyebrow as they all walked to the elevator.

"Just relax, sis. If you can't do it by yourself then there's always the bar, right?"

"That, and I also get one for myself on the oversized room that your wife booked for me."

"And here I thought you would appreciate the fact that we all are in the same floor," Sam looked at Kate pointedly, "and it's not like it will drain your bank account dry! Enjoy it!"

"Yeah, mom. Enjoy it, I for once never stepped on a Presidential Suite and I won't mind checking it out." Sami grinned.

 **Same Time**

Doors were closed all at once, and Jack… whistled. Before turning around to help Daniel with their luggage.

"I still don't know why you didn't allow me to drive all the way to here," Jack said as he opened the trunk of their rental van.

"You are kidding, right?" Daniel snorted. "You, me, Jacob, no issues. Add Janet, Sami, and Cass and ten hours in a tin can?"

"They are not that bad, Daniel," Jack pointed.

"Says the man that got them a dance game so they would go away to play during team nights," Daniel grinned as they lowered the last one.

"Come girls! Grab your things!" Jack called over as the women were observing the building. They hurried to grab their things and started walking towards the reception. "How did you come up with this one, Sami?"

"Uh," Jac exchanged a quick glance with her grandpa. "Internet."

"Why do I have the feeling that you are hiding something?" He squinted at her, but she merely shrugged and rushed inside. With a sigh, Jack did the same.

"Jack O'Neill for six?" He said to the man at the reception. "Why didn't you make it in your name if you were coming, Jacob?"

"I wasn't sure I was coming, until yesterday."

"One double executive and three executive suites, if you sign here please, sir."

"This can't be right. Jacob, suites?" Jack frowned turning towards the old man.

"No, you are right," he said frowning. "We asked for one double with two beds, one double and two singles. Not suites," Jacob pointed.

"Yes, sir. Your booking reflects that. However, it seems that someone upgraded you all. It's all paid for and not with the same account attached to the booking."

"How is that possible?"

"I guess someone wanted to surprise you all, sir?" The receptionist offered with a smile.

"Can you check it isn't a mistake?" Daniel asked.

"Sure. They did ask us to call them when Jacob Carter arrived."

"What's going on?" Janet asked as they waited for the man to get the call going.

"Someone upgraded us for no reason in particular," Jack offered.

"That's great!"  
"No, that's odd." He pointed.

"Mister Carter," the guy said passing the phone to Jacob.

"Jacob," Jack said in a warning tone, he nodded as an answer before he grabbed the phone.

"Jacob Carter speaking. Yes, former General. Yes. Really? Oh, okay. Thank you."

"So?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Everything seems correct. Let's enjoy this chance, shall we?"

"Jacob, what are you not saying?" Daniel asked him as they walked away towards the elevator.

"Who was it on the phone?" Janet added. They stopped by the elevators waiting for the kids and Jack who was still sorting the keys.

"Samia O'Neill," Jacob said, and the Doctors' eyes widened. "They are already here," he shrugged.

"And the upgrade?" Daniel asked.

"I have no idea; I'll guess we are going to find out sometime."

 **Presidential Suite**

"Who was it on the phone?" Sam asked as she walked out of her room.

"Ah, front desk," Kate affirmed quickly. Sam's eyebrow rose.

"And why they were talking with Samia?" She asked. Samia grinned

"Ah, I took it from Aunt Kate. Wanted to know if we could go to the pool unsupervised." Samia explained quickly.

"Oh, okay. And why are we all still in my room, when each of you has a huge one to share?"

"Ah, yours is nicer?" Kate said with a grin. Mark rolled his eyes coming out from behind the bar with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Because we were waiting for you to figure out our plans? Do you want some wine, sis? I already opened the bottle." Sam pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Samia, when is your father arriving?"

"Ahm, tonight?"

"Then I guess we can go out for dinner, so it isn't terribly awkward?" Sami and Kate exchanged a glance.

"Yup, don't worry we will figure that one with the front desk. I don't know you, but I'll love to get to that lovely pool outside, get some more sun on my lack of a tan and a drink with an umbrella."

"I want a drink with an umbrella!" David and Lisa shouted at once.

"Then let's go get swimsuits out." Kate ushered her kids. "Are you coming, Sami?"

"I don't see you getting ready to swim into the sunny pool," Mark chuckled.

"You are right, good thing that this one has a covered one, right?" Mark nodded. "Should I worry about her choice for dinner?"

"Nah, enjoy your holiday Sammie. For once…" he said as he opened the door to leave her. "But hey, I would love to if you don't enjoy it so much that get hitched again without letting us be there." He joked, and she threw him a pillow from the couch shaking her head.

"Don't stress out, Samantha," she whispered as she poured a glass of wine and took it with her to her room.

After checking all the rooms, a discussion with Sami and Cass about the pool and set on his own room, Jack finally walked down in search for the bar. Jac and Cassie he assumed were already by the pool with Daniel and Janet at the watch. But he thought it was good to check on them and around.

If he had to have the conversation on why the hotel was nice but didn't quite reach what they needed for the wedding, he at least needed to know to what he was going to say no.

He whistled, the outside pool alone was going to be a hard one, it was stunning. He looked around and noticed it wouldn't be too late for one of the girls that polluted the area, to try and get the James Bond girl entrance especially seeing how many boys' half his age were parading naked chests. He shook his head and walked away from all that youth towards the first doors he saw, only to find himself on the covered pool.

It was kind or empty which made sense considering the beautiful sun still shining out there. An elderly couple was seated on the hot tub, while a lone figure took advantage of the loneliness to cut the pool back and forth. Jack admired the ease of the movement and while approaching he noticed by the bathing suit that it was a woman. He walked around still checking the room and stealing glances at the figure, and then, before he expected, the figure dived.

With the corner of his eyes, he saw her head coming out in one swift, and he would have sworn it was slow motion. The water dripped from her blonde hair, and he couldn't take his eyes away; mesmerized by the view, he failed to notice he had reached the seating area and fell landing lying head first into several of them and right in front of her.

"Hi," he said feeling deeply embarrassed while trying to find a way to accommodate himself without screwing it up even further.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked softly finally getting out of the pool. He had to shake his head to get in control of his mind and the fact that she still wasn't covering her perfect legs or any part of her body and she was coming closer.

"Yes?" he asked more than answered as she leaned even closer to him.

"Jack?" He blinked several times. "I need my towel?" Sam whispered blushing furiously.

"Oh, right." Jack sat managing not to fall and passing her the towel over which his head had landed before. "Here!" She grabbed it and toweled herself quickly. "You…I … I mean… wow!" He said trying hard not to facepalm himself.

"Are you sure you are okay?" She asked as she covered herself with the towel.

"Yes!" He hoped that with her body mostly covered he was able to control his speech again. "How have you been?"

"I'm good. And you?" Sam grinned back.

"I'm great. It's nice to see you after so long," Sam giggled.

"We saw each other two days ago, Jack."

"Not that we saw each other every day before that," he pointed.

"I guess you are right," she said sitting on the chair beside the one he was using. She didn't quite know how to proceed and if she hadn't spent the better part of the last nine years constructing her professional image and with that the ability to keep herself together while talking with she was nervous, she would be delivering one-word sentences to him. "So?" She left out. 'So much for not delivering one-word sentences' she thought.

"So," he answered before he looked at her. "How come you seem not surprised that I am here and I'm all but lost for words? I mean, as I said we hadn't seen each other in ten years and now is the second time we bump into each other in a three days span." She giggled and placed a hand on his.

"You are rambling, Jack."

"Oh, right. But you haven't answered."

"What do you mean with surprised?"

"Yeah, well. I'm here with … friends to look if this hotel is nice enough for a wedding."

"You mean? You didn't know?" She frowned.

"Know what?"

"Of course you didn't," she rolled her eyes and stood up. "Nice to see you, we'll see each other around." She said grabbing her bag and hurrying towards the dressing room. "I'm so going to kill Samia."


	33. Not like planned

Hello, I'm trying really hard to unstuck myself. I hope I've managed and didn't kill the history by trying. Anyhow,

Enjoy!

M.

 **Not like planned**

Sam walked out of the dressing room to find Jack gone, she left out the breath she knew was holding before she got out towards the external pool in search of their daughter; his side. Sam spotted Sami seating by the edge of the pool and quickly walked towards her.

"Samia. My room. Now," she almost growled. Jac nodded and stood up as Sam already walked towards the inside of the building.

"If someone asks, I went to our room, Cass," Jac grimaced.

"But Sami, who was that?" Cassie frowned worriedly.

"That was my mom. If my dad comes out asking for me… don't say a word!" She managed to say before she hurried away.

On the other side of the pool, Sami saw her mother storm out of the enclosed pool and stop to talk to who it seemed was herself. Before both hurried towards the building, it wasn't difficult for her to know that whatever had happened that made her mother act like that had to do with her.

"Crap," Sami left out before she ran away. Unknowingly, her actions called Kate's attention.

Janet also was inside the building around that time, her reason a different one. She was going in search of Daniel who was yet to make an appearance downstairs when she spotted Doctor Carter rushing past her and straight towards the elevators. Janet walked towards her to greet her when she saw Sami rushing towards her.

"Mom? What happened?" Sami called, and Janet looked twice because a second Samia had just reached them panting a little.

"Mom? It's everything alright?" The second Samia asked.

It wasn't like she didn't know Jack had twins by then, it was the fact that she was seeing them both together for the first time what shocked her.

"You are together," Sam whispered as her smiled blossomed and she embraced them tightly. "I never thought I would get this chance," she added placing a strand of hair behind each of their ears. Realization dawned on Janet remembering the history that Jac and Daniel had told her and she gasped calling some attention to her. Sam's eyes widened the moment recognition flashed through her eyes.

"Doctor Frasier," Sam left out in a tone barely above a whisper. One that Janet hadn't heard from the woman before.

"Oh. Oh." Both girls said looking from one adult to the other one. The elevator chose that moment to ding. Kate who was watching mother and daughters' exchange from afar, noticed quickly as the awkwardness climbed soon in the air and hurried to push the girls and drag the mother inside the waiting cart. Janet jumped in at the last moment.

"Doctor Carter," Janet reacted finally, saluting her with a smile and a nod as Kate pressed their floor.

"Hi," Kate answered extending her hand towards Janet's. "Also Doctor Carter," she grinned. "Since I don't know you, I'll take you do know her?" she nodded towards Sam who rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Kate. Obviously, she knows me," Sam squinted. "Kate, this is Doctor Janet Frasier. Doctor Frasier, my sister-in-law." Sam waved between the two adults. "And no, I'm not quite sure which one of you was, but none of you are off the hook yet." She finished looking at the girls; she felt the humidity on her clothes from where the girls had embraced her and sighed.

"Do any of you have the key to either room?" She asked the girls, and one of them nodded. "Then go get something dry on," Sam sighed pinching the bridge of her nose as they came to a stop. "I'll expect both of you in my room as soon as you finish. I know one of you know where that is, the other one can follow," She added as they vacated the space slowly. Kate nodded in agreement and started walking towards Sam's room.

"Doctor Carter," Janet called managing to make Sam stop.

"You might as well join us, Doctor Frasier," Sam offered, and Janet nodded. "But inside I'm Sam, and that's Kate."

"Then I'm Janet."

"That will do, Janet," Sam smiled as she placed the card to open the room. Janet gasped at the sight while Sam disappeared inside to leave her pool bag somewhere. Kate noticed the way Sam was walking and the amount of time that took for a normally hyperactive Sam to merely leave her duffel bag and return to the common area.

"Take a seat, Doctor Frasier," Kate smiled.

"Doctor Carter said you should be Kate and I, Janet."

"Then, take a seat, Janet," She said going behind the bar trying to find something. Sam chose that moment to return; she stood up looking at the window.

"Here," Kate said reaching behind her with a glass of wine. "Doctor Frasier, do you want one?"

"Isn't a bit too early to drink?" Janet asked. Kate shrugged, giving a sip of hers and finding somewhere to sit. Sam lowered her wine keeping it in her hand by the rim of the glass; before she walked towards the couch and dropped the glass on the center table and sat tiredly rubbing her face.

"Speak, Sam. Speak," Kate whispered moving to seat closer to her sister in law.

"Can I ask you a question, Janet?"

"Sure, Sam." Janet frowned.

"Who told you they were twins? Or that they were mine?" Sam asked getting her composure somewhat back.

"Huh?" The petite woman frowned, not expecting those questions at all.

"When I noticed you, you flinched when you saw us together. Nevertheless, you didn't question me, them or the fact that both called me mom," Sam provided.

"Ah," Janet bit her lower lip. "Jacqueline came clean on the fact that she wasn't Samia."

"And Daniel had nothing to do with it?"

"Daniel?" Janet and Kate asked at the same time.

"Yes, Doctor Daniel Jackson. He works at Cheyenne Mountain."

"Wait! Daniel, Danny?" Kate asked, and Sam nodded. "No? Indiana Danny Jones?" Sam chuckled.

"He hated that nickname, but yes."

"Damn," Kate sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sam grimaced. "You didn't question how do I know him either."

"Well, yes. Daniel and Jacqueline when to my home and they explained the situation to me."

"And thus, Jack doesn't know she's not his." Sam sighed again. "His legal daughter, Kate. Get your head in the game, will you?"

"So, you and the Colonel, huh?" Janet grinned.

"A long time ago, we were an item. Yes," Sam accepted easily.

"Since Daniel told me and I figured it was the same you, I'm trying to picture you together."

"As strange as it might sound, they were good together. One of those hot couples' movie style." Kate grinned.

"But he hates scientists, and you are like the Queen of them all," Janet frowned, and Sam chuckled at the nickname

"I wish I were; there are far greater minds roaming around the globe. As for Jack, he pretends to hate scientist as much as he pretends to be dumb."

"I love that from him, such a dork." Kate grinned.

"You met him five times tops," Sam pointed.

"It was way more than that. Still, he was always pretending to be a dork with me to keep me going forever so he wouldn't have to talk. And trying to convince Mark he was good for you even if he was from the Air Force when your dumb brother was around."

"My dumb brother is your husband; you do know that, right?"

"Yup, my dumb husband." Kate grinned.

"That sounds like the Colonel," Janet said. "He does that with my daughter all the time; she loves him dearly for that." Sam smiled brightly before it became a sad one.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering how it all became so complicated."

"You mean, you got married, had twins, got divorced, became the single parent of a girl while forged an empire. Saved his ass a couple of times without him knowing and eleven years later decided to send your daughter to the same camp your ex-husband send him and they decided to exchange themselves to meet the other one? Nope, it doesn't sound complicated at all," Kate grinned, making Sam chuckle. Janet frowned.

"Saved his ass?" She questioned.

"Kate has clearance, she was and still is responsible for checking that health isn't affected by anything we provide and of make me function like an almost normal human being. Mark, my brother and her husband, doesn't." Sam clarified.

"Yup, I was there when she did that stint of developing that whatnot. It took forever, and she almost starved herself in the process," Kate explained Janet.

"As young as she might be, she's a force to be reckoned with when she sets her head into something."

"I'm two years older than you," Kate rolled her eyes.

"And yet you are married to my baby brother…."

"He's cute. But does he?" Kate added looking at Janet.

"Not that I know, he rarely asks about the scientist. He all but ignores them; unless he can't." Janet shrugged.

"Still he married you, that should count for something, right?" Kate said with a grin; Sam snorted.

"We lasted married a bit over a year, that doesn't exactly make us the poster family." Sam pointed. Finally, there was a knock on the door and Kate rushed to open it. Both girls exchanged a look before entering the room.

"Great! Now, that you are both here. Let me start by telling you that's incredible to have you both standing together like this," Sam grinned and opened her arms. The girls rushed to her.

"Well, your arrangement sucks," they said at once

"It does. Even more, now that you both know the truth. Now, sit. One of you owes me an explanation." As an answer, she got two sighs.

"As we said, this arrangement sucks. Don't be mad at me Aunt Janet, but even when you always were there for me, I always wanted to know what it was like to have a mother."

"That still doesn't explain how come a man that supposedly knew I was coming to exchange daughters' has just acted like he just figured out that we still live on the same planet."

"You saw him?" Jac asked surprised.

"Yes. And at least I knew he was around because I wasn't as bad as he was."

"I should leave now…" Janet pointed.

"Wait, you know something I don't?" Sam asked, and they all exchanged looks.

"Mom, I've lived with dad my whole life, and he needs someone like you. You are perfect for each other!"

"Yes, and you've never moved on, that has to mean something. And I've just spent a week with dad, and I can see the reason why you didn't. Sami is right, mom. You are perfect for each other." Sam's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute! You … you are trying to set me up with your father?" Sam chuckled and then looked at the other two adults in the room. "And you both knew about this?"

"I… well, what can I say… your daughters' have this wonderful idea of bringing you two back together, and I'm a romantic, Sam, and you know it!" Kate said.

"It took a little convincing, but Jac and Daniel did sell me the idea," Janet grimaced.

"Okay, allow me to stop all of you and your amazing plans for the future for a second," Sam said standing as tall as she could, and Kate could see the walls forming around her. For a moment, the thought that Sam could be an excellent boot camp trainer passed through Janet's mind. "Jonathan Jack O'Neill and I had nothing in common before and the only thing we do have in common now is both of you. I want the two of you to explain to him that not only crossed your minds to switch each other after camp but that you did. And as a result, I'm here with one purpose and one purpose alone; and that's to return his daughter to him and to get mine back without caring how much it pains all of us at this moment. We did it once; we can do it again. So, let's all do what we have to do and let's start putting all this behind and move on with our lives or what is left of it after this … situation of your creation. Understood?"

"Loud and clear, mom."

"Yes, mom."

"And you?" Sam asked looking at the two adults.

"Yup, completely." Janet nodded.

"Ah… there's one issue though," Kate grimaced.

"What?"

"I've already made dinner reservations and asked the front desk to invite them to join us for tonight?" Sam rubbed her face tiredly.

"Well, we do have to eat, and I guess we can be civil for an hour with all of you around."

"So, dinner's on?" Jac asked.

"I'll guess it is," Sam accepted, and for some reason, she felt her heart beat wildly with the idea of having a family dinner as it should've been had they found a way to stick together after all. Then she shook herself. "But don't get any ideas up in your heads. Remember, Sami you are getting back to your father and his life in Colorado and Jac you are getting back to me and your life wherever we are at the moment."

"Yes, mom." They said at once. By the grin on their faces, Sam just felt as she had made a pact with the devil itself.


	34. Breakpoint

Hello… I have no idea where did this came from, but here it is! We will continue the less dramatic history in the next chapter. (I hope)

Enjoy.

M.

 **Breakpoint**

Jack watched her go, and something in his mind told him that he shouldn't let her go. But fighting his instincts, he stood up and walked towards the reception trying hard not to be noticed by his daughter who was playing with Cass in the outside pool. Using all his stealth abilities, he managed to reach the front desk.

"Sir? How may I help you?" The girl at the front desk smiled at him.

"Hi, can you call Doctor Jackson. I can't remember the number of his room. From Jack O'Neill."

"Ah, the Jacob Carter Party, right?"

"Yup."

"A moment please, sir." Jack tapped his fingers nervously on the counter while he waited. "Sir, I don't know if you have been informed, but your dinner reservation was confirmed. At the Feu Sur le Grill restaurant at 8 PM." She said covering the receiver. "Doctor Jackson? Yes, Jack O'Neill is searching for you. One moment please," she finished with a smile and passing the phone to Jack.

"Daniel. Get your ass down to the bar. ASAP." Jack said before he returned the receiver to the girl and after saying thanks to her; he walked away.

Looking around, he found his way to the bar and was happy to see that there were several empty spots that he could use. He grabbed one and waited for the barman to notice him. He was nursing his Guinness bottle when a voice he thought he wouldn't hear again called him.

"Mark?" He said in utter disbelief. The man nodded. "You look…"

"Old?" Mark grinned shaking Jack's hand with one hand and passing his other one through his almost bald head. "You look good, by the way."

"Thanks, I guess. What are you doing here?"

"I … well, how should I put this?" He muttered more to himself. "Ah, we are here on a holiday of sorts."

"We?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry, I kind of bumped into your sister earlier," Jack shrugged, and Mark's eyes widened.

"You did?" The Colonel nodded.

"Mark?" Daniel's voice called.

"Daniel? This is a surprise." Mark answered shaking the archeologist's hand. "What are you doing here?" He asked knowing that Jack was there to exchange daughters with his sister. 'Moral support' his mind provided him as he waited for an answer.

"We came to check this place for a wedding," Jack waved as it wasn't important at all.

"Really? Who's getting hitched?" Jack glared at Daniel.

"Ah, no one, yet," Daniel answered.

"Well, I should go find the wife, I'll guess we see each other around here, right?" Mark said shaking their hands again.

"I need a beer," Daniel said letting himself almost fall onto the bar.

"You need a beer? I saw my ex-wife and my ex-brother in law in the lapse of," he checked his watch. "forty-five minutes!"

"You saw Sam?"

"Yes!" Jack frowned. "Why aren't you surprised?"

"I…"

"Daniel, what the hell aren't you saying?"

"Here you are!" Jacob called, and Jack growled.

"You are not off the hook, Danny-boy," Jack muttered before he turned toward Jacob. "Jacob! You'll need the drink more than I do."

"What drink? I came in search of you because someone called me about a dinner reserve?"

"Ah, yes. Probably Janet's or Cassie's doing," Daniel added in dismissal.

"Jacob Carter… you are in luck. For some reason, your desire of the past years might come true," Jack said, and Jacob frowned. "Haven't you been wanting to meet your boy and girl for a while now?" He nodded. "Then, you are in the right place, somehow…" He looked at Daniel. "They are both here, what a little coincidence, right?"

"They both are?" Jacob asked. "I mean, how do you know?"

"You knew they would be here?" Jack frowned. "You know, I was pretty sure that something was off with this whole weekend thing you've organized but having all of us here after what? Ten years? Isn't a bit masochist for you all? You," He said pointing to Jacob, "Let them go with a warning because your son didn't want anything to do with the Air Force and your daughter married me. Alas, you were ecstatic when we got the divorce and angry with the how. And you," He pointed to Daniel. "You decided that you were better off following me around than your best friend of years. So, please explain to me how I am the only one freaking out about this situation? I mean, I've got divorced from her because we couldn't manage to sort our schedules, there was no hard feelings or anything."

"Jack… you might want to lower your voice?" Daniel added in a whisper.

"Who came up with this idea, anyway?" He asked while Jacob and Daniel chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe it if we tell you," Daniel said, and Jack raised his eyebrow exasperatedly. "Your daughter."

"My daughter? The one who doesn't have a clue who's her mother?"

"No, the one who didn't have a clue who was her father, actually." Daniel frowned.

"You might want to be clearer, Daniel."

"You might want to sit tight, Jack," Jacob answered. Jack frowned. "The girl who came back from camp wasn't Samia. It was Jacqueline."

Jack blanched and looked at both, searching for something to tell him it was a lie; that he hadn't had his other baby girl in his own home and not noticed. And then, all the tiny things that had changed started to fill out the blank spaces. And he leaned back, his hand found his mouth and soon he was rubbing his face tiredly.

"I need to go," he said before he walked away. He could feel his walls crumbling and that he would never allow himself to do in public.

 **Presidential Suite**

Sam watched her room getting emptier; the girls were supposedly going to search their father and straighten the things up something that Sam doubted would happen. The adults… well, she didn't know much of Doctor Janet Frasier, but something told her that her presence here was significant at least to her Samia. Kate, well, she disappeared, and Sam knew in her gut that if someone was also scheming behind the curtains that were her sister in law.

When the door closed, she walked to the balcony and tried to keep herself together by taking the view. It didn't work; the weight of it all was too much. She sighed and walked to the bathroom and opened the shower as hot as she could take and as strong as it could go.

She didn't know that just a couple of rooms beside the love of her life and father of her daughters was doing the same.

Both bathrooms were covered by heavy mist when each of them backed into the full force, hoping it would allow them to clear their minds. But the raw gasp for air that came moments later only pointed otherwise. Memories followed.

Sunsets, embraces, kisses, hours of tender, passionate or raw lovemaking, the memories of the happiest moments of their lives. That day at the beach when they had said I do, and the one getting back home while he carried her through the threshold of their tiny house. Those encouragement words whispered to go through. The heartbreaking goodbyes, and the warmth of the hello's. Learning about the twins and then, the bitter taste of having to leave or let go. The pain of acceptance of things they couldn't change or didn't want to let go.

Tears forced their way out of their eyes and pain closed their throats. The weight of the years passed by unshared. The knowing that they had only managed to be part of the happy moments of one child when the other one was completely unaware of their existence. And how it all had managed to collapse in front of them at the same time.

Each of them let their bodies fall onto the floor, and they wept all as they fought with their walls to be back in place and couldn't win. Neither knew how long it was until they were able to move out of the shower and walk away feeling like a numb version of themselves.

Jack walked away from the shower and didn't bother on looking himself in the mirror. He toweled himself dry and checked the time. He had at least two hours before that dinner Janet or Cassie had set, and he could always cancel it, right? He wanted to go and find his girl, the one he didn't know he had with him and talk to her, discover all the things he didn't know about her and how much different she was from the one he did know. But with containing himself it came the headache, so he chose to take some pain relievers and setting the alarm to half an hour before the scheduled time he fell into bed.

Sam reached the mirror of her bathroom and cleared it, noticing her red puffy eyes before she washed her face with cold water. She toweled her hair dry and went in search of some chamomile tea to undo somewhat the mess she had managed to do to her eyes. And some pain relievers to solve the headache that had started to form behind her eyes.

Sam's phone went out an hour later, and she groaned. A headache was formed, and she knew it was tensional, there was no way it was going to go away by then simply and pain relievers wouldn't work either.

"Carter?" She answered. "Okay." She muttered before she grabbed the tea bags from out of her eyes and walked to check if it had done something and thanked God that at least that had worked for her. She closed her bathrobe tightly and walked to the door.

"Sam? Why aren't you getting ready?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Kate was in a black dress, and carrying a carry-on of what Sam deduced was 'hair and makeup kit.'

"Because is still early?" Kate walked past Sam and turned to look at her in disbelief.

"We leave in an hour! You haven't done your hair, nor your make up. Have you at least chosen what to wear?"

"We are going to a restaurant, whatever I have on my suitcase will do." She said trying not to roll her eyes to her sister-in-law.

"Oh, come on Sam! He will be there; don't you want to cause an impression?" Kate asked her softly. And truth to be told she did wanted to make him fall at her feet again. But she wasn't sure she was ready to be in the same place he was again. Not in front of so many people that knew them that much.

"I don't know why I even bother," she sighed walking towards her room. "I know you won't let me alone if I don't do as you ask!" Sam shouted from the door, Kate grinned and followed her to the room.

"Show me the options!" After taking everything, she had out for Kate to inspect, Kate sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "What would you do without me?" she asked opening the carry on she had.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked turning around.

"Ta-dah!" Kate chanted taking a dark blue dress out. Sam looked at it with raised eyebrows.

"You've got to be kidding. That barely covers my darn bum!" She said blinking quickly.

"Hey, I've raided your dressing room before we left. And I remember you on this one," Kate wriggled her eyebrows.

"Yes, I lasted about ten minutes in it before I got changed to the next one."

"Duh! You were going with Doctor Asshole to a business dinner. It was hardly appropriated for that occasion."

"And it is for now?" Kate nodded.

"Come on, try it on. I get your girls here and they can decide. What do you think?" Sam sighed and walked towards the grinning Kate.

"That if I don't try this on, we won't be getting out of here." She grabbed the dress and walked towards the bathroom. "Go get the girls while I try to get into this! But I swear, if I must fight it too much to get in it, it's a no way, Jose!" She shouted and could hear Kate's laugh and the mention of something about taking her key. Sam glared at the dress and decided to start by fixing her eyes. She kept it simple just bringing her blue eyes even more, with makeup done, she took a deep breath before she donned the dress.

She heard the voices getting closer so she hurried up and entered it. It was… tight. She decided, but not uncomfortable. When she felt that she was comfortable enough to get out, that was after fighting with the dress for a few moments; she walked out. The girls looked at her with open mouths.

"I told you I should take the pants," Sam said to Kate.

"What? No!" The girls reacted.

"Mom, you look stunning," Jac said.

"Totally hot!" Sami nodded. "Well, if you put your shoes on," she grinned.

"Okay, since I know you won't let me go if I get changed. Not that I'm a responsible adult that could take her own decisions. Let's go downstairs, the less time I spend here the least are the chances that I end up getting on a pantsuit."


	35. Explanations

See, I was feeling somewhat guilty for that angsty chapter. So, my mind wouldn't work until I get this one out there.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Explanations**

Half an hour before the appointment, Jack's alarm went off. He groaned and sat on the bed and rubbed his face. The headache was still hanging in there, and he knew that most likely there was nothing he could do about it. So, he went up, washed his face and got dressed on the suit that Sami or rather Jacqueline, had forced him to bring.

"Come on dad; you got to take me to a fancy restaurant or something," he muttered imitating his daughter as he donned the dark pants and white shirt. How hadn't he noticed Samia wasn't herself since getting back from camp was still beyond his comprehension, he frowned as he checked himself in the mirror after getting the fitted silhouette jacket of his suit.

He grinned, there was a benefit to still being an active officer. He didn't look half bad, mainly if he was to compare with his 17 years younger former brother in law who was getting fast into the bald lane. He glared at his tie before he decided that he better wore it over the risk of having to get back due to some sort of restaurant policy.

Not entirely happy with the tie, he walked out of his room before he decided to get changed into something else and walked down to the girls' room. He knocked on Jacqueline and Cassie's door.

"Jacqueline," He grinned shaking his head.

"We will be down as soon as we finish!" Cassie shouted from behind the closed door making Jack chuckle. He for sure didn't know Jacqueline as well as he knew Sami, but if she was anything like her twin sister she was going to be doing circles to be as pretty as she could be. Shaking his head, he went down to the front desk to ask for directions to the restaurant.

"Sir? According to the system, you are going to be picked out at 8," the girl at the front desk kindly informed him.

"Okay, then I'll be over there." He pointed towards a seating area. "When the rest of the party comes looking for info, can you point them towards me?" The girl nodded. "Thanks."

He found a spot on one of the many seating areas, checked his watch only to notice that he was fifteen minutes early and knowing that his party alone had three women, that made it at least half an hour too much. He pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping that it would provide some relief to his headache, but then a group of voices called his attention. He looked up to see his daughters' walking towards him.

"Dad!" They called at once the moment they spotted him all wide-eyed and unknowing. He stood up and opened his arms. Soon the girls were running towards him, and he kneeled to their level embracing them tightly.

"I can believe you are here, together." He whispered to both of them. "Sami? Jac?" Each grinned as a response to their own name and nodded once to allow him to identify them for the first time. "The last time I saw you as you, you had a diaper rash." Jack chuckled looking at Jac. "And now, look at you…" He said to Jac, "And you, you cut your hair! I can't believe you did that!"

The girls giggled and looked back, and only then he followed their gaze to black high heels, never-ending legs that were only covered at the top half of perfectly defined thighs, dark blue covered hips, waist, and torso. And that ended just a little too short giving way to rounded tops of creamy white skin.

There was a barely there thread of golden on a necklace that marked the start of a kissable neck, and when he reached the face, he found she was biting her lower lip. He could notice the faint flush on her skin, and then he reached those eyes.

"Sam…" he whispered coming to stand. She used the time to check him out; his dark suit clung nicely to his still fit body. He was wearing a tie which she remembered he hated, and his eyes were still the same chocolatey tone she loved so much. His hair now had some silver mixed and was entirely too carressable. Her hands itched with the need to touch him in the most innocent of the ways. They were so enthralled by each other that none of them heard the giggling coming from their daughters'.

"Jack…" she whispered back letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You look… wow." The faint flush became a full blush, and she lowered her face to avoid his eyes. He raised her head softly with two fingers, and their ever-existing current between them traveled through their bodies. "You always looked good, no matter what you were wearing," he told her, and she gulped. Their eyes locked and everything around them faded; until someone bumped her from behind and sent her into his arms. Whoever he was, he apologized, but he and his group kept looking at them and that, managed to make Sam self-conscious. She took a step back assuring the ogling person that she was alright, but the lack of contact busted their bubble. Jack lowered the hands that found her waist to help her ground herself and clapped his hands. "So, they are together?" he asked nodding towards the girls and Sam nodded awkwardly.

"And they owe you an explanation," She added looking towards the girls.

"They do?" He frowned.

"Yes. I feel I should warn you they are quite good at ambushes," Sam grinned looking over his shoulder at the girls. She looked around trying to find an excuse to leave them to talk; she bit her lower lip and then she remembered. "Have you seen Mark around? I'm pretty sure he's already down somewhere running away from Kate and the kids," she grinned.

"Not since I had gone up a couple of hours ago," Jack answered knowing she was trying to get away from there.

"Hmm, I'll guess I should check the bar while you get your explanation." She grinned and turned around and started to walk away taking all the gazes with her.

"Sam," he called not wanting to let her go. She turned around, and he approached her again. "I feel I must let you know that Daniel is here."

"I know," Sam nodded and noticed he was worried. "Daniel and I talked the same day we found each other at Cheyenne," she added as some sort of explanation.

"I'm aware of that," Jack told her making her frown. He understood the meaning noticing he was still able to read her like an open book. "It's not only Daniel, Sam. Your father is here too."

"Is he?" Sam eyes widened and eyed him for a while. Then she grinned and searched for his hand; he grinned when he felt the goosebumps going on his skin and then, the light press on his hand. "It's about time. I've been searching for him for a while now. We never seem to coincide."

"Aren't you?" He whispered.

"No, not anymore. It's been a long time, Jack." She murmured back. "I should really go and find Mark. And maybe my old man. If you happen to see him, either of them, send him towards the bar, will you?" Jack nodded, and they both let go of the other hand missing their touch the moment they went apart.

"So, I think someone owes me an explanation?" Jack said turning around towards their daughters. The girls gulped guiltily.

"Dad is not what you think," Sami said. And he was thankful that they decided to dress differently otherwise he would've had a tough time figuring each other apart.

"Really, it's not as bad," Jacqueline added.

"You explain him, Jac. He knows you less, and he will be less angry with you," Sami said with a worried frown.

"You explain him, Sami. He knows you more," Jac answered back with the same expression on her face.

"What about I tell you what I know and you don't worry about me getting angry?" He provided.

"That works," They grinned.

"I know that, somehow, you both ended up at the same camp, you met and changed places to get to know the other side you didn't know. Right?" They nodded. "And I conclude that we are here because you," he touched Sami's nose. "Were discovered and now you need to get back to your old life as the real you." The girls exchanged a glance before they nodded a little too eagerly. Jack squinted at them trying to get something else out of them, but it didn't work. "Okay, let's leave it at it for now. And let's play getting to know you, whatcha say?" The girls beamed at him.

After the way, Jack looked at her, all thoughts of being uncomfortable on that dress vanished, and somehow the headache she had before had dulled to mild pressure. She entered the lounge-bar not noticing how all the eyes were following her every move, and spotted her brother at the bar. She smiled brightly and walked towards him.

"I thought I might find you here."

"Hey, sis." He answered before turning back to look at her. "Whoa! Are you trying to kill someone?" He asked looking at her and received a slap in the back of the head for it. "Hey! It was a compliment!"

"Then thank you."

"Wine? Beer?"

"Water." He raised his eyebrow.

"Headache," she said. As he ordered the drink for her, "by the way, we might have our chance of seeing our stranded father around."

"What?"

"He might be part of the people who are going to be there for dinner."

"Really?"

"Yup. Thanks," She grinned to the bartender who almost tripped after it. Mark shook his head fascinated on how oblivious his sister was at the effects she had on the man. "Speaking of the devil," she said, and Mark turned to follow her gaze.

Under the heavy gaze of his children, Jacob took a deep breath and walked to them. They managed to remain as severe as they could once their old man reached them.

"Samantha, Mark," it was as far as he reached before Sam embraced him tightly.

"Dad, you've got no idea of how long we have been searching for you," she told him once they broke their embrace and Mark had hugged him too. "Where have you been?"

"I… Can we sit over there?" he asked pointing to a table. They nodded, and Mark settled the bill before joining them. "Before I tell you more, I want to ask you for forgiveness."

"Dad, it's all water under the bridge," Mark said. "I was dumb and blamed the Air Force. Now, I'm a grownup, and I understand your actions. I don't agree with the way we parted and how you did nothing to avoid it or fix it. But I understand it. I know that if I lose Kate, won't know what to do with myself. So, it makes sense to me that you didn't know either."

"We get it, dad. You wanted what you thought it was best for us even if that wasn't even near what we wanted," Sam added

"I should've never forced you to take those Air Force courses, son. And I should've never pushed you away, Sam. I know I failed you both."

"Pushing me away was the least of the issues back then, dad. We were on the way to fix our relationship and then, you stormed away the moment you found out I was married and made a huge issue when you found out I was pregnant."

"I know," he lowered his head. "And I'm sorry."

"And let's not dwell on the fact that you all but disappeared after telling me how much of a failure I was when I got divorced and didn't keep them both," she pointed.

"Or how un-useful I was not to be able to convince my sister to keep herself married with a man I didn't like because he was Air Force officer who happened to be half country away from her and their babies on the way," Mark added.

"Yes, yes. I remember. I'm so sorry; I really am."

"Good," They said at once looking at him severely and making Jacob flinch.

"As Mark said, it's all water under the bridge, dad," Sam then smiled at him allowing him to breathe lightly. "It's been a long time since that happened. And we both have kids now and understand better what you were going through. Now, with all things forgiven. Where have you been?"

"The past is all forgiven?" he asked, and his children nodded. He sighed. "Then I hope I will get to forgive myself too. Now, for where have I been," he trailed and looked at them. "You won't like this, Sammie."

"No one calls me that anymore," Sam grinned and Jacob nodded guiltily.

"A couple of years ago, I was diagnosed with cancer. Terminal supposedly," their eyes widened at the confession. Jacob raised his hand to prevent them from asking questions. "Your ex-husband somehow found out about it, and he came to me with an offer."

"My ex-husband? As in Jack?" Sam frowned, understanding almost immediately that it had to do with Cheyenne Mountain and what it happened inside the rocky walls.

"Yes, the then Lt Colonel O'Neill found me at the Hospital and offered me to be a test subject for something they had found. It couldn't be worse than sitting there and wait for death, right? So, I took the offer."

"And the other shoe?" Mark asked.

"If it didn't work, then I was going to be dead sooner. But as it did, now I work as a liaison between the people who developed the cure and the Air Force, and that's why I'm mostly never around. Now, you two, I've searched for you and couldn't find you."

"Really?" Mark snorted. "We are all over the place most of the time."

"What?"

"Haven't you heard of Carter & McKay or C & C?" Mark said.

"Yes, but what…"

"That's the Carter from Carter & McKay," he nodded towards Sam who blushed. "And we both are the Cs at C&C," he chuckled.

"Whoa… and that's why you upgraded us?" Jacob said. The Carter kids frowned, and they heard a nervous laugh behind them.

"That's was me, actually." Kate shrugged. "And before you, any of you, kill me. Remember, I'm the mother of your kids and the medical advisor on all your projects." She grinned sheepishly and without giving them time to say anything else she added. "And the rides are here. Chop! Chop!"


	36. Dinner

Hello, this might be a longish one. I didn't manage to keep it on the same length, and it's not long enough to be two parts. So, here you go.

Enjoy!

M.

PS: Thank you very much for still being around here and reading. And for making my heart skip a beat whenever I get a review notification! 3

 **Dinner.**

"You've got to be kidding!" Sam said as the group coming from several parts of the lobby joined outside.

"What?" Jack said, he was just behind her and was the only one able to hear her.

"It's so cliché," she grimaced, and he looked up to find two limousines waiting at the entrance, and shook his head

"It really is," he agreed.

"Cool! A limo!" Five kids shouted and jumped all into the second waiting car.

"I'll guess they'll need a babysitter," Sam said hoping her sister in law to jump in. However, all the other adults rushed towards the first car leaving only her and Jack out. "Subtle, so not very subtle." She muttered.

"Why I have the feeling that our girls aren't the only ones good at making ambushes?" Jack said loud enough to make Sam chuckle.

"Well, unless you are willing to pay a cab to go alone; we are stuck." She pointed to the limo before she slid in taking a seat on the back, allowing the kids to roam freely around. Jack sighed and followed her in. As soon as he closed the door, they were moving. They watched the kids until they finally settled, Sam looked at Jack, and they exchanged a smile before she turned her eyes towards the view. They stopped before he could say anything.

"We are here!" the girls giggled, and David rolled his eyes at all the girly excitement. The adults laughed at his reaction before Jack went out of the car. To his disappointment, the driver was faster on getting to Sam's door.

They found the others waiting still outside, and as they walked towards them, Jack's hand found Sam's back. The group walked into the building, and they were pointed to the elevators, being the last ones in the group, they were forced to wait for the next one.

"Well, at least we got this one all for ourselves," Jack said, and Sam looked at him and shook his head.

"If I recall correctly we had one of these all for ourselves a few days ago too," she pointed. "Two even, and I don't think we managed to use it for more than exchanging a few words."

"But now we are already talking, right?" She nodded, but as they entered the elevator, they fell silent. They looked at the slowly passing by numbers; until Sam's snorted.

"So much for being talking already."

"What the hell happened to us? We were so good at talking before; and now, we seem to be walking over eggshells around each other," he sighed.

"We got old?" She offered, and he snorted.

"You don't look old, Sam. Now, me? I'm not old; I'm ancient!"

"We've got older, Jack. And we didn't do it together," Sam pointed, and Jack clenched his jaw. But before he could say anything else the doors opened and they were looking at the Maître.

"Mister O'Neill and Miss Carter, I'll presume?" he said, and they nodded. "This way, please." They followed him out of the enclosed environment and towards the open terrace. "Please," he said pointing to a table set for two.

"There must be a mistake," Sam said.

"No mistake, Ma'am. You are Doctor Samantha Carter, right?" She nodded. "And you sir, are Colonel Jack O'Neill?" Jack nodded. "Yes, table for two."

"But our friends and family are waiting for us inside," Sam pointed.

"They are inside; they were very insistent on us being able to reassure you that your daughters' will be behaving their very best while you enjoy the weather and views." He told them apologetically. Sam and Jack exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes at the same time.

"If we go inside, they will find another way to get us alone, right?" Jack asked.

"My thoughts exactly." She said, and Jack pulled one chair and pointed it at her.

"Thank you," Sam said, as she helped her with the chair.

"Thanks," they once they were introduced to their waiter for the night, and both maître and waiter walked away leaving them to scan the menu.

"I'm sorry," they both said lowering menus at once.

"This is going to be awkward, won't it?" Jack sighed. Sam crooked her head and squinted, looking at him.

"It doesn't have to, Jack. As you pointed before, we were really good at talking."

"And as you pointed before, we grew apart, Sam." She sighed.

"We might be trying too hard, Jack." He frowned. "Back then we started by trying to find the things we had in common. Right? We know which are those, we could start there?"

"But do we still have them?"

"Even if we grew out form old hobbies, we still have these two lovely things in common, Jack. And I'm pretty sure that I still know you enough to affirm that you would love to learn what you've missed of Jac's life as much as I want to learn everything that went by on Sami's."

"She looks so much like you," he grinned.

"I was going to say the same thing." They laughed. "This is silly; they are twins. Tell me, what is she like?"

"Sami?" Sam nodded. "She's smart, loving; she cares about everything and everyone. She loves dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yup, I've been on the first seat of every dance recital she has." Sam laughed.

"I can't imagine! You hated dance recitals."

"Yes, but I do love her. Both of them," Jack added with a bittersweet smile.

"I know, I do too." She said stretching her hand to take his. And he took it, giving it a light squeeze. What none of them did was taking it back. "Jac tried ballet, but she never did like it. But I've been to every theater presentation she had so far." They stopped talking for a while to get their orders.

"You know," Sam said. "I don't know if I hate more the fact that you missed Jac's life or the fact that I missed Sami's."

"Same here. But from what I've seen somehow, we both managed to raise excellent kids. Highly mischievous, but good." They exchanged soft smiles as remnants of discomfort that existed before somehow disappeared.

"Can I ask you a question?" She said once their plates were lowered in front of them.

"Sure, shoot." He said taking a bite while waiting to hear whatever she wanted to know.

"How was it for you? I mean, don't take it in the wrong way but it remember those first years and no matter how much I love the girl, some days were plain hell." She confessed almost above a whisper. His eyes widened, and Sam blushed. "Well, it didn't sound that bad in my head."

"No, it didn't sound bad," Jack nodded. "It's just… I know our solutions was the Solomonic way out, but I felt and probably still feel that you were better prepared to raise a kid than I will ever be. But answering your question, I don't know what I would've done if Daniel didn't choose to follow me. He saved my ass taking care of her more times that I'm willing to confess. Thankfully he could find works teaching anywhere he wanted and that allowed him to move around with me," he looked at her and searched for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm good. When Daniel went to you, he told me he believed that he could do more good with you than standing around with me. His decision hurt, but I can't blame him for it." She shrugged. "Now that you agree with him years later I can only be happy that he did." He grinned and out of the blue, he snorted. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure that he regretted it more than once over the years. People often thought he was my partner, or at least, more than a friend."

"Really?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess is not very common that two guys raise a little girl. Sami suffered a lot when I was stationed at the Academy and Daniel couldn't find a workaround. Until we both ended up at the same place."

"Cheyenne Mountain," Sam affirmed. Jack seemed surprised but nodded.

"Then Janet was added to our messed up sort of family, and finally T joined. And we managed to find out a rhythm that worked for all of us."

"And your parents?"

"They helped a lot. They tried to be around as much as possible; they went back to Minnesota once we settled in Colorado. And summing up that's pretty much it."

"You are full bird Colonel now."

"Yup."

"Who helped my dad to get cured of his terminal cancer," Jack blushed.

"Who told you that?"

"My father. Thank you for that, by the way. I'm pretty sure there was nothing I could do to help him."

"I'm sure you would've thought of something," he grinned. "Like you did to help me when I got stuck on the other side."

"Who should I kill for that one?" Jack snorted.

"Apparently somehow Janet knew you were behind it and she told Daniel. And Daniel," he trailed.

"He was never good at keeping his mouth shut."

"Yup. That's Danny, and you know him."

"I used too, yes."

"Well, you said somedays where hell and the ones that weren't?" He asked changing subjects making her laugh.

"Well, someone told me you were responsible for steering my brother back to me. And boy that was the help a needed. Truth to be told, there were points where the only one keeping us afloat was Kate. But we fared okay."

"You landed with a company who's got a contract with the most top secret base from the Air Force, and you are managing the projects, for me it sounds better than okay." Sam laughed.

"You have no idea," she added with a smile. With the way she grinned, he knew she wasn't disclosing something, but didn't question it further.

From there, they continued talking about the girls and exchanging stories; they only stopped talking when the waiter brought Sam a note.

"I've checked on you both settled the bills (on your account, so that you know). And by the time you get this, we will be a long time gone. We took the limos' back; so, grab a cab. Or even better, walk! Hold hands and do all those lovely things people in love do. XO, Kate." Sam blushed as she read the note silently.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nope. It's to let us know that we need to take a cab or walk back because they are gone."

"They what?"

"They've settled the bills too."

"No wonder the waiter is looking at us as we are taking too long," Jack said. "By all means, let me know when you want to leave, and we can go," he told her. Although, the last thing he wanted was to end the night.

"We can leave if you want," Sam said despite the last thing she wanted was finish their evening.

"Then, let's go." He waved the waiter who came back to let them know that the bill and tips were all settled. Then they strolled towards the elevator at the entrance. "Not this again," Jack complained, and Sam laughed.

"It shouldn't be as bad now that we seem to be talking, right?" Sam pointed. They reached the lower floor laughing and walked outside in search of a cab.

"If your feet aren't killing you, would you walk back with me?" He asked. Sam laughed again. "What?"

"Well, it's the first time in ages since someone worried about my feet. And yes, we can walk. I love walking."

"I remember that, but back then it involved sports shoes and backpacking."

"It's not like you are wearing those either." She said pointing to his shoes.

"I'll tell you what, let's start walking, and if we happen to see a cab we get in. Because your shoes might not be killing you; but mine are starting to bother me."

"We are ten blocks away; I think we will manage to survive," she grinned and took a couple of steps away.

He followed her lead, and they fell at a comfortable pace; they talked some more about the fears they had when raising their girls alone. Their hands grazed with every step they took and with a quick look at her, he intertwined their hands. Sam shivered at the contact, and he stopped to take his jacket off and helped her to put it.

"Thanks," she whispered before they resumed their walk, this time he offered his arm to her, and she took it. Somehow, Sam found herself leaning her head on his shoulder, and his heart skipped a beat. They could see the entrance of the hotel and both started to walk slower until they stopped by the golden doors.

"Would you…" They both started at once.

"Ladies first," Jack said.

"Will you join me for a coffee?"

"A coffee?"

"Well, it could be a beer too. But I don't really want to mix it with the wine I had with dinner or the headache I had most of the afternoon."

"I know the feeling; I took a couple of pain relievers and a nap before we went for dinner." He confessed. "Let's grab a coffee," he added offering his hand, without any sign of reluctance she took it, and they walked towards the garden only to find the cafeteria already closed. They sighed.

"Would you come to my room?" Sam asked and blushed, raising her hands. "Geez, my mind and my mouth aren't getting along today. What I meant is that I'm pretty sure there's a coffee machine there." Jack looked at her and squinted before he nodded. "If you still want that coffee, I mean."

"Okay. Lead the way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"You'll have to lead the way, Sam. I know where my room is, I have no idea where's yours." He told her once they reached her floor.

"Here we are," she smiled nervously when they reached the end of the hallway, and she slid the card into the slot. She opened the door and entered.

"Holy Hannah," he whistled, and she smiled shaking her head. He had mocked her so much for her phrasing that still managed to stick to his vocabulary. "Mine is huge as it is… what's this? An extra suite or something?" He followed her as she moved towards the kitchen area.

"Presidential Suite," Sam shrugged, checking all the possible spaces where they could've hid the coffee. "Kate's idea."

"And who's account?" Jack raised his eyebrow and chuckled walking towards the coffee machine that was set on the kitchen bar.

"Company paid, I'll suppose. I didn't make the arrangements, Kate did. Hey! You've found it!"

"Yup. So, she works in the same company you do?" Sam nodded, and after watching the device for a few, she made it work.

"She's a Medical Advisor. She also works in the San Diego Children's hospital, and she has a private practice."

"And Mark?"

"He's a CFO."

"Oh, and how did you land as the main scientist for the contractor at Cheyenne? Have you been there a long time? Or did you start with the project to save me?" Sam chewed inner cheek, while pondered what to tell him.

"I've been there from the start," Sam started passing him his cup and grabbing one for herself. "And the project for the beam fell into my hands later on. Can we not talk about work?" She grinned sheepishly, passing him the sugar.

"Thanks, and sure." He took a sip of his coffee. "So, if we have talked about the girls, and work is a no-no. We've covered your family and mine. Also, friends have been spoken of… I'll guess the only subject that remains is: You. How have you be, en?"

"Good. Once I figured how to work around with the cards I was dealt, life became somewhat easier. Jac is on an excellent school that not only provides excellent educations. It gives me not only peace of mind but if the need raised, I can either leave her in it or move her to another of their facilities across the country. It's convenient."

"And it must cost a fortune," Jack blinked and Sam shrugged.

"It's paid by the company." She said.

"Now I feel bad that I'm only sending Sami to the regular public school," he sighed.

"Don't, really. Jac had to go there for my peace of mind." She said once again giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Also, once I knew Sami was with me, I asked her about her school life. And she's been doing pretty good. She mentioned advanced courses and told me about the way you made her learn several languages. For a single father, Jack.. that's amazing." She looked at him in the eyes and their eyes locked. He cleared his throat under her heavy gaze.

"Thank you, Sammie." He whispered, and goosebumps covered Sam's skin.

"No one calls me like that anymore," she explained noticing his look.

"No one else should," Jack said placing a strand of hair behind her ear and unconsciously leaning forward. "Never again." She nodded also leaning forward.

"Jack," she whispered, her breath caressing his lips.

"Yes?" he whispered back not losing the eye contact. But looking forward to knowing if her lips still felt as they used too against his. Sam felt her breath getting caught in her trough mixed with the beat on her heart that somehow was there too. She licked her lips, and he whimpered. Sam moved an inch closer, and then, there was a knock on her door, and she jumped away from him. And he could see all her barriers from earlier that day quickly piling up as she walked towards the door. "Kate," she almost hissed.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you got here alright. I asked the front desk, and they told me you already returned and…" she saw Jack. "Oh, ah, Hi Jack," she grimaced. "I'll better leave you two alone, right? Good night."

"You should go, Jack." She said the words, but for some reason, he knew she didn't mean them. She even closed the door behind Kate. "Please," the way she pleaded made him nod.

He turned around to grab the jacket she had left on one chair once they entered and walked just a bit past her. Jack took one deep breath, her perfume invading his senses and before he could do or say anything, he would consider as something stupid. He opened the door.

"I would've never willingly hurt you, Sam." He whispered before he walked out. The moment her door was closed; Sam slid down by the door, her knees still weak by his proximity. Outside, he placed his hand on the door clenching his jaw.

"Why feelings had to be such a complicated thing?" They both though, before shaking themselves back to their reality.


	37. Breakfast

Hello, a fluffier than fluff part. (I think), I hope and appreciate that you are still around. One day I will manage to reply to all the reviews without feeling extraordinarily self-conscious, or so I hope!. xD Anyhow, as per usual enjoy!

M.

 **Breakfast**

Sometimes, the best thing about being at the same hotel than whoever is stuck on the same business trip than one is the fact that you decide if you want to meet for breakfast, lunch or dinner. However, when you are trying to avoid people, it can quickly become a pain. Sam sighed as she finished dressing contemplating the idea of ordering breakfast in; but then again, her two daughters were waiting for her outside her room.

"Come on, mom! You are taking too long!" One shouted, and Sam squared herself up.

"Let's go," she said finally getting out and standing in front of scrutinizing eyes. "What?"

"Are you sure you are going out with that?" Sami asked with a frown.

"What's wrong with it?" Sam looked down at herself. "Pants, sleeveless turtleneck, heels."

"Are you sure, it's all black?" Sam frowned, and Jac sighed. "What? It's summer!"

"There's nothing wrong with your outfit, mom," Jac said rolling her eyes. "She's not used to your dressing code, I guess. And weren't you starving like five seconds ago?"

"I am!" Sami grinned. "Well, if you feel good with black in summer and heels for breakfast, I'll guess we should go. I'm starving."

"We all got that, Sami," Jac muttered rolling her eyes as they walked outside. In the second that took Sam grab her purse and walk to the door, the girls rushed to Jack's room a few doors away and knocked on it.

"Come on, dad! I'm hungry!" Sami shouted.

"Geez, Sami. Other people are trying to sleep around here, you know?" He said getting out of his room.

"Yeah, that's what I told Jac when she woke me up. But now," Sami huffed

"You are starving, I know. You always are!" He chuckled and hugged her.

"Good morning, Jac. Are you famished too?" Jack asked embracing Jac and not noticing that Sam had stopped dead in her tracks a few steps away until his gut told him he was being observed. He searched around and found her. "Good morning, Sam." He said giving her one of those smiles she always knew were for her only.

"Good morning, Jack," she added with one smile of her own. "They got you up too, huh?"

"Yeah, so Jac's an early bird." Sam nodded as they walked towards the elevator. They entered the almost full cart. Once they reached the ground floor, the girls hurried between the other adults.

"Come on, dad!"

"Hurry up, mom!" Their parents shook their heads while chuckling.

"Hold your horses! There's still will be food out there." Jack pointed allowing Sam to get out first.

"You know, anyone will think we are not feeding you," Sam grinned as people passed beside them. "Did you wake your aunt and cousins too?" Sam asked as they lined up at the entrance.

"Nope, but Aunt Kate is probably down here already."

"Yeah, you are right. Can you check?" Jac nodded and rushed into the room returning after scanning all the tables in search of her aunt.

"She's not here."

"Table for four?" The man in the waiting area asked, and Jack and Sam exchanged a glance.

"Only Kate on my side," she told him.

"Janet and Jacob are early birds, but's too early for both," Jack added after checking his watch. "Yes, four it is."

"This way please." For being 7 AM the place was full of life, the waiter took them to an empty table hidden by the corner and winked at the girls. "You are lucky, enjoy," she said with a smile pointing them toward the view. The girls rushed to grab their cups and walked towards the buffet. "May I ask you if you are going to add it to the room?"

"Yes, please." Sam smiled, and the girl nodded walking back to the entrance once she got the number of Sam's room and a nice advanced tip.

After the exchange, Sam looked at the table and giggled shaking her head. Jack intrigued by her reaction, followed her gaze and found that the girls had managed to leave them seating them not only on the same side of the table but in the bench, which could barely fit two, picking oversized chairs for themselves.

By the time he decided they could move to the chairs and leave the smaller sized girls on the puffy bench, Sam was already sliding to the other side of their booth. The moment she thought he would fit on a comfortable distance she stopped and started searching for the girls. He noticed the exact moment when she found them and shook his head because she seemed far more intrigued by what they were doing than on getting her breakfast. So, instead of sliding by her side, he grabbed his mug and went to grab hers.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked placing her hand over his and managing to make them shiver by the small touch.

"Don't worry. I still remember how you like your coffee, Sammie," He whispered looking at her straight in the eyes and hoping that the way she affected him wasn't so obvious as it felt.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked breathily, mostly because she didn't quite know what to say. Jack nodded.

"Yes, stay. I'll get these, and after we've pumped some caffeine into your bloodstream, we can go pick some food." She nodded, a grateful smile on her face, but she didn't take her hand away from his. Jack inhaled deeply, and with a lot of willpower, he moved the cup away from her, trying not to moan with the way her hand had caressed his.

Truth to his word, he brought her coffee, and it was exactly how she liked it, and after her first cup was over, she moved closer to him, and he stood up to help her out before he joined her in search of something to eat. The girls exchanged a knowing look the moment they walked away, and Jack's hand found Sam's back in an instinctive act, and for once Sam didn't complain.

"He doesn't do that with Kerry," Jac told Sami.

"He doesn't do that with anybody," Sami grinned back. They observed their parents smile and add things to each other's plates before they finally returned to the table. Jack winked at the girls grabbing his and Sam's mug to go for a refill.

"I'll go with you," Sam said, and the girls again smiled as hand found back and they unknowingly invaded personal spaces while searching for coffee and juice.

"What?" Jack asked looking at the cat who ate the canary smile that covered both of the girls' faces when they finally sat.

"Nothing!" They said at once, too quickly for it to be the truth.

"Come on, spit it out," Jack squinted at them.

"We were talking about the time in camp," Jac started, and they started giggling. Jack shook his head and somehow between him and Sam managed to find out the whole story and all sorts of anecdotes about their time at camp, and even some of them while growing up, like the time Daniel found Jack on a pink tutu because Sami insisted on him helping her to learn the steps. Or the time that Sam entered half an hour late to a meeting with the top brass wearing a "my little pony" t-shirt after Jac had made a tantrum on both of them wearing it.

Kate heard Sam's voice and was surprised when she heard her laugh as she did rarely and how was laced up with a deep male voice and two childish ones. She reached the area where she listened to the half-familiar sounds and noticed them enjoying breakfast as every family should.

"They are cute, aren't they?" An old woman told her, and she only nodded. "There are not many families like that anymore," she shook her head and then disappeared. Kate grinned and walked towards them; they didn't notice her until she cleared her throat and made herself known.

They exchanged pleasantries', and Kate couldn't help but grin at the way Sam and Jack were sitting so close together that she could fit in there with them and have half of the seat for herself. Soon, she excused herself telling them that she had asked for a table because the kids were on their way.

Knowing that Kate and her cousins were awake meant that soon they would be closer to starting their morning. A family day, Jac smiled. Before she took all the attention to point to all the attractions she had found near as their options for the day, and Sami nodded eagerly to each option. By the corner of her eye, Sam saw Jack grimace after a while; she concentrated on trying to understand what was he was flinching at and not to whatever Jac was saying.

"Something's wrong?" She whispered, leaning even closer to him while trying not to get the girls attention.

"It's just…" he whispered back, making her shiver. "I never thought she was going to be so high maintenance."

"Huh?" she frowned and decided to pay attention to what Jac was saying and then understood Jack's comment. All her plans involved what added up would be a small fortune for a weekend getaway. Sam leaned against Jack again, "She's not."

"It does sound like she is," Jack answered only if it was to cover the shivers running through him.

"Jac? Honey, bring it back to Earth, will you?" Sam said, and Jac blushed; Jack also blushed with the naming similarities and the way she had so easily used the term of endearment that on the rare occasion she had slipped it to him. He shook himself and noticed that now all the plans revolved around outdoor activities, sightseeing and a trip to the surrounding parks.

"See," she smiled at him, patting his tight.

"Now she sounds like a mini you," he grinned, not commenting on the fact that he could still feel exactly where her hand had landed when patting him.

"She is," Sam pointed, opening and closing the still tingling hand that had touched him. "But she's only half me. There's half you in there too." She added with one of those grins he knew she reserved for him only. Before he could change his mind, he dared. Jack took her hand and placed it over his tight with his on top, lacing their fingers. Sam gasped, "That's something she picked up in school. Most of the kids are continuously moving around, and use their monetary situation as their wow factor," she managed to finish taking slow breaths in between.

"But's just her sister," he added, trying hard to keep himself controlled, his body was filled with currents going up and down, and he gulped when her thumb traced his hand and by extension caressed his tight.

"She's trying to impress Sami and you, without realizing you both are a lot like her," Sam said, just then she noticed as the girls were sitting closer and almost scheming their plans for the day.

"You think so?" Jack asked not quite believing it.

"I know so. I've raised her, remember?" She told him, tightening her fingers around him in some sort of reassuring grasp.

"Sami is a lot like you," he said, returned the light squeeze and turning towards her with a small smile. "She's obsessed with science." Sam snorted. The girls looked up hoping to find them closer together but failing to notice their joined hands.

"Everything in order?" Sam asked them to cover it up, and the girls nodded before getting back to planning. Sam faced Jack and squinted at him. "And here I thought you would say something nice."

"Hey! It's nothing but the truth," He grinned raising his other hand in surrender. They were so close, so comfortable, just like getting home after a storm and for that; there was nothing they could do to avoid getting lost in each other's eyes. The girls looked up to see them with locked glances, knowing smiles and a glint in their eyes and they couldn't help but giggle. Sadly, that managed to break the spell of their parents who blushed fiercely and awkwardly looked away. Both pressing hard on the hands that were still hiddenly tangled.

"Okay, if you are all done," Sam started when she managed to compose herself somewhat, "We should go get ready, for what I've heard we are all in for long hours in the sun and walking," she finished not looking at Jack and instead focusing on the girls.

"That's exactly the plan." The girls nodded. "Lots of walking."

"Yup, I hope you did bring sports shoes, mom," Sami said.

"It's mom; she never leaves home without them." Jac pointed. Jack chuckled.

"What?" The girls said.

"That's your mom, alright." He grinned, and Sam blushed.

"Come on, off we go," Sam said, and the girls rushed towards Jack's friend's table. As Sam jokingly pushed him to move out of the booth with her free hand, he used the joined ones to pull her up as soon as he was standing.

His action was a little too intense making her end with her free hand widely opened over his chest for support; their bodies barely an inch away. They gasped at the force of the contact, and Jack moved their joined hands behind her back encasing her in an extremely warm, and not surprisingly, exciting embrace.

"I forgot how tall you were in high heels," he whispered in her ear making her shudder. "And how well we always fitted together," he groaned.

She gulped inhaling profoundly and grazed his chest with her with that action. Her mouth was slightly opened, and her pupils completely dilated when she leaned her head away to watch him.

"We always did," She told him and their gazes searched eyes, and breathing under the weight of what they found became a problem. "We should…" she said.

"Yeah… we should…" he agreed. He looked at her once more, and she contained a moan under the fire of his gaze.

To the outsider, they were only a couple sharing an embrace, but they were almost burning just by standing so close like that. She rested her head on his shoulder for a second, getting a grip and remembering herself that this wasn't her anymore. That she wasn't the young girl that fell in love with the Air Force man with whom she shared more than just a getaway vacation. She tried to remember herself that she had outgrown him, that she didn't love him and she wasn't interested in him anymore.

"Jack…" her whisper betrayed all her thoughts almost mocking her for even trying to convince herself of such lies. He shivered and groaned.

"I'm here, Sammie." He answered trying to reign over his body, but so much contact was making it impossibly hard. "But we need to go now," he finished, and she nodded again. One last look at him told her precisely what he wasn't saying. He still wanted her, as much as she always wanted him.

She took a step back and used their joined hands to steer him towards the table where Daniel, Janet, Jacob, and Cassie sat, and Kate and the girls stood talking about the plans utterly oblivious of what had transpired between them. Sam stood closer to the table, and he remained behind her, she twisted her arm behind her back not willing to let him go, not with all those sensations still running rampant through her body.

'You didn't even do anything!' her mind chastised as she half listened to the conversation.

"If it's all set, we should go up, get a small backpack with your things, maybe a change of clothes just in case. And see each other in twenty minutes by the front desk?" Jack said. And she was happy that she had picked the turtleneck over the tank top she was going to wear. Otherwise, she would be moaning with the contact of his warm breath over naked skin.

"That sounds like a plan," she managed to say sounding casual. They all exchanged nods and grins, and soon Jac, Sami, Jack and she were back on their floor. They walked the girls to their rooms and then he walked Sam to hers. They stopped by the door, and they both smiled at the memories of being like this on a ship many years ago when things were far simpler.

"Sam," he whispered caressing her face with one hand, she closed her eyes.

"Please, Jack. I can't do this, not right now. Not when we must put up a front," she said not able to look at him.

"Sam, look at me, please?" He asked and waited until she did. Then he nodded. "I won't ever do something you don't want me to do."

"I know. I still trust you with my life, Jack." He gulped and nodded. He wanted to thank her, to kiss her senseless, to get back to a time where she was his as much as he was hers. But the only things he managed to do was take one step back, and lean over to plant a soft kiss in the corner of her mouth before he turned around and walked away.

"Hurry up! You got only 15 left!" he shouted at her with a big grin on his face. Her laugh was the last thing he head before the corridor was empty and he was back into his empty room.


	38. Wait! What?

Hello! Can you believe it's me again?

Enjoy!

M.

 **Wait! What?**

The moment Sam entered the room, she leaned against the door, and her hand found that warm spot where Jack's lips had been. Against all logic, her lips were tingling as if he had thoroughly kissed her and not merely caressed the tip of her lips. She sighed happily.

"What are you going to do now, Samantha Carter? Huh?" She berated herself as she tried to control her body. "Ugh! How is possible for a man to have this effect on you, come on! You are not a teen, nor you are fangirling over your favorite actor. Geez."

Six doors away, Jack was grinning. He flopped himself on the bed and chuckled as his weight made him bounce a little on the mattress. He couldn't believe how much he had come to feel on the past 24 hours and the way his body felt alive. Jack touched his lips, remembering the way her soft skin felt against them and laughed at his silliness.

"My, my, Jack O'Neill. You are in too deep," he said but couldn't stop the silliest of the grins to keep attached to his face because he had her between his arms and planted a barely their kiss and she hadn't slapped him away. No, it was even more than it, he had read her like an open book and knew she was as disturbed as he was. A good disturbed. He grinned and shook himself out of the state in which he was to start getting ready for the family day that was about to happen.

Sam walked from the living room area to her room with a huge smile plastered on her face, and then, she frowned. Her cell phone was ringing, and there were two reasons for that to happen when everyone knew she was off: Rodney or issues. She swore, and for the first time in a long time, she hoped it was Rodney calling her in one of his amorous outburst when he wanted to conquer her or wanted her to come and clean up the mess he had done with either a girl or the press.

The Doctor closed her eyes as she grabbed the phone and brought it to reading level and breathed deeply. She was wrong, oh so wrong. The smile she had before started to fade as the impossibility of pushing the ordeal further along the week settled. She checked the clock on the bedside table and noticed that the timeline to get herself to the front desk was rapidly ending. She was still on the phone trying to come up with something, anything, to avoid it knowing fully well that there was nothing on Earth that would push it away while going downstairs to try and caught with her family answering as cryptically as she could so the secret part of her work would remain that.

"I understand the importance of this call and the whole issue. However, General. I do need to end this call, not only because, as I've said the moment you started going on the situation this isn't a secure line; but because I'm in a public situation, sir. The moment I'll establish a secure line I'll call you back to arrange the way we are going to go about this, General Jumper." She hung the call and sighed before she smiled apologetically at the young man at the front desk.

"Doctor Carter, what can we do for you?" He asked.

"Ah, Jamie. As I think I've been saying to all of you, it's Sam. But I'm pretty sure I'll still be Doctor Carter or ma'am by the end of the weekend." She grinned as the youngster nodded eagerly. "To answer your question, I'll need to call to the other Carter room."

"Jacob Carter or Mark Carter, ma'am?"

"Mark," she said. She needed to talk with her sister-in-law to get her in the loop before she disappeared on all of them for what it seemed would be a good chunk of hours and hadn't occurred to her to stop by their room before getting down. Sam tapped her fingers on the desk and smiled at the woman that was standing close to her waiting.

"Excuse me," the woman told her, grinning at her. Sam frowned.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear the call and your conversation. Are you the Doctor Sam Carter? Astrophysicist, Inventor and CEO and owner of Carter & Mckay?" The woman asked in awe. Sam blushed.

Carter nodded feeling fully self-conscious. It was rare for someone to recognize her since she avoided pictures and newspapers like anyone by the 14th century would try and avoid the black death. For that reason alone, she still had Rodney around and hadn't kicked him in the butt years ago when she could've kept going without him as her business partner.

"Among other things, that would be me. Yes," Sam managed to smile and steal a glance towards Jamie who was still on the phone.

"Oh my God! Is such an honor to meet you, I'm a major fan of your work!"

"Really?" That raised some alarms in her head, and Sam used the skills gained on her past trough ROTC to school her features to try and not give away anything. Her work officially was CEO and, besides providing the schemas for most of the products she wasn't the one developing them. So, her brain told her that the woman was either from the inside or someone in search of news. And the woman seemed awfully young for either. "Which one it's your favorite?"

"I'm a huge fan of the work you did at Cheyenne mountain, that's an amazing feat. It should be at the top of the list of everyone; I mean, allowing our men and women to go such a length on their service." She said with an awed expression. "I'm also aware of the developing of the X-301, 302 and the current work on the 303," Sam simple eyed the woman.

"Ma'am, no one answers, and I've called several times."

"It's okay, Jamie. They should be down soon anyway, thanks." She grinned. "Miss…"

"Johnson. Kerry Johnson," she said extending her hand and smiling.

"Miss Johnson. I'm waiting for someone to come down."

"Oh, I'm too waiting for someone," Kerry grinned. "If you don't mind me joining you, it will be amazing getting to know you a bit more." Sam looked at her assessing her. "Oh, I'm CIA by the way, that's how I know," Kerry explained noticing that by then, everything pointed towards someone looking for confirmation of something that could blow wide open a top-secret mark. After a moment of internal deliberation, Sam nodded.

"Would you mind showing me your id?" She asked as they walked towards the seating area. Kerry grinned.

"Sure!" She said rummaging through her purse. Sam took the id and nodded, taking a seat with her back towards the elevator. If Jac saw her, she would know in a second that she was going to work and not join them on their day.

"Thanks. You can never be too sure." Sam said returning the document to the owner after making sure all the marks that confirmed that it was, in fact, a real CIA document was there. "I didn't know the CIA was aware of the Program?"

"Ah, yes. It's a new development, roughly a couple of months since the relationship was forced into the SGC. I'm the Liaison between the SGC and CIA."

"At Cheyenne?"

"No, originally at DC. But I'm moving to Colorado soon."

"Oh, I see. I guess CIA agents have the same issue that military personnel on the moving around the country, right?"

"It was a personal choice," Kerry shrugged.

"And you are here on business or personal?" Sam asked noticing the willingness of the girl to share that allowed her to keep her mouth closed.

"Personal!" Kerry giggled. "My fiancé took the weekend off to spend some time with his daughter before we get married. I wanted to come and give them a surprise."

"If they took time to spend it together wouldn't you be intruding?" Sam asked her and Kerry shrugged

"I haven't got the chance to get to know his daughter, you know?" Someone on the way she said it, made Sam think of her like a dog marking territory. "I've met her, but we haven't spent that much of a time getting to know each other. So, the sooner we start getting acquainted the better, right? For all of us." Kerry finished.

"I'll guess so," Sam shrugged, trying hard to keep the image out of her mind. A group of people walked by them then, and Kerry's eyes widened. Pulling out what Sam thought was an unnatural smile, she stood up walking towards someone in the group. Sam rested her head back on the seat and pressed the bridge of her nose. Trying to prepare for what she knew was going to be an awkward introduction of complete strangers who had nothing in common.

A couple of meters away and out of Sam's hearing range, Kerry stopped waiting for him to notice her. She thought he might have seen her already once she spotted the smiled on his face, but she frowned when he didn't walk towards her.

"Jack!" She called him while getting closer to him. O'Neill blinked, and his eyes widened before he schooled his features to show a blank expression.

"Kerry? What are you doing here?" He asked frowning, he had all but forgotten about her.

"Well," She grinned. "Aren't you happy to see me here?" She asked as seductively as she could manage and he looked at her. A week earlier he would've fallen for that smile, but now, his mind provided him with the image of Sam biting her lower lip unaware of how mesmerizingly seductive she was.

"Yes, of course. But how?" Jack asked. The Colonel was pretty sure he could kill whoever had managed to ruin his weekend by telling her his whereabouts.

"I don't know why General Hammond wouldn't tell where did you go, but I managed to get it out of one of the Reynolds kids," she shrugged. He clenched his jaw knowing full well that he couldn't kill the kid or blame the child for falling into one of Kerry's smiles when he had fallen so easily before. "Oh, love, come! You won't believe whom I've just met!" She added taking his hand and all but pulling him towards the seating area.

The only other user in the area was occupying the couch that covered the figure, and more than the black pants she was wearing he didn't get to see anything else. But soon, they reached the woman, and even if she was covering her face with her hands, he knew who she was before Kerry called her.

"Doctor Carter!" Kerry grinned, and Jack blanched as Sam's hands lowered down after tiredly rubbing her face. Something was wrong, and he knew by the way she pressed the bridge of her nose before opening her blue eyes and looking at Kerry. "Jack! This is Doctor Carter!" Jack frowned

"Jack?"

"Sam," he said, and she frowned because it sounded a bit too close to his apologetical tone.

"Of course you know each other!" Kerry said facepalming herself, "Duh! You are the 2IC at Cheyenne, and she is the owner of the company that provides you with the software and hardware you use, it was so obvious!" Jack looked at them both with a frown; it was Sam's turn to pale.

"You've got it wrong, Kerry. Sam is one of the scientists working for the company," he looked at his ex-wife, guilt was written all over her face. He straightened up to cover up the fact that he was hurt. "You are the owner?" Sam nodded once, "And that thing about the company paying for the hotel and school?"

"Kate did submit this as a company expense, and Jac's school is part of the company budget," Sam stood up squaring herself up on full height, and they moved unconsiously entering each other's personal spaces as they usually did before when talking or discussing.

"What else you didn't tell me?" He barked lowly, Sam flinched.

"Exactly how good you know each other?" Kerry asked noticing how close they had come to stand. Sam was about to apologize for not telling him sooner when something clicked in her mind.

"Wait a minute! Miss Johnson, you've told me you came here for personal reasons. Meeting your fiancé, if I recall correctly?" Kerry beamed.

"You were paying attention to me," She grinned and nodded eagerly. Sam unwavering eyes never left Jack's sorrowful ones, but then, Sam didn't need the answer she had already read it in his eyes. "Jack's my fiancé, we are getting married in a week," but the moment it was out of Kerry's lips she felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach and all the air was taken away from her.

"Really," she whispered, and he inhaled. "And you dared to ask me what else did I hide?" She hissed preferring to hide behind angriness than over the pain she was feeling.

"Mom! Dad!" The girls came shouting followed by the whole crew. Daniel noticed their stances, something he knew too well from a time long lost, and pulled Sami towards him. Kate saw him and noticed the way they were almost fuming at each other, but it was too late to grab Jac.

The words entered their bubble, and even with all those feelings bubbling up they both took half step back and turned towards the voices. Jac approached her mom slowly. And they exchanged a glance noticing how the other was trying to reign their will. Kerry cleared her throat.

"Mom? Dad?" Kerry asked once Jac joined the duo embracing both at the same time. Utterly blind to the fact that Jack could see how Sam's walls were built up to cover the betrayal she felt. Or the way Jack's jaw clenched tightly to tell her he felt hurt because she didn't trust him with such silly thing.

"Kerry?" Jac asked with a raised eyebrow, and somehow, she figured out that Kerry had something to do with the turn of the events.

"Sami! I thought I would join you and Jack for the weekend! I didn't know the whole crew was here." She said looking at Daniel and Janet, and a disappointed expression showed on her face. From the position she was at, she never saw Sami who was still being held by Daniel. Jac grinned.

"I'm Jacqueline Carter," Jac told her. "That's Sami." She added pointed to her sister and waving Sami to join them.

"Jack? Exactly how much you didn't tell me?" Kerry giggled nervously.

"Did I ever mention that Sami is a twin?" He asked her, not taking his eyes out of Sam's.

"No."

"Don't worry, he didn't mention it to me either," Sami told her. "He also left out that my mom is super awesome." Kerry looked at the twins with something akin to fear in her eyes.

"Your mom?" She asked, thinking that the girls had a mom was something good for her, especially if she could convince Jack to give his parenthood rights to the mother of his children.

"Yes, Samantha Carter," Jac said. "Doctor Sam Carter."

"Turns out your decision of coming will give you time to get to know your fiancé's daughters. Both of them," Sam added with a smile that only was heartbroken to Jack's eyes. Before she kneeled, "Jac, Sami, I've needed to stay behind to fix something. But, I'll call Aunt Kate's cellphone the moment I finish, and I'll join you wherever you are. Okay?"

"But mom!" they both complained at once.

"Take it as a chance to spend time with your dad, as you wanted too." She caressed Jac's face and placed a loose strand behind Sami's ear. "And your future stepmom. Please, be good." The girls nodded, and Sam stood again. "Well, since you are the 2IC and you will learn about this anyways, can I talk to you in private?" Jack nodded, and they separated from the crowd. They stood silently clenching jaws nervously.

"The Supreme Commander is here and needs me. I still don't know exactly for what because General Jumper called from an unsecured line. As I've said, I'll call Kate the moment I'm free to join you." Jack nodded, and they returned to the group. "They are going for a walk, Miss Johnson. I would recommend you get some more comfortable shoes." She added before she turned around, more than ready to get lost in work.

"Sam, what's going on?" Mark asked as he and Kate reached her.

"Need to know." She grimaced. "And on the other hand, the girl is Jack's fiancé, make sure to learn if they are in good hands."

"Your daughters'? Or Jack?" Kate asked Sam. She looked from Kate to Mark and then, from the corner of her eyes to her family.

"All of them," she added with a sad smile. Kate nodded.

"Are you sure, Doctor Carter? We can wait for you," Kerry offered loudly. Sam turned around to look at the woman. Kerry had to be at least five years younger than herself, Sam thought.

"Look, Miss Johnson. If things go as planned they will be yours in a week," Sam added before she risked a glance towards Jacks. Their eyes locked and she could read the I'm sorry from a mile. "Hey, you know what they say, Jack. Third time is the charmed, right?" Sam added before she turned around and walked away.


	39. Sightseeing

Hey all! I'm writing as fast as I can. Work does get in the way. Thank you all for the reviews, glad to see you all still around.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Sightseeing.**

The look on the girls' eyes when Kerry asked Jack to stay in his room could've killed him. The idea of sharing the room that Sam's company was paying with Kerry settled ill at ease on the pit of his stomach, and the fact that Sam herself was only a couple of doors away made him tense. To add up to it, for some reason the way she kept playing with his chest was unnerving him to an extent. But he couldn't find a solution to the current situation. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came, no bright idea nor even a joke. Surprisingly, it was Jacob the one who saved him from his ordeal.

"Let me walk with you both, that way she can leave her things in your room and you can take yours to mine. You are a military man, and so am I. I'm pretty sure we are both quite used to share close quarters."

"But we are used to sharing close quarters too," Kerry pouted. And Jack took a step back looking at the girls.

"I don't think that's wise considering all the facts," Jacob pointed.

"I would agree with Jacob," Kate said.

"And you are?" Kerry asked with an annoyed expression.

"Kate Carter, his daughter in law." She said pointing to the old Carter, and then she grinned wildly, "And by extent Jack's former sister-in-law." Kerry frowned.

"There's a reason why I never discouraged Sami from calling him grandpa," Jack muttered.

"Come on; we are late already. The sooner we do this, the faster we will be on our way," Jacob said as he walked towards the elevators. Jack followed grabbing Kerry's almost forgotten carry-on and walking behind the old man. Noticing all eyes on her, Kerry huffed before she swayed her hips towards Jack.

Oblivious to the situation at the lobby, Sam took a deep breath and decided that getting herself to work was the best workaround for her currently weary state of mind. Her body was still trembling with a mix of pain and angriness at the situation she was able to put herself, all those years constructing walls around her to protect herself from these kinds of things, and now in less than 24 hours, she was back to it as if she had never learned that lesson.

She fought with her computer, failing her password at least three times before she could start to arrange a secure line. It had never taken her so long to code those lines, and when she finally was talking with the General, she couldn't quite remember the last time she had agreed with him so fast. Neither could he if she was going for the way he answered. But she confirmed her location, and soon she was engulfed in white light and beamed to the SGC.

"Supreme Commander, if you don't mind can we go straight to the situation at hand." Thor blinked twice before he nodded and they started to talk animatedly reaching the point way over the head of the other people in the room in seconds.

After what seemed ages for the girls, Jack, Jacob, and Kerry finally joined them in the lobby, and they started their day.

"Don't start," Jack muttered to Daniel once he reached him.

"I didn't say anything," Daniel pointed.

"But you were thinking," Jack pointed. "Let's go!" He added out loud for everyone, and the kids cheered. They strolled outside and continued walking past the van.

"The car is here," Jack frowned.

"We agreed that the day is lovely and we could all use the walk." Janet pointed. "We are a few blocks away from the attractions and museums. And we could always get a ride back."

"We are walking?" Kerry asked appalled.

"It seems to be the plan," Jack answered, and to the girls' dismay, Kerry clung to Jack's arm as if his arm was a walking cane. "I thought we were going to the Natural History Museum and then head for the mountains," he commented feeling a bit uncomfortable with the display of affection, or possession that it was how it felt for him.

"Yeah, but after the change of plans, we thought it would be nice for us to stay around town until Sam's free and can join us. It would be complicated for her to find us in the middle of nowhere, don't you agree?" Daniel grinned.

"I wouldn't mind she couldn't find us," Kerry whispered with a smile plastered on her face. "Such a lovely idea!" She said out loud.

Kerry learned after the first stop what it could mean to be stuck in a planet with archeological buildings with Daniel. And she wondered how could a man of action as Jack survive working with a babbling man like Daniel. She looked around only to find that most of the crew was hanging on every word coming from his mouth and it wasn't a fake interest either. The children kept asking questions and somehow, they ended up talking with several guides from other groups.

Five hours went by, and they still were walking, and Daniel was still talking. Kerry complained at every time she could. If it wasn't the sun, it was the pace or the way they took forever on checking a church. When they decided to stop somewhere for lunch, she beamed. Mark pointed them to the restaurant that the front desk had suggested to them earlier, and they walked there.

"Table for twelve?" Mark asked. Kerry managed to sit almost glued to Jack, and the girls clenched their jaws when the woman forced a kiss in front of them. Jac grinned in revenge.

"Dad," Jac called Jack with the sweetest of the voices.

"Yup?"

"Since tonight will be the last night I'll get to have with you. Can we go out for dinner?" Kerry's eyes widened while Jac's expression morphed into one of innocence, completed with pouting lips and puppy eyes.

"That's a lovely idea," Kerry pointed noticing what the girls were trying to do. "We should!"

"Just the two of us?" Jac finished.

"Jac, I would love to go out for dinner with you, but we aren't here by ourselves." Jac pouted.

"Yes, but you will get all the time in the world to spend with them, while I won't have any more time to spend with you. Our flights are scheduled for the afternoon, and that's it. I'll get back to my fatherless life, and you won't get a chance of getting to know me."

"Jac's right, dad. You should take her for dinner. It would be nice for both of you."

"But I came all the way here," Kerry pouted.

"When knowing my dad was taking a couple of days to spent them with me." Sami pointed.

"Just the two of us," Jack said, and the girls nodded. He squinted at them. "Okay. If I agree, what would you do, Sami?"

"That's easy, Jack. She can have dinner with us." Janet told him. "It won't be the first time we have her, right?"

"It seems to be all set," Jack nodded.

"What about me?" Kerry asked.

"You can join us too, Kerry." Janet offered. "It's time for us to get to know you, don't you think?"

Kate's cell phone went off then. She excused herself before she stood up and took the call. She returned a moment later with a smile on her face.

"Sam's on her way. I'll guess we can finish lunch and get to the park after all," Kate said with a grin once she returned.

"I'm sorry I forced you all to change your plans," Sam apologized as soon as she reached the table a few minutes later, and she sat at the other end of the table where a place was quickly arranged for her. From his point at the other end, Jack couldn't see her but heard her ask her lunch before she lost herself on a conversation with Cassie and Mark's kids about what they did. Jack half-smiled, he always knew she was going to be a great mother for the way she could keep the kids entertained and managed to make them feel important.

When Sam noticed everyone was finishing lunch, she excused herself to the ladies' room, and once she was out of general sight, she turned around and called one of the waiters.

"Hi, I'm on the big table at the end. I want to open a tab for it," Sam grinned presenting him with her card. "Even if you don't usually do it, keep it to use when we settle the bill. I think we will have desserts," she grinned.

"Sure, ma'am." She thanked him before she turned around to a giggling sound

"Sami, what are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing?"

"Come, I did want to go to the ladies' room," she nudged her, and they ended further inside the place.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Sami asked looking at Sam's reflection once they were washing their hands.

"Anything."

"Can you and I have dinner tonight? Just the two of us? I mean, it's the last night I'll get to spend with you." Sam looked at her daughter and opened her arms. Sami fell into them easily.

"Of course, honey." They remained like that for a few seconds, "We should go," Sam whispered, and Sami nodded. "So, anyone up for dessert?" Sam asked as they reached the table and the kids jumped at the idea.

"There's a mistake; I didn't ask this," Jack said as the waiter lowered a double fudge chocolate cake, decorated with a half a strawberry in front of him. Then he noticed it was half the size of the piece that his daughters had in front of them and frowned. Leaning in, Jack searched for Sam and found her on the other side savoring a spoonful of a brownish mix, the other half of his chocolate cake he presumed. He smiled remembering the many conversations about how he could have half a piece if she had half because she had even more risks of putting weight than he had. And after seeing the expression of pure bliss on her face while tasting it, he decided that she was right.

"What are you doing?" Kerry asked in dismay when Jack took a bite of the cake. His tasting ruined, he gulped down the cake and faced her.

"Eating cake?"

"But, so close to the wedding? You might gain weight!"

"Relax, Kerry," Jack said. "We walked a lot, and we are going to keep walking, these cakes probably will be burnt before we reach the hotel again."

"Besides," Daniel added, "it's not like he doesn't eat cake every time that's available on base." Jack gave them a sheepish smile, and the girls giggled.

"No giggling!" Jack ordered and to Sam's surprise, her skin filled with goosebumps as she remembered when he used to whisper that to her, along with vivid images of warm hands trailing naked skin and planting hot kisses in her neck.

"So, where are we going now?" Kate asked noticing the dreamy expression on Sam's face.

"Oh, I asked the front desk what could we do given the time; they said we could try the Natural History Museum or the Gardens. But if we were feeling a bit adventurous, we could go for the Living Room trail. Supposedly has an amazing view of the city," Sam smiled.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes. Public transport, or if you like we can get back to the hotel and grab the cars. It's up to you."

"Should we ask for the bill?" Jacob asked. The waiter came, and soon he walked straight to Sam and asked her for a signature. She heard some mumblings on the table, and the moment the waiter left, she stood up.

"Shall we?" she said not leaving room for anything else.

They left the restaurant and decided that they were closer to the station than to the hotel and chose to reach the trail by public transport. The moment they started walking, Kerry clung to Jack as they took the lead. Sam noticed, clenched her jaw and lowered her sunglasses to cover her eyes. Despite the protection of her glasses, Kate saw Sam's reaction and fell into pace with her at the end of the group.

"Everything okay?" Kate asked, and Sam nodded.

"Yup, I'll tell you about my morning when we are back home," Sam answered

"It's not what I'm asking," Kate pointed.

"It's all I'm disclosing."

"Okay." Kate nodded.

By the time they reached the trail, Sam was fighting with her mood. On one side, she loved every minute with the children. Getting reacquainted with Daniel and her father at the same time was a plus. However, every time she turned her eyes towards Jack, bile rose, and she wanted nothing more to push the woman away from her family. And then she had to make herself remember that Kerry was going to be part of her daughters' extended family.

They started their way up all smiles and fun, but soon, Mark was out of breath and told them to move up. Kate grinned remaining behind with her husband and asking Sam to take her kids with her.

"Do we really want to do this?" Kerry panted. All the kids said yes, walking faster.

"Come on Aunt Sam!" David grinned, Sam shook her head and walked faster with a bright smile on her face.

Jack saw the smile and had to blink twice to differentiate current Sam from the young Sam, and something hit him. He noticed he liked present Sam so much more. With a simple smile, she managed to make his heart skip a beat, raised goosebumps on his skin and made him feel at ease, carefree even. At his side, Kerry panted again and complained about the effort. Then she tripped.

"Come on, dad! We will never be there on time if we keep walking this slow!" Sami complained.

"Girls! Stop bugging your dad." Sam said shaking her head.

"I need to stop, for a while," Kerry whispered to Jack getting him to stop. She doubled herself taking deep breaths.

"Jack, go with the kids I'll take care of Kerry," Janet said with an amused smile.

"But, honey?" Kerry tried to pout between pants.

"I'm a Doctor, Kerry. You will be better around me than around Jack."

"Janet's right. That's why T and I had to learn first aid." Daniel said with a grin. Jack frowned, but the knowing expression on Daniel's face begged him to follow their charade. Jack looked at Kerry and then to the girls who had stopped waiting on them. And a little further away, Sam kept her niece and nephew close, also waiting for the group.

"Come on, Uncle Jack!" Cass called then, and Jack grinned.

"I'm sorry, but this was part of my weekend plan, and I need to keep my word. You are in good hands, Kerry." He said before he turned away and all the kids cheered. "We'll wait for you at the top."

"I guess Kate always can call Sam if we find out we can't get there," Janet grinned. "Go, everything will be okay here. But we shouldn't leave Sam alone with all five kids."

The moment Jack started walking, Sam turned around and moved up. He reached her only after she had stopped by the top. She was seated on a boulder, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face and somehow, he knew she was still paying attention to everything around her.

"I don't bite," Sam grinned when he approached her.

"If my memories serve me correctly, that isn't entirely true." he pointed using the boldness provided by the dark sunglasses both were wearing.

"If mine does, you've never complained." She answered, and he could see her eyebrow raised.

"Touche. May I?" he asked looking at the place next to her, she nodded. "You didn't have to," Jack added after a while. She turned towards him.

"I know. But what good would all that money make if I don't spend it?"

"You are already paying for the room, food was unnecessary."

"Am I? I'll guess I need to talk to Kate. But I'm pretty sure where that will end."

"That bad, huh?" Jack chuckled.

"She will look at me and say: Come on Sam it's not like you are going bankrupt soon!" Sam shrugged, giving him a reassuring smile and unconsciously searching for his hand. "I don't mind. It's nice to have a chance to spend a weekend like this"

"It really is," he said finding her hand and entwining their fingers. The girls watched them and grinned.

"Finally!" Cass shouted turning towards the other side. "Mom! Look at this view!" Sam took her hand out of Jack's as if it had burned her and stood up.

"Everyone alright?" Sam asked walking towards the newly arrived.

"Yes," Kerry grinned. "I thought I was in better shape. I mean, do exercise for at least an hour a day."

"This was a strenuous activity, at least at the pace the kids were going. It's not rare that you would feel out of breath," Sam smiled at her. She looked at what she defined as a girl and decided that despite the situation she liked Kerry. And that all the alarms on her head where nothing more than a form of jealousy. "Now you can enjoy the view, Kerry. It's lovely." She smiled honestly, and Kerry frowned in confusion. "Come on kids! Let's start our way down before it gets too dark!" She called, and after a few complaints, she had them on a line walking down the way they came.


	40. Trap and Walls

Hello! I've managed another one. I think I'm going to chain my muse to a wall or something. Just have to figure out how.

If you are still here, thank you! You've read over 182 pages of my English which should have some sort of award. (But it doesn't. xD). Anyhow,

Enjoy!

M.

PS: Lya you didn't offend me! No worries there. xD Thank you for your words! Now I know that if I ever find myself writing a book, I will have at least one sold copy that wasn't bought by my mom! #grinningWidely

 **Trap and walls**

When they arrived at the hotel, the adults were all ready to collapse on the bed. They jumped on an elevator and went to their floor; Sam ran out of it first. Yes, she accepted she liked Kerry, but she sure didn't want to confirm that Kerry and Jack were sleeping on the same bed a few doors away from her.

'They obviously are, Sam.' Her mind provided her.

"Goodnight!" She called over her shoulder, unable to keep her mind from presenting her images of sweating bodies and heated sighs and. Sami frowned and rushed to her.

"Mom, dinner?" Sami asked and brought her back from the jealousy that was consuming her mind mixed with the intimate knowledge of how exactly he could look or move.

"Yes, of course. I need a shower and so do you." Sam smiled at Sami.

"Cool!" Sami ran back to her room to start getting ready. Sam entered hers and leaned against the door for a while and then, there was a knock on her door.

"Are you okay?" Kate, always the observant one, asked her. They looked at each other for a millisecond, and Kate shook her head. "Course you aren't. Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Sam."

"Really, what's there to talk about? It's Jack, the father of my daughters. My ex-husband who still can turn me into a puddle and he is engaged to that lovely, young and smart woman that could be a model if she wanted. There's nothing to talk, just a lot to accept." She smiled sadly.

"For what is worth, I'm sorry Sam. I didn't know he was engaged." Kate told her pressing her thigh, Sam sighed.

"Yeah, well he seemed to forget all about it earlier too, so you are not to blame. Anyway, I need to get ready for dinner with Sami. Can I ask you to make reservations while I get ready?"

"Yup, leave that on my hands." They stood up, and Sam walked to her room while Kate went to the phone in the living room.

"Kate?" Sam called coming out of the room with a black dress in hand. Kate grinned placing the phone between her ear and neck.

"Sami's choice."

"How you even?" She started, but Kate raised a hand to stop her.

"Sure, excellent. Thank you!" Kate said before she lowered the phone. "Ah, do you remember your friend, Daniel, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, while he babbled out the brains out of them. Sami and I escaped to the mall and got it." She shrugged not letting her know that when they returned she had also taken Jac to get a suit for her dad. She chewed her lower lip.

"What aren't you telling me, Kate?" Sam squinted noticing that nervous bites.

"I… uh. You will know when the account balance gets to you." She grinned.

"I know, it escaped Jack's mouth," Sam started and got lost thinking of his lips, Kate grinned knowingly. "That you added their rooms to our bill."

"Well, it won't drain your bank account. Besides, you have twins how could I leave one on a suite and the other one on a regular room?"

"Whatever you say, Kate. I know I won't ever get you to change of mind even if I try." Sam said shaking her head and getting back to her room. "Just leave yourself out when you are done!"

 **Same Time**

After a good night from above her shoulder, Jack watched Sam trot out of the elevator a full blush on her face. Sami followed her in almost the same step. Then, ever the gentleman, he offered his arm to Kerry and walked her to the room.

'It was the nice thing to do, wasn't it? After leaving her behind to reach the top of the mountain with his ex-wife and kids.' He thought as he saw Sami returning from where Sam was still standing. His daughter was now the owner of a mischievous grin that meant that, somehow, Sam had walked into the wolf den and didn't know it. He watched her turn around and disappear before he heard her door close.

Jack heard several doors open and closed and felt the eyes of Kate on them as she passed by towards Sam's room. And then he noticed, Kerry was talking to him, all big eyes and pout while caressing his chest softly in what supposedly was an arousing touch. 'It used to work' he thought.

"Kerry," He warned holding her hand still.

"Yes?" She added sultrily.

"I need to get ready for my dinner with Jac." Her pout became sexily licked lips and a calculated bit of her lower lip. And for some reason, those things that would've turned him on before only served to make him angry.

"You can always shower with me?" She offered in fake innocence.

"I need to go," he almost barked, and Kate frowned. She hadn't seen this side of Jack O'Neill. All bitter and annoyed, and what was worse she didn't even understand why he was acting like that.

"Everything alright, honey?" She asked. He looked at her, 'it wasn't her fault' he repeated in his mind like a mantra and nodded tightly as an answer. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He hissed. "Look, I need to go. I'm sorry you came all the way here for nothing." She did it again, the licking, biting theater. But he lowered her hand and kissed her cheek before adding a cold goodnight and walking towards the room he now shared with his former father-in-law.

"Say it," Jack said the moment Jacob opened the door, and he walked in.

"Say what?" Jacob frowned closing the door behind them.

"We told you so."

"Why? It's not like you didn't know we did." He pointed. Jack lowered himself on the bed and rubbed his face.

"I'm screwing this girl over, aren't I?" Jack mumbled.

"Jack, you are allowed to move on from any situation you put yourself into," Jacob said sitting beside him and patting his shoulder. "As I said before, I'm not sure Kerry is the right person for you, but it the whole thing makes you happy, and you are at peace with your choice, then maybe she is."

"And if I figure it out she isn't?" he frowned. Jacob chuckled

"Then you are also entitled to a few screw ups during your life, just remember to do the right thing and, in time, everything will be okay."

"Is this you or Selmak?" Jack squinted at him.

"I told Jacob that you are an adult, Colonel. That is your life and by extension your choices, but after seeing you in a new light I believe you are hiding. And even if protecting yourself from pain is a way of surviving, it's not a very good one for living. Take it from me, I've lived enough and shared enough with my hosts to know exactly how much living and surviving aren't the same, and how valuable the second one is." Jack rubbed his face again.

"I'll better get ready."

"About that, there's a suit on the bathroom that it was bought for you." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask me; it's on the note."

"A note?"

"Yup, apparently Jac's doing."

"Oh, okay."

Half an hour later a suited-up Jack was waiting by the lobby when Sam got down. Since they were all alone, they were not embarrassed on checking the other out. Sam grinned and raised her eyebrow when she saw him all suit and tie again, and he whistled, she was again all uncovered legs, only this time her dress seemed to hang only from the two thinnest straps he had ever seen and flowed down marking her every curve in the right way. She turned around as she used too and he nodded in approval.

"Sami's choice," she grinned feeling tingly and turned her finger as a way to ask him to turn around. He chuckled but did as asked. She gave him a wink and two thumbs up.

"Jac's choice." He pointed.

"Ah, that was what Kate wouldn't say," Sam muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, so where are you taking her?" Jack flinched.

"I kinda asked Kate to make the reservations." Sam chuckled.

"Transport included?" He nodded.

"I did tell her not a limo."

"Well, I kinda did the same." She laughed.

"You know what they say about like minds," he said taking a step closer to her.

"Here they come," they grinned standing very close together as the girls joined them on the seating area. They made them turn around to watch them in their dresses before they walked towards the entrance.

"Samantha Carter? Jack O'Neill?" A man asked them, and they nodded. The car was a limo but a short one that could seat six on the passengers' part.

They entered, and the driver took them out of the city and towards the mountains. They stopped at the Log Haven, and the driver opened the door for them. Jack whistled the place looked odd and had the vibe of one of those restaurants you would take someone to propose.

"Reservation for Carter and O'Neill," Jack said as they entered.

"Sure, this way." The woman took them to a secluded table for two, and they frowned; the girls grinned.

"But I thought you wanted to spend time with me?" Sam asked Samia.

"I do. And so does Jac."

"But do you really want to be stuck having a night with us when you can have each other?" Jac wriggled her eyebrows.

"There's nothing in the world that would make a moment with you a second choice," Sam answered.

"Except being away from him," Sami pointed to Jack. "No offense, dad."

"Grandpa Jacob is here," Jac whispered to Sami.

"If you are not staying there's no point on us staying," Jack said.

"Really? So you've got figured out what you are going to do with us know that we know we exist?"

"I… no," Sam shook her head and so did Jack.

"Then take this chance to talk about the things you didn't and figure out what you are going to do. We are going with grandpa for some burgers and fries."

"Oh, they have the request of not calling a cab for you because the driver will be here in three hours. Yes, three hours! Bye mom, dad."

"Have fun mom, dad." They kissed their dumbfounded parents and rushed away.

"I'll guess they did this to us… again." Sam frowned.

"I guess they did," Jack nodded beside her nodding towards the booth. "Ready?"

"Not really," she smiled sadly.

"Sam." He started, and Sam inhaled deeply.

"Please, Jack. Give me some time," she whispered, and he nodded calling the waiter over to get the menus.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Sam." He confessed once she lowered her menu.

"You know what bothers me most?" She said looking at him almost ignoring his previous words. Jack shook his head.

"That you were so angry because I didn't tell you how far I've reached. You know me, Jack. You know exactly how not important fame and fortune were for me. Granted, money forced me to take the stupid option out sometimes, but it's not what moves me."

"I know," he tested placing his hand over hers and exhaled when she didn't take her hand from under his.

"I understand, Jack. I wish I could've found someone to move up, but I didn't. You have all the rights in the world to be happy. You manage to do your job and to make your daughter happy. You've managed to raise a good girl."

"As if you aren't doing the same," He pointed.

"I might be, but I'm not the one wandering around with high chances of getting killed." She pointed. "I will ask you something, and I expect the truth, Jack. You can answer now or at any time before we disappear from your life again. Will you?" she bit her lower lip, and he nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he muttered. "Why didn't you?"

"Are you comparing again hiding possessions with hiding a fiancé?" Sam asked in disbelief, and Jack opened his mouth, but nothing came before he shook his head.

"No, I'm not comparing, Sam. I'm asking. It hurt, you had told me you trusted me with your life but not enough to tell me something like that? And I'm trying not to think that you placed me on that bag of people who want to be with you for your money. Because that's exactly how I feel."

"Never, Jack. You are the most disinterested person I know," she said caressing his face. "And I know that you can do what you need to do to survive, but faking a relationship? That's something I can't start to relate to you." He sighed, not entirely sure if it was for her words or the way her hand felt on his cheek. Their eyes locked.

"I… The moment I saw you, I forgot all about Kerry, Sam. And that's why I didn't tell you." Sam gasped, he wasn't lying, and her body shivered under the feelings he was sharing with her.

"Jack," she whispered leaning closer to him, he moved closer to her.

"Sammie," eyes searched lips, Sam licked hers in anticipation, and Jack growled. His hand found her hair, and so did hers. They were inches away so absorbed, so willing and in the last breath, Sam gasped and lowered her head to escape from his lips and eyes.

"You are engaged," she muttered, head still low. He raised her head with his hand.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I'm making you suffer and that's the last thing I want to do." He whispered. "Sam, I…" love you, his mind provided knowing it was the truth by the way his heart was so willing to burst those words out. "I'm sorry, for all its worth."

"Yeah, well. Kerry is a lovely girl. I can't figure what you two have in common, but I guess we started like that too, right? Being two complete strangers and finding our way."

"That we did." The food reached their table then. They fell in half awkward silence.

"I guess we tackled the complicated issue first and now we ran out of subjects," Jack sighed.

"Jack, they were right. We do need to figure out what we are going to do with them," Jack closed his eyes.

"I guess you can have them a year and I get them from the holidays. And then I can have them for a year and you for the holidays."

"A whole year?" Sam grimaced. "Why not six months?"

"School, they can't go changing schools every six months."

"And if I get a place for Sami in Jac's school? That way we could do it."

"What about transporting them?"

"I have a private plane."

"You do?" She nodded. Jack chuckled.

"So they would get a pilot instead of a driver?"

"If I recall correctly you are a pilot. And so am I. Although, Jac doesn't want me near a cockpit."

"Should I even ask?"

"The 301." She said. "I was against that damn project since the beginning."

"Oh. Wait … you?"

"I did the reverse engineering of their systems. I'm responsible for the 302. 301 was a stupid idea that came from the top brass wanting quick results above anything else." She rolled her eyes. "Anyhow let's not talk about work, please?" He nodded.

"Okay, so now what?" he asked

"Cake." She said with a grin.

"Cake?"

"Double fudge chocolate cake," Sam grinned mischievously.

"I knew I always loved the way you think." He grinned. "Halves?" She smiled, her heart still racing over the L word dropped so casually.

"Sir?" The waiter asked.

"Can you bring us a double fudge chocolate cake. We will want it."

"With two spoons," Sam said placing her hand over Jack's. He nodded gulping the feelings down. "It feels so easy, doesn't it?" She asked when his thumb started tracing paths in her hand, Jack looked at her and smiled.

"It does, Sammie. It always has, even when …" he trailed.

"Yeah," they ate their cake in companionable silence, their hands never untangling and their eyes never losing the connection. Jack groaned when Sam moaned over the cake, and she blushed but smirked at him. They reached the last piece and lowered their spoons.

"Well, risking sounding repetitive. What now?" Jack chuckled.

"I have no idea." He waved to the waiter and asked if their car had returned and after checking he told them that there still was at least an hour before the scheduled time. They sighed.

"You can always enjoy the lake or the amphitheater," the waiter pointed. "We can come searching for you when your driver returns and then we'll settle the bill. The amphitheater that way, Lake that way." He said pointing towards two different sides before leaving them to choose.

"Lake?" they asked at once and chuckled. Jack stood up and helped her; his hand found her waist as they walked towards the lake. They found a bench almost in front of it and sat. Jack's arm surrounded her shoulders, and she sighed happily.

Sam's head found a way to rest against the crook of his neck while watching the skies and her hand reached up to link their hands again. He looked down at her and smiled; it was so perfect. Then he followed her eyes up and grinned. They talked about stars, constellations and she dared to ask him which was his favorite skyline from all those he had seen.

"Remember the last time we were sitting like this?"

"Yeah, we just found out I was pregnant, and for some reason, we were at the cabin in Minnesota. I think it was the last time we managed to head up there," her eyes brightened up with the memories.

"Things escalated quickly after a few moments," he chuckled, and they both blushed. After sharing heated kisses, they had made love on the deck that night. They exchanged a knowing glance. "I brought out our sleeping bags and joined them together, and we slipped in."

"I cuddled up to your side, and we were watching the skies when we saw the northern lights."

"Yeah, that's my favorite," he confessed.

"I think that's my best too," she nodded turning towards him.

"Sammie," he whispered.

"Yes?" she added breathlessly.

"I want to kiss you; you have no idea how much I do." His free hand found her face and caressed her softly. He knew it all sorts of wrong, but it was nothing but the truth.

"Jack… I…" she inhaled, she knew it was wrong. But her whole body was telling otherwise. Eyes where dilated, breaths shortened as lips got an inch closer and still far away.

"Ma'am, sir, your car is here." Someone said. They separated slowly; her hand was the first thing to lose contact with him. And licking tingly lips that had never touched, Sam lowered her head away from him.

"We will be there in a moment," Jack almost barked, as he saw how her walls were quickly constructed before she stood up and walked towards the building.

"Sam," He whispered as they entered the car.

"Please, Jack. Don't do this." She said sitting as far away as she could from him.

"You don't need to be strong, Sam. Not with me."

"Oh, I do, Jack. Especially with you." And those were the last words they exchanged that night.


	41. Strength

Hey people… I should have chained her when she was around; she escaped and bringing the muse back took a while. Anyhow, here we are.

Enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews!

PS: I'm not entirely sure from where this came from… but if it helps me move past the block, everything will be okay.

 **Strength**

Sam woke up early as accustomed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Remembering the weather report she had checked before coming, she stood up to open the curtains. She was sure the sun was going to blind her, and she was wanting to soak up in the warm rays to see if that eased up her mood or took some of the exhaustion she was feeling away.

No such luck.

It was clouded.

She huffed and went to the shower, turning the stream as hot as her body would allow. Sam shook her head since she was resorting to this for the second time in the same weekend, but entered nonetheless; hoping the force and warmth would help her to reinforce the walls that were shattering faster than she could reconstruct them and only left when her skin complained. Her chest had a red tone that couldn't look too healthy. She shook herself, covered her body with an inordinate amount of lotion to hopefully undo the damage the hot water could've caused on her sensitive skin before she got ready to face the world.

After a while, dressed in a sporty outfit that would work for the plans her daughters had for the day; she took one final breath and opened the door hoping to be ready to face not only her daughters' but the man who had fathered them a long time ago.

Sam shook her head; she knew that no matter how painfully clear things were for her in her mind, her heart was still fighting against it. It didn't help that he was sleeping only a few doors away with his wife-to-be. She stopped abruptly when, on her way to Jac's room she noticed him, her ex-husband, getting out of a room that wasn't his. She frowned.

"Good Morning, mom," Sam jumped in freight. She was so focused on Jack that she had missed Sami's door opening behind her.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" She said opening her arms for an embrace. Sami jumped into her arms and Sam took the chance to lower her eyes and concentrate in the daughter in her arms and not in the man that was stalking his way towards them.

"Better than you for what it seems," Sami said breaking the embraced, and they both grimaced.

"I thought I've got it covered," Sam muttered to herself.

"You do. However, this is the first time I've seen with heavy makeup this early. So, either, you want to look better or …"

"Okay, I get it. It's the logical conclusion," Sam answered as Jac's door also opened, and Jack stopped in front of them.

"Morning mom, Sami. Hey, dad!"

"Dad!" Sami said jumping into his arms as she usually did.

"Morning," the adults exchanged awkwardly. The girls frowned, their parents were far more amicable the first time out than they were now, a couple of days and several hours of alone time later.

"Something's wrong?" Jac asked softly.

"Nope, nothing."

"Not at all."

They answered quickly getting two identical squints looking back at them.

"Breakfast?" Jack grinned and pushed Sami towards the elevator. Only turning to check that Sam and Jac were following them.

Their breakfast was uncomfortable, Sam and Jack keep exchanging glances, but Sam kept looking down the moment Jack looked towards her. The girls were ecstatic when they saw Kate walk past them.

"Auntie Kate!"

"Good morning," she said and noticed the 'help me' look Sam was giving her. "Do you mind if I join you for a while?"

"Nope, seat with us," Jack told her, surprising Kate. She nodded and talked with the waiter before seating on one of the two free places at the table. After shuffling around, Kate stood up to get her coffee and not surprisingly, Sam followed her.

"Spit it out," Kate told her knowing look in the way.

"I'm not sure if I can take this, Kate," Sam whispered without taking her eyes off the way the coffee was filling her cup.

"And by this you mean?"

"You know what I mean," she huffed embracing herself on a defensive stance, before remembering where she was standing and getting back to the refilling of her coffee mug.

"No, you know what? I don't. All I know is that until yesterday morning you were the happiest I've seen you in a while and now… you look… defeated." Kate pointed, and Sam looked at her eyebrow raised.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to have a chance to see how it could've been and noticing quickly how out of your hands everything really is?" Kate frowned, moving them to the side.

"Sam, I…"

"Don't Kate." Sam clenched her jaw. "Please, I'm barely holding as it is. I don't need your pity."

"But.."

"No, all I need is for this day to be over and get myself back to my home with my daughter. And go somewhere fun for the rest of the holidays."

"And Sami?" Kate asked, and Sam gulped.

"She will have to get back to that compartment in my mind. I can't have it any other way." Sam said walking to the table. "Hey, there's something I need to do. I'll be up, can you call me when you are all set to go to the mountains?" She said, ignoring as much as possible Jack's eyes. Turning around quickly with the girls nodded.

Jacob Carter woke up and frowned, his former son in law and current friend, was supposed to wake him up when he left the shower; but didn't. He checked the watch and jumped into a quick shower before he went out of the room.

"Sam? Sammie?" He called as he saw his daughter walking past his door not even noticing he had opened it. "Sam!" he tried once more, and she stopped and turned towards him.

"Dad?"

"Good morning. What happened?" Jacob left out as soon as he noticed Sam's expression. She shook her head no, and he opened his arms. For some reason, she couldn't quite understand she jumped at the chance of being comforted by her old man. "Want to talk about it?" he asked, and she shook her head no. "I'm pretty sure you still don't like to do this sort of things out on the open. Let's go to my room, okay?" she nodded yes against his shoulders. "Sam, I will need to untangle from you before we move."

"Lead the way," she said taking a step out of the embrace. He opened the door, and she frowned. "This is your room?"

"Yes. What's wrong with it?"

"I saw Jack coming out of this room earlier."

"Ah, yes. Kerry is staying in his former room. And Jack and I are sharing, not that we are suffering in a confined space, right? Oh, hell. This must be highly uncomfortable for you," Sam shook her head no, and Jacob looked at her.

"Really, it's not." She sighed under his loving gaze. "It's more painful that I've thought it would be. That's all. And can we not talk about me?"

"What else is there to talk?" Jacob chuckled.

"You?"

"Sam."

"Seriously, dad. Apart from knowing you were sick, and that somehow Jack helped you get cured… I've known nothing of you since the girls first birthday."

"Well, I retired from the Air Force," Sam's squinted.

"Before or after your cancer?"

"Before I knew I had it. I wasn't feeling myself, and I retired. Months later, I found out I had a bad case of cancer."

"And Jack found you and offered you a possible treatment. What you are not disclosing is that there's an alien planet in which cancer can be cured." Jacob frowned.

"What? You have an incredible imagination, Sam."

"Imagination?" She raised her eyebrow. "What I have is a full clearance card, dad. I developed the software that you are currently using to activate the gate. And I'm the one who the USAF calls whenever something way out of their heads in the tech department comes up. So, it's okay. It's nice to know there's a planet in which cancer can be cured."

"It's a little more complex than that Sammie."

"More complex than a cure? What? You won't tell me that you became one of those scantily clothed humans that share bodies with the… Oh, you are."

"I'm a Tok'ra. Yes. How do you know about them?"

"Know? I've worked with one of the scientists. Anise and Freya. I've never quite managed to know who was who," Sam frowned making Jacob chuckle.

"Jack has the same issue. I'll guess you won't have issues telling me and my symbiote apart."

"I hope not, what's his name?"

"Selmak, do you want to meet her?"

"Her?" She frowned confused but nodded. Jacob lowered his head in a way she had seen Anise and Freya doing before. "Hi, Selmak."

"Hello, Samantha. It's an honor to meet you finally. Not only I share all of Jacob's memories, but now I also get to put a face to the Doctor Carter who helped us."

"Wait, my dad didn't seem to know that I worked with the SGC, how did you know?" Selmak grinned.

"Ah, we knew Anise and Freya were working with a Doctor Carter. Your father never thought it was you. Nor did I."

"I guess it's not easy to connect the dots when he didn't know what I did for a living, right?" Selmak nodded.

"He tried to find you, he didn't try too hard, and I'm revealing more than he wants, and he's already creating havoc in our shared space of mind." Selmak chuckled. "Your father attempted to search for you, but he didn't make a big effort. He thought he was a failure."

"What? Why?"

"I will let him explain that one. But allow me to say something before I hide."

"Sure."

"Jack O'Neill is a good man, Samantha. And I've seen plenty of people in love during the long course of my life. He loves you, and you love him. Don't let him settle for anything less than love; he deserves you as much as you deserve him. Someone who loves you more than words can express."

"I…"

"I know, you won't do anything to intrude in his relationship with Kerry, your father is very keen in letting me know that you've separated because both wanted the other to be happy with their work choices. You were able to put each other in the first place before, Samantha. Just show him you still can place him first. That you still understand him better than he does. Jack's a smart man, he pretends not being one, but he is. But he's a fool thinking he doesn't deserve better than he already had because the things he's done. Tell him he does, he will believe you and only you. And then, he will be able to choose rightly." Sam inhaled deeply and nodded, clenching her jaw. What Selmak asked wasn't easy. "Oh, child." She continued embracing Sam tightly. "It hurts now, but it won't for long. You are a strong woman, Samantha; I believe you are strong enough to open up again. And if what I told you doesn't help; well, we are still around for a while we surely will manage to knock some sense into him." She winked. "I'll let you talk with your father now." She lowered her head and Jacob raised it again, blushing.

"About that…"

"You don't need to, dad."

"I know, Sammie. I want to; I was embarrassed by searching for both of you. I was losing the only battle that mattered, and even if I searched for you because I wanted to know you were alright. I felt that I was doing it for the wrong reasons. Back then, I wouldn't do it in search of forgiveness but as a way to bring you more pain."

"Dad," Sam started, but he raised his hand to stop her.

"Let me ask you a question, did get what your dreamt of?"

"Most of it... I did."

"Most of, ah, Jack." He nodded in understanding, she bit her lower lip, and he didn't need more to know he was correct. "You'll see when I found out I was sick, I was angry. Angry with myself for getting sick, with your mother for leaving me behind, with you because you didn't follow your dreams as I thought you wanted them and with Mark because he didn't follow my steps. And I only realized how egocentrically focused I was until Jack knocked some sense. And Selmak added some perspective. I won't lie to you; it wasn't nice those few first weeks while we got used to sharing my body. But she did make a lot of sense. And I understood that you and Mark, had grown and that such thing comes with changes…. Only after I became part of the Tok'ra I found the courage to place the blame in the only person who had it the whole time: me."

"Dad, there's nothing to blame you for," she whispered, and he grimaced.

"Yes, there is. I don't think your mother's accident wouldn't happen if I got on time. But the way I acted after that, that was all me."

"You were mourning, dad."

"And were you, honey. I didn't have the right; I was the adult."

"I understand why you did it, dad. You should talk to Mark; I'm pretty sure he will like to hear some of these words."

"Then I'll make sure I find a way to tell him," he said with a reassuring squeeze of her hands. The door opened at that moment making them jump. Sam turned around and found herself under the scrutiny of Jack's deep eyes.

"The girls were searching for you," he stated, and Sam nodded.

"I'll better go get changed then." She said walking towards the door, she stopped beside him, and her hand reached out for his, she looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Jack." She said, and as he frowned, she nodded her head towards her dad. "I will always be thankful for what you did. I will always be thankful for having met you."


	42. Doubts and Barters

Hey! I'm sorry… RL sucks. I've had extremely long days, and this is what I've managed to put together. Hopefully, it's not disappointing. Anyhow,

Enjoy!

M.

 **Doubts and Barters**

"Should I worry?" Jack asked the minute Sam closed the door behind her. The feeling of her hand still tingling on his. Jacob looked at him and chuckled.

"Aren't you worried already?" Jack huffed.

"I'm not worried."

"Yeah, right. And you are also not thinking things through. I should grab something to eat before we go. You shouldn't worry by what happened between my daughter and me when there's still a lot going on your head." Jack nodded, Jacob walked towards him. "Jack? Shouldn't you go check on her?"

"She just left, and you said there was no reason to worry about what you talked," Jack answered with a frown. Jacob chucked, the answer probing his point.

"Not my daughter, Jack. Your fiancé, shouldn't you be worrying about her?" Jack growled.

"Why is this happening now?" He muttered looking at the hand that Sam had grabbed and rubbed his face tiredly with the other one. Jacob smiled and patted his shoulder.

"If you are doubting, son. Isn't this the best moment for it to happen?" Jacob said before he left the room. Jack walked to the phone.

"Can you come to my room?" He waited for the answer and lowered the phone before turning around to find the things he needed for the day. Not five minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he nodded towards the seating area.

"Morning to you too, Jack," Daniel said rolling his eyes. "Kate told me that we were leaving soon when I found her at breakfast. Half an hour later we are still here. What's going on?"

"Nothing," he said passing, and Daniel sighed.

"You know, if you don't talk, then we should go. Is Kerry joining us? I didn't see her at break…" he stopped when he noticed Jack's glare. "Okay, that's not good. Does she know that we are leaving soon?"

"Yeah, I told her the girls were looking for her."

"The girls?" Daniel frowned.

"Yes," Jack said as if it had all the sense of the world.

"The girls were looking for Kerry? That's progress."

"What? No. The girls were looking for Sam."

"Jack. You do realize we were talking about Kerry, right?" Jack clenched his jaw several times, and looked at Daniel, before huffing and nodding once. Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but Jack raised one hand to stop him and one to press the bridge of his nose.

"I can't take her out of my mind, Daniel."

"And what are you thinking of doing with that information, Jack? Because I'm pretty sure we aren't talking about Kerry here."

"No, we aren't. And I'm not doing anything, Daniel." He sighed. "She told me she was happy for me because I've managed to move on. How do I go back to her and say, 'hey, you know what? It seems I've not moved anywhere' And let's not dwell on the situation with Kerry."

"It's just the weekend Jack. You won't see Sam that much when we go our separate ways. It's nice to see her, and she's in your mind because she's near." Jack shook his head. "And then, you will manage to put her away in your memories again."

"You know that's not even close to the truth, Daniel. You know she was always the one I … compared everyone else too. And it's not just the weekend. She's been on my mind since I saw her at Cheyenne." And that was knowing that most likely I wouldn't see her ever again."

"And she was the reason why you didn't spend time with Kerry the following day?" Jack nodded.

"Oh, Jack. I can tell you what I think you should do but at the end of the day… it's your life and your choice."

"And what's that I have to do according to you?"

"Go and break out with that poor girl who has no clue on what's going on in your mind. And then go find the woman you've loved for over ten years."

"What kind of advice is that?" Jack asked huffing.

"It's not one. It's what I think you should do to be happy, Jack. But as I said, it's up to you to do it or not. Knowing you," he said getting back towards the door, "you won't do it and get married to Kerry because you told her you would and then be unhappy for a while until she decides she can't take the grumpy you any longer and dumps you. And truth to be told, I'm not too sure that she will let you walk away without taking half of what you own as Sam and Sarah did."

Jack sighed and watched the door for a while before marking the numbers of his former room to wake Kerry up. He knew he needed to make up his mind, but she was there, and the last thing he owed her was to take her with him.

"Hey," Sam said when they were all approaching the front desk. And Jack couldn't help but notice the subtle look directed to Kerry. "I have my room for a while longer, you can take your luggage to it and that way anyone who wants to get changed for the flight can do so."

"I don't think I'm following you, Sam." Janet frowned.

"I asked for a late check out time; the girls said your flight at 5. Check out it's at midday unless you want to leave it on the storage, you can take the things to my room."

"Oh, okay." Janet nodded. "Then, I'll take that offer I won't mind a quick shower before we leave."

"When are you leaving?" Daniel frowned.

"Ah," Sam said and sighed, there was no Kate or Mark to answer that for her. "We can change the flight around. It's a private plane." Daniel's eyebrows raised in surprise. "It comes handy when you need to be in several places in the same week. Let's go sort the luggage first and then we can go."

Half an hour later they were all back down and looked to the cars. The girls wanted to go together, so they jumped on Jack's car. Sam doubted, she could take her rental, but it didn't make sense to drive by herself.

"What?" Jack said standing next to her noticing her hesitance. She smiled at him.

"Well, I have that car," she said pointing to a convertible car. Jack whistled. "But if I have no one to take it doesn't have a point. Then, all the other cars are filled up to the brim." She pointed. Jack looked around, Jacob was going to Mark's rental, and they filled the five spots there. There were six spots in the van and with Jac taking Jacob's place. There was no room for Kerry or Sam; although, Kerry had made all the efforts in the world to enter along with the girls. Daniel was also still outside looking at him with a knowing look.

"Have you ever seen the mountains here?" Jack asked Sam, shrugged.

"When we were little, we passed by, but I can't remember much. You?"

"I came before I met you. So, how fast it that car?" Sam grinned. "Don't answer that," Jack shook his head before he called Daniel's name and threw the key of their rental towards him. "Drive that carefully, even better, let Janet do the driving." He didn't have to do much before Daniel was giving the keys to Janet.

Cassie, Janet, and Daniel took the front row with Sami, Jac, and Kerry on the back. Kerry was about to get down to complain but noticing Janet turned the engine on and moved the car; and adding a bit of her little evilness, she honked at them.

"Hurry up!" She shouted before she took the road followed by Mark's car. Jack and Sam shook their heads before Sam offered the keys to Jack. He frowned.

"I know you hate when I drive fast. So, go ahead and take us to a decent speed." Sam said pressing the keys against his palm. Jack smirked. Soon they were speeding past the other two cars as Jack took them towards the mountains. Sam moved in her seat to find the way to lower the top to take advantage of what ended up being a lovely day, Jack looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. "What?" she asked grinning as the top slowly went down.

"Nothing," he shook his head and lowered his sunglasses. She squinted at him before she too lowered her sunglasses.

"Come on, you can tell me everything, and you know it," Sam grinned, turning her body to look at him.

"Can I?" He said focusing on the road and pressing his feet a little more on the gas.

"Jack."

"Sammie."

"Just tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's not so easy Sammie."

"Isn't it? Because I can tell you easily what's bothering me."

"Can you?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Stop over there, will you? They are far behind anyway." Jack nodded and took them out of the road and into a viewpoint. Sam sighed and raised her glasses on top of her head before she once again turned towards Jack and waited. Jack turned the engine off and repeated her actions. "I estimate we have around ten minutes before they show up."

Jack nodded again, and they sat in silence for a few moments, Sam opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she shook her head.

"What bothers me is the fact that I thought I was over you, I convinced myself that I was. All lies really because I could never take you out of my head. You are the father of my children, Jack. How could I pretend you didn't exist?"

"Sam, I…" She shook her head again.

"It hurts, Jack. I know no matter what happens or how good we feel together, you are out of limits. Engaged with another woman, and what's worse is that I like her and I understand what you see in her."

"She's not you." He said and sighed.

"What?"

"She's not you; she's safe." Sam squinted.

"I don't know if that's supposed to make me feel better or worse," Jack shrugged.

"I'm not sure. When Kerry appeared in my life, she was everything you weren't. That sounded way better in my head."

"No, I think I get what you try to say," he rubbed his face.

"I hope you do. Anyhow, she forced her way into my life in a way you never did."

"Still don't know if that's good or bad."

"Sammie," he said caressing her face and she couldn't help but lean into his touch. "With you, things were complicated after we started to live together. And it wasn't because of who or how we were, but due to the life choices we took and what we didn't want to take from the other." She bit her lower lip. "With us, things always seemed to be right. We rarely fought and if we did it always ended as fast as it started. You somehow crawled into my every cell, and it always felt like you were the one keeping me alive."

"I," Sam started trying to find words but only managing to let the breath she was holding go.

"Kerry managed to enter in my life taking control of everything I have, except me. She's there, and I like her, but she won't ever be you. I'll never be able to sit and talk with her, and she probably won't understand the things I must keep quiet. You always worried about me, but you never asked more than I was willing to give." Sam sighed. "What?"

"It's just that… you've put it so nicely. There they come, for what is worth, Jack. I do want you to be happy, and I'll be happy even if that future isn't with me," she said pressing his hand before letting it go. Jack turned the engine on, and they returned to the road. The conversation they kept after that, was light. She showed him things on the view, and he tried not to kill them while driving. It was barely past midday when they were parking by the hotel again.

"Thank you, Sammie." She frowned. "For everything you did during this weekend."

"Yeah, no problem, Jack."

"I guess we are close to the goodbye again."

"We were always very good at those."

"Yeah."

"Sometimes I wonder if we should've tried harder," Sam left out and placed her hand over her mouth. "That's…"

"Something I wonder too, Sammie. I always wonder if we gave up too fast."

The other cars reached them again, and they moved to get a quick lunch. Janet used the extra time for a shower before the flight, and they all managed to get changed. Sam went down to settle her bill, and soon they were only missing the girls. They came down using matching clothes and mischievous smiles.

"Jac, are you ready to go?" Sam asked, and the girls exchanged a look.

"Sami, we need to go," Jack said.

"We have a proposal for you both." One of them said.

"We want to go to the cabin together." Sam and Jack exchanged a look.

"You kept the cabin?" Sam said turning towards him. "OF course, you would."

"Okay, I'll take you as soon as I had some days of leave." Jack agreed.

"No, we want to go together… as a family."

"You already had this week of leave, dad. One of us was supposed to join you on a trip to the cabin, remember?"

"Yeah, and we talked with Grandpa George, and he said that your leave days were already accounted for, so even if you go back to work they will be discounted."

"What are you proposing girls?"

"Us and you both, for a week in the woods."

"What about I take you, Jac and we go to San Diego? And then I can take you both to the Bahamas or something."

"The Bahamas sounds nice." Jack pointed.

"Nope, we want the cabin. One of us hadn't had the chance to be there."

"And you promised, dad. To both of us already."

"Girls, stopped you'll do as we say. Or I'll take one of you to the plane and your father can take the other one to the flight."

"And risk taking the wrong one again?" They squinted at them and looked at them closer.

"This is Jac"

"This is Sami"

They said at the same time, and the girls grinned.

"Are you sure?" Jac said using the expressions Sami used the most.

"Because, really, dad, it's complicated to be sure if I am Jac or Sami when we both look so similar," Sami said imitating Jac. The adults groaned.

"Two days and then your mother can choose what she wants to do, and you won't complain."

"Four days," Sami grinned. "And you can get beer for the camping."

"Three days, and I decide if we go back to San Diego. And you can get a six pack for the camping nights."

"Three days, you decide, both can have a six pack beer, but we share a tent."

"Alright, three days, Sam's decision, and I'll trade you a six pack for individual tents." The girls squinted at Jack.

"All the previously agreed, but we share a tent and have individual sleeping bags. If anyone wants to sleep outside, it can."

"Deal," Jack said extending his hand. Sam raised, and eyebrow.

"Mom?"

"Alright, deal."


	43. Minnewhat?

Hey! Sorry for the long waiting. I won't promise a thing about timeframes but rest assured I will find a way to finish this one (and any other ones that are not completed in my list). Anyhow,

Enjoy!

M.

PS: I've no idea on how someone from a little town in Minnesota would sound. If you do and it doesn't sound like Bill. Then let's agree he's not from there :P (I know.. I need to sleep)

 **Minnewhat?**

"What do you mean with I'm not going to Colorado?" Kerry frowned. Jack looked around; Sam had left them the living room of her suite, while she and her crew took over the dining room for the explanation of what they had agreed with their daughters.

"Ah," Jack opened his mouth but didn't quite know how to start explaining this one. Kerry squinted at him, and on the background, he saw Sam raising an eyebrow amusedly while doing some explaining herself. But in his audience, it was only Kerry who didn't seem to grasp what he meant. "The girls want to spend some more time together."

"So, what?"

"They want to get to know…" He looked up to see Janet's smirk and Daniel's knowing look and glared at them both. "The family … better."

"The family? What are you not telling me, Jack?" He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "We are we going if we aren't going to Colorado?"

"I'm going to Minnesota with the girls to spend more time getting to know each other," Jack added utterly ignoring the previous 'we.'

"Minnesota? What's there?"

"Hey," one of the girls said to the group that was mostly amusedly looking at Jack. "Mom says we should all head to the airport by now if some of you don't want to lose their flights and us to rearrange the schedule." Kerry looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Jack, my answer?" Kerry asked annoyed when the second girl joined the group and the Carter party started to move around the room getting their things sorted and walking towards the door.

"I own a cabin."

"Oh, so I can go then."

"It's a family thing," Jac added clenching her jaw and Sami did the same. Kerry rolled her eyes at them, and Janet was pretty sure that if she and Daniel weren't at the background, Kerry would've stuck her tongue out to the girls.

"So, yeah. I'll be family in no time. Even your mother agreed." They turned towards Sam who blushed fiercely and nodded.

"We need to go," Sam added since everyone was looking at her as if she was the answer to all prayers.

"Sam," Kerry said in the sweetest voice Sam had heard the girl speaking. She frowned since she couldn't recall permitting her to call her Sam. "You told me that I should get to know the girls because they'll be mine too. Then, I'm sure you can understand my position here." She said walking close to Sam. Sam raised her eyebrow, and Jack knew that wasn't an amused expression. "Pretty please?" Sam sighed and looked at Jack over Kerry's shoulders.

"I was going to bunk with the girls anyway," she told him, her words letting him know that he could share the master bedroom if he wanted too. But her whole demeanor telling him, she would rather kill someone than share that house with Kerry.

"Mom," the girls whined, and Sam turned towards them.

"Look, girls. Kerry is your father's wife to be; you need to get to know her as much as you need to get to know your father or me. I think we could compromise for a couple of days, right?" The girls sighed but nodded. "It's up to you, Jack." And he knew Sam didn't only talk about the visit to Minnesota but about his choice of what he wanted to do with his life. He groaned.

"Okay, I guess you can come with us. But you are responsible for your own leave time."

"Pinky promise!" She said, and all the remaining grownups eyes widened.

"Pinky promise?" Sam muttered shaking her head as they all left the room and she closed the door behind her.

Once they were all ready, Daniel jumped in the car with her, and she frowned at first but smiled nonetheless to her once best friend in the whole world before they took the road to get to the airport.

"So, you sure about this?" Daniel asked after a while.

"Huh?"

"You, the girls, Jack and Kerry all holed up in that little cabin in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Jack got rid of that gun collection he used to have there. So, I'll think we'll survive."

"I'm serious, Sam."

"And so am I, Daniel. What's the worst it could happen? The girls get hurt, and we rush into the closer medic available? I can probably just have an heli evac getting close enough to take them to a decent ER."

"I'm not worried about the girls."

"Then?"

"I worry about you, Sam. And Jack. And both of you being together there."

"I'm pretty sure that we are both grown-ups than can behave, Daniel."

"And then, there's Kerry."

"What about her?" Sam answered a bit to fast.

"What about her? Sam!" He whined. "She's about to marry Jack, and you ask me that?"

"Why is everyone doing this? We haven't seen each other in ages, so why everyone thinks we would jumping our bones at the first chance?"

"Are you really asking that?" Sam sighed. "Sam, we all know both of you. Besides, you are going to the cabin."

"So, what?"

"You know pretty well the what."

"Do I? Anyhow, why everyone comes to me instead of going to him? He is the one getting married, not I."

"Because you are the smartest one?"

"Then you should all trust that I won't do anything stupid. Instead of pointing to me that I'm already doing it."

"You've said it not I," Daniel said. Sam frowned, parked the car, and turned towards him. "Are you sure you can handle it, Sam?" he asked, and she smiled.

"You mean, if I can handle getting back to the house he was going to give to his daughters? Or to the house where his family accepted me as part of them?"

"I'm asking if you are ready to get back to the first home you had with Jack, Sam. Are you ready to make that happen knowing that another woman is entering the house with him instead of you?" Sam clenched her jaw several times.

"Well, there's only one way to know."

She wasn't. Oh, she knew she wasn't, but she was stubborn. And wouldn't get back on her word even if that cost her own heart. A couple of hours later, she gulped as her heart started to beat wildly and the threes became more and more like the ones she remembered.

She wanted to stop the car, or just make a U-turn and get back to the airport they've left hours before. Her jaw was hurting because she was clenching it so tightly and her knuckles were white against the wheel.

"Why did I rent this again?" she muttered to herself as the path that she knew would take them to the cabin was fast approaching. The turning light of Jack's rental blinked in front of her and yet, she knew they had arrived before he had turned it on.

Jack stopped the rented van in front of the house, the girls and Kerry jumped out of the car, and he used the chance to look at the driver of the second car using the rearview mirror. Sam was still gripping the wheel and was looking a little bit paler. He knew what she was feeling; he was there a couple of years earlier when he brought Sami to the cabin for the first time. With a sigh, he walked towards her and tapped her window. Sam blinked a couple of time before she stopped the engine and got herself out.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. Sam looked at him and noticed he was being just his caring self and nodded.

"I'll be."

"Jack! Hurry up!" Kerry called making them turn towards her.

"You should go, I'm sure Jac's also dying to go in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll just busy myself getting things out of the car for a few." She grinned, and he nodded before he walked away.

Truth to her words, Sam entered the cabin a few moments later carrying her suitcase and Jac's. She stopped dead in her tracks once she reached the inner corridor remembering it wasn't her place any longer and feeling somewhat disoriented by that.

"Mom! Mom!" the girls called, she turned toward their voices only to notice Jack's expression. It looked like disappointment mixed with sadness and guilt. Then Kerry's hand reached his shoulder in a possessive grip, and Sam noticed they were standing by the entrance of the master bedroom. "Mom, dad said we'd camp in the living room for today."

"Did he?" She said eyebrow raised, and Jack shrugged.

"Yup, I checked the weather. It's going to rain tonight. We still need to get to Bill's store for the camping equipment and hit the Westcott's before it's too dark."

"Let's go then, the sooner we get there, the faster we return," Sam said placing the suitcase on the side and walking towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Kerry asked as the girls followed their parents outside.

"Bill and the Westcott's," Sam and Jack said at once and Sami chuckled.

"Camping and fishing store and grocery market." Sami pointed. "Which car are we taking?"

"Both," Sam said, and Jack squinted at her. "Even if we do manage to fit all we need for the camping in one, I doubt we and the groceries also fit." She said getting behind the wheel, the girls rushed to the car and soon they were on their way to the town.

"Well, I'll be damned!" was the first thing Sam heard when she opened the Camping and Fishing store door. "If it isn't Ms. O'Neill herself! I thought I wouldn't see ya' ever again."

"Hey, Bill."

"Long time no see, Ms. O'Neill. My, my, there's even two of ya', Sami, huh?"

"Yeah, Bill. Did you know I was a twin?"

"I told your ma, you would be. She kept saying no. I guess I was right, huh?" He said winking at Sam. "Jack O'Neill, you old fool. It seems to me you are finally getting the head out of the arse and found your way to get the Ms. back."

"Bill," Jack said.

"I'm not the Ms. Anymore, Bill."

"That's a load of crap you two," Bill chuckled

"What's going on here?" Kerry asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, hi miss. Are you camping around? The place is beautiful, just keep yourself out of this family garden, and you'll be 'right."

"Actually, Bill. She's the future Ms. O'Neill. I'm just visiting for the kids," Sam said trying not to blush.

"Get outta here! I'm sorry miss, you look fine and all but, Jack? Are you really that dumb? Don't answer me, just tell me, what can I do for ya' Ms. O'Neill?" Bill said looking at Sam.

"It's Miss Carter." Sam pointed with a smile before she shook her head at Bill's expression. "We are going camping."

"Not tonight, right? It is going to rain."

"No, tomorrow or the day after if the field isn't good." Bill nodded. "We didn't bring any gear, will you have it?"

"Have it! Course I do. I'll get you all set up in no time."

"Awesome," Sam grinned and moved across the bar to plant a quick kiss on the old man cheek. "Thanks' Bill. We need to hit the Westcott's."

"Go right ahead; I'll be ready for ya' when you return."

"See you!" The girls exchanged a confused glance and Kerry frowned. Jack simply nodded to Bill and opened the door for Sam who was already on her way out.

"What has just happened?" Sami asked her dad as they walked to the grocery shop.

"Your mom and Bill," Jack shook his head. "They were always like that. The first time she talked to him, he ended up giving her a tent as a present. After that, I never quite got what happened but just let them be."

"Morning Mrs. Westcott, Mr. Wescott," Sam said as she reached the front of the store. The couple was sitting in front of it.

"Samantha O'Neill? Why this is a miracle…" Jane Westcott said.

"Samantha Carter, actually. And it's been a while."

"A while? ten years ain't a while, kid."

"I'm sorry I've not visited."

"Where's that husband of yours, he should've dragged you here for some rest."

"We've been divorced for ten years, Mr. Westcott."

"Bah, divorced you say? You couldn't be unglued even if we tried. What the hell happened to you?"

"We grew up," Sam added sadly, and Mrs. Westcott eyed her slowly.

"Speaking of the devil."

"Why I'm always the devil?" Jack asked, making the old couple laugh.

"As you are not, Jack O'Neill. This town has a story too many of you breaking things for you to be anything but the devil."

"Really?" The girls asked at once.

"Wait, I only know one of you…. Jack? Don't tell me you've been hiding a kid from the town."

"He hasn't Mrs. Westcott. Sami's Jacks. Jac is mine." Sam said, and the old couple exchanged a glance.

"Right, and you ended up naming the girl you had exactly like the other parent by sheer chance." Will Westcott added.

"Will, don't be rude with them. Holler if you need help finding anything, sweetheart. Johan should be somewhere in the back."

"Thank you!" Sam and Jack said at once, pushing the girls into the store. And giving them directions on what they were searching for, soon they were ready to pay.

"Can you add it to my tab, Jonah?" Jack asked as the eldest son of the Westcott joined them by the cashier. Sam was fishing for her wallet when Jack placed a hand over hers. Frowning she looked up, and Jack pointed her to the sign that said: "cash only."

"Of course, Jack. The ATM on the other side of the street is broken tho. You'll need to get to the other one."

"Cool, we will be here before we leave."

"Do you need help with the bags?"

"Nah, I think we got it covered," Jack said grabbing the heavy ones, Sam grabbed a couple, and the girls caught the lightest ones. They placed the groceries into Sam's trunk before they went back to Bill's store. Sam took her card out and gave it to Bill.

"One payment?" he asked eyeing the card and Sam nodded.

"Sam…" Jack started. "A word?"

"Can have the office…" Bill said pointing to the back. They nodded and walked to it.

"Sam, whatcha doing?"

"Paying for the things I bought?"

"I thought it was the things we bought." She squinted at him.

"Okay, your kids too. Your stuff too, halves? We can sum the bills and divided them by two. And then we see if I need to give you money for the Westcott's or if you need to give me money for Bill's. How does it sound?" Jack squinted back at Sam and after studying her for a few decided that it was the best offer he was going to get from her, so he nodded. "Can we go now?"

Bill gave Sam her card back and helped them load the things between the two cars, once everything was set he watched as the family jumped into the two vehicles and started to drive away. He walked to his neighbors who were still sitting in front of their own store.

"So, the Mrs. is back, huh?" Bill said

"It's about damn time!" The couple said at once.

"They had twins," Jane pointed.

"I told you it was twins," Bill smirked.

"Yeah, yeah… you always know everything." Jonah said joining them

"Not everything, but I was sure Mrs. O'Neill was having twins as I am sure those two belong together," Bill said.

"I think in that one, Bill, we all agree," Mrs. Westcott said with a smile. "Help me up, Johan. I need to place a call."


	44. The Cabin

First, my most sincere apologies. I've been writing this chapter forever now. And it seemed that I wouldn't ever finish. So here it is. Next week I finally deliver one of my projects so I should be getting back to a regular schedule (cross your fingers for me, will you?). Anyhow, thank you for being here and for all those lovely reviews. They really help me to follow up and hopefully improve for the next one :D.

Enjoy!

M.

 **The Cabin**

As soon as they got back, they got busy getting the things out of the cars and into the house. Then, when everything was inside, Jack and Sam went around stuffing things in their correct places. Meanwhile, the kids snuck up, grabbed the sleeping bags and dragged them to the living room.

Eyeing the movement going around the house, Kerry wasn't sure on who should she be keeping her eyes onto, so she first followed the kids. But noticing they were moving furniture around; she turned around and walked in search of the owner of her interest.

"I can't believe you kept everything on the same spot," she heard Sam's voice along with the sound of the cupboard doors as she neared the kitchen.

"Yeah, if it isn't broken why try and fix it, right?"

"Sure, as if that ever worked for you… or I, for that matter."

"That was never the matter," he pointed. "Watcha doing?"

"I'm starting dinner."

"You?" Kerry entered only to see Sam rolling her eyes at Jack. "No way, I'm making dinner." He said placing his hand over hers on the panhandle.

"No way, Jack. I'm just making a quick pasta and some veggies."

"I'll make omelets and steak."

"We should leave the steaks for the camping trip," Sam grinned. "But I can just make some veggies to go with your omelets as long as they aren't your special ones."

"Special ones?" Kerry asked interrupting them since they seemed to be extremely cozy entering each other's personal spaces. They turned towards her and Jack gave Sam's hand space to free the handle.

"Geez, as if I haven't been feeding your daughter for years now," he chuckled.

"No beer on the kid food I hope," she squinted.

"Ha, ha. Not charred food, I hope." She grinned

"Touche."

"So, what about yours?"

"I'm pretty sure you still know how I like mine," Sam grinned wriggling her eyebrows before she turned towards the fridge to grab the veggies. And hurrying to hide her blushing face inside the cold compartment.

"So, you both are making dinner?" Kerry asked.

"Seems like the plan. Why?" Jack added moving around the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to spend time with the kids, that's all," she added, but Sam noticed the feigned indifference quickly.

"Do you need anything Kerry?" Jack asked. By the tone of his voice, Sam decided to leave her veggies on the island and walk to the fridge again. Looking at the contents, she found what she was looking for before closing it again with her his.

"Spend time with you it's all I want, Jack," Kerry said in a sweet tone. Sam clenched her jaw and lowered two bottles of Guinness beside Jack's working area. He grinned when he noticed them and winked at her before he opened one.

"Then take a seat and spent time with us."

"Us?" Kerry asked in an offended tone that made Sam flinch. Jack clenched his jaw and gave the bottle to Sam.

"Thank you," she said grabbing it and taking a sip while trying to decide if she wanted to be part of that conversation or not. "I'm sorry I forgot to ask if you wanted one, Kerry?"

"Beer? That's way too many calories," Sam tried not to snort but couldn't.

"There's water or juice?"

"Water will be fine," Sam nodded and searched for a glass before she presented Kerry with her request.

Jack followed the exchange wondering if Kerry noticed that she was behaving more like an unpleasant guest to the owner of the house than like the future owner of it but said nothing. He enjoyed the familiarity that such actions coming from Sam had provoked on him. It was then that Sam locked eyes with him from a moment before she nodded almost imperceptibly and walked away. They had always been too good communicating without words, and he was pretty sure Sam had understood his thoughts correctly.

"Listen, Kerry," Jack started in a low tone that brought a chill on Sam's body as she left the room. "And listen to me carefully, I told you I was coming here to spend family time with my daughters' you can like it or not, but I will remain here until I fulfill the promise I've made. If you want to stay while I do so, or not. It's your choice. Just make your mind and live with what you chose now."

"But Jack…"

"NO!" he said too loud. Grabbing the countertop with whitening knuckles, he took a deep breath before he stood closer to Kerry. "I mean it, Kerry. I like you, but if you are going to try and make me chose between a promise I did for my girls and a promise that I did to anyone else… then you don't know me at all." Kerry understood what he was saying. Still, Jack was the piece she wanted and wasn't going to let him go so easily. She nodded and pouted, caressing his chest with a finger.

"I'm sorry, boo. I'm not trying to make you chose," Kerry whimpered lowering her eyes before looking up again. "I'm just, worried. Before we spend together all the time we had, and I knew that was going to change when Sami returned," she sighed dramatically. "But I never expected two girls not to mention an ex-wife. I guess I'm saying that I'm a bit jealous."

"Well, there's nothing you can do to change the situation as it is." He affirmed.

By the kitchen threshold, Sam quickly schooled her features before she cleared her throat to let them know she was here. With one look on her direction, Jack knew Sam had listened to the last part of the exchange. The end of his lips curved slightly, and Sam knew he said what he wanted to say. And that meant Jack didn't say 'there's anything to be jealous about' or any other phrasing that could take her out of the play for real. Sam gulped, she had reminded him he was going to get married and even pushed him away a bit. Yet, it didn't mean she wasn't dying for him not to act on whatever promise he made to that girl.

"The girls will be setting the table," Sam managed to leave out.

"Great."

They heard the girls voices come closer and the clattering sound of dishes and cutlery being set. And soon, dishes started to be served. Once they were all at the table, the adults ate quietly while the girls talked nonstop about what they wanted to do when they reached the camping site. Sam had lowered her fork after her last bite and was listening to Sami when the cabin landline went off. Exchanging frowning looks with Jack, Sam stood up.

"I'll get it. Finish dinner," Sam told him, giving a pointed look to his still half empty plate. After a few moments, Sam entered the room with an amused smile on her face.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything seems fine. Now, your mother is on the line, and wants to chat with you."

"My mother?" Jack frowned.

"Yes, she's okay. Your father is okay. And nothing to worry about the rest of your family. However, it seems to me that we will postpone the camping trip for lunch at your parents," Jack blanched before he walked out of the room towards the phone.

"Grandma is on the phone?" Sami asked once Sam was back on her seat.

"Yes."

"Oh…sh… man." Sami left out, and Jac frowned. "Does she know we are twins?" Sam bit her lower lip and nodded once.

"They all knew," the girls looked at Sam. "Jack's parents, my dad, Mark and all your dad's siblings too."

"What? Why didn't they help or something?" Jac asked.

"It's a long-complicated history that happened a long time ago, girls."

"Wait he has siblings?" Kerry asked.

"Yes?" Sam answered looking at Jack. "Lunch at your parents?" Sam grinned, and Jack plopped himself on his chair before nodding once.

"Oh, honey! I didn't know your parents were still alive! You never said anything about them."

"Yes, they are. I guess you'll have a chance to meet them tomorrow. Now, since everyone has finished," he trailed clapping his hands. "Girls' to your pjs. I'll clean this mess up. Sam, everything you need for your bed is on the closet of the second guest room. Kerry, you already know where to find things on your guest room."

"But dad, the camping on the living room?" Jac pouted. He looked at the girls pleading eyes then at Sam for a negative. But she shook her head and grinned.

"You are the owner, Jack. It's your call."

"Then, can you help them settle it?"

"It's all done." The girls grinned, they grabbed a parent each and brought them to the living room; Jack and Sam exchanged an amused glance before turning towards the kids.

"Okay, smartypants. Come help to clean up the table." Not even half an hour later they were all in their pj's walking towards the living room. Jack found amusing that Sam's PJs still consisted of a shirt three sizes bigger than her frame and shorts. The little family exchanged an odd glance when Kerry joined them wearing a silk nightie.

"So, what's this camping inside you were all talking about?" Kerry asked noticing the glares from the three females coming at her way. Jack cleared his throat.

"Just sleeping in bags in the living room in front of the fireplace," Jac shrugged.

"Speaking of which. I need to turn the fireplace," Jack excused himself from the female standoff and started to work on the fire.

"And I'm supposed to sleep on the floor?" Kerry asked in dismay.

"Well, there's a nice comfy bed in the guest room, Kerry," Sami pointed. "No one is blaming you if you pick it."

"Girls," Sam warned. "If you want to stay but don't want to sleep on the floor, I can help you set the couch."

"Yes, that be great," Kerry said but didn't move, Sam raised an eyebrow and shaking her head she made Kerry's bed on the sofa. "This might not be as comfortable as the bed," Sam warned, but Kerry just huffed and plopped herself on the couch.

The girls moved quickly to take one sleeping bag each leaving the two adults in a close quarters situation with their sleeping bags.

"Girls," Sam said again, they lowered their heads before stealing a glance towards Jack. He shook his head, and the girls sighed, moving to occupy the two middle sleeping bags. "We should try and sleep; I'm pretty sure we need to be up early for visiting your grandparents."

"No histories?" They pouted, Sam and Jack exchanged a glance.

"One history," Jack said, and the girls grinned as he started to invent one for them. Sam smiled, Jack always was pretty imaginative, but added with the work he did; the history ended up being a success. The girls were barely awake by the end of it, and even Kerry who had tossed and turned a lot on the couch seemed to had found her sleep finally. Jack checked, and all the females appeared to be out, so he stood up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

Sam was trying to fall asleep, but it eluded her. She had closed her eyes and tried to even her breath out, but after all the years of practicing the silly meditation, she still was incapable of a quick sleep. She had heard Jack moving in the kitchen, so she walked towards the noise.

"I'll want one if you don't mind," she said, and he grinned.

"Do you mind sharing?" he asked, and she smiled.

"What do you think?"

"You never minded before. Want to go up?" Sam's smiled brightened even more as she nodded. He allowed her to lead, and soon they were on the rooftop, his grandfather telescope still fixed to the same viewpoint it had when she had first seen it.

"Whoa, it's?" he nodded. Sam looked at the shadows of the roof, and somehow it seemed bigger than she remembered from that perspective. Jack chuckled and pointed her to the wooden swing than now was part of the viewpoint.

"Sami's idea," he said noticing Sam confused look at the choice of chair. "I brought Sami here a couple of years ago, and she wanted to bring Daniel, and Janet, and Cassie and Teal'c…. hell, she wanted to bring half the base. But there wasn't space, so I had to do some remodeling. After some complicated organization, I managed to add two guest rooms without disturbing the façade or the view."

"Oh, I see. Can I?" She asked pointing to the telescope.

"Of course," Sam stood up and walked to the telescope and checked it and then, Jack sighed.

"Do you want me to start?" She grinned not taking her eye from the telescope.

"I don't want to start, at all." She turned around and faced him and walked to sit beside him again.

"You were going to elope. Again, Jack. Did you even planned to let her know what she was getting into?"

"She's CIA, Sam. I'm pretty sure she knows even when I kissed a girl for the first time."

"Did you stopped to think that she might not be that kind of agent? She didn't even know we were married, and she happened to have some sort of girl crush on me, so…" Jack sighed and shook his head no.

"Well, that doesn't mean she didn't run a background check on me, Sam. Hell, she probably couldn't find out who you are. I know I had issues trying to find about you after we bumped at the SGC." Her eyebrows raised after that confession.

"You tried to find me?" She asked in a whisper, and he nodded. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, Sammie. I guess I wanted to know if we could still be civilized or something." They locked eyes once more, and Sam was the first to look away.

"She deserves to know what will happen tomorrow, Jack." She answered with a trembling voice, not looking at him. "We've been there before, and I was lucky your mother did like me. You know full well your sisters were a whole different issue."

"I'll guess I'll talk to her before we leave." He said looking to the sky, he was overwhelmed, and Sam knew it, and she also knew it wasn't only because of his situation with Kerry. Sam gave him the space he needed, yet used the time to observe him in a way she hadn't given herself the chance to do. Sam noticed that Jack was more handsome than before with some sprinkles of silver in his hair, and some minor wrinkles she didn't know when had appeared. He had changed somewhat, and yet her heart still was beating like crazy like it always did for him. And her skin tingled with the need to touch him and being touched by him.

Without a thought, Sam raised her hand towards him and was inches away from his face before she managed to catch herself. She knew he had noticed her actions, yet she also knew he wouldn't say or do a thing. Therefore, she laid back on the chair and thought it was some weird destiny crap to be seating so close to the only man she had loved, sharing a beautiful starry night like that while talking about what his family would do when they found out about the girl he was about to marry.


	45. Breakfast and revelations

Hi, I'm sorry I was away for so long. Life got a bit complicated for me and my fanfiction writing time was the one suffering the consequences. I'm pretty sure this one is quite bad, but at least is something, right?. Anyhow,

Enjoy!

M.

PS: I'm taking tomorrow off only to sit in front of my laptop and write; so wish me luck :D

 **Breakfast and revelations**

Sam sat up on the floor and blinked several times before she looked around. Jack's lips curled a bit upwards, and he winked at her before pointing her toward the kitchen. Sam nodded and stood up and by the time she had rolled her sleeping bag and walking towards the kitchen she could taste the coffee smell in the air.

"Morning," he said, and she grinned.

"Morning, I need a shower," Sam said still with a raspy voice.

"I do too," Jack nodded in agreement. "But we both need coffee before anything else." They waited until the last drop of coffee was spilled, and Jack poured them a mug each. "What?"

"Have you ever thought about introducing her to your family?" She asked as he passed her the mug.

"Yes?" She chuckled.

"No, you haven't. How did you two meet?"

"I'll blame General Hammond on this one." Sam raised her eyebrow. "The day Sami left for camp, I left for DC. Some stupid conference about the SGC and that ended up with a ball," Sam frowned. "I guess she stopped me from killing someone."

"How come?"

"I was stuck in the top brass chat group, right. And then this dude joins us, all bragging about his achievements. And all the things he managed to do for the project. I've never seen this guy before that day, or after that day… yet his name is still stuck in my mind."

"It couldn't be that bad."

"Oh, yeah. It was. So, if I ever saw Rodney McKay, I'm giving him a black eye first, and then he could brag about it all he wants."

"Rodney… Mckay?" He nodded and squinted at her. "He's kind of my business partner. I won't blame you; there are moments in which I want to kill him myself. So how does Kerry fit in this image?"

"Well, she joined the group with him. They seemed all mushy, but then, I guess she noticed how much I wanted to get out of there." He shrugged. "She asked me to for a dance, and by then I would've said yes anything that would take me away from there."

"And you hit off after that."

"Not quite. It was very uncomfortable at the begining, you know? She is too young, and I was thinking I could've been her father."

"Now you can be her husband," Sam pointed. Jack scrubbed his face tiredly.

"Don't start," Sam chuckled. "Why you are mocking me so early?"

"Are you worried now?"

"About?" They exchanged a glance. "Yes. You know them, and you are going to be there… along with the granddaughter, and niece they never met." Sam grimaced

"Actually…"

"What?"

"Your sisters might know Jac."

"Really? How?"

"It was really a coincidence; I got Marissa's resume for a post. She passed with flying colors."

"Marissa was just a kid when she met you."

"Yes, but Gillian was there for the final interview."

"And so were you." Sam nodded. "And I know my sister, she did a whole show about it, right?"

"I guess she was as shocked as I was. So, I was able to move it to a meeting room before it blew."

"How bad was it?"

"I thought It would be good. At the end it was not what I expected, we sat there, and I had to explain the super confused girl that I was Auntie Sam. Once she could react, Gillian made me promise she would get to meet Jac. She still works at the company, by the way, Marissa. Nothing near the SGC development area so don't be worried."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess shower time before they wake up, huh?"

"Seems like it," Sam said lowering her emptied mug. "You said there was a bath in the guest room?"

"Yes. You can take the main one if you like, I'll take the smaller one."

"No need."

"Oh, I remember just how much space you used to occupy."

"Still do."

"Then, you go to the main. Just let me grab my things from the room, and I'll leave it to you." They walked to the bedrooms; Sam went to the guest room to grab her suitcase, and Jack waited for her by the door of the main room. He opened the door for her, and she gasped.

"I guess you never brought anyone in here," Sam whispered noticing the place still looked exactly as she remembered. "Well, something is missing."

"What's that?" Jack frowned, Sam walked towards the bedside table and grabbed the picture that used to be their wedding one and turned it around to find one of Sami. Jack nodded and extended his hand asking her for the frame. "I couldn't exactly leave it there, Sami used to come and sleep with me when she was little." He explained as he took the screws off the back and opened the picture compartment, and turned it towards Sam, she gasped extending her hands to take it. "I guess, you never really leave this house."

"Jack, I …" She stopped and bit her lower lip. He shook his head no before he clapped his hands and moved to grab his bag.

"Bath is still at the same place. Hum, please close it again when you are done with it." He said pointing to the frame, Sam nodded.

The girls woke up to find their parents gone, and after clearing the mess they followed the noise, they saw them setting the yard table, and they grinned. The day was lovely, and the sun was shining bright already.

"Good morning girls," Sam said as soon as she spotted the twins coming out of the house.

"Morning girls," Jack added turning around to greet them, "go shower and come for breakfast," they hurried inside, and not even twenty minutes later the foursome was having breakfast enjoying the nature. Kerry's presence was forgotten.

Two hours later, with everything cleaned and in place; the little family was still outside making the most of the morning.

"So, here you are!" Kerry purred, embracing Jack seductively from behind. Sam clenched her jaw and turned around so she wouldn't have to see the show.

"Hmm, Kerry," Jack tried to get rid of her in the most casual of the ways. "It's late. But would you want something for breakfast?"

"I'll have you any day, in any way," she said loud enough for Sam to hear. Sam tried to ignore her, but something told her that the girl was still trying to make sure she got the hint and left Jack alone.

"Girls, you better go and start to get ready."

"But mom!" the girls whined.

"Samia and Jacqueline O'Neill! Don't make me repeat this twice, you'll better start getting ready now," the girls stopped whining immediate, Jack also held his breath. "So, what are you both waiting?" She watched them disappear inside the house before she turned towards the other two adults. "Kerry, I have nothing against you. However, I won't accept you behind like this in front of the girls. Take it to the room if you must but do it quietly." She hissed before she turned around.

"Sam!" Jack called managing to stop her half way to the house.

"What?" she asked embracing herself, his lips curled slightly; it was the smile he had only for her. Her knees weakened a bit.

"You called them O'Neill."

"Oh," she whispered, biting her lower lip. She hadn't noticed she did that.

"Yeah… oh."

"Well, they both are technical…" he raised his hand to stop her.

"I loved it." He grinned leaving her stunned. "You should go get ready; I need to talk with her."


	46. Meeting the O'Neill's

**Hey! Thank you for all the reviews, I'm back on track (I think). I had to do some reading on my own to check I wasn't contradicting myself with this one. Anyhow,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **Meeting the O'Neills**

"All you girls ready to go?" Jack asked loudly. Sam raised her eyebrow high as she lowered a book she must have stolen from his hidden library. The girls were sitting looking bored from over a ten thousand pieces puzzle; they've been playing for the last hour that also must've come from his hidden library.

"Yeah, forever now," Sami muttered, glaring at Jack's back.

"The girls were getting impatient, so I've raided your office."

"I see that," he grinned. "Why, no poker Sami?"

"Mom said no poker," the girls rolled her eyes, and Sam giggled.

"They are already too good at it," she looked at Kerry and frowned. "Ahm, Kerry?"

"Yes?" she grinned placing a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure you want to wear that to Jack's parents' home?" Sam frowned looking at the tiny dress the girl was wearing. It barely was covering her bum, and she was standing. Kerry looked down at herself, then at Sam who was wearing jeans and a loose blouse and smiled.

"Of course, I'll meet my future in-laws," she said winking at Jack.

"Okay, if you are sure…" Sam trailed looking at Jack who shrugged in return.

"Can we go now?" Jac asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Wait, we need to place these back in the box," Sami said looking at the pieces they've got out. Jack grinned.

"No need, we can be back at it later."

"Sure?" Sami frowned, her dad wasn't one of those who liked things out of place.

"It's a big puzzle, honey. It will take a lot of time to finish it. Come, let's go."

"Jack? A word please?" Sam said as she lingered behind while the girls rushed to Jack's rental.

"What's going on?" Jack asked looking over his shoulder as Sam got closer to him.

"Nothing really. Take the girls with you; I'm taking the car too so that I can come earlier. I should've stayed here, but I know your mom…"

"Yeah, she would come searching for you. The invite was for you too, you know?"

"Yes, Jack; but they don't know about Kerry. Or didn't know about her, I'm pretty sure they are all up to speed with the rumors. I don't want to be responsible for making things even harder for the girl."

"Nonsense."

"Jack." She said in a warning tone. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, I'll take the kids. You can drive your car; can we go now?"

"Yes. Hmm, I need to grab something from my suitcase. Is it the same house?" Jack nodded. "Then go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

When they parked the cars twenty minutes later, her former in-laws were waiting by the porch. And Sam sighed wondering how she ended up in such a mess. She heard 'grandma! Grandpa' and looked towards the other car. Jac was shy around strangers, and yes, she knew two of Jack's sisters, but she hadn't ever met her grandparents.

"Well, well, it's Samantha O'Neill," she heard as soon as she got down of the car.

"it's Carter, actually," Sam said, walking towards Jack's mom. "Mrs. O'Neill, you look exactly like I remember you."

"That's a complete lie, Samantha. And since I've never convinced you about the 'mom,' I'm still Shannon," she chuckled. "I've heard the two of them are in town. And I've only greeted Sami," she said pointing to Sami who had taken over her grandma rocking chair and was talking animatedly with her grandpa. "Where's?"

"Jac?" Sam turned around to see Jac still next two Jack's rental. "She's a bit shy."

"Gillian mentioned something, yes," Sam saw how her expression changed abruptly before she sweetened back. "Jack! It's been too long." She said before she embraced her son tightly. Sam gave them a little space and went in search of Jac.

"Jac, why didn't you follow Sami?" She said getting at eye level with her daughter. Jac sighed.

"Oh, honey." She said embracing Jac, "these are your grandparents and your dad's family. There's no way they don't love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am. I should tell you something that I didn't before," Sam grimaced. "Do you remember Aunt Gillian? She's one of your dad's sisters."

"She's really my aunt?"

"Yes. So, Marissa is my cousin?" Sam nodded. Jac took a deep breath. "Okay, I think I'm ready. But mom?"

"Yes, honey."

"Please tell me there aren't more surprises."

"Oh, I can't count on that. I've no idea what we can expect here."

"And who is this?" They heard as they came closer, they grimaced. She was speaking of Kerry; Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Hi, I'm Kerry. Jack's fiancée." If looks could kill, all three adults would be dead. Jack's mom clenched her jaw and said something in Irish that made Jack blush. Sam's eyes widened too, Sami chuckled and rocked her chair again.

"Hmm," she said and turned towards her husband. If Jack could be intimidating for most people, his dad was terrifying if he tried. He was taller than Jack, and his green eyes looked cold.

"I'm Declan O'Neill, this is my wife Shannon," he introduced them coming to his full height. Jac stopped in her tracks.

"Don't worry, Jac," Sam said. She had been there, before and she knew Declan O'Neill was a big teddy bear. But still, Jacqueline was scared. Kerry, on the other hand, wasn't. She had seduced more dangerous men before and was not afraid to try that again. She smiled seductively and took a step closer to him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Declan," she purred. Shannon huffed.

"That's Mr. O'Neill for you Miss," Declan said. Then he looked over Jack's shoulder, and his expression softened. "Is that the one, Samantha?"

"Yes," Sam grinned. "Declan, this is Jacqueline Carter." Declan looked at Sam for a second before he sat on the porch stairs to be at eye level with Jac. He placed a finger under Jac's chin and lifted her face, so she wasn't avoiding his eyes.

"We missed you, little girl. Will you give your Daid mor a hug?" Jac looked at him with a confused frown, he shook his head and chuckled. "Daid mor, grandpa."

"Daid mor?" Declan nodded. "Can I just call you grandpa?" He laughed.

"Just like your mother, I see. Yes, you can. Now, the hug?" Jac looked at Sam for reassurance and then at Jack. They both nodded, and she sighed before she stepped into Declan's arms. To Jac's surprise, she felt safe and loved. "See, it didn't kill you. Hug morai… grandma." He finished freeing Jac and watching her slowly walk to Shannon waiting arms. "We lost too much," he affirmed not taking his eyes away from Jac, then he turned and observed Sam. "And so did you." Sam nodded.

"I knew that would happen when we took that decision."

"Yes, it was costly… for all. Let's go inside; the girls should be arriving soon."

"The girls? All of them?"

"Yes, they didn't like the news." Sam nodded. "I'll take you didn't like the news either," he chuckled and shook his head. "Help me up, silly girl."

They were moving towards the interior of the medium sized house, when the sound of several cars passing by made Jack turn around.

"Mom?" he said as the cars slowed down.

"Oh, your sisters. They couldn't help but come when they heard the news." Jack pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please tell me not all of them are in town."

"No, Siobhan couldn't make it. She will be here tomorrow."

"Mom!"

"It's family business, Jack." Sam chuckled. Kerry turned around only to see several women walking out of cars and embracing each other

"It's not family business, Mom. It's my life." Jack whispered.

"Brother!" Came several cries and Jack sighed and walked down towards them. Soon he was almost tackled on a sea of brown and red hair.

"How many sisters exactly does he has?" Sam chuckled.

"Jack's the fifth of fifteen children. The only boy."

"Fifteen!" Kerry shouted.

"Yes, we had a small family," Shannon grinned. "Girls, look who's here!" she added pushing Sam a step closer. Sam engulfed in embraces for a bit before they all turned around looking for Jac who by then was hidden behind her grandpa. Sami grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Come Jac, come to meet our aunties."

It was a while before Sami introduced Jac to their aunts. But soon it was over, and Jac understood where they had come from, there were four sets of twins, three of them identical. And her Aunt Gillian was one of them. Soon introductions and longed hugs were over, and the thirteen women turned towards the one redhead they didn't meet.

"And you are?" one of them hissed.

"Ke. Kerry," she said in a broken voice. Sam felt sorry for the poor girl, having been on the same situation years before. And at least five of them were close to her age.

"And that supposedly means something to us?" Aileen the eldest asked looking at Jack.

"I'm Jack's fiancée." She left out. The women looked at her up and down, and for the first time Kerry understood why Sam wondered about her clothes choice, and it wasn't jealousy.

"Kerry, this is, Aileen, Ciara, Deidre, Dana, Niamh, Noreen, Gillian, Kayley, Kaylah, Imogen, Tara, Kara, and Dhara…. My sisters." Jack said pointing to each of them as he went. "Girls, behave."

"Lunch is almost ready; you lot better help set the table." There was a lot of noise as the women passed by Kerry and towards the interior of the house. Tara and Kara linked their arms with Sam and walked in together as if they had never parted ways before.

"Jack!" Kerry called, she was the only one remaining on the front yard. Jack walked towards her and stood in front of her. "You never said you had such a big family…"

"Well, I didn't plan into introducing all of them like this."

"Did you plan on introducing them at all?" Kerry asked defensively.

"No, not really."

"Why? Why not?"

"You can ask Sam how it was for her, Kerry."

"Are we going to be much around them?"

"I try to bring Sami every year during her school holidays. They aren't always around, but yes. We do meet every once in a while, as a whole. They have families too, so every two or three years we make a family gathering somewhere. Does that answer all your questions?'

"How was Sam relationship with them?" She asked defiantly.

"Well, you could ask her."

"I'm asking you." Jack sighed.

"Tara and Kara are a few months younger than Sam. They got along very well the moment they met. Dhara took her as a role model; she's two years younger. Imogen liked her. Aileen and Ciara hated her guts for a while. Deidre and Dana loved her; they thought she was a cute new little sister."

"And the others?"

"They all learned to cope, I suppose. So, did we. Now, let's go, my mom angers quickly when people are not at the table when food is ready."

In the middle of chaos, Jack ended up seating next to his father. Sam was nested between Tara and Kara and seating in front of Gillian. The girls where seating together and the only place left for Kerry was on the other end of the table between Aileen and Ciara and in front of Dhara. The three women looked at her and shook their head.

"What?" Kerry managed to say in an annoyed tone. Dhara huffed.

"You have big shoes to fill in, massive shoes," and that was the last words directed at her during the whole afternoon.

"Jack, how have you been?" Declan asked his only son at the same moment.

"Good, things became a bit complicated for a while. But everything is falling into place slowly." Declan followed Jack's line of sight and smiled.

"I see… and the other one?"

"What?"

"Son, I might be old. But I'm not blind."

"I don't understand what you are trying to say, dad," Declan squinted at him.

"I think you do. Jack, you've been here before… and no, I'm not talking about the day you introduced Samantha to the family."

"Sarah," Jack said, and Declan nodded.

"Don't make that mistake again," he warned. Shannon passed right behind them at that moment and slapped the back of Jack's head.

"Yes, repeating errors is for fools and I didn't raise no fool."

"We are here to take the girls camping as I promised them. After that, Jac and Sam are going back home."

"Home is where the heart is," Ciara added.

"That's so cliché…" Jack huffed, and Ciara giggled.

"Still true."

"Your sister is right, Jack. However, I wonder, will you follow your heart this time around or will you let it move away from you again? Ciara pass me the salt." With that, Jack knew that conversation was closed.

"Marissa can't stop babbling about her job," Gillian said to Sam.

"Really? She was a very well-prepared candidate; I was glad to recommend her hiring."

"Recommend her hiring?" Niamh asked. "Gillian mentioned she saw you during the final interview; I thought you were physic or chemist or something scientific like that and had nothing to do with marketing or business administration like Marissa's field."

"You mean the one I told you all about?" Sam asked and received several nods. "Theoretical Astrophysicist. I do have a degree in business administration, Niamh."

"Oh. Right, nerd… I always forget." She chuckled. "But why would you recommend her anyhow, for what Marissa told us, you aren't in the company payroll."

"No, I'm not in the payroll."

"Why all the mystery, Samantha? I mean, if you were fired you can tell us. No issue, right?" The O'Neill women around her nodded. Sam chuckled.

"I wasn't fired. Let's say I work for the holding and not for one of the small companies."

"Let's say?" Noreen asked joining the conversation. "That still sounds … bizarre."

"What sounds bizarre, Auntie Noreen?" Sami asked

"Your mom's description of her work."

"Oh, that's because most of it is classified."

"Not you too," Kara and Tara said at once, rolling their eyes.

"Yes, I work with several governmental projects that are marked as classified." Sam nodded. Gillian squinted at her.

"Projects, not companies," she trailed.

"Sami? Jac? What do you know about it?" Noreen asked having heard the history of how they exchanged themselves.

"About what?" Jac frowned.

"You mom says she recommend Marissa to a job," Jac nodded.

"That's how I met Auntie Gillian."

"Jac, honey. What does your mom do for a living?" Noreen whispered.

"Oh, she owns several companies;" Jac said as if was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Anyone I could know about?" Jac frowned.

"The biggest ones are Carter & Mckay; and C&C," she said loud enough for her aunt Gillian to hear before she shrugged. Sam covered her face with her hand as silence fell over the table and all eyes were on her.

"Carter & McKay and C&C Holding?" Aileen asked from the other end of the table. Sam inhaled, lowered her hand and turned towards Aileen.

"Yes."

"And we said she wouldn't get far," Ciara chuckled. "We should've known better coming from you."

"You didn't have a way of knowing," Sam shrugged. "I didn't have a way of knowing how far those would go." Declan cleared his throat, and all eyes went to him. He looked at Jack, then at Sam and finally his eyes landed on the girls, who seemed oblivious to the tension at the table.

"You both got what you wanted," he started. "Was it worth it?"

Shannon's eyes twinkled, and she left her husband's words sink in before she clapped her hands together. "Who wants dessert?" After that conversation was light, everyone wanted to share their family status and achievements, and it became a joyous exchange that left Kerry feeling left out.

An hour later, they were still seating around the large table, coffee mugs in front of most of the women, as they laughed at the histories, the girls were telling them from camp.

"This is good, you know?" Kara whispered to Sam.

"Yes, I know. I should be going. And leave you all to try and meet Kerry."

"What? No, you can't."

"Kara…" Sam trailed noticing that all eyes had fallen into them again. "I'm pleased to meet you all again, it's been a while and as much as I love to stay here. I should go." She looked at Jack's parents, and they both nodded.

"Don't be a stranger now that you are in town," Declan said as he stood up to see her out.

"I won't."

"And there's such thing as internet nowadays too; you are aware of that, right?" Sam chuckled.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure Jack and I will have to renegotiate our deal," Declan gave her a knowing smile.

"Let's hope this one be better than the first one you two idiots made," they chuckled as he opened his arms and Sam hugged him.

"Thank you, Declan. For all, you did for my girl."

"Thank you, Samantha. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Nor would he," Sam smiled sweetly. "Now go, before Shannon come and stop's you."


	47. O'Neill day

**Hey there, it appears I'm getting worse at finding names for the chapters so don't get surprised if the next one is called "chapter" xD. Anyhow, thanks for all the support and as per usual,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **O'Neill day**

"Sam? Samantha?" Sam turned around only to see Kerry rushing up to her in a weird half run, while she tried to keep her dress in place.

"Yes, Kerry?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the cabin now," she said placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You should go back inside."

"Why?" Kerry frowned.

"Because they will be your in-laws soon?" Sam pointed as if it was the most logical answer.

"I mean, why you are leaving?" Kerry squinted, Sam shook her head.

"If I stay they will keep talking with me instead of you."

"But if you go, I can go too." Kerry pointed.

"And then what? You'll never join family reunions or talk Jack into not coming to visit his parents?" Sam frowned, Kerry huffed. "They look young, but Declan is 75 and Shannon is about to turn 70. They started their family young, but that doesn't mean they will be here forever."

"But it's obvious they don't like me." Sam chuckled, opening the back door and grabbing something from the back seat.

"They didn't like Sarah or me before me either. Didn't Jack tell you that?" She asked, passing Kerry a bag.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes. "No parent like the girlfriend. What's this?"

"Jeans and a blouse. I hope they will fit you. They might be both a bit lose, but better loose than what you are wearing now… at least for this family."

"Why are you doing this?" Sam sighed.

"Did you ever ask Jack why we got divorced?" Kerry shook her head no. "Hmm, I thought so. You should ask him."

"Just tell me why."

"We agreed on it," Sam said leaning against the car.

"There's one thing that I wanted to ask you," Kerry said.

"Can't it wait?" Sam asked looking toward the house.

"I just want to know why they were so curious about your job situation." Sam smiled.

"When we first met, I was about to start my first real job ever, and they thought I'd married Jack for his money. Then they realized they were wrong."

"For his money?" Kerry frowned.

"Look, we both know exactly how much an O-6 can make yearly. I'm pretty sure we both know by now that he's getting promoted soon. So, as interesting as it might be watching you pretend not to know, I'm also quite certain you are aware of his other accounts and trust fund."

"I might know something about a trust fund," Kerry acknowledged. "Do you know what is for?"

"You don't know a thing about him, do you?" Sam shook her head. "Ask him," she said pointing behind her. "Your mom is asking about me?" Jack nodded.

"I should go, you can try them if you want to. Or not, your choice. See you all later; I'm going to finish that book." She said before she entered the car and drove away.

"What was that about?" He squinted at Kerry.

"She got me some clothes to get changed."

"Ah, so that was what she forgot before we left. Let's get back in," Jack said, and Kerry nodded.

Later, the O'Neill's were seated outside as the girls played around, and the adults enjoyed the sunshine and tea. Kerry was seating by the shade by herself when Tara joined her.

"It's overwhelming, isn't it?" Tara said she seemed the only one willing to give her a chance. "Especially when you have such massive shoes to fill."

"What do you mean?" Kerry asked

"Sam." She looked at Jack who was talking with his parents. "I'm not sure if he ever moved up from her, not even with you here;" Kerry raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Hey, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, just saying."

"Do you know why they got divorced?" Tara frowned and turned towards Kerry.

"You don't know?" She asked in surprise. "Well, I guess my brother is reserved enough not to talk about it. Despite what people thought, it wasn't about money. They were in a complicated situation, and they couldn't find another way."

"What do you mean by a complicated situation."

"Jack was stationed somewhere I think it was Washington State; and Sam, she was in Florida or somewhere sunny. And then they managed to find works near the other."

"Near was good, right?" Tara shook her head no.

"They found the jobs and accepted them at the same time as a surprise for the other," Tara smiled sadly. "They tried, they really did. But they both had limited time, and it's exhausting, you know? Leaving someone over and over again, it feels that you are coming home only to have your heart broken again. Long distance relationships are awful." Kerry frowned. "Oh, sorry, that's my own experience talking."

"So, they got divorced because they were on a long-distance relationship?" Kerry asked confused.

"That would be so easy. No, I went in search of Sam after they got divorced, I attacked her because my parents accepted this solution they had, and I didn't agree. I asked her why she didn't resign to her job, and she told me 'he didn't ask.' And when I asked her why she didn't ask him to resign, he had the chance of retiring then; she told me 'she couldn't allow him to resign to his dreams.' I was confused, but in the end, I understood her reasons. Then I went to Jack and asked him why he didn't ask her to resign… and he told me the same."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't get it, don't you?" Kerry shook her head no. "They broke up because they loved each other so much, that they preferred to have their own heart broken over asking the other one to give up their dreams. They both were willing to resign if the other asked, but none ever dared to ask." Tara looked over at Kerry.

"I don't get it."

"They divorced out of love, Kerry." She said patting Kerry's tight, "as I've said massive shoes," she shook her head before she walked towards Dhara who was waving her to join.

"Can I have a word with you, brother?" Aileen said standing close to him and smiling at the girls. She had spotted Kara talking with Kerry and grinned.

"Sure, shoot." Aileen looked at him, and he shook his head. "Go on," she nodded towards a bench placed under a couple of trees, and they started walking. "I'm pretty sure I know what's this about so the faster we do it, the quicker I'll get to stop explaining."

"Okay, what's the case of this girl?"

"That was blunt."

"Jack… I would've said you moved on, or you are trying to if I didn't saw you around Sam today."

"There's nothing going on between Sam and me," Jack said. Aileen nodded.

"I know, and yet there's so much more than whatever you pretend to have with this girl. Jesus, Jack, one look at each of them is the only thing anyone needs to see who you love." Jack blushed. "So, tell me, what's the history with this girl because it definitively isn't the 'I fell in love with her during a cruise.'"

"There's no history, Aileen," He huffed, and she eyed him.

"You sure about it? How long have you been dating?"

"Since Sami went camping."

"And you already want to marry her? What's wrong with you and marriage, huh?" Aileen shook her head. "Don't answer me that." They looked towards the girls who were squealing in delight when Deidre went out with some ice cream. "She looks so out of place here."

"Didn't you say the same about Sam?" He chuckled.

"No." Jack looked at her and she blushed. "I apologized with Sam a long while ago, brother. She knows I was jealous. I saw you looking at her and I knew you were in love, and then I saw her looking at you when she thought no one was watching her… and I was jealous because I didn't have anyone looking at me like that anymore. Therefore, having the experience of being married for over ten years with someone that doesn't love you, let me tell you that it sucks. What at first seems nice, loving and even passionate; soon becomes dull and everything seems to be a duty instead of something you actually wanted to do."

"So, you are saying I shouldn't marry her?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't marry if you don't love her the way you loved Sam or more. Otherwise, it will be Sarah all over again."

"It wasn't like that…" He said, and she chuckled.

"Come on, Jack. You married that girl because she was about to be deported and you wanted time to date her. And it did help you had the money too." Jack chuckled.

"We ended up married for a long while too, Aileen."

"Yes, I'm not saying you weren't. Shoot! You even help her bring her dad to the US. What I'm pointing is that you married her for the wrong reasons."

"I loved her, Aileen."

"You loved her; you weren't in love with her. Damn, Jack, you asked her to give up everything."

"Asked her to marry me, Aileen."

"Yes, and that means leaving everything behind whenever you moved. Anyhow, it's water under the bridge… at least she is. Sam though…"

"She's water under the bridge," Jack said after a while.

"Well then," she grinned and patted his tight. "This bridge is way underwater, brother. Come, that ice cream looks heavenly."

The sun was beginning to set when they reached the cabin. The lights where on and the smell of coffee still lingered, and Jack grinned. It felt so good to return to a place that felt lived rather than to a dark lifeless place. The girls were tired, and Jack directed them to the shower.

"But… we haven't even said hi to mom yet!" they pouted simultaneously. Jack chuckled.

"Mom will be still somewhere in the house when you finish. Now go, you both smell like you need it." The girls grunted but walked towards the room. Kerry grinned mischievously and cornered him, making Jack take a few steps back until he was trapped between her and the wall.

"Adult time," she whispered before she assaulted his mouth. She kissed him and tried to force him to open his mouth. He didn't relent, she frowned and tried harder before he managed to her lips out of his.

"Kerry," Jack warned. She licked her lips slowly and then raised her eyes to search his. Before he thought it was adorable, now... it was utterly terrifying.

"The girls aren't around, and we are alone at last," Kerry whispered finishing with a pout while her finger caressed his chest and her hips neared his.

"We aren't alone, Kerry."

"So, this is how it's going to be then?" she asked taking one step back and embracing herself by the waist. "You are going to pretend I'm not around while the girls are here? Is that's what's going on?"

"It's not like that."

"Come on, Jack! You allowed me to do much more than kiss you even at your office! Then why kissing you here in the middle of an empty corridor is such a put-off?" Jack cleared his throat.

"Because this is my family house, Kerry. And my family is here; we are not alone."

"You know, after that torture of spending time with your whole family the least you could've done is make love to me. But no, here you are all worried about the girls seeing me kiss you."

"It's not … what you think."

"Isn't it? So, what will be Jack? We won't kiss when the girls are around, and we only will touch whenever the house is empty?"

"I think you might be just overwhelmed, Kerry. Let's stop this chat here and we can continue when we are back to Colorado." Kerry huffed.

"Fine," she hissed. "Then I'll get a shower too."

Jack sighed the moment she disappeared from his face and started walking around the house wondering where on Earth Sam could've gone. Then, he grinned. He walked out and got up to the viewpoint and found her with her eyes fixed on the changing colors of the sunset.

"Hey there," she said when she felt him getting closer.

"Sam?"

"Unless you expected to find someone else in your ceiling," she chuckled. "Come on up, Jack. As if it is your own home. How did it go after I left?"

"I got a chat with Aileen."

"Oh."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"She's not a big sister jealous of her brother anymore," Sam pointed. "Coffee?" Jack nodded, and she passed him a thermos and a cup.

"You were expecting company?" he asked before he took a sip.

"Only you," she blushed. "The girls?"

"Showering, they needed it."

"Played a lot?"

"Yes, you know my sisters."

"I do."

"And Kerry?" She asked looking at him from the corner of her eye, he grimaced. "Everything okay?"

"We fought, I suppose."

"Chances are it won't be the last one," she chuckled. "We didn't fight much, but we still had many of those."

"True."

"What was about?"

"The fight?" Sam nodded, he took another sip only to buy himself some time. "It's kind of awkward."

"Don't answer if you don't want," She shrugged.

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise."

"She wants some adult time because she survived to get to know my family."

"And that's bad … why exactly?"

"The girls."

"Are showering," Sam pointed, "the house is empty." Jack sighed.

"Except… there's you." She turned around to look at him, and she understood what he was saying. Her body covered with goosebumps and she had to bit her lower lip. Their eyes locked before she shook herself and turned around to look at the last bits of the sun gave up. She closed her eyes, her heart was still beating wildly in her chest, and her stomach seemed to be somewhere in her throat. "Say something," Jack whispered placing a ghost strand of hair behind her ear if only to touch her, Sam left out a small moan, before she turned towards him with darkened eyes and it was his turn to groan.

"No, Jack," she said leaning to whisper to his ear. "The issue isn't me; there's a Kerry in your life."

With that, she grabbed the thermos cup from his side, and with one lustful look she shook her head and walked down towards the kitchen.


	48. Small Battles

Thank you for all the support, you are all great!

You know, the main issue with naming long history chapters is fining a name when you are as far as we are now. xD Anyhow, it's not the title why you are here, right?.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Small Battles**

"Wait! Sam!" He called, but she didn't stop. The next thing he heard was the door of the house closing behind her and the squeal of their daughters when they spotted her. He stood outside observing them hug tightly until one of the girls saw him.

"Dad!" Sami waved for him to join them.

"Where were the two of you? I looked out before and didn't see you," Jac said. Sam glanced at Jack before she fixed her hair and lowered her face to the kids.

"At the viewpoint." Jac frowned.

"Ah… the viewpoint," Sami grinned

"What's that?"

"Did Sami told you how your dad loves to watch stars?" Jac nodded. "Well, he likes to have a place high enough to have a nicer view. His grandpa used to love stargazing too, so he built a roof terrace to place his telescope, and Jack has continued using it."

"You like stars?" Kerry's voice interrupted the moment. Sam stood tall again and looked at Jack expression before she turned to the other woman. Jack cleared his throat.

"Yes?" he asked more than affirmed, Sam noticed he was uncomfortable sharing that with her and frowned. That was one of the first things she learned from him and loved the most. It was one of the few "nerdy" things they enjoyed together, along with video games and sci-fi movies and books. She wondered for a second if he still enjoyed sci-fi now that he lived in what could've been expected of one.

"Oh, my favorite star is Venus," she announced, and the foursome exchanged a glance.

"Venus is a planet, not a star," Jac pointed with her eyebrow raised. The corner of Jack's mouth turned up slightly when he noticed an expression that was purely Sam.

"Of course it is, it shines, and it's visible in the sky," Kerry pointed, and the girls exchanged a glance, Sami inhaled, but Jack placed his hands over her shoulders to stop her for continuing.

"I was thinking of homemade pizza for dinner?" Sam said out of the blue but effectively changing subjects.

"Homemade?"

"Yes, I went by the store on my way back, and I have all I need. I'll start asap, and you girls can go and put some more pieces at that puzzle of yours."

"Are you sure you won't need my help?" Jac asked squinting at her mom.

"I'm sure, but if you want to help you are welcomed," she said turning towards the kitchen and disappearing from that awkward situation. The girls took the offered chance and moved back to the living room where they had left the pieces and started playing again. Jack frowned torn between getting himself to the kitchen or the living room; until a hand found his chest and a body collided with his.

"I'm sorry boo, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable earlier," Kerry pouted against his lips. "I just need a bit of affection." She added as she pressed her boobs against his flat chest and linked her hands behind his head. Kerry knew the effects such thing had in any man, and smirked against his ear, before biting the lobe and whisper. "But I can wait, honey boo."

Jack frowned, he was pretty sure the whole thing should've excited him being any other situation 'and being another woman' his mind provided. But the only thing it had managed was to make him uncomfortable. He cleared his throat.

"Hmm, Kerry," he left out and pushed her slightly away.

"Yes?" she asked parted lips and all.

"We had this conversation already. It won't happen, not here."

"Then let's go somewhere else," she tried biting her lower lips. Jack tried hard not to roll his eyes at her

"I'm going to help my girls with their puzzle you can join us if you feel like it," he said finally stepping away from her. Left standing alone she eyed towards the kitchen and then towards the living room and walked to find the trio concentrated in their task.

"Where's the tv?" she asked, and the three heads turned towards her.

"It's a cabin in the woods," Jac pointed and got back to find a pair for the piece in her hand.

"So what?"

"There's no tv," Sami added before she added. "Yes!" she added once she managed to place a piece.

"You can join us, Kerry; there are plenty of pieces left."

"NO, thank you." She said plopping herself on the couch. She huffed and sighed, and the family didn't even turn around to check her. "I'm going to my room if you need me you know where to find me," she said.

The girls tried not to smirk but managed to hide it before Jack squinted at them, they shrugged indifferently. When Jack sighed and grabbed another piece they exchanged a glance and a shared grin later, Jac cleared her throat.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" He asked trying to fit one piece and frowning when it didn't enter.

"Shouldn't you be helping mom with dinner?"

"She said homemade pizza, she was very good at making it from scratch," he frowned and looked at Jack. "Didn't she make that for you? She used to be very good at cooking anything baked or with a complex recipe. Something about plain recipes being too boring." Jac sighed and looked at Sami.

"Dad, with the kitchen? She might be good at complicated recipes, but you know how the kitchen is super special."

"Oh… oh! Shoot! Yes," he stood up and looked at the girls; who feigned innocence by making themselves busy with the game as if they weren't pushing their parents into the same room. They looked up only to find him looking at them, and they raised an eyebrow at him. Jack raised his hands in defeat. "Ok, ok, I'm going. Geez…."

He walked to the kitchen and stood at the door observing her. Sam had found one of his aprons, and she was tall, but his apron was bigger than she was and made her look adorable. She was concentrated on kneading the dough, and Jack grinned. A while ago, they would do that together.

Feeling observed she turned towards the door and grinned; she cleaned her face with the back of her hand only to make him chuckle. She frowned, and Jack took a couple of steps forward, his hands found her jaw and raised her face slightly.

Sam bit her lower lip, and Jack thought that the small act added to the adorable face stained with flour was the sexiest thing he ever saw.

"Jack," she left out with a trembling voice.

"Hmm," he breathed almost against her lips. Her eyes searched his, and she read into them more than she expected. Jack's sisters had said she was the only one who could understand him like an open book and she never confessed he was the only one that could do that with her. She gulped as his thumb traced the spots her own hand had caressed before, he grinned taking one step back.

Sam was sure that if she weren't standing with her hip still leaning on the counter, she would've melted away. He winked at her and then showed his thumb covered by a small hint of white.

"The girls thought you could need an extra hand," he said in a low tone.

"Of course, if you want to help that's it." She grinned turning back to the dough and starting the process again.

He walked to the counter and washed his hands, and when she thought he might help her to get it done faster, she felt his body too close to hers. His chest against her back and his hands joined hers in the dough. She felt a shiver going through her body, and she couldn't help but lean closer; his chin rested over her shoulder without putting any pressure. They remained like that longer than needed, but both knew they couldn't stay like that and shouldn't have done it at all.

Her hands where the first to stop, and his followed suit. A clear of her throat was all she needed for him to take a step back and gave her enough space to move around.

"Trays?" she asked, her voice low and avoiding watching him. They hadn't done anything wrong, Sam's mind rationalized but the whole moment felt utterly intimate and had left her feeling deliciously aroused. She turned around only to find him standing still looking as entirely consumed by the moment as she was; she bit her lower lip again, and he groaned.

"Don't do that, Sammie…" he left out on a whisper before he turned around in search of the trays and space to keep his cool. He cleared his throat, "have you heated the oven?" she raised an eyebrow amused and made him blush.

"Yes, I also see you haven't changed it."

"Didn't find the need. It still works."

"It is still complicated to turn on."

"Is it? I think you only need to know the trick," he grinned. "What now?" Jack asked pointing to the dough.

"No wait for it to do some … growing? Or whatever that's called?" Sam chuckled and blushed.

"It was done before you all got here, I was kneading it to make it ready for the trays."

"Well, you are the cook," he grinned, and they worked on placing the dough extended in four different trays. "Are you sure we'll need this much?"

"Yes."

"There's five of us and four pizzas."

"Yes, you get one. I'm pretty sure the girls will finish one, then we get one for Kerry and me. And one becomes leftover breakfast."

"If you say so."

"I'm going to set the alarm to exchange this, go ahead. I'm joining all of you on your quest to finish that puzzle." As she cleaned her hands and grabbed her cell phone, Jack walked back to the girls who grinned at him.

"You better take those smiles out of your faces, she's coming." He said as he sat back on the place he was before.

Sam stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Kerry was nowhere to be seen and frowned. But then, she got captivated by the image around the coffee table; Jack was sitting with his legs straightened to the side, and the girls in similar crisscrossed fashion all sporting the same concentrated looks as each of them turned a piece of the puzzle on their hands and fidgeted with the free one.

"Are you going to join us any time soon?" Jack asked after a while, he knew the exact moment she was standing there but chose to give her the space she needed. She shook her head.

"Yes, of course." She took the only spot available, between Sami and Jack. Sam lowered herself on the floor and considered her options for a bit.

"Mom, are you actually going to grab a piece, or you are just going to lose all the time until the pizza is done calculating how to seat?" Jac said looking at her mom in amusement.

"Haha, very funny," Sam answered deciding to sit with her legs partially bend towards Jack thus giving them distance. And grabbing a few pieces, she quickly figured where they went.

The alarm sounded too soon, and she moved to the kitchen again and repeated the process. To Kerry's joy; dinner was a quiet affair. Everyone too busy enjoying the food to make any sort of talk and to Sam's surprise, there was no even one slide of leftover.

"Ugh, I'm full," Jac said seating back. Sami did the same and patted her stomach.

"Too full…" Sam chuckled.

"So, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" She asked, and Jack looked up.

"We should leave early if we want to be at the clearing before sunset," he pointed.

"Five?"

"Sounds fair."

"Five?" Kerry asked looking at the two adults as if they've lost a marble or three hundred. "AM?"

"Yes, it's a long way until the parking lot and a longer walk to the fall."

"Can't wait," Sam grinned excitedly effectively making the girls giddy with excitement. "It's been a long while since the last time I was there."

"You were there?" Kerry asked looking from Jack to Sam and then back at Jack.

"It's the same spot, isn't it?" Sam turned towards Jack, he looked a bit uncomfortable but nodded. "It's a very nice place. Or it was a very nice place. We camped there a few times."

"Oh, then I can't wait to be there and leave my mark there too," Kerry smirked, and the girls rolled her eyes.

"Okay, considering the timeframe. Girls you got one hour more of playing before you are off to bed," Jack announced. The girls nodded and hurried to the living room.

"Agh, you are back to the awful game?"

"Yes. You can help with cleaning up," Jack offered. "Since Sam cooked." Kerry's eyes widened.

"Want me to clean after her? Sorry, can't do. I just got my nails done," she said showing them their hands.

"There's no issue; I can do it, Jack," Sam said getting up and collecting some of the dishes.

"Let me help you with it; we'll do it faster. Kerry, since you won't help. I'll ask you to please get your things ready for the morning; we don't need any delays getting there. And I know you like to sleep in."

"Oh, I know you know," she smirked looking at Sam. She walked towards Jack and moved to kiss him. Jack read her intentions quickly, and her kiss landed on his cheek. By the time Kerry turned around and left the room, Sam was the one hiding a smirk.


	49. Walking

Hey all! Sorry, this took me forever, I've struggled with it for a while. So, I hope you like it or at least enjoy it. Hopefully next one will be easier.

Enjoy!

M.

PS: Yes, I'm still having trouble with the chapters titles.

 **Walking**

Sam stirred in bed after feeling something out of the ordinary; she turned around only to find the light glow of her phone indicating a call. Frowning, she grabbed the phone, and after blinking several times, she focused on the number.

"Oh shit," she mumbled to herself and turned the bedside table lamp on and sat on the bed before she took it. "Carter." After several minutes on the call, she lowered the phone and looked at the hour and threw her cell away from her watching it bounce in the mattress. "No point on getting back to sleep," she sighed and turned to start her day.

When Jack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, the first thing that called his attention was the smell of coffee. He turned to the watch and '4:45' blinked back at him. Groaning, Jack got out of the bed for a much-needed shower. The aroma overtaking his house could only mean that Sam was awake and probably all set by then and he shook his head in amusement because he knew how much she liked camping and he was also aware of her micromanagement issues.

Fifteen minutes later, when he was dragging himself to the kitchen for the much-needed black infusion, he found Sam still seating at the kitchen counter musing on her mug.

"Earth to Sam," he joked.

"Huh?" she shook her head. "Good morning, Jack," she smiled.

"Morning," Jack added walking towards her and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Sam waved her free hand on dismissal. "You know me, always caught in some thinking."

"Are you all set for today?" Jack asked as he poured some coffee for himself. Sam nodded, he noticed that something was off. However, he knew she was going to tell him what it was if she needed to share it. "The girls should be up soon."

"I've made pancake batter, I just… zoned out, I suppose," she shrugged.

"Don't worry; I'll make them. You can go and wake the girls up and drag them to shower."

"They got that one after you," she pointed before she jumped out of the counter and towards the girl's room.

By five thirty, the girls were showered and had breakfast, and there still were no signs of Kerry. So, after a few complains and discussions, Sam went to wake her up while Jack finished placing everything the girls packed into the truck. An hour later, they were finally out of the house and on their way to the mountains.

Jack parked the SUV on the empty parking lot and jumped down to start getting their packs to each. The noise of the closing doors woke Kerry who had fallen asleep as soon as they left the house.

"It's now or never, Samantha," she whispered to herself when Jack grabbed her backpack and walked towards her with it. He squinted at her; all his alarms were off by then. Sam grabbed the bag with one hand, and immediately Jack's hand covered hers, and she shivered.

"Tell me what's wrong," Jack whispered looking at her in concern.

"I need the keys of the SUV," she cleared her throat.

"Why?" Jack squinted.

"I need to get back to the house, get my car and then get myself to Cheyenne. ASAP. For what they've told me I should back later today or earlier tomorrow. But I'm going to ask someone to bring the car back for you in case I don't make it."

"Jesus, Sam! You promised them," he gritted his teeth and passed a hand through his hair.

"I know I did and I will pay it back," Sam sighed.

"Anything wrong?" Kerry said joining them embracing Jack from behind.

"Not really," she said extending her hands. Jack clenched his jaw while searching his pocket before he placed the keys on her hands.

"You sure about this?"

"I've got no other choice," Jack nodded.

"Kerry, would you mind to give us a couple of minutes?" Jack asked.

"But, Jack," Kerry whined. Jack glared at her, and she knew she lost that match. "Okay," she pouted and walked away.

"Look, if it goes over and you need a place to stay. These are the keys to my house, ask Janet for directions, she's our neighbor."

"I'm not sure she will like me there," Sam said.

"Well, I don't give a damn. And you can quote me on that. If she doesn't give you instructions, ask Daniel or even Hammond," he placed the keys on her hands and closed them tightly covering them with his.

"You know you don't need to do this, right?" Sam asked trying to get a grip on herself.

"Yes, but I want to do it. I want you to do it." They locked their gazes and Sam nodded. "Alright, everyone got their things out?"

"Yes!" The girls shouted. Sam walked towards them and placed a kiss on each cheek.

"Behave, girls."

"What!" The girls shouted at once.

"I'm not joining you today; I'll be back at the cabin when you are back."

"But mom!" they both whined again.

"You are not coming?" Kerry asked confused.

"No, I'm not."

"Then, there's no need for me to come." Sam and Jack frowned, with that statement Kerry had inadvertently confirmed that the only reason why she joined their little trip was Sam. "Trust me I'm not a fan of nature."

"Kerry, you need to be here. It's your best chance to get to know the girls, at the end of next week they will be half yours," Sam grinned. The girls frowned.

"But mom," they complained at once, and Sam kneeled beside them and looked at them lovingly.

"Girls, be yourselves. You are loving and loved you shouldn't change for anyone out there." Sam placed similar strands of hairs behind each of their ears. She hugged both girls and placed a kiss on each one before she stood up and walked to the driver's seat. "Bye girls! Jack. Have fun all of you," she grinned and closed the door before she turned the engine on and drove away.

Jack shook his head. He knew without a doubt that Sam had to go to Cheyenne; yet, that last smile told him that she somehow knew something he didn't. Which also meant he was screwed, he wasn't sure if Kerry, the girls and him camping alone was part of her idea, or if she just took it as the chance came.

"Come on, Dad! Are we staying here all day?" Sami complained.

"I'm coming!" he added, and they started to move. He turned around one last time to see the disappearing form of the SUV and shook his head once more before following the girls lead. "You'll better hurry up, Kerry. You don't want to get lost here." He said over his shoulder, and if he weren't so concentrated on trying to figure out how his current situation came to happen, he would've had heard Kerry whine.

"Ugh, why mom didn't come?" Sami complained loudly as they stopped to rest not even an hour later.

"I'm not sure," Jack shrugged.

"Work," Jac said rolling her eyes. "She tries, sometimes she just can't get away with it." Jacqueline finished plopping herself on a rock.

"She would've loved to be here, I'm sure," Jack said.

"That's what she always says," Jac grimaced, and Sami sat next to her.

"Dad's the same. So let's enjoy he is around."

"I can't believe we are doing this for fun," Kerry complained finally getting to them and seating on the closest boulder she could find. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Be nice girls; Kerry isn't used to the altitude," Jack warned before he looked up to Kerry. "It's something that we always do, as a way to bond and enjoy the nature."

"Couldn't we bond besides the lake in your cabin? Or, don't know by shopping?."

"You'll like the view when we get there. Shall we go?" The girls jumped and started moving.

"You know, mom said we should be ourselves," Jac said to Sami as they walked away.

"So what?" Jac stopped and looked at Sami, a mischievous smile in place. "Ah, I see. We should be ourselves, yes."

"Dad?" Jac called.

"Yes, Sami?" Sami shook her head no, and Jac snorted. "Jac."

"Why don't you go ahead and check the path conditions, we can take care of Kerry." Jack squinted at them, and they feigned boredom.

"You should take the point, dad. As this speed, we will get to the lake in three days!"

"And you are going to be nice to her?" He squinted, the girls rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Yes, dad. You told us to be nice; mom told us to be ourselves…" Sami trailed

"We just want to help, and I'm dying to know this place…"

"Okay. Kerry, I'm going to walk ahead and see how's the path. The girls will help you if you need anything," Kerry's eyes widened

"No! You can't," she said between pants.

"No?" he stopped and turned to her. "Why not? Sami knows this place almost as well as I do. And for what I understand Jac has a good experience in outside activities. You are going to be in excellent hands, and besides, I'll be only a scream away."

"But…"

"Yeah, don't worry, mom." Sami grinned innocently.

"Mom? I don't think your mother will agree with you calling me that."

"But that's what you are going to be for us," Jac grinned, "mom."

"Jack!" Kerry pleaded.

"We didn't do anything wrong, dad. She's going to marry you, so technically she will be our stepmom," Jac said.

"What's wrong in us calling her mom?" Sami added. Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was starting to realize that this camping thing was a horrible idea.

"Kerry? Does it bothers you?"

"I… I think Sam won't agree. Besides, I'm too young for being their mother."

"What are you saying?" Jack frowned.

"Kerry… I'm good with being called Kerry."

"You sure, mom?" They asked at once and grinned.

"Yes. Kerry is good."

"So, Kerry…" Sami trailed, "can we move on now as planned?"

"Y-yes?"

"Okay, then I take the point. Follow my footprints and try not to misstep," Jack ordered before he turned around an walked away. He didn't even take five steps before Kerry screamed. "What's wrong?" Jack asked rushing back to them.

"A … lizard! I hate those things," Kerry said pointing towards a small lizard that was in the rock next to her.

"A lizard?" Jack asked trying hard not to chuckle. Sami walked to it and grabbed it.

"Ugh! How can you grab it? It's disgusting!"

"This little fella? It doesn't do anything."

"It's crawly and sticky…" Kerry grimaced.

"Sami," Jack said trying hard not to roll his eyes at Kerry. "Put it on a safe place."

"Sure, dad," Sami grinned, placing the lizard on Kerry's backpack.

"Okay, if that was it, let's get moving. Kerry, the girls, will help you."

"Yes, they'll help me… out of a cliff, they will help me," Kerry muttered getting her backpack on again.

"That's not a bad idea," Sami whispered to Jac.

"Do you know any cliff?" Jac asked

"Damn," Kerry whined trying to fix her backpack, "this thing is heavy."

"Need some help, Kerry?" Sami offered in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Not from either of you," Kerry glared at them before she turned quickly around to check if Jack was around. "Now, listen to me, and listen to me good. Just try and make me angry, or play jokes on me and I'll promise you that I'll ruin your lives from the day I say I do. Got it?" The girls exchanged a glare.

"Yes, Kerry." They walked away slowly allowing Kerry to follow them.

"Oh, by the way," Jac said. "I think you got something crawling into you."

"What!" she turned around trying to find what it was and then she felt it crawl on her neck and she screamed again.

"Girls, what did you do now?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, we were right behind you."

"A lizard," Kerry added still jumping around trying to get rid of it.

"Stay still; I'll get it."

"Take it off, take it off."

"There… it's gone. It must be the partner of the one that scared you before."

"I'm sure it was," Kerry said agitatedly. "How else could've it got there, right?"

 **Cheyenne Mountain**

"Dr. Carter," Janet said when she spotted Sam grabbing lunch. "What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Frasier, nice to see you too," Sam smiled. "I thought we were past titles now. It's Sam remember?"

"Yes, still. I thought you were camping with you know?" Janet trailed looking at the officers next to them, "The girls."

"Oh, I was going too, but there was this little issue here that needed to be solved," Janet frowned.

"We are in lockdown, how on Earth?"

"Ventilation entrance," Sam grinned as they walked towards a table. "And thankfully there's no lockdown anymore, I was not looking forward to using the cot in my lab nor crawling up that vent again," Sam grinned.

"I'm not following you," Janet frowned.

"Someone was ordered to get out through the vents and get a hold of me because someone decided to rewrite part of the lockdown procedure and didn't catch an error. Which ended up triggering a lockdown routine. Once they figured there was no way out of the base until they fixed it, one of the techs confessed he had tampered it, and I was called."

"And your camping trip?" Janet almost whispered. Sam grinned mischievously.

"You know how that girl he picked up in DC doesn't look like someone who would enjoy time in the woods?"

"Yes?"

"Well, the four of them all on their way to the lake for a camping night or two," Sam grinned, and Janet laughed.

"Oh, I'll pay big bucks to see that woman camp. Isn't just too much of a coincidence that you get called here when they are out there?" Janet squinted looking at Sam, who shrugged as an answer.

"I had nothing to do with it if that's what you are asking. I was looking forward onto spending the night under the stars."

"With… the girls," Janet wriggled her eyebrows and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes, with the girls. Although, I'm not sure how I would like to share them with the leggy redhead."

"Hmm, so you are getting back to them or waiting up here?"

"I'm finished with the issue here. I can get back there or just take his offer to stay in their home. But moreover what I doubt of is going searching them on the woods or wait on the cabin until they return."

"I guess it depends on how late it is when you get back, right?"

"It does."

"So, he offered his home?" Sam nodded showing her Jack's keys. "Hmm."

"He also said to ask you for directions in case I needed it."

 **Somewhere in Minnesota.**

"Oh, it's chilly here," Kerry complained as she watched the girls and Jack set the tents.

"It wouldn't be if you moved," Jac muttered

"Did you say something?" Kerry asked looking at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Just that I need this one moved."

"Kerry, why don't you find us some logs so I can start a fire once I'm done?" Jack asked, and she looked at him as if he just had grown another head. "Right, you won't know what to use."

"Girls, can you fetch the wood? I'll finish mine then I'll finish yours."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later both tents were done, and Jack was starting a fire as the girls went to the lake to try and fish something out of it.

"What are they doing?" Kerry asked in dismay as she rubbed her hands to keep the warmth.

"Getting dinner."

"From the lake?"

"Yes, Kerry. It's called fishing; you should join them and give it a try."

"No, thank you."

"You sure? All-hands-on-deck will be the way to make sure we get dinner."

"You mean, we are going to eat what they catch?" Kerry asked with widened eyes.

"Yes. But if you don't want to go fishing, you can watch that the fire doesn't go out. And I'll go help them; I also need to gut the fish we get." Kerry grimaced.

"I'll take care of the fire," she added looking a bit green.

"Great," Jack nodded before he walked to be the girls were fishing. If Kerry knew him as well as Sam did, she would've noticed the spring on his step as he walked to join his daughters, but she didn't.


	50. Jack's History

Hello! This one is long… I couldn't find a way to make it shorter, or long enough to be two parts … so, I'm letting it be. I'm in doubt with next chap, and I'm not sure if you will want to know what exactly happened when the O'Neills met Sam or if you just want Sam to get back to the cabin already and learn what happened there. Anyhow, I'll see how next one goes :P.

Enjoy!

PS: Thanks for the support and comments! You are awesome!

 **Jack's History.**

 **Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

"Hey, have you decided?" Janet asked after knocking on the door of Sam's lab. Sam rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times since she had been staring at the screen for hours. Janet looked at her. "Whatever you've decided, I will only agree if it is following me to his house. Otherwise, I will say no."

"What?"

"Sam, you need to sleep. If you take that cot over there, you won't be getting much rest. That won't happen either if you remain in the base, for what I know, the tech guys can't see you around without picking your brain, which is why I believe you are still here. Unless you don't want to go back to Minnesota," Janet trailed.

"I..." Sam rubbed her face once more

"Look, Jack has offered you a comfortable guest room. I offer you one too in case you are just stalling going to Jack's house. And since I can bring Daniel to work tomorrow, I'm recruiting him to drive your car back. You look like you will fall asleep on your feet at any moment now."

"I still have at least two hours of functioning without sleep," Sam said and yawned.

"Yes, but I won't be the one worrying about you falling asleep behind the wheel if I could've easily had someone driving for you."

"But," Sam started, and Janet raised her hand to stop her.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's obvious but," she walked closer to Sam. "Daniel and I are an item," she whispered. "He won't mind taking you to my neighbor's home and walking that half block back to mine."

"As long as he agrees," Sam conceded. "I still need five minutes to finish up what I was doing."

"Ok, so meet us top side in ten minutes."

"Sure."

Fifteen minutes later she was seated next to Daniel in her car, as he pulled it out of the parking spot and drove away. Sam sighed watching as the view changed as they neared the city and could feel the weight of Daniel stealing glances towards her.

"Will you ask whatever is on your mind now? Or you are going to keep watching me like I'm fragile porcelain?"

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked stealing yet another glance towards her.

"Yes, Daniel," she rolled her eyes.

"How was it?"

"Hmm, worse than I thought and then easier than it ever considered."

"How come?"

"Are you going to talk about this with Janet?"

"Hum?"

"She told me you were an item, and knowing you," Sam trailed, and Daniel blushed. "Are we far?"

"Nope, just a couple of blocks away now."

"Then, I'll rather wait until we are there and talk with both, so I don't have to answer this twice."

"Why are we going to Jack's house?" Daniel frowned as Janet parked her car in front of the O'Neill's home instead of hers.

"That's his home?" Daniel nodded, and Sam shrugged. "He offered."

"He did, hum."

"What Daniel?" The archeologist grinned and went out of the car.

"Any bags I should take?" She shook her no but moved to open the trunk of the car and grabbed her backpack and suitcase. "He never brought Kerry here, not even to the guest room. Although, she does know where he lives and has visited him here. Come, I'll show you the guest room." Sam frowned not sure of what to make of what Daniel had said, shaking her head she followed him to the front door. "Hum, I don't have keys… his door is rarely locked. I think Janet should…"

"I do," Sam grinned, moving to rummage through the small pocket of her backpack. Daniel's eyes widened when he saw it was Jack's key ring, SUV keys and all.

"Whoa," Janet said when she spotted what had caused Daniel's surprised expression.

"What?"

"Nothing, come on." They entered the house, and Sam smiled.

"Let me guess; the guest room is at the basement."

"How would you know?" Janet frowned.

"The same way he would know where the rooms are at my home," she grinned sheepishly, looking at them. She left her suitcase and backpack on the floor and took her shoes out before walking to the direction of the kitchen.

"How?" Janet said as she got out of her shoes. They found Sam at the kitchen getting out a mug.

"Tea?" she asked, and they nodded. "It's our home." Sam left out once they were sitting at the living room, nursing their hot mugs of tea. "We designed this house together, more or less. His exterior was always closer to the cabin and typical house; mine was always a bit more minimalistic and futuristic look."

"So, he got your dream house for his home?" Janet asked with a confused frown.

"I did too," Sam blushed. "We had talked about an open ground level, containing a large kitchen, dining room and a living room a place where kids could run around, and adults mingle. The second floor would have the kids room, at least four of them. And of course, there was another point in which we would never agree, I wanted the master room taking the whole attic, and he wanted it at the basement. And full guests rooms and offices would be either at the basement or attic if we ever got to agree."

"But if he wanted the basement for the master room, how would you know he chose it for the guest room?" Janet frowned considering what she had said. Sam chuckled and blushed.

"Because it was exactly the opposite of what I did. I have my office at the attic, yet my bedroom and Jac's are at basement level. When I was organizing the construction, I figured out that I would've never been able to have a room at the attic if …" she trailed.

"If it wasn't shared with him," Daniel finished for her, and she nodded sadly.

"I guess we both ended up taking a lot of similar decisions," Sam shrugged.

"And my previous question?" Daniel asked.

"How much do you know about that cabin, Janet?" Sam asked looking at the petite woman seating in front of her.

"You look exhausted, Sam. Are you sure you want to continue with this now?" Janet asked, and Sam nodded.

"I'm fine; I can take another hour before I need to collapse," Sam grinned, and Janet sighed.

"Not much, I know it used to belong to Jack's grandfather, and it was passed to Jack because he is the only grandson." Sam took a sip of her tea, and lowered the mug in front of her, trying to find the way to make it simple.

"And about why we got divorced?"

"I know what Daniel told me, money and timing issues," Sam huffed and shook her head.

"It was never about the money or the timing; it was more about what we were willing to lose or ask the other to lose."

"I'm not following you," Janet said frowning.

"He probably never told you, and I'm not sure I should either. How long have you know him?"

"Six or seven years?" Janet said.

"And you never wondered how he could keep up his lifestyle?"

"I … thought it was all the time he was out or something. Never gave it much of a thought."

"Well, I hope this won't change how you see him, I know that's his fear on those rare occasions when he comes clean," both Daniel and Janet frowned. "Jack comes from money, lots of money. One of his sisters told me the family story, Jack never did. Kara told me their grandfather Seamus O'Neill was wealthy back in Ireland, but when his wife died leaving him and Jack's dad, he couldn't take it, he packed everything and came here. He mounted a company, and it went well. His dad and his mom where high school sweethearts and when Shannon was 15 she got pregnant with Aileen, and they never parted ways again. But his grandfather was truly the happiest the day Jack was born, and he is responsible for Jack being Jack and not Johnathan," Sam chuckled. "He took him under his wing, saying that it was the best for Jack to spend more time between males in the office than in his house full of sisters. The joke was that one-day Seamus would get to visit his son and find his grandson in a dress just out of confusion."

"Okay, I still not following you, I think," Janet said.

"Somewhere close to his senior year, or first college year, I'm not quite sure; he met Sarah. She came with a student visa, and they started dating. According to Aileen, Sarah dated Jack because she knew he had money. And Aileen told that to her family. There aren't many secrets in the O'Neill's family, and everything is a family business."

"What happened then?"

"Well, if there's something he and I have in common is how stubborn can we both be. With his family against him, he married Sarah so that she would get an extension of her visa; his grandfather menaced him with disowning him, so Jack joined the USAF letting them all know he didn't need their money. And by then, Sarah was already his wife, and he loved her on his way. I don't know her; I know what I've been told of her. There are several versions; all you need to know is that they remained married for years. Yet, Seamus O'Neill couldn't find in him the will to disown his only grandson and set a trust fund for Jack with some restrictions so Sarah wouldn't get it, but their kids would. And also left him the cabin."

"So, he inherited despite it all?"

"Yes, he had restrictions his sisters didn't have, but he had access to his part. After that, he grew apart from the family, there was some resentment, and there also was his career. By then, he loved being an officer, and he entered special ops thus he disappeared for long periods of time. Due to that he aided Sarah to bring her father back to the US, so she wouldn't be alone when he was out, and years later she filed for the divorce out of the blue. He was surprised she hadn't taken the only thing she could've gotten from him, she settled for the house they lived in instead of forcing him to go halves on that and the cabin."

"And then he met you."

"Yes, when we met, he was a Major, and it was a few months after his divorce. I never thought about how he could afford some of the luxuries he afforded during that trip. Including my ring and bringing Daniel to our wedding day." Sam smiled sadly. "To tell you the truth, I could've cared less; I only cared that we fit together perfectly, and we seemed to have all the pieces of the puzzle ready to fall into place. We even had a plan for our future, you know? I had an open position waiting for me close to where he had a possible transfer position. We got back, and he took me to the cabin and for the first few weeks until transfers and hiring were completed, that was our home."

"Oh," Janet left out.

"Yes, oh. At first, I didn't realize why Jack was so adamant of us getting our groceries before we hit the town. Then there was no other way, and by the time we returned home, we saw them. Jack's parents had learned about his return and divorce and wanted to know how he was."

"And you were already married," Janet stated.

"Yes."

"That would've been a shock, but I bet they loved you," Sam snorted.

"Meeting his family was awful; imagine that you get home from grocery shopping and you find all the in-laws you never met before, and it didn't help they thought I was a rebound that he brought to get over Sarah. "

"Yikes," Sam shook her head to try and get rid of those memories. By far one of the worst experiences of her life.

"They tried to make me go away. Kindly at first and ended up with Aileen offering me 'more money than Jack paid for you to come,'" she said quoting with her fingers. "And then, he shouted I was his wife, and if they didn't like it, they could shove their comments wherever they pleased and leave our home."

"And?"

"They left, and Jack didn't speak with them for a while, and I couldn't convince him to visit them and try to fix things either. They know Jack too well, so they didn't try to contact him or us afterward. So, a week before we moved to Florida, I went to town and asked for directions to his parent's house and visited them. They were concerned and apologized by the way it all went down and excused their daughters for the way they managed it. And after a few months of back and forth conversations, I managed to drag Jack to visit them, and they dragged all the sisters. We had an adult like conversation, and even if some of them weren't too pleased with the situation, they at least started to be polite to me." She paused a minute to rub her face tiredly.

"When we got back that night, Jack was on a bittersweet mood. He felt he was back to his family and there still was a gap between them and us. So we sat at the deck, watching stars and I told him I was pregnant. And then everything started to get complicated. When we got back to Florida, he had a transfer order waiting for him. I searched for a job there, but there were no offers. We decided that I was going to stay, and he was going to go, but we underestimated the goodbyes."

"Why didn't you give up your career?" Sam blushed.

"I did," Sam said, and Daniel frowned.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I was five or six months pregnant and hormonal. And I missed him too much. So, I resigned, packed my suitcase and went to him. He got home to find me and was shocked, to say the least, he didn't say anything, waited for me to tell him what was going on, and then, next morning he told me I should get back to Florida, and ask my position to be reinstated or I might end up regretting it my whole life. I called my boss, and he told me that he understood I needed a few days, so he processed a few days of leave and was there the next Monday. And I think you already know the rest."

"You got a job in San Diego; he got transferred to North Carolina. And then you got a divorced taking one kid each."

"Pretty much, yes. Jack did offer to take his retirement, and I told him: ' some time ago, someone very wise told me that I would've regretted it all my life.' so he didn't."

"There is one thing I don't understand," Sam nodded for Janet to continue. "If you got along so well when you got divorced, then why you didn't keep in touch?" Sam sighed.

"Out of pain," she affirmed, and Janet could understand exactly how much pain Sam was talking about by observing her eyes and noticing the same pained expression she knew Jack carried around. "You'll see, when someone breaks your heart, the only thing you want it to forget all about that person. When someone holds your heart, there's no way to forget him; the only chance you have is trying to compartmentalize it and think of it as a dream. I will lie if I said I didn't regret not having a way to get in touch with him. And I would also lie, if I said I didn't spend a lot of hours thinking of him or Samia, and regret the moment we agreed onto it."

"And yet, you knew where he was."

"I didn't know at first, didn't wanted to; because I knew I wouldn't keep my part of the agreement if I saw him or Samia again. I could find him, he is USAF, and I have some contacts; but that's why there's a restriction clause in my contract with the USAF that I wouldn't work in the same place that he was. For what I understand of how things developed with the Stargate, you were always on leave or a mission whenever I was scheduled to show up, so by technism; they kept their word… when they asked me for a way to bring someone back from a blocked gate, they told me the SG1 lead. I worked on it, but I didn't know at first it was him. Then, out of curiosity, I went into the USAF files and found he was the one missing. The USAF never said a word to his family about him being MIA, because they knew Samia would've been sent to me and that would need explanations they weren't willing to give."

"When he got stuck in Edora, you mean?"

"Yes, so I developed this solution, and when I was ready to make it work, they told me I couldn't be there when that happened because they needed me somewhere else. I knew the real reason, so I didn't prod. And here we are now."

"And the answer to my question?" Daniel said.

"You wanted to know how I felt being back there, not only with them but with Kerry." Daniel nodded. "It broke my heart, again." She added calmly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I can use a shower and a bed."

"But.." Daniel started, and Janet grabbed him

"Sure, we will let ourselves out. Have a good night."


	51. Love

Hey all, as you can see I'm alive, and I still suck at picking titles. This one is kinda angsty, kinda fluffy… I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

And Happy Holidays!

M.

 **Love**

He looked at her sitting beside him, grinning as the trees passed by and seating straighter when she saw the tree he had pointed as a guide for her the first time they had done that path. She looked at him, smiled and linked their hands caressing with her thumb his hand.

"This is what love is," he thought as he winked at her and then she frowned.

He followed her line of sight and saw the cars parked in his lawn and frowned too, he berated himself, he was not a child anymore, and they still had as much pull on what he did or didn't do as they had years before when he had left their house for the first time.

His sisters were waiting for him like he was some sort of lamb waiting to be sacrificed. He flinched and beside him Sam, his wife, he grinned internally, sat straighter.

"Jack?" she asked softly, and he knew what she meant even before she had to ask, he loved that about their relationship as much as he loved her.

"My family," she had heard a lot of things about his family coming out of his mouth but hearing about them and meeting them could be completely different things altogether if only was for the sheer numbers. Yet, she grinned, her eyes twinkled, and her hand found his and squeezed it.

"Everything will be alright, Jack," she whispered, she planted a quick kiss just below his ear, and soon they were parking. A few minutes after they were out of the car, he still couldn't pinpoint what had started it or when had it started. Moreover, he couldn't begin to comprehend how things got so wrong; his sisters were screaming at him and saying words that would've managed to make anyone blush. Still, Sam was there right next to him, with her hand laced with his as if there was nothing in the world that could break them. And it seemed it was just here when he smiled at Sam after tugging their joined hands that things spiraled out of the remains of control.

"Girl, you should go out now. This is a family business," Gillian said hugging herself. That action told Jack she wasn't really with the rest of the family plan. "Before it is too late. Jack, tell her to go," Gillian pleaded. Jack looked at his sister, nodded once and then; he turned to Sam who smiled at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack." She told him firmly. Anyone would go, but she wasn't anyone.

"No worries, Gillian. She's here for the long run."

"What do you mean by the long run?" she asked and before she could get an answer, Deidre and Dana entered their personal spaces. He was confused he didn't know they were there to support him through his divorce as they claimed or just to bit off his head for taking yet another decision without consulting with them first.

And then, it happened, besides all the words she had already heard of how low she was by trying to get a hold on a just-divorced sad man; and how much of a gold digger she was even if Sam still had no idea of why she could be something like that with a military man. Before she could think much about that, he pulled her to him; he wasn't sure if it was just an afterthought of a way to protect her from his family's words or just a way to get himself the strength to keep going.

"Aw, how lovely!" Aileen said, the bitterness in her tone didn't go unnoticed to him, and he was sure Sam wasn't oblivious to it either. "Now, girl, go back to whatever hole he got you out of, we all know he has a knack for saving girls in distress. Hush! GO!"

"She isn't going anywhere," he managed to growl.

"I'm talking with the whore, not with the pimp," he knew Sam clenched her jaws and that she was keeping it together for his sake mostly. "Here, tell me. How much did he offer? I'll double it, and you can go... NOW!"

"Aileen," Jack warned. But his sister kept going, she took her wallet out and grabbed a bunch of bills she had.

"Take it, hun. It's way more than anyone would want. Or, even better, I'll write you a blank check, and you can fill it with whatever number you little blonde head can come up with."

"For God sakes, Aileen, stop being an ass! Sam's my wife, and she isn't going anywhere!" Jack said, and Aileen laughed.

"Your wife? Geez, Jack! Months! Months passed since you got divorced and you already have married some …"

"Stop it now Aileen," He growled. "I'm not a kid anymore, and if I decided to get married, it's not of your damn business. Not is anyone else's but mine and Sam's. Sam is my wife, and she will continue to be my wife no matter what you all think I should do. And don't worry we are moving out of here at the end of the month, so you won't have to get any notice about us or what we decide to do with our lives. Come, Sam, let's finally get home." He said tugging Sam before they walked towards the house.

"But Jack!"

"I don't care; she already heard more than enough coming from you, from all of you. Sam didn't deserve half of what you've said since you don't even know her. Yet, she said nothing. Not because she can't defend herself but because she knows whatever she says know will only make it worse at the moment. So, you all can shove your comments wherever you want and leave our property. Don't make me call the police on you." He closed the door behind him

"Jack! JACK! JAAAACK!"

He blinked quickly, waking up of his dream along with a loud splash. Jack sat looking around, the girls were giggling looking at him from their tent, and a very wet Kerry was swimming back to the coast of the lake.

"Jack O'Neill!"

'Oh boy!' he thought as Kerry marched towards him thoroughly drenched. He risked a look towards the twins, and they hid, confirming they had something if not all to do with the current fury who was about to reach him.

"Them!" Kerry growled. "They did this to me! They dragged my mattress to the lake, Jack! What are you going to do about it! Huh?" Drops of water fell onto his legs as a moment of silence settled between Kerry's rant and his lack of an answer. "And? What's your answer?"

"They will be properly grounded once we get back." He said standing and rubbing his face tiredly.

"Grounded?" She hissed entering his personal space. "I'll tell you what, buddy," she hissed. "The day we get married, I'll ship one or both or whatever amount of kids you have to a boarding school. Or better yet, I'll send them with their mother; I'm pretty sure she can handle them with all her money," she grinned mischievously, poking his chest with her finger. "Better yet, I'll convince her to take full custody."

"Sam will never agree with it," Jack added.

"Oh, are you really sure about it?" Kerry asked without knowing Jack knew Sam almost better than he knew himself.

"Yes."

"Oh, well. Boarding school will be then."

"I warn you, Kerry. Do not make me choose."

"Fine. I'll pick the school myself." She grinned. The girls exchanged a worried look; Jack clenched his jaw. "What? Don't you pretend we should keep them around? How are we going to be a honeymoon couple if we have your daughter following us as a puppy? Huh? Come on, Jack! I'm giving you an opening to get rid of that responsibility! Just think about the things we can do alone!" Jack frowned, and Kerry grinned. "See, love, It's the time to decide… them, or me?" She said pressing her whole wet body against his and giving him a hot kiss.

"Them," he said breaking the kiss. "I told you not to make me choose, Kerry. It will always be them."

"What?!"

"What you heard, T.H.E.M .. them. I want them in my life as long as I live, and I want them as close as I can get them. I want to take them to school and pick them up even if it is embarrassing for them. I want to kiss them goodnight and read histories as I watch them fall asleep. I want to watch them grow, and finish school and I want to be there to drop them to college. I want to be there when they graduate and dance with them on their wedding day. I want to hold their babies and be called grandpa… I want… " he trailed, because in all those mental images he saw Sam seating or standing beside him, he gulped. "If you won't allow me to at least enjoy it with one. You have no place in my life."

"Argh!" She screamed, "I knew this was going to be a waste of my time the moment you mentioned her! Here, I never liked it anyway!" she said throwing the ring to the lake and stomping to the tent. "Let me know when we are leaving!"

"Dad?" the girls said looking sorrowful.

"You are grounded until you are out of high school," he said seriously before he opened his arms and embraced them tightly. "But that's exactly what I want to experience with you girls, and I'm sure I already missed enough from Jac's life."

"I love you, dad. I loved you my whole life," Jac said embracing him tightly and allowing the tears she never knew she was holding to flow freely. And both girls concluded that if they ever wondered what would love was, they had just seen it and lived it when their dad said all those words from the bottom of his heart.

 **Three hours later**

Sam inhaled deeply as she parked the rental in front of Jack's cabin. She frowned, she had driven straight to the park only to find the SUV was gone. So she figured they would be back at the house, and that couldn't be furthest away from the truth. The cabin was empty.

"Hello," she called just in case the girls were there, but the cold temperature gave away the fact that no one was there since she left earlier the previous day. She turned the heat on and walked around not quite sure if she should get her suitcase inside or leave it seating in the car. But twenty minutes passed, and she figured that whatever Jack and the girls… and Kerry…. Where doing, was going to take a while for them to return.

When the house was at a bearable temperature, she took her jacket off and headed to the kitchen. She had picked ingredients for cookies and muffins on her way from the park and started working on them.

"Honey, we are home!" Jack's voice came louder at least an hour later. The smell of cookies took over the house, and he grinned. He missed coming home to this, to warmth and cookies; for him, that was precisely how love should be.

"Hey, you are back!" Sam said, patting her hands out of flour. And he grinned, she looked adorable with his apron and the ever-present dust of flour on top of her nose.

"Mom! Mom!" the girls ran to her and embraced her so hard that she was forced to take a step back to keep them all standing. She looked over them and around frowning. "Where's?

"Kerry?" Jack asked, and she nodded. "She is on her way back to DC."

"DC? Work?"

"What if I told you it isn't work related?" he stalked towards her and the giggling the girls left Sam standing alone.

"Jack? What are you not saying?" She said taking a step back and then another until she hit the wall.

"She is gone…" he whispered to her ear, and she shivered. "For good."

"Jack," Sam trailed looking at his eyes, trying to understand what he was saying and at the same time, praying that what she concluded was right.

"She threw the ring to the lake, and then, we packed everything, and we took her to the airport."

"Really?" She bit her lip trying not to smile.

"Yes, really," Jack answered coming a bit closer.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered with what remains of breath she had at the moment. Her heartbeat seemed to find it's beating place somewhere in her ears because it was all she could hear with Jack being so close to her. His hands rested one at each side of her head, and his knowing smile was making her knees too weak to keep this position forever without doing something about the man taking her apart just by standing so close.

"Are you?" He whispered against her ear and sent shivers down her spine, and finally, she couldn't keep the pleasure whimper inside anymore. He placed a kiss below her ear and chuckled.

"I'm. Yes… I want you… to be happy…" she managed to say as his hand decided to caress her naked arm softly and she had to close her eyes to keep her mind in the right track.

"I thought so," he whispered again before he trailed the path from her ear to the corner of her mouth with soft kissed that had her panting and despite having her eyes closed she knew her pupils dilated just by the way her body was deliciously trembling as it waited for his next touch.

Jack moved his head back a little, only to watch her and smiled mesmerized by how he still could make her look languid and relaxed. She opened her eyes slowly, and he smirked … he still could make her swoon. She looked up to him, bit her lower lip and smiled mischievously at him, and with that, any doubt he might have about kissing her was out of the window as he lowered his head the few inches separating his lips of hers.

They caressed each other lips softly before lips slowly parted and the kiss became one of search and discovery. Jack pressed himself tighter against her and Sam's hands found his hair pulling him closer. They whispered and moaned as tongues dueled as they've never had stopped before, and then, background noise appeared. Sam panicked and broke the kiss, Jack stopped but didn't let her go.

"The girls," Sam panted, and Jack's thumb found her lips on a soft caress.

"They are in the living room," he said not breaking eye contact. "And I'll bet they will be thrilled."

"Jack… we can't…" She shook her head, "we… not like this…" she moved, and he let her go. He would always let her go if she wanted too and she knew it.

"You've made cookies," Jack pointed changing the subject, he knew her. And If he was honest, he had the same fears going through his mind. What would happen with the girls if they couldn't make it again? Would they be able to survive the separation again after getting a glimpse of what their lives could've been and weren't?

"Yes, and muffins…." She flinched. "And hot cocoa."

"What worried you?"

"You weren't at the park and weren't here or in town."

"Girls!"

"Yes?" the girls said as they ran into the corridor. "Your mom made cookies and hot cocoa, and now she needs help getting rid of it."

"But…" Jac frowned

"What's wrong Jac?" Sam asked.

"I thought we were grounded until 18?" Jac frowned

"And out of Highschool with top grades," Sami added before they both huffed and rolled their eyes.

"Really?" Sam said trying not to smile. "I'm not sure if I wasn't to ask what you two did to deserve something like that?"

"Oh, you can." Jack pointed. "Come on, cookies and cocoa, and tell your mom about your adventure."

And as they sat by the kitchen table, with warm mugs and a tray filled with baked goods, Jack smiled as the girls told the things they did so Kerry would go away. And he couldn't help but nod to himself, because honestly, fears aside, all he wanted now was that this glimpse of what they could've been became what it was, always. He couldn't hope for a better future for himself that getting a chance to spend all those moments with the girls and waking up every morning next to Sam. He wanted that kind of love, every day.

Sam looked at him, and he winked at her. And Sam knew that she wanted it, she wanted this. But she also knew their time had come to an end, and they had to part ways soon. And the bittersweet memory of sharing that afternoon with them, that glimpse of what it could be, was going to torture her for the days to come. And she wondered it was love really worth it? And with a look into his eyes, she decided yes, with him it will always be.

The girls exchanged a glance and took a sip from their mugs. They had stopped talking ages ago and still, their parents were utterly oblivious at the current silent that took over the kitchen. Yet, on that never-ending gaze their parents were sharing, they saw love. They nodded to each other; they knew that no matter what could happen to them as they grew, that was the kind of love they wanted to find.


	52. Choices Part I

Hey all! Happy new year, best wishes for this new beginning. :D. And speaking of new beginnings, I hope you like this one; next chapter should be up soon.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Choices Part I**

The house was dark when he got out of the shower; the girls went to bed a couple of minutes earlier after they managed to finish the puzzle. It seemed time passed faster when they were all concentrated on finding the right pieces.

He plopped on the bed before he tossed and turned for a bit. He huffed, he knew sleep wouldn't come quickly, not after that day: the family moments, the joy, the love, that kiss. He touched his lips remembering mesmerized how good her lips felt against his and how in the soft caress that started it, he had felt all those things he hadn't in a long while. Precisely since the day she left him.

But no matter how perfect it felt and how it was know burnt into his memory, there was that nagging feeling that something was off. And then, he remembered seeing the fear crossing Sam's eyes before she blinked it away as they talked in one of their silent conversations. Although he wasn't sure if the fear was gone or simply hid away from him.

Jack turned around and checked the clock. It was barely 10 PM, and he knew Sam couldn't sleep earlier than 1 AM in an average day, so he jumped out of bed and padded through the room and stopped in front of the room she had picked. The one he had last added, one that held no memory of them he then realized. Inhaling deeply, he knocked.

There was no answer.

He debated for a minute or two, about going in. Until he finally decided, he knocked softly again and slowly opened the door. He expected to see Sam curled up in bed enthralled with a book stolen from his library or even hearing the muffled tones of her humming in the shower, but the room was dark and empty. Her burgundy carry on was the only sign of someone occupying the room.

After frowning, he figured Sam was at the girls' room probably watching over their sleep, and smiled. Yes, he often did that with Sami, to reassure himself that she was there and was not going anywhere. But that room was almost dark, covered by the light glow of the lamp Sami had insisted she needed to sleep; and both girls were deeply asleep and looked at peace.

He closed the door trying to make the less noise possible before he turned around once more and checked the house — kitchen, living room, his office: all empty. His heart was beating at his throat now as he walked towards a window that overlooked to the front, the terrifying fear that she had just run away from them was somewhat dampened when he spotted her rental car parked where he had found it earlier that afternoon. The outside corridor was empty, and so was the deck. And that left him with only one last place to search, the telescope terrace.

Sam knew he was joining her the moment she heard the back door opening, and couldn't help but held her breath. Mental images of them filled her mind, but none of them could prepare her to what was about to happen. She saw him, his eyes still held some of the fear he felt before and made her frown.

"What's wrong?" was the first thing she left out as she sprung up. Jack rushed the last steps and embraced her tightly, kissing her as soon as he could reach her lips.

She answered in the same passionate and needy way he was kissing her; she moaned against his lips once his hand had found the rim of her shirt and disappeared under it caressing with rough hands her bare back.

Jack broke the kiss for a second, to breathe, to watch her with her full lips swollen, her dilated eyes and somehow tousled hair. Sam bit her lower lip under his watchful eyes and read him like an open book; she wasn't sure where that fear she was seeing had come from but knew she didn't want to see it there. Not when he had his brown eyes on an almost black hue, and her hand caressing his hair. It took her a second more than she wanted to move, pushing his head down again and kissing him as if her whole existence depended on it.

Sam didn't dare to think more than she should, she knew all the reasons why her current actions were wrong would flood her mind in a nanosecond the moment she let it. And she didn't want to think about the consequences; Sam only wanted to feel. So when he tugged her shirt up, she raised her hands and waited as the fabric slid out of her body.

There were millions of thoughts in her mind, and Jack knew it. Her alabaster skin was calling him as his shirt found hers on the floor, he answered that call by pressing himself against her as much as he could. Sam inhaled deeply as the heat of his chest covered hers, and she trembled as goosebumps took over her skin.

The skirt she was wearing followed the shirts, and she blushed under his eyes and boldened at the same time, allowing her to reach for his sweats. Jack chuckled at the concentrated look she was presenting while scouting his abs with her eyes. His abs contracted as the tip of her fingers followed her eyes, and once they reached his shoulders, she took a step back, before he grabbed her hand and pulled her on the hammock making her fall almost over him.

"Jack," she whispered on a raspy tone that made him need her more. He searched her eyes and hugged her close before he got rid of her bra — both moaning at the new skin contact.

"Sam, you are gorgeous," he said, and the fear entered her eyes again. "What's wrong?"

"This? We shouldn't…" she trailed, "the girls… we…" Jack frowned. He was confused, her words contradicted her actions, her eyes talked about fear and love, and need and she swore, and shuffling around, she chose for both. She whimpered as her most intimate part was filled by his. He groaned even with their undergarments still on the way.

"Sam…" he pulled her to his body, "are you sure about this?" he whispered, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. She shook her head no. "Then we should stop."

"No!" she said firmly.

"Sam," he groaned as she moved. "If you do that, I won't be able to stop."

"Then don't stop." He didn't; she didn't either. They remained anchored to each other long after they came out of their high. Sam was the first to move. "It's bothering me," she whispered blushing as she shimmied away from her panties. Jack chuckled.

"Now is bothering you?" he joked. She nodded and rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, that too, by the way," Sam said pointing at his boxers. "Off they go."

"Yes, ma'am." She plopped herself again on the hard-wooden hammock. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Can we not have that conversation yet?" she frowned, he nodded. "Did you check the kids before you came up here?"

"Yes, they were sleeping."

"This might sound a bit ballsy," he raised his eyebrows, "but do you think we can make it to the room without them noticing? Suddenly this thing isn't as comfy as it was before." He chuckled and linked their hands before he made a ball of their clothes, and they started the walk down.

'Stupid, stupid, Sam!' She berated herself in thought. She panted as she came out for air at the shallow part of the pool at her San Diego home. She almost choked with the water, she was on the round 98, and her mind was still replaying the events of the last night they had spent at the cabin.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Kate asked Jac as they both watched over Sam.

"I have no idea, do you?" Jac said as they heard Sam getting back to swimming.

"What did happened on that trip?" Jac frowned.

"I'm not sure, Auntie. When she arrived back from Colorado, and Kerry left everything seemed to be alright."

"Wait, Kerry left?"

"Yes, dad chose us over her."

"I see. So, Kerry left, and Sam got there?"

"Yes, and we spent the perfect afternoon as a family. Then the next morning, she was like this. My dad seemed confused too, especially when she got in her rental and instructed us to meet her at the airport."

"That's so unlike her."

"Yeah, anyhow; Sami, dad and I closed the house and got to the airport. She had arranged tickets for Sami and dad, and she dragged me to the plane. It was super awkward because it meant we had to say goodbye in a very public situation." Kate frowned. "What?"

"Something doesn't add up, that's all."

"Have you ever seen her like this before?" Jac asked worriedly.

"Yes, once."

"Really? What happened then?"

"They got divorced, and she busied herself between work, you and the public pool…" Kate trailed, and Jac frowned.

"What are you saying, Auntie?"

"Hmm? Nothing…" Kate frowned. "Don't worry Jac; I'll talk to her when she stops."

It was almost an hour later when Sam entered her room ready to get into the shower and get some sleep. Hoping that all the exercise had managed to tire her enough to allow her a night of sleep without remembering that night. She doubted it; the images hadn't left her mind since she woke up next to him earlier that next morning.

"What did you do?" Kate asked startling her. Sam placed a hand over her heart and turned around to find Kate seating in the reading sofa she had in her room. "Seriously, Sam … it's been a week, and you returned from that trip as a ghost of yourself. You barely talk, you barely eat, and you swim for hours. And if you think Jac's not looking she is, and you are worried about her and all of us."

"And why you think it is of my own doing?" Sam frowned, her tone tired and sad.

"Sam, I've known you long enough," Kate rolled her eyes and walked to take Sam's hands. "If it were something another person did, you would've had chewed his or her ass off. Yet, you are beating yourself about it. You are freezing, go shower. I'm going to get you some tea and then we will talk about it."

"Kate," Sam warned.

"No, Sam. You have done enough looking out for everyone but yourself. Now, it is time to repay it." Sam sighed and nodded once before Kate turned her around and pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Kate, I'm the one repaying for all you've done before." Kate chuckled.

"You did that a long while ago, Sam. Go, shower. I'll be back soon."

When she dragged herself out of the shower, patted herself dry and dressed in her jammies, she walked out to find Kate already waiting for her, as promised two tea mugs were waiting on the table next to her. Kate nodded towards the other couch and Sam sighed.

"So…. What happened?" She asked once Sam was already nursing her mug.

"Nothing."

"Sam…" Kate said looking at her, "there's no need to be strong, not with me." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, there is, Kate. I can't," Sam gulped. "I'm not ready to talk about it."

"You know talking is the only way to get it out of your mind, don't you?"

"I know but…" she sighed again.

"Sam, whatever it was, I can't help until you tell me what's wrong."

"I … I ran away…" she said covering her face.

"What do you mean by run away? From where?" She looked at her with a guilty face and Kate didn't need more words. "Oh."

"That's all you are going to say now?" Sam rolled her eyes before she took a sip of the tea.

"I'm trying to understand here, not all of us have that super genius brain of yours. So, Jac mentioned you went to Colorado and then returned to a nice homely day, is that what you ran from?" Sam shook her head making Kate frown. "Did that scare you?" Sam thought about it for a minute or two before she shook her head no and lowered her mug on the coffee table.

"Tell me about that day, Sam."

"Well, I arrived there, and the house was empty." She started with a detached tone that told Kate how much exactly it cost her. "I figured he had taken them for a trip around, turns out they took Kerry to the airport. We ended up alone, and he cornered me…" she blushed.

"Did he took advantage of you?"

"God, no; he would never…" Yet a smile crept up her face as she licked her lips, "we kissed."

"Whoa… we?" Sam nodded timidly. "So, you ran away from him," Kate muttered to herself.

"Then we had cocoa and cookies, and we spend the rest of the day between fishing and finishing a puzzle. It was lovely."

"Sound it was perfect."

"It was. We then waited for the girls to shower and I've read them a brief history before they fell asleep. I retired to my room and Jack to his."

"It doesn't make any sense, Sam. Nothing so far explains why you would run…"

"I went to bed, but I couldn't keep the kiss out of my mind," she smiled.

"It was that good, huh?"

"It was, it was also confusing."

"How confusing?"

"Have you ever been kissed just to figure out how much you still love him? Of course, you wouldn't, you and my brother have been together forever."

"I have an idea of what you are talking about, Sam. We might have been together forever, but there is a reason why we are still a couple. Sam, did he tried to seduce you while you were there?"

"No, nothing like that. Well, except for the kiss…"

"But you said he didn't take advantage."

"Oh! No, I wanted that kiss," she grinned. "I guess I was the one who took advantage of him."

"Samantha Carter, what did you do?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went up to the terrace where he has his telescope. He added a wooden hammock there; he said it was for Sami. I was seating there trying to sort my feelings when he joined me. There was this look on his face, he kissed me, and I kissed him back… and before long I …"

"You what?!"

"I made love to him."

"Wait… you made love to him?" Kate squinted, "Or you made love, period?"

"I'm not sure, I suppose it was only me," she shrugged.

"Why?"

"Things."

"Things isn't much of an explanation, Sam." Kate rolled her eyes making her sister in law huff.

"We took it to the room, and I woke up next morning curled up to him and realized I wasn't the foolish young girl he had married before; it also dawned on me that he had just ended a relationship a couple of hours before I was all over him," she rubbed her face tiredly. "I'm a bad person, Kate. I'm so screwed, who could I do that to him? I just took advantage of him."

"So, you ran," Kate affirmed.

"I ran," Sam affirmed, then a tear fell from her eye. Kate frowned and placed a soft hand over Sam's. "And he didn't follow…" and with that Sam had finally broken her walls and cried.


	53. Choices Part II

See, the wait wasn't so bad now! Who knows you might even get a history end before the end of the month!

Enjoy!

M.

 **Choices Part II**

He couldn't believe what had happened that night. He was floating as they scurried away with linked hands from the terrace and into the master room: their room, fully naked with their clothes made a ball in his free hand. She looked glorious in her birthday suit, more perfect than he remembered.

"Stop looking at me like that, Jack." She whispered feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Like what?" She raised an eyebrow

"Like you haven't seen better women than me."

"I haven't. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on," he said embracing her, she sighed.

"I need to," she trailed, and he left her go patting her bum as she walked to the bathroom.

"Don't take too long!" he shouted, and she chuckled. Soon, she was back and joined him on his bed. They kissed, caressed and took their time to make love slowly, taking every second to relearn each other. She asked about the new scars, and he told him the histories about them, just like he did before with all the old ones. It was almost morning when she fell asleep curled in his arms, and he couldn't find it in him to fall asleep without taking all the time to watch her enjoying the feeling of being finally at peace and complete just by having her in his arms.

He had succumbed to tiredness despite trying his best to keep awake; when he woke up, the bed was empty, and the side where she was before was cold. If it weren't for his naked state, he would've thought it had all been a wishful dream. He was still in cloud nine as he showered and dressed and finally got out of the room.

"Dad! You are up!" One of the girls said, and for some reason, he thought she sounded a bit alarmed.

"Hey kiddo, you slept well?"

"Dad, are you okay?" The other girl asked, and he frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's 10 am, and you are just waking up," Sami pointed. He then was able to identify them.

"Is it?"

"Yes. There might still be coffee; mom had the coffee day face."

"What's" he frowned

"Oh, when she doesn't get much sleep, she thrives with coffee," Jac shrugged. Jack smiled knowing exactly why she had that face. And then, she came out of her room with her carry on in hand.

"Girls, suitcases?" She said a bit too bitterly.

"We are all packed, but mom…"

"Sam?" Jack frowned

"We are only missing you to leave, Jack."

"Leave?" he asked, but Sam didn't answer, she just moved past them. He frowned, that was so uncharacteristically of her that he was confused. Jack followed outside where she was placing her bag at the trunk. "Sam? What's going on?"

"We are getting ready to leave, Jack." She affirmed avoiding his eyes.

"But I thought we would be here for a few days," she lowered her head.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes; I need to get in time to sort the flight. You can leave in an hour, and be there on time."

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" he asked, but she didn't answer. "I thought things were good between us," he whispered.

"Yes, they are. Which reminds me that I need to check if Jac's school will have a spot for Sami and then we can schedule as the scholar year goes."

"What are you not saying?" He asked confused remembering the last time he had seen her acting like this, the day after they had agreed to divorce and take a kid each.

"I'm saying what it needs to be said, Jack. Six months each unless something goes wrong, we agreed to it. If things go well, we can check the process for shared custody."

"Shared custody? Sam.. what has gotten into you this morning?" He asked confused.

"Nothing, I need to get back."

"Something wrong at the office?"

"Yes. Girls I'm going!" she shouted. The girls came out, and she opened her arms to embrace them. "Jack, you'll get an hour to leave."

They watched her jump into her car and drove away all having the same confused expression.

"What the hell happened?" Sami said looking at her twin.

"I have no idea; I am as confused as you are. I thought everything was good until she woke up this morning," Jac shrugged. They turned to their dad.

"Dad? Did she say something to you last night?" Jack frowned and shook his head no.

"Nothing of that sort," he said. "Okay, let's do what she ordered. Let me get some coffee, and then we can start closing the house."

When they arrived at the airport and Sam was waiting for them next to the car rental office. She waved at them, and the girls walked to her as Jack dealt with the car. Sam embraced Sami tightly before she placed a hand over Jac's shoulder.

"Jac, we must go. Sami, these are your tickets. Your flight leaves soon." Sami frowned.

"But mom…" she said her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to go without you."

"Sami," Sam kneeled. "We all knew this was coming to an end sooner or later, but hey, your dad and I got to a better arrangement, if I can find you a spot in Jac's school. So don't cry, I'll fix this school issue, and you'll get to be together all year and have each of us for half a year."

"It doesn't sound so much better," Jac mumbled joining the embrace.

"Everything will be fine, girls. Trust me; we can deal with this," she cleaned Sami's teary face and stood up. "I'll give you both a moment to say goodbye."

"And Jac, you should say goodbye to your dad before we go."

"Sam," Jack said approaching them.

"Sami has your tickets, you'll be getting an email as soon as I have more information about the whole situation," she turned around and started walking, but he took a couple of steps and grabbed her arm.

"Sam…" he whispered.

"This is it, Jack. Like a band-aid… we were good at it at some point." She said. "Goodbye, it was… illuminating meeting you both again. Jacqueline… hurry up." Jack was torn between trying to use their last minutes to see what he could do to convince his stubborn ex-wife or use them to say goodbye to the child he had just met.

"Jac," he said kneeling and opening his arms to his baby. "I love you, I've always loved you, and I will continue to love you. We will see each other soon, I promise." He said cleaning the tears from her little face.

And then, he let them go… both of them. Sami joined him as they watched the two women hurry away towards a different part of the airport. The girl raised her hand to pass him the tickets bringing him back to some state of reality. He checked them and the screens before he turned them to the other side of the airport.

They reached home, and it was not only dark but cold, and he knew that let them go was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He called Hammond to let him know he was back in town and then, he called Janet. The petite Doc was there in less than ten minutes and had him truly berated and feeling stupid a few minutes after. Yet, then… the phone rang, and in a wishful thinking move, he took it.

His expression told Janet precisely what had happened before he had hung the phone and dragged his feet back to the living room.

"SG-1 is on call, right?" She asked, and Jack nodded. "Then hurry the hell out and go back as soon as possible to fix the whole situation Jack. She works half of the year from here anyway; I'm sure you'll be able to come up with a solution you couldn't afford before… go get ready; I'll let Sami know."

Sami's nose was all the sign she needed to understand how badly affected the girl was, and know she was going to add some more weight to her little shoulders.

"Sami," she said softly, and the kid rushed to her side. "Sami, your dad is on call."

"NO!"

"Yes, Sami. You know how this works."

"No, no, no, no, no." She sobbed and rushed to Jack's room. "You can't go, dad! Not now!"

"Sami," he said placing an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "The sooner I'm out of this house, the sooner I'll be back, and I promise you, I'm going to fix this … really fix it for good."

"No, dad! You can't leave me too."

"I'm not leaving you, Sami. I'm going to be back before you notice."

"I'll notice," She cried. Jack looked up to see Janet's understanding eyes over them. He nodded, and the Doctor entered the room and managed to untangle Sami from her dad.

"Thank you," he mouthed.

"Sami, since you are having a difficult time… will you want me and Cass to move here for the duration of your dad's mission or will you want to go to my house?"

"I want to go to my mom," she cried.

"I know, honey. But that's not something that can happen now."

"But I want my mom! And Jac!"

And above Janet's berating, Sami's cries were the final piece he needed to decide that this time, he had to choose them over the practical thing. The reasonable thing had robbed them enough years as it was and he was going to fix it… he promised Sami he would, and he had never broken a promise he did to his daughter.

Five days later, he was done. Jack was bone tired, he felt muggy, and the planet was so damn hot that all he wanted was to bring them to the knowledge of AC. No matter how many interplanetary laws it would break to deliver power and AC to a renaissance period society.

Teal'c looked at Jack and nodded. They needed to stop and find someplace safe to keep themselves hidden until the menace of the Goa'uld finding them was gone. They had rescued SG-24 and SG-25 which to Jack's eyes weren't more than a bunch of kids too unprepared to deal with the consequences of Stargate travel. He had presented his complaints before the teams were created and he was certainly going to complain again at least hoping that SG-21 and up will get some proper training before they would be sent out.

The kids had fallen head first into a trap and took them a couple of days to track them into the current planet they were; they were lucky too. If it wasn't because someone was paying attention to the gate travels, they could've been forever stuck on a Goa'uld prison cell without hopes of being rescued.

And rescue had taken all their ammo, and even if they had managed to secure some staffs and some zats they were far outnumbered and too noticeable in their military uniforms. Daniel was the first to find them some shelter, a not so clean barn but far away enough from the town that wouldn't get checked soon. And close enough to the woods that would allow them to move out of it if inspection of it occurred.

Checking around, they had found some clothes; and after a quick debate, Jack and Daniel had left Teal'c taking care of the eight kids they were now responsible for. With shelter secured, food and water became a need, and they marched towards town hoping to learn more about the Goa'uld situation while getting some form of sustenance and whatever medical supplies they could find in there.

Thankfully they spoke a variety of Latin that didn't need much for Daniel to learn, and soon they were getting their asses back to the barn with enough food to last them a couple of days. Three more days went by with them hiding when finally the Goa'uld decided to get the security crew away from the Stargate. They knew it could be just another trap, but it was that or being discovered hiding. So they took their chance. And while SG-1 covered their asses, the kids dialed Earth and disappeared into the blue. The staff blast followed them and hit the concrete as they hit the metal ramp with a loud noise.

"Close the iris!" Jack shouted, and they heard a couple of thumps that made them all flinch.

"Welcome back SG-1. SG-24, SG-25. Get to the infirmary, and we have a debrief as soon as all of you have been checked." Hammond's voice came loud and clear from the PA System. Hours later, they were leaving the briefing room.

"Colonel O'Neill," Hammond called making him stop dead in his tracks, "I took the liberty to inform your daughter that you are back and safe." Jack turned around a grateful smile on his face.

"Thanks, General."

"She informed me that my mission came in the worst possible time ever and that she didn't like me too much at the moment." Hammond chuckled. "Something I should now?"

"Not yet, sir. However, sir… I might need your help with something," Jack's mischievous smile gave Hammond some hints of what could he expect if he continued that chat. "Can I have a word with you at your office?" Hammond nodded.


	54. Home

Hello, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. But hey! At least is fluffy… I think.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Home**

"Holy Hannah!" Sam said as she finally picked her phone up to find 23 missed calls from Kate, she pressed the call back button and only had to wait for the first beep until her sister in law picked the phone. "Kate! What's going on?"

"Sam… I was just wondering if you are in the country again?"

"And you needed 23 attempted calls just to ask me that?" Sam chuckled, Jac frowned. "Yes, we are back in the country as we discussed when I told you we were getting back a few hours ago. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just worried," Kate laughed nervously.

"Kate, it was a safe trip, there was nothing to be worried about," Sam tried to calm her sister in law. "We landed in DC, and we are headed home now."

"Hi, Auntie Kate!" Jac shouted.

"You are not taking the metro back home," Kate affirmed.

"Why not?" Sam frowned.

"Sam, you can more than pay for a damned cab. Just pay for a cab…" Kate groaned, Sam laughed.

"It is not the price is the wait, it takes longer with all the damned traffic."

"Yeah, well. It is not like you need the extra time. And still, you got your luggage on, and you are two female, you are practically screaming rob me."

"You are exaggerating a bit, don't you think?"

"Ugh, woman, just call a cab and get home in it. Or better, just use the company car that should be waiting for you at the strip."

"Okay, okay... you win, geez. And please tell me you didn't organize a surprise party for us." Sam rolled her eyes; it was the only reason she could come up to why Kate was so unnerved.

"Surprise party?" Jac's eyes lighted up in a way Sam hadn't seen since the day before they left Minnesota and a family life behind. Not even when she swam with dolphins on their short trip to Cancun, she shook her head no and was pained to see the disappointed look in her girl.

"I know you better than that, Sam. Although, I'm quite sure Jac would've loved it."

"You should've had and just let me know in advance," Sam grimaced. "Okay, we are in the car, want to talk with your niece?"

"Yep, pass it."

"Auntie?" Jac said, and Kate's heart broke a little.

"Hey, babe. I haven't told your mom yet, but she got it."

"She got it?"

"Yes, she got the spot for Sami. You are going to the same grade, so you'll be able to share the same room and all if you need to stay in. However, Sami needs to pass the interview."

"That's so cool! And she'll do that with closed eyes, you know she is a charmer," she grinned.

"Yeah, that she is. Oh, Jac," Kate cleared her throat making Jac frown. "I need you to promise me something, Jac," Kate added after a while.

"What?"

"Whatever happens when you get home, promise you will support your mom."

"What do you mean?"

"Promise this, Jac. You know whatever she does, it is with your wellbeing on her mind."

"Okay, I promise. But why?"

"Oh, you'll know soon. I'll talk to you guys later."

"What was that about?" Sam asked, and Jac shrugged.

"We got the spot for Sami if she passes the interview," Sam squinted making Jac sigh, "and she made me promise I would behave." Sam knew something was off, but since Jac's smile had reached her eyes, she let it go for now. "As if I don't behave," she rolled her eyes making Sam chuckle. Sooner than Sam thought possible, the driver was parking in front of their DC house.

"Home," Sam mumbled before she turned to grab the suitcases.

Sam sighed, despite that building being her home since the moment it was finished, she always hated the fact that it would be dark and cold whenever she got home after traveling, and unless Jac remained behind it would rarely feel welcoming. She hoped that all the mystery about getting a drive home had to do with Kate going the extra length and asking someone to go into it and made it home-y before they reached it. When the heat reached them, she smiled.

"Oh, Kate," she mumbled shaking her head. "Come, Jac." She said entering the room and stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Sami standing midway in the stairs that led to the upper part of the house.

"What are you doing here?" Jac asked grinning brightly. As if they were looking an oasis and dying of thirst, they started walking towards Sami.

"Well, it didn't take long for us to discover that we couldn't go on living like this," Sami grinned walking down the stairs one step at the time.

"We?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes, Sammie… we," Jack said appearing behind them coming from the kitchen. Sam gasped before she turned around and faced him. "We got a bit delayed," he shrugged. "You know, work can be a pain."

"So I've heard," she frowned as he walked closer to her taking the remains of self-control she possessed with every step he took.

"Well, some missions can't be helped, but I can't go through another one of those without knowing that I will come to a warm home to find my family," he whispered searching her eyes.

"And what? You want me to tell you that everything will be fine and that after all this time we will manage to fix our situation and every piece of the damned life puzzle will fall into place? And then I will cry, embrace you and wait for you to kiss me senseless while you promise things we could never achieve? And we will grow old like we first planned and watch our daughters get married while we hold onto each other remembering how it was for us and how it still is?"

"No, Sam," He said caressing her cheek before he moved a fake strand of hair behind her ear more like an excuse to do it than for real. "I want us to find a way to fight the circumstances together, so we can raise our two beautiful daughters together as they came to the world. I want you to trust not in you or me but us, and that will be what we need to find a way to make the pieces fit. And I'm offering to be here when you finally decide to bring your walls down and let me in fully. Like I am willing to let you in, now, when my walls are all down for you; only for you as always," He caressed her cheek softly, "Sam, what I'm saying is that you won't need to be strong alone anymore."

"Oh! But I do…" she bit her lower lip, her blue eyes filling with unshed tears.

"No, Sam," he whispered stepping so close to her that they were almost one. "Look around and see all you have managed to achieve by yourself, and then try and deny that you wouldn't give all of this away just to look at them smiling like they do when they are together when we are a family." Sam nodded, unable to articulate any word. "Then you don't need to be strong alone, I'll be here with you, and we will raise them as we should've had. And we will watch them grow, and when they are ready to leave the house, we still have each other. We will always have each other as it should've been before, whatcha say?" he grinned almost against her lips leaving enough room to allow her to choose.

'He always allowed me to choose,' she thought.

"Will you grow old with me, Sammie?" he asked in the most vulnerable tone she had ever listened him use. Sam searched his eyes, he was as bare to her as he could be, and she knew without a shade of a doubt that she didn't want to see that fear in his eyes ever again, not if she was the one causing it. She lowered her eyes again, frowning. Sam wondered if it was worth it. If the controlled environment she kept herself in the years since she walked away from their house for good; when she watched him wait for her at the door wanting him to follow her, while he watched her go waiting for her to change her mind and stay, wasn't safer than the risk she was currently considering. She wondered if surviving wasn't enough anymore and if living a full life besides him was what she needed now, what she always had needed.

And it seemed ages passed as she looked up at him until her lips finally caressed his, and her eyes closed. Living life with him, no matter the pain and mess it could cause every now and then was far more worth it than surviving without having him or both her girls by her side.

While her hands found a way to his hair and his a way to bring her closer as they deepened the kiss lost for good to the real world, they both knew that walls down and all of them together was the right choice even if they were too blind, too young, too practical and too hard on themselves before.

The girls laughed before Jac took Sami's hand and pulled her to the top floor and the tv room to allow the adults to have some time together; giggling at how completely oblivious they were to their surroundings now that they finally had each other.

"I so want to be in love!" they both whispered giving their parents one last look before disappearing upstairs.

Jack and Sam came apart after a while when they finally found that breathing was a necessity. Resting their foreheads together before they looked around remembering that their daughters had just witnessed a heated kiss that had left them panting and wanting for more.

"Holy Hannah," Sam said unable to keep the smile from forming as she hid her face in the crook of Jack's neck. "We forgot about the girls." Jack chuckled.

"Oh well, they need to get used to it because I'm going to kiss you senseless every time I can, after all, we have ten years of missed kisses to fill."

"Missed kisses, huh?" she grinned, her lips were swollen, and he took pride in being the responsible for it. He placed a soft kiss on red lips.

"Yes, plenty of them. Should we find the girls?"

"I guess we should. We also should discuss the whole solving things, Jack."

"We'll have the rest of our lives to do that, Sam. I'm just glad you agree, I'm quite a sure kidnapping you would still be illegal no matter how valid everything supposedly is in love and war."

"As if you would kidnap me," she grinned linking their hands and leading the way to the tv room.

"As a matter of fact, I should call your godfather. He and your father are in standby about taking you and the kids to some backwater planet; your brother and sister in law were quite happy to help with packing your things, and Janet said she had no issues filling all the certificates needed for it to work. Daniel even picked the planet." He said making her laugh as they stopped by the threshold. He leaned against the doorframe and brought Sam almost flattening her against him.

"Oh, wait," she frowned looking at him in the eyes, while her hand felt his heartbeat. "You are serious!"

"Yes, Sam. That's how much I love you and how much people want you to be happy, even if the only one who doesn't think you deserve it is you," he added before he planted a soft kiss on her lips. The girls giggled.

"What are you two on about?" Jac asked looking at them unable to hide the smile out of her face when seeing them so cozy in each other's arms.

"Well, I was thinking…" Sam said looking at the girls. "That we never got our camping done."

"Yes, if I recall correctly, someone escaped our family camp." Jack chuckled.

"Oh shush," she rolled her eyes, "whatcha say Jack? Are your old bones up for a camping trip?" she wriggled her eyebrows. Jack grinned mischievously.

"Oh, you'll see what my old bones are up for tonight," he whispered against her ear making her chuckle in delight. "So, we leave in the morning?" he asked loudly, his question was received with a cheer from both girls.

"So, you better go repack, Jac. And we better find something for dinner."

"Or we can go out for dinner," he wriggled his eyebrows.

"You are going all the way out, huh?"

"Only the best for my girls," he winked, before placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. They ushered the girls out of the tv room, and Jack followed them downstairs to the rooms taking his and Sami's carry on with him.

"Oh, and Jack?" Sam called from the top of the stairs with a tone too severe for the happiness that flooded the house.

"Yes?" He answered with a frown that disappeared as quickly as Sam's mischievous smile appeared.

"I can hardly wait for tonight," she winked before she took a step down.

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned. He stopped behind her after leaving Sami's carry on at Jac's room and looked at Sam not quite knowing where to go. Sam smiled and nodded towards the other side.

"Come," she said as she opened the door, "this is our room." Feeling something akin to pride in those words.

'Our room,' he relished in the implied significance before he kicked the door closed behind him and with a feral movement had her pinned against the closest wall.

"I believe we need a bath, Mrs. O'Neill," he added against her lips, and all could do was giggle happily between kissed as they tumbled their way to the bath.


	55. Welcome

Hello, still bad at the titles. Hum, as you might or might not know I'm awful when it comes to finishing the histories I start. So this isn't the end yet, just a filling up while my mind decides to give me a proper ending. Hopefully, you will enjoy it.

M.

 **Welcome**

 **Some weeks later.**

 **Lake Palmer, CO.**

Jack frowned, he was starting to worry with all the sighing Sami was doing. He looked through the rearview mirror and watched her bit her lower lip in a fashion he knew too well. Feeling observed, she raised her head and gave her dad a nervous smile. It seemed sooner than both expected when they were stopping the car in front of the gigantic building that housed Samia's new school.

Jac rushed out of the car the moment they parked since it wasn't her first time around the Lake Palmer facility, she had some of her classmates and friends, and she was eager to tell them what she had done during the summer.

Sam, shook her head and turned her face to wink at Jack.

"I'll guess she saw someone she knew. Come, I'll show you the way," Sam said extending her hand towards Sami. When she took her hand, they started walking towards the main entrance; Jack followed closely behind.

"Doctor Carter, what a pleasure to see you," an old woman with a lovely smile and gray hair greeted her.

"Headmaster Richards, always my pleasure to come around."

"Miss Carter," she greeted Sami. "And I believe we haven't met," Richards said grinning at Jack.

"No, I'm Colonel O'Neill, and this is my daughter, Samia." The woman frowned.

"Samia?"

"Hi, I'm Samia O'Neill," she said shyly.

"Oh, the girl you recommended, Doctor Carter," she frowned. "If I didn't know you didn't have another child, I could certainly confuse Miss O'Neill with Miss Carter's sister."

"Headmaster Richards!" Jac shouted rushing towards the group. "I have a fantastic history for introduction time!"

"I might be getting some hints about it… Miss Carter?"

"Spoiler alert, Headmaster," Jac grinned. "That's my twin sister," she whispered.

"Oh God heavens, poor teachers!" she clapped. "You failed to mention that bit when you recommended her, Doctor."

"I didn't exactly know how to breach it," Sam blushed.

"You'll learn more when I get to tell my summer history, Headmaster," Jac grinned. "We might need to tell it together, or it will be repeated."

"Well, I can hardly wait to know more about your summer Miss Carter, Miss O'Neill."

"Oh! Can we be excused? I saw Miss and Mr. Duncan!" Jac added eagerly.

"Yes, of course," the old lady said and before Jack and Sam could agree; Jac grabbed Sami's hand and pulled her towards a boy and a girl around their age.

"Miss Duncan is in Jac's class, and Mr. Duncan is her yucky older brother. They move between here, LA and DC when they aren't in Paris," Sam explained to Jack.

"Yucky older brother?" Jack chuckled.

"Well, be glad he is still the yucky older brother. Soon, we'll learn they yucky is gone, and it goes from older brother to boyfriend." Sam scrunched her nose, and Jack frowned.

"Over my dead body," he added grimly.

The headmaster chuckled, she wondered if she would also learn how or why the separated twins' parents looked so cozy entering each other's personal space, linked hands unknowingly and shared similar loving glances. She looked around and saw some other parents joining them for the yearly introduction day and some of them watching Doctor Carter with a curious frown and decided that if she didn't learn it from introduction time; scuttlebutt would get it to her.

"Doctor Carter, I believe you know the way to the auditorium, and you will be able to guide Colonel O'Neill to it?"

"Yes, come, Jack." She said, tugging his hand as she started walking.

"I'll see you later, ma'am," Jack said before he walked to catch Sam speed. Richards grinned, the linked hands became a loose hand on the hips and the fast pace a stroll.

Once the auditorium was filled almost to the brim, introduction time started. It was a requirement that every grade knew the other students from the various places. Therefore each student had to do a quick introduction and tell shortly what they did during the summer, they presentations were transmitted live to every school in the same time zone and recorded to be forwarded to other time zones. The school also made sure parents were involved in that day, to give a sense of community.

"So, why are we here again?" a man sitting next to Sam asked as some kid started telling about his summer.

"The school feels that if they bring the parents, we can establish some form of bonds that will make the transition easier to the children that use the mobility system," Sam explained.

"Sam!" The woman beside him greeted. "I've explained this to him thousands of times, but this is the first time he manages to be here for it. Sam, the dumbass, is my husband, Thomas Duncan. Hey, you know who the hunk beside you is?" she finished whispering.

"Nessa, I can still hear you," Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Shh, new boyfriend?" she added wriggling her eyebrows. Sam chuckled.

"I'm not sure if by hunk you were referring to me, but something like that, yes." Jack grinned making Sam blush.

"Jack!"

"Hey, it is kinda true." He shrugged. "I'm Jack O'Neill."

"Oh! Can't wait until Jac's summer," Nessa said, and someone behind her made her shush

"Doctor Carter has a boyfriend!" she said turning around to the shushing origin.

"She what? Is he hot? His probably hot… he must be. She is, we all know that" Several voices spoke at the same time making Jack chuckle.

"They aren't very subtle, are they?" he whispered to Sam's ear, and she shook her head no.

"Thank you, Mr. Craig. Now, we are going to make an exception, and you'll see why shortly," the headmaster's voice took over the mic. And then, they saw them, Jac dragging Sami on stage.

"That's your girl, isn't she Sam?' Nessa said.

"Yes, they are." Sam grinned.

"They? Wait, why is there two of them?"

"Hi, I'm Jacqueline Carter, and this newbie here is my sister, Samia O'Neill. Come, Sami, say hi."

"Hi."

"So, summer. I managed to persuade my mom to send me to camp. Go on," Jac said nodding towards Sami.

"And I managed to persuade my dad to send me to camp, and I swear until the first day of camp, I was sure I was an only child."

"And as you all know, I was an only child. Until we met… and as you see…"

"It wasn't complicated to notice we were sisters."

"So, during our summer camp, we learned to behave like the other."

"And then we exchanged places to meet our parents."

"And then we had this bright idea of bringing them together again."

"We succeeded if you must now."

"And that's our time; we can tell you more about. If you are interested, please don't hesitate to search for us."

"It won't be hard, look for the twins."

"You got to be kidding; you have twins?" Nessa said turning towards Sam.

"Yes?"

"And you never told me about it?"

"In Sam's defense, we never told the kids about it either," Jack said.

"Wait, we never told the kids?" Nessa said with widening eyes. Sam and Jack nodded. "Whoa, we definitively need to get together, and I need to learn all about this."

"Nessa, honey, let them live in peace," Thomas said, and Nessa rolled her eyes.

"We will be in Denver for two months before we head back to LA. When are you guys moving?"

"Oh, we aren't." Sam grinned. "Unless there's an emergency."

"What do you mean? We are you staying at?"

"We are staying in Colorado Springs," Sam grinned. "Look, is your kid." She pointed, and Nessa was distracted listening to her girl. Jack pointed Sam towards the back, she nodded, and they disappeared between the standing parents.

They found a spot that left Jack leaning against the wall and Sam against him, his hands hugged her loosely, and her hands rested above his hands as they stood listening to the kids' introduction.

"We won't get away with no visiting them, right?" Jack whispered to her ear making her shiver.

"No, we won't. Their daughter birthday is soon, and she always throws big parties. However, I'm sure we will get an invite sooner rather than later."

"Well, I don't mind going with you."

"You are just too good, Jack."

"Hmm, yes. I am." He said pressing a soft kiss just below her ear. "Will this take long?"

"It often does."

"Hmm, too bad. I was entertaining some ideas involving a kids' free home." Sam shook her head and chuckled.

"The house will remain kids' free until the time we need to get back to pick them and every school day until the end of school year." Jack sighed.

"Yes, but how many of those days we both have free time?" Sam bit her lower lip, and he knew she was about to agree. She didn't say a word but took a step forward and grabbed his hand before she walked them both out of the room and towards the car.

"What about the girls?" Jack asked.

"Now, you are worried about them?" Sam shook her head.

"No, I'm just wondering if we should wait to say goodbye or something."

"Jac knows I would've escaped after she and her closest friends finished. I'm pretty sure we are okay, but we can leave them a note with one of the teachers if that makes you feel better about abandoning them in favor of adult time." Sam joked. Jack looked at Sam, and she could see the doubt in his eyes. "Come on, overprotective parent, let's find a teacher."

Forty minutes later, they were parking in front of Jack's home.

"About this plan of yours," Sam started.

"Don't worry it starts with feeding you," he grinned before he opened the car door. "Argh, you didn't give me a chance to be a gentleman," Jack shook his head.

"You can be a gentleman when we eat, Jack." Sam smiled as they walked towards the front door. He opened it for her, and she walked in lowering her purse in the entrance table and seating on the front bench, to get rid of her shoes. "What?" she asked as Jack observed her from his standing position. He kneeled in front of her and got rid of the other shoe before he searched her eyes and kissed her senseless.

Soon her blouse followed her shoes, and so did her bra and skirt; when they finally had to end the kiss to get some air, Sam found herself almost bare still seating on the bench. She giggled.

"I thought, you were going to fed me first," Sam whispered in a low tone, her dilated pupils and panting breaths. Jack groaned and moved forwards in an almost primitive way trapping her lips again, and then he ran down her neck.

"I believe you weren't complaining about my ways of getting inspiration for cooking before," he said between kisses that were getting lower and lower.

"And you plan to make that inspiration of yours come here?" she managed between pants. A whimper left her mouth as he bit slowly on her tight.

"Oh, yes. I intend to make her come." He added, and soon there were no more words just soft moans, pants and whimpers.

"I love you, Jack." She said once she was able to articulate again, still feeling like a boneless heap more than a human.

"I love you, Sam," he kissed his way up again, and she groaned.

"It is not fair you are all dressed," she squinted once he was at eye level again. "And I can't even start to think on how your knees are feeling." He laughed.

"Well, I know you will be more than able to level up the playground, Sam. However, you will need to help me stand because you are right, my knees are killing me." She laughed wholeheartedly.

"I bet that part wasn't on your adult time experience plan, huh?" Sam said carefully standing up. He kissed her hip bone before he grabbed her hands and used her strength to stand up.

"Yeah, well…" he took a shaky step towards the interior, and she was quick to place herself under his arm and act as a support. "This whole welcome home theme wasn't part of my plan. But it seemed to go well." She hit the back of his head as they reached the kitchen and he was back to be able to stand by himself, his legs finally stopped cramping.

"I can't complain about the welcoming," she bit her lower lip.

"And I can't complain about having a hot naked babe in my kitchen," he winked. "You know, we should do this often."

"You mean, leave the kids behind at school and just disappear from our offices?"

"No, I mean, take a few hours to be ourselves alone. We were very good at being together before."

"I believe we are still very good at being together now," she added taking a seductive step towards him, effectively trapping him between her and the counter. Her hands found the buttons of his shirt and his caressed her back slowly. She raised her head slightly, and he lowered him before they kissed slowly this time. "Yes, still very good." She winked at him; her stomach growled making him laugh.

"Allow me to feed you," he said patting her bum, then he hugged her tightly before letting her go.

"I'll better fix the mess you did at the entrance while you cook," she grinned. She didn't move but made him turn around and with a couple of tugs got him out of his shirt. "Much better," Sam licked her lips observing his half-naked form before she slid into his shirt.

Jack chuckled, his shirt on her wasn't like in the movies, she was almost as tall as he was, and she had curves he didn't. Therefore, it didn't cover her much and accentuated the best parts of her. And she never tried to be covered by it which he loved. Sam did the middle button, effectively stretching the fabric to hug her waist, and looked at him again.

"I'll better go fix that before lunch gets delayed again," she grinned. Jack didn't say a word, his eyes speaking for him, while he nodded in agreement.

"This woman will be the death of me," he muttered to no one as she disappeared from his sight.

Note: Let me know if I should change the rating.


	56. Space

Hi! As someone pointed "it doesn't appear as complete yet." So, here you all go, one more. I promise I'm trying my best to finish it!

 **Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **Space**

 **Two months later**

When Sam told him, she was needed at DC for a month; he never figured he would feel so depressed getting back home after work. SG-1 was scheduled to be out, for a set of three days missions along the month, so they had decided that getting the girls to DC with Sam was the best course of action. So, the last weekend they had together, the foursome packed everything in several boxes, and took the chance to make the changes they wanted in both houses, now that they were sharing it as a family.

After he dropped them at the airstrip, he drove home and found it dark and empty, and exactly then, Jack had decided he was going to stay at the mountain while they weren't there. He took some extra lunch hours here and there to check the house remodeling advances but then, he filled himself with excuses to return to the base and not be alone in the house, missing them.

Jack had called his women and talked to them every night he was on Earth. And he rushed to video call them after debriefing, knowing exactly how worried Sami used to be with him going on missions for long. It wasn't hard to spot those same traits in Sam and Jac.

But tonight, Janet had kicked him out of the base stating medical orders, and General Hammond had agreed with the Doctor. He tried pouting, menacing to leave Daniel behind in the next planet and finally, he settled with glaring at his petite friend. But Janet just told him the construction was over and he had no real necessity to stay in base any longer.

So outnumbered by his orders, and out of excuses, he rode the elevator up and drove to the empty casket he called home just weeks before. He grinned as he parked in the driveway, and his heart pounded quickly in his chest; the house lights were on, and he felt a surge of happiness filling him.

They were home.

He rushed to the front door and opened it enjoying the warmth that spread to the coldish outside air. With widened eyes, he realized the boxes that were delivered a few days earlier went he went to give his final approval weren't clogging the entrance anymore.

"Honey, I'm home!" He yelled, and he heard noises coming from downstairs and upstairs at the same time while the smell of food reached his nostrils.

"Dad!" Jac shouted from the top of the stairs and rushed towards him forcing him to take a step back to keep standing. Sami rushed from the bottom of the stairs towards the pair, and soon they started to talk together, and Jack had no idea what they were on about, but he sure had missed them.

Sami stopped talking and noticed her dad's eyes were fixated in the area where the kitchen was hidden behind the wall, almost as if he expected to see thru it. She elbowed Jac so she would stop talking.

"Mom is cooking," she told him as Jac rubbed the sore area.

"Huh?"

"She wanted it to be ready for when you arrived, I guess she's still at it," Jac added. "It took her forever."

"The longest I've seen her in the kitchen," Sami rolled her eyes, and then they noticed he wasn't listening to them at all and chuckled when he took one step after another only stopping when the kitchen was in his sight area. He leaned against the frame and observed her move around it as if she had done it all her life.

The girls giggled watching their mom so concentrated in the food that she wasn't noticing anything but it. Jack winked at them and waited until she was somewhat far from anything that could be burnt or broken to walk towards her and embrace her from behind.

"Holy Hannah, Jack! You scared the bejesus out of me," she said raising a hand to her chest and at the same time, leaning against his form.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, making the kids giggle. "I couldn't help it; you were so concentrated that you would miss the Armageddon." He placed a kiss on her neck. She shook her head and took a step out of his embrace and towards the food. She turned the stove off and then she smiled brightly. "Girls, can you set the table."

"It is already …" Sami started but a pointed look told Jac her mom wanted space, she placed a hand over Sami's mouth and chuckled.

"We are on our way, yeah, nothing wrong here…" Jac added nervously chuckling as she dragged Sami out to the dining area.

"Can you help me?" Sam asked turning around so Jack would see the knot of her apron. He untied it, and she took the apron off, and he opened his mouth to say something, anything at all, but he was speechless. Somehow, he didn't notice she had the sexiest dress he had ever seen, or maybe it was just that he considered all she wore like that. She turned around to face him and bit her lower lip. "Do you like what you see, Colonel?"

"Yes, ma'am." He whispered, as she backed him against the counter and flattened her body against his. She looked up, and her hand found his head lowering his lips to hers before she kissed him hungrily. "Welcome home, Colonel," she panted once they broke the heated kiss.

"Welcome home, Doctor," he answered in the same fashion.

"We better get this to the dining room, before Sami comes wondering why I asked them to set the table I've already set before."

"They are smart kids; I'm sure they have some idea of what's going on here." He said kissing her softly at the end. "But we don't want to spoil the dinner that they said took you forever to make."

Dinner was a lovely affair for Jack after sharing meals in the commissary with Teal'c, Daniel and Janet; where conversation seemed to be unstopping chattering from Daniel about some other rock he found, and Teal'c nodding in the precise places. Or he alone, with the others just avoiding him not quite knowing the reason behind his demeanor. But now, with Sam close to him and the girls chattering excitedly about the month in DC, school and how awesome both houses were now, he felt like he finally had something that not even the meanest of the Go'auld would take from him.

They made of cleaning dishes a family task, and soon everything was out of the way. It was Wednesday, but the girls convinced them to watch a movie in the newly renovated family room.

"They were very excited about it," Sam said as they watched the girls disappear upstairs. "I haven't seen it yet."

"What about the other part of the top floor?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Well, both master bedrooms look quite nice. Sadly, I only had tested them alone so far," she pouted.

"Oh, I can help you with that," he winked as they settled in a love chair, and the girls laid on the floor in front of the enormous screen that now took half the wall.

"They will be out before the end," Sam whispered snuggling cozily half above him.

The remodeling of the house was not needed but highly appreciated. Kitchen, living room, dining room, and a guest room were now at the ground level. The guest room there was for Jacob, Jack had said. And since they still couldn't decide if they wanted the master room at the attic or the basement, the couple agreed they wouldn't ever agree on that and took the top floor. Along with the master room, there was a family room and two guests room and between them, a vast space that was both his office and her lab.

After spending the first few weeks cramped in Sami's room, the girls figured that sharing a room with someone that looked exactly like you but was extremely different was awkward and led them to several fights for space, they decided to ask for separated rooms. So, now, Sami got the attic and Jac the basement. And the girls convinced them, that a pool was a must for them now that Sam was in the house and it was one of her favorite activities.

Jack wasn't sure how the contractors managed to get everything fixed, what he knew was they were at least hundreds of them working in all levels taking things out and bringing them in later. And despite Sam's great taste, the lack of time was one of the main reasons they decided to go for an actual interior designer to make things happen. So, furniture and electronics were in place, but their actual collection of personal items was still waiting to be unboxed.

An hour after they settled at the family room, the girls were softly snoring below them, and Sam rolled her eyes for the thousand times to the never-ending clichés that the rom-com the girls had picked reached the climax. Jack chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"We should take them to bed."

"Take them?" she raised her eyebrow. "As if your knees will allow you to take one of them either downs or upstairs."

"My knees are great, thank you very much," he squinted at her.

"Oh, well. Then maybe I'm just being a bit egotistical and want to test them myself." She grinned mischievously.

"Sami! Jac! Time to bed!" he screamed quickly, standing up and trying to wake the girls so they will drag themselves to their rooms. It took them a while, but they successfully reached both the top and bottom of the house after mumbling their goodnights.

"Holy Hannah, Sam!" Jack said as he opened the door. "When did you manage to do all this?" he asked noticing their room was all fixed, there were no boxes, their items were on display and the bed was neatly made. She shrugged.

"We got home early," she said turning around and linking her arms behind his neck. "You know, I have no idea how I lived all those years without you," Sam confessed before she kissed him softly.

"Why I have a feeling you had something to do with Janet's orders?"

"Huh?" she feigned innocence, but the way she was biting the inner part of her lower lip told him otherwise. He looked at her and waited until she sighed. "How else would I've known that you would get your bum back home? You haven't been here since we left."

"How on Earth you know that!"

"CCTV," she rolled her eyes. "I've sent two of my most trusted people to install the cameras. I know this town is safe and all but, with all the things I plan to bring here, so I don't have to be in DC, I can't exactly hope for the best."

"So there are cameras here?"

"Not here, but yes. The rooms and bathrooms are camera free. Corridors, entrance, and garden are covered. I can show you that later," she grinned. "I did change everything to make it secure."

"You mean that when we go around the house doing adult things in our birth suits, no one else will have access to video?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I've meant."

"Boomer, we could become famous and all," he joked, and she chuckled before her eyes found him again.

"Now, talking about this adult thing done in our birth suits," Sam grinned, and her hands caressed the way to the hem of his shirt and went under it, slowly pulling it up as she touched his naked chest with her nails. He groaned. He allowed her to take his shirt out of the way before she turned around and grinned at him. "Can you help a lady, Colonel?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said reaching for the zipper of her dress and slowly opening it while pressing soft kisses on her back. The dress fell on the floor, and he noticed there wasn't anything else in her but a necklace, and then she turned around. "Oh God," he managed to mutter before he sauntered to her and all but thrown her in the bed and then there was no space between them anymore.


	57. Time

Hey, I just wanted to give this one a proper closure. So here it is. ?

Thank you all for joining me on this ride!

Enjoy!

M.

 **Time**

Sam woke up to the weight of Jack's arm over the naked skin of her waist and smiled. She checked the clock; it was still two hours too early. Slowly, she stretched lazily grinning as her body connected with more of Jack's. He nuzzled her neck before he placed a soft kiss below her ear making her hum.

"Good morning, General," she said turning around to watch him.

"Good morning, Doctor," he grinned before he kissed her senseless and slowly turned their bodies to have her fully on top of him. She laughed when he shimmied his hips under her. He sighed theatrically, "give the woman the power to do anything she wants with you, and she will laugh at you."

"I'm not laughing at you precisely," Sam lowered herself to kiss him, enjoying every second she had with him. After almost six months of living together, they had found a rhythm that worked for them.

The girls were happy they were living all at the same place, sharing schools and having both of their parents under the same roof most of the time. To Jack's surprise, Sam had managed to move her most essential tasks to Colorado. However, there were things she couldn't move as they were and others that would be moved sooner rather than later. Even with all that was going on, she managed to keep herself in town for most of every month. Jack couldn't help his line of work, and he was off-world more days that he liked, so when the offer to take over General Hammond's position came, he rushed to talk it through with Sam.

"I'm so proud of you," she said him earlier before they collapsed in bed together.

As she lowered herself against his chest in all her glorious post-climax self, he caressed her back and placed a kiss on her temple.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," he said, and she knew there was way much more than just that word. She knew by the way his eyes shone, and the way his hands tightened in her back that he was saying how much he loved her.

"I love you too, Jack," she whispered against his chest. She still marveled at the way they had returned to the relationship they had before and how different it also was. Despite the age difference, they were always equaled; there was a level of respect to who they were, and they've never had tried to change each other. Now, all that continued to exist whoever; it was as if the weight of their decisions and knowing the other had allowed them to take that out without any more sacrifice than themselves had managed to bring them even closer. They had a vantage point over any different relationship they might have had during the years they were apart; they knew exactly how the other felt about growing apart of the family they dreamt of having.

However, despite all the adjustments they've made the only people in the base with the knowledge of them being an item now where the same people that knew they were an item before: General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet. The information was extended to Cassie mostly because she had seen the two girls instead of one.

The old solution of Sami staying with the Reynolds was not needed anymore, Jac's nana had accepted following them to Colorado. So, the woman was in the house whenever Jack or Sam or both, couldn't. The excuse provided to the Reynolds was the chance of school.

But even if they weren't privy to the situation at the O'Neill household, they all had noticed Jack was the happiest they had ever seen him.

"We should get ready," Sam groaned untangled herself from above Jack and with the mess of the sheets almost falling to the floor in the attempt. "I'm getting too old for this," she sighed, and Jack laughed.

"Honey, if you get old for this then what is my excuse?"

"You better don't find one." She grabbed his hand and linking their fingers she dragged him to the bathroom. She found that they were touchier now than they were before, even with the girls. It was as if they needed a reassurance that what they were living was real.

"So, your promotion ceremony, you think we will be able to assist? Or will it be behind closed gates?" Sam asked as he settled in the warm bathtub

"It won't matter, in any case, you do have clearance." He said embracing her as she leaned against his chest and sighed.

"Yes, as if me appearing in it won't raise any alarms. Besides, I have clearance; the girls don't. I think they would like to be there. But rules are rules."

"I'll ask Hammond to keep me on the loop once I accept it." He chuckled after a while.

"What?" she said standing up and helping him out and towards the shower to get rid of all the foam. He layered his hand with the male scent soap she had picked after he was subject to some inquisitions when he reached base smelling like lavender.

"I just imagined the face of the people in the base when I get there with two girls instead of one. And both of them calling you mom."

"They don't know me that much, Jack."

"Oh, they know a lot about you, half of the base was always whispering about the hot tech that was the lead. I'm pretty sure your charmed most of the male officers." She snorted.

"Sure, coz there is nothing more interesting than a nerd at work."

"You might be a nerd, Samantha Carter; but you are the most gorgeous, sexy, funny, nerd around." Sam blushed. "It is the truth." He pecked her lips before he stepped out of the shower. "But you better hurry or we all be late." She shook her head noticing then that she hadn't even started to shower.

"Isn't this a sight?" Sam said reaching the kitchen ten minutes later. Three sets of eyes raised from similar cereal bowls and she smiled. "All O'Neill's on deck." The girls frowned.

"Cereal!" the girls said and started laughing at the milky mustaches the other was sporting. Sam walked around the table kissing each of them as a good morning salute before she went for her coffee mug.

"You toast should be ready…now," Jack added as the machine stopped with a bing. The girls chuckled as Sam placed the toasts absentmindedly in her plate.

"What?" Sam asked curiously, and the girls quietly eyed the plate and laughed again. Jack chuckled and looked at the girls.

"I told you it was a bad idea," he pointed.

"What are you all going about?" she frowned and went to take a bite of her bread.

"NOOOO!" the girls screamed. Sam lowered the toast again and looked at the girls.

"Alright, you better start explaining this." She said cleaning her hands in a napkin.

"Mom, you didn't even read it!" Sami said disappointedly.

"Read what?"

"The message! Duh!" Sami huffed.

"On the toast?" Jac added, Sam exchanged a glance with Jack, who only shrugged in response, before she lowered her eyes to the toast.

"Em yrram?" Sam read out loud, "No worries, girls, I'm going to take that toaster apart and fix this." The girls huffed disappointed and lowered their eyes, not noticing that their parents hadn't stopped looking to each other. Jack grinned and nodded once; Sam smiled brightened, "Yes."

Jack laughed wholeheartedly and as the girls huffed and played sadly with their cereals. He stood up and walked towards Sam. He caressed his face softly with one hand, and she leaned into his touch.

"Yes, Jack. No matter how many times you ask, or how dumbly you manage to ask it," she smiled and bit her lower lip before both leaned into a kiss. "Wait for me here, please?" Jack nodded.

Sam rushed to their room and fought with the safety box she had for herself. She grabbed a velvety box and rushed downstairs again. He smiled when he saw her and shook his head no when she pointed to the girls.

"This might help," she said, placing the box in his hands. He opened it to find the ring he had bought her a long while ago when they still were getting to know each other on a cruise.

"You held onto it," Jack whispered in disbelief, Sam blushed and could only nod.

"I want to hold onto the vows I took along this other one," she said pointing to the simple platinum wedding band. "Do you believe in second chances?" she bit her lower lip and Jack nodded bringing her to meet his lips.

"Only with you, Sam. Only with you," he whispered against her lips as he took the engagement ring out of the box and placed it slowly into her finger as they kissed.

"Argh, they are kissing again," Sami rolled her eyes, and the adults chuckled.

"Mom, dad, we are going to be late, and you still haven't touched your food, mom." Jack raised Sam's hand to show them the ring.

"Nice ring, mom." Sami said, "now we should hurry."

"Yeah, nice ring," Jac added jumping out of the bench.

"I guess, I'll have breakfast at the office," Sam added checking Jack's watch. "We are late."

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" Jack grinned as they started to move around. Sam poured her coffee into a travel mug.

"Whoever had the bright idea of writing the question into a toast?" Sam answered.

"The girls, I told them you wouldn't notice it." She laughed, as they moved towards the door where the girls where pouting. "I can't believe you almost ate my proposal."

"I didn't," she sipped her mug. "And I did say yes." Sam grabbed his keys and passed them to him, keeping their hands joined for longer than they needed.

"Wait, you said yes?" Jac said turning around wide-eyed.

"Aha," Sam nodded as Jack embraced her from behind while they waited for their children screams of joy.

"To what? The message was all wrong," Sami added.

"It wasn't wrong, honey," Sam smiled. "Besides, anyone could figure what em yrram, is."

"You figured it?" they both looked at her thoughtfully.

"Aha."

"Are you sure you did?" Sam nodded, and Jack placed a kiss on her neck.

"Marry me, Sam?" Jack asked again.

"Yes." She said again before they kissed again. The girls squealed. "See, all clear; ring set and all."

"Wait, so the ring…"

"It's an infinity eternity ring," Jack said, remembering the store seller after all these years.

"He proposed using this ring a long while ago," Sam grinned, she looked the watch. "Holy Hannah! We need to go. See you later, Jack." She pecked his lips and rushed the girls towards the car.

After she dropped to very excited girls into their school, she called Jack. It was funny how before he would never be in his office, but since they started living together, he was always there unless something happened.

"O'Neill."

"So, I've just dropped to very excited girls. I'm sure our families will be calling way before midday." Sam frowned. "Or earlier, I have an incoming call. I'll call you later."

Kate was the first to call her, followed by one of Jack's sisters. By the time she finally ended that call, she was parking at the Cheyenne mountain complex and grateful that her phone only would pass specific calls while under their network.

"Doctor Carter," Walter greeted her, "General Hammond is waiting for you at the briefing room."

"Walter!" Jack's voice startled both.

"Colonel O'Neill, I… hmm… this is Doctor Carter."

"Doctor Carter," Jack nodded.

"Colonel O'Neill," Sam smiled and moved her hair out of the way.

"Oh, are congratulations in order, ma'am?" She frowned, and Walter pointed to the ring. "I've never seen you wearing one before, so I've assumed…"

"Yes, Walter. Your assumption is correct; I'm currently engaged."

"Well, congratulations ma'am. If I'll be perfectly honest, he is one hell of a lucky man."

"Congratulations, Doctor. For what I've heard of you, Walter assessment is probably right, and he is indeed a lucky man," Sam blushed.

"I'm lucky to have him," she said. "Do you know the reason for the meeting, Walter?"

"No, ma'am. He is waiting for you… for both of you actually."

"Colonel, you were searching for me?" Walter asked.

"Yes, I came to ask you to fetch Doctor Carter, but since we are already here. I'll fetch her myself."

They reached the General's office as he lowered the phone and looked at them.

"I find myself in a very… interesting situation…" he said. "As you might know already, Sam. Jack's getting promoted and he will be in charge of the SGC. However, there's a clause in your contracts that are making this a lot slower," Sam rubbed her face tiredly. "Oh, I believe that will change things. Congratulations, both of you. It is about time you both are happy."

"Thanks, sir. But I don't get it; what is it that is making this slower?"

"There's a clause in my contract that established that I couldn't work where you are working unless precautions were taken, so you aren't around when I am around. Which now is silly, is one of the few things they haven't managed to force by menacing to turn my ROTC against me."

"Yes, but now they might try."

"No, if I agree to change the clause."

"Change it?"

"For one that says I will be able to work around Jack no matter our marital status. Otherwise, whenever we get married this will come back again."

"Oh, and it is great if you both can change that marital status of you before the promotion. It will be easier for all the involved. That's all. I leave you my office, so you can't talk for a bit."

"Well, I've been on the phone with several of your sisters, and I'm quite sure we will be able to do it before it is too long."

"You talked with my sisters?"

"Only with six of them, and your mom and dad. I think that by the time I was done with the call we had a partially filled guest list, a venue, and a catering service."

"Holy Hannah."

"Well, we both knew if we did it like this it would be a huge wedding."

"But you never wanted a huge wedding, Sam."

"Neither did you, but truth to be told… as long as it is you at the end of the aisle, I don't care the number of guests."

"It will be me."

"Then let's do this, Colonel."

"By all means, Doctor."

With the help of Jack's sisters, the wedding took place two weeks after. It was a family and friends affair that surprised both of them. After exchanging vows and renewing the old ones, they kissed and left for a couple of honeymoon days.

When they returned, Jack was promoted as Brigadier General and took over General's Hammond position. And Sam, well, she found out a couple of weeks after that there would be lots of diapers in their near future. She gave the news to her family that same night; the girls were thrilled. And Jack, well, he fainted when he discovered that soon, twin boys were going to add to his family.

But once he recovered from his scare, he couldn't but be joyous of the way this journey was going and he couldn't believe it all started with him saving a girl from a collision course, one day in Rome.

"What are you thinking, Jack?" she said later that night when she was in his arms and his heart beat under her ear.

"I was just thinking how different everything could've been if I didn't choose to go into that cruise or if you took it slow and went straight to the academy instead of to college and ROTC."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I've read about a reality somewhere where you were a Colonel and I a Mayor under your command."

"Poor them," Jack left out placing a kiss on her temple. "I wonder if they ever will have a chance of being as happy as we are."

"I don't know, Jack. Live has its way of doing things and fulfilling spaces we didn't know we need to fulfill. But what I do know, is that we have everything we need to be this happy and more. And we shouldn't take it for granted."

"Not a chance, Sam. I've lost you once, and I won't let you go again."

"I love you, Jack. Always." She said before she kissed him slowly

"I love you, Sam. For eternity."

With that, they turned off the light and slowly drifted to sleep, knowing whatever it happened they had each other. And if they ever needed some knocking in their heads to fix their issues, they could count on the two lovely girls that once were her daughter and his daughter.

 **The end.**

Yay! It's finished! I know.. It's kinda lame. But it is the end. Who knows, maybe one day I manage to get an epilogue and all.

Thank you all!

M.


End file.
